


Howl At The Moon

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Knotting, M/M, Omega slaves, Past Abuse, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werebabies, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 157,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is now Conri (Wolf King) of the largest and most powerful Wolf Pack in the United States, the Tillamook Clan. With Castiel by his side and the hunters as their allies...peace was tangible. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of It's An Animal Thing!
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> To really understand this story, you may have to read It's An Animal Thing.

* * *

 

 

_If you could only see_   
_The beast you've made of me_   
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_   
_Screaming in the dark_   
_I howl when we're apart_   
_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_   
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_   
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_   
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_   
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl, howl_

_**Howl ~ Florence and The Machine** _

 

* * *

_October ~ Harvest Moon_

Dean ran around the house, his head spinning trying to make sure the house was clean...well, cleaner then it had been for the past week. He could only do so much and house work was not something he excelled at. Thankfully, Sam and Jess agreed to help him out. Even his five year old was running around picking up things. He stopped suddenly and smiled...his mate was finally coming home. Castiel had been away for several weeks and it was killing every inch of him.

Leeloo came bursting into the bedroom, her Lalaloopsy doll clutched tightly in her arms, "Daddy! My room's clean!" she yelled jumping up and down on her toes. Dean grinned, scooping her up in his arms.

"Good job Peanut! I see you found Cara...where was she?" Dean asked sternly. She smiled sheepishly and tucked her face into his neck.

"Under my bed..." she mumbled against his skin. He snickered, tickling her sides to make her come out of hiding.

"Where I said it was huh?" Dean said. Leeloo nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dean! The car's pulling up," Sam called out. Dean spun around, nearly dropping his very squirmy daughter. He sniffed the air and felt every cell in his body sing when he could finally scent his mate.

"Let's go grab your brother, Peanut and welcome him home," Dean said, chasing after his brother and daughter.

* * *

Castiel sighed softly, the side of his head pressed to the cool glass of the SUV. His brother Lucifer had picked them up from the airport and he couldn't wait to be home. Four weeks...he'd been gone a total of four whole weeks. Everything had gone so well too, with the exception of one state.

Over the years they had expanded, building a sanctuary for Omegas or other runaways. So far they had four up and running. A total of two in Oregon, one in Colorado and the last in Kansas. The biggest packs in each state were pretty eager for the idea and happy to help break ground. They were slowly gaining more allies in these states and it made Castiel breathe easier. There were still packs out there that believed in slavery and torture towards Omegas. The more that were convinced of a better way...the longer peace could be attained.

Now that the new facilities were officially up and staffed...Castiel and Dean chose to expand even farther. Dean wanted to be the one to go but...they were going to a few states that would be easily threatened of Dean's reputation. Castiel chose to go, along with his brother Gabriel and twin sister Keelie. It was hard to be away from his family for so long but in the long run, it would be worth it.

Everything was going just fine too, until they got to Alabama, their last state on the list. The pack there had been one of the ones Cas had feared when he was younger. The second they met with their King, he wanted to bolt. Zane even had the audacity to try and scent Castiel, trying to make him whimper or cower in his presence. Even becoming infuriated when Castiel refused to submit. He didn't even waste his breath on explaining their idea. They left quickly, Keelie becoming very uneasy and almost aggressive as they made their way back to the hotel. It was the next day they were on the way to the airport when Castiel smelled an Omega in distress. He ordered Gabe to stop and bolted out of the car before Keelie could stop him.

Before he could say anything, he was tackled to the ground, an Alpha female holding a knife to his throat. Her eyes widened and scrambled off of him when she realized that he was an Omega. It took some convincing but she lead them to two others...Omegas and one of them was in heat. He called his sister over and watched with a proud smile as Keelie helped the Omega to calm, lessening her heat with just a brush of skin.

"How...how the hell did you do that?" Tracy, the Alpha asked with a slight growl. Castiel smiled and explained, handing her a bottle of water. She instantly handed it over to her companion. He went on to tell them more details of their pack...and that if they were to come back with him...they'd be free.

"No one is free...especially not Omegas," Tracy grumbled out, her eyes becoming haunted as a hand automatically brushed the hair of the Omega in heat. Castiel shook his head and let out his breath slowly.

"Within my pack we are...we believe in free will...and Omegas are treated with respect. We've built sanctuaries in two other states, and have a contract to start building in a third..."

"Well aren't you saints...what makes you people so special?" Tracy scoffed.

"I'm the Anamchara of the Tillamook Pack...a Winchester," he explained. The other Omega, Ava gasped and grabbed Tracy's arm.

"Is it true then? That you're the ones who killed the Bouda Queen?" Ava asked in a hushed whisper.

Castiel nodded again and bit his lip, "Yes...our Conri...my mate killed both the mother and daughter. If you don't wish to join the pack, that's fine I understand. But please, come at least to regain your strength and let her wait out her heat safely," Castiel said. The Omega in heat sat up, her dark hair plastered to her forehead.

"Wh-What of the other Alphas..." she stammered. Castiel gave her a warm smile, his hand reaching out to touch hers.

"They won't lay a hand on you. Our Alpha's don't touch without permission," Castiel explained.

"Tracy...I don't know if I can run anymore, and we were almost caught last night...can we go with him? Please?" the young Omega, Nancy, asked. Tracy stared at Castiel before giving a quick nod.

Thankfully, Michael was able to switch their flights a few days later when Nancy's heat finally burned itself out of her skin. Keelie had taken care of her, always explaining to Tracy exactly what she was doing. It never ceased to amaze him how amazing his sister was. She had taken it upon herself to become, basically their witch doctor. Somehow she had found an herb mixture that helped lessen the heat, make it just a bit more bearable. Between her and Pam, the pack never wanted for much when it came to ailments.

"Almost there little brother," Lucifer said softly next to him. He looked over and grinned at his older brother, seeing a sense of peace and content in his face. It had taken months, but the silver managed to work it's way out of his system...for whatever the reason, it had affected him way more than it had Meg. Which no one complained about seeing as how the girl was pregnant at the time.

There were so many reasons Castiel was excited to finally be home. The feeling of security and family was just one layer of it. The compound was nearly being over run with little ones now, well there were 6 of them, including his own rambunctious daughter. He loved watching her, knowing that one day she would stand in his stead...but as their leader. Dean knew it and the pride filled smile always left goosebumps along Cas's skin. Their son was only a year old but Castiel could already sense the baby wasn't going to be an Alpha...and he was perfectly OK with that. He couldn't stop smiling, knowing that he would soon have his family in his arms.

"Is...is this where you live?" he heard a tentative voice ask. He peered back behind him and smiled, nodding slowly. The three women sat huddled together and Castiel prayed to the old Gods that they would want to stay.

Nancy stared out the window with wide excited eyes as the compound finally came into view. It was a beautiful site and he could feel the tension melt from his shoulders. It had taken a long time, but the freshly built cabins were finally finished, all the old ones torn down for the bonfires.

The main house had been last...and it was massive. They added more rooms, a bigger kitchen for Castiel too cook in and a much bigger library for Sam and Gabriel to do their work. Castiel loved it. There was even a garden that Anna, Keelie and Pam took care of. One half was vegetables and fruit while the other half was herbs for medicine. Though sometimes Cas would sneak the occasional Rosemary stem for dinner.

Speaking of the red head, he giggled while he watched her chase after a couple of the little kids, a huge smile on her face. Once they found a way to occupy her shattered mind...she became more lively and the far away glances became less and less. Charlie was even able to leave and take back her job of running the technical side of the clubs/safe houses. She was even building a bigger more efficient security system for the compound.

The car finally pulled into a parking spot and Castiel beamed, almost forgetting his place when he went to scramble out of the car.

"Welcome to Tillamook ladies," Luc said with a little laugh. Castiel grinned and took in a long deep breath.

"Daddy!" Without opening his eyes he dropped to his knee and opened his arms to be attacked by his daughter. She giggled loudly and clung to him, taking in a deep pull of his scent from his neck. He picked her up and held her close, kissing her little cheek.

"Mommy!" He looked over just as Keelie scooped up her son Oz, the four year old babbling excitedly. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat; his sister held her son close and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. The vision of her being barren...of Garth leaving her had been squashed with Garth's little declaration. The Theta gave them a moment before hugging them both to him, kissing Keelie on the forehead.

"Welcome home," Garth said softly. Next to them Gabriel was embracing his very pregnant mate Krissy and if Castiel did his math correctly...they should only have one more month to go. Castiel smiled at them before looking away to find his own mate, their baby in his arms. He moved Leeloo to his hip and hurried over, moaning softly as the mixture of all of their scents filled him, the small electric shocks of their bond coursing in his veins.

"Missed you so much baby," Dean whispered in his ear. Cas raised his face for a kiss that Dean happily gave him.

* * *

Dean sat at the table, watching his family interact with the three women that Cas had brought along with him. Tracy was a fire cracker and once her shields were down, was hilarious. Dean recognized that need to protect and he admired her for it. The other two girls were not family...but yet she still stole them away and ran. He thanked the Gods that it was Castiel who had found them.

The two huge doors were pulled open and Dean groaned at the smell of cooked steaks. He had missed his mate for so many reasons...and cooking was one of the top ones. Dean had tried to get him to relax but Castiel was eager to return to his normal routine, which was cooking up a storm. The pack didn't mind, they were drooling at the glorious smells coming from the house.

The old meeting hall had been torn down...and with it all the horrible memories. They built a better one that now stood in the middle of the circle of houses, the main house being at the north point. Usually everyone ate at their own houses but tonight was special so everyone was piled in, the peals of laughter music to their ears.

Dean had never realized how quiet it was around them until the children were old enough to make a racket. There was his daughter, Leeloo, then Alfie and Benny's daughter Rhiannon (Rhia), and next came Luc and Meg's son Charles that they fondly called Chuckles. The next batch started with Keelie's son Oz, then a year later Tessa finally became pregnant. Willa finally joined the growing group of children along with his nephew, Henry. It was too adorable for words how close Henry and Leeloo became, though she was older he tried so hard to "protect" her.

He looked up to see Charlie and Anna finally making their way into the hall, their adopted son Kenton stood between them looking extremely grumpy. Castiel walked over and gave the girls a tight hug, pressing a kiss to Anna's forehead.

"Kenton didn't want to clean his room before dinner so...no dessert for him Castiel...I mean it this time," Charlie scolded the both of them. Dean chuckled, shaking his head. His mate couldn't say no to any of the kids. Dean couldn't stop staring at him, watching him rushing around to make sure the food was keeping warm until everyone got there. It had only been a few weeks but it was far too long...and he could smell the small traces of heat along his mate's skin. Ever since their newest had been born, they'd been so busy and then Cas leaving...there was hardly any time to be intimate with each other. But Dean had a plan...and if he knew his mate...he'd be more than excited.

"So...what do you think so far?" his brother Sammy asked. Dean snapped out of his drooling over his mate to pay more attention. Tracy sat back in her chair, a small smile gracing her lips as she gazed at her two friends. Nancy the shyer, more timid one beamed, biting her bottom lip as she looked around.

"So much better then our last pack..." she said, her face falling a bit. Everyone stilled at the sudden rise of stress, Ava whimpered next to her. Dean frowned with worry and slid his hand toward them, his palm facing up.

"Even if you three choose to not stay or join the pack...you have my word that while you stay in Oregon no one will harm any of you," Dean said softly. Nancy raised wide eyes at him, tears threatening to spill over. Ava took in a slow breath and nodded, placing her hand gently in his. He reached out with his other hand and let Nancy grab at his fingers almost a little desperately. They calmed greatly and gave him a bright smile. He caught Castiel's gaze and felt warm all over at the huge smile he was given.

Once the level of stress wafted out of the room, everyone went back to their conversations. It was one of the many things he was so damn proud of his pack for...the need to protect any member of their family in need. Even if they weren't official yet. He had to take a moment for himself outside...sometimes the emotions were too strong and he had to calm down.

"You alright there brother?" Benny asked, the drawl in his voice calming the last of his strung out nerves. He smiled at his best friend and gripped his forearm.

"Yeah...Castiel found two more Omegas on the run," he said softly. Benny growled deep in his throat, his hand smoothing down his face.

"Well, thankfully they're here now. You think they'll join the pack?" Benny asked. Dean glanced back at the three women who seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Nancy was laughing openly.

"I think so...it'll be nice to have some new faces around here," Dean grinned. Benny laughed and rolled his eyes at that. There was a tingle at the base of his spine and he sighed with content just as his mate's arms circled around his middle. Benny smiled warmly at them, his eyes darting around probably to find his own mate.

"Hey Benny," Castiel said, his breath tickling Dean's neck.

"It's good to have you home Castiel," Benny said just as several little shouts exploded from the hall. They spun around and started laughing loudly. Leeloo, who had learned to shift a few months ago was a puff of fur, barking playfully at the newly shifted Rhia.

"That...I can't believe I missed that! Angel please tell me you got a video!" Benny whined brushing past them. Dean couldn't help cracking up, he remembered all to well when Leeloo had first shifted...he had been so proud and happy to see that she was going to take after Castiel's coloring. She had his eyes though...all that unruly black hair and bright green eyes. Little baby howls were almost drowned out with awws from nearly everyone.

"C'mere sweetheart," Dean growled pulling Castiel flush against him, holding him tightly as he sniffed up his neck. His mate moaned softly, long fingers dipping into the back of his jeans.

"Gods you smell amazing," Dean growled, teeth grazing along the pulsing vein. Castiel tugged his shirt up and dug his fingers into his skin.

"It's been too long Dean," Castiel moaned his own teeth nipping at his jaw. Dean tangled his fingers into his mate's long hair and pulled just enough to crash their lips together. Cas melted into him and Dean knew his mate needed to feel more of his skin. He wanted...craved it as well but the entire pack was just a few feet away. Not being able to help himself, he smoothed his hands down the curve of Castiel's back and squeezed his perfect ass, pressing their groins together. Castiel mewled into his mouth, their kiss becoming more hungry and desperate.

"Guys...really? In front of the kids?" Dean heard Sammy joke and he fought off the growl rumbling in his chest. The wolf inside was stirring and one glance down at the heated flush on his mate's skin woke him entirely.

He picked up Cas, grinning when his legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother who only rolled his eyes, nodding his head.

"Come on baby," Dean said, his voice deep and rough. Cas nuzzled at his neck and whined long against his ear. He grinned and carried his mate towards the tree line. The full moon wasn't for a few weeks but Dean couldn't wait. He peeled Cas off of him, his fingers instantly working at unbuttoning his shirt. Castiel licked his lips watching him with hungry shining eyes. It never took much to get Cas's wolf to present itself and Dean was glad for that.

"I want to chase you so bad," Dean moaned grabbing at Cas's slim hips, yanking him closer. The rough material of his jeans brushed against his arousal and he growled, kneeling down to rip the offending clothing off. Once his mate was blissfully naked, he stepped back to gaze at him...he was so breath taking it made his two intertwined souls sing.

"Will you let me chase you?" Dean whispered licking a long stripe up his neck, biting gently at his ear lobe. Castiel shuddered, brushing their lips together before taking a few steps back. Dean fought to catch his breath, his heart thudding in his chest as a huge beautiful smile spread on Cas's lips.

"Come get me my Alpha," he said and broke out in a run, his body phasing into his wolf. Dean laughed and let him get a head start before he took off after him, the soul of his wolf exploding out of his skin as he phased.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response I got to this series was amazing! Thank you all so so so much! 
> 
> The chapters are most likely going to be short and sweet for right now, just a heads up! 
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Oh and PS...fluffy and hella smutty chapter...right off the bat. 
> 
> Warnings: talk of past miscarriages

 

* * *

Castiel closed his eyes as the powerful feeling of peace and content flowed through him. The second he re opened his eyes, his vision narrowed in and he dodged the low hanging branches gracefully. When he was a child, he never could seem to avoid them entirely. Little scrapes and bruises would litter his face and arms, slowly healing as they stopped running. But now...Cas was the most graceful, almost dancing past the debris trying to trip him. Dean wasn't too far behind and he ran in his own beautiful way.

 

While Castiel muscles flowed like water, Dean was all power and thunderous. It was what made them perfect for each other and to this day Castiel still couldn't believe he had ever doubted it. Dean completed him in so many ways...with just one single look and they knew instantly what the other was thinking. Even John and Mary couldn't compete with that...the older wolves were the first to admit it too.

 

The trust they had for each other made the entire pack feel safe, and the respect they showed back to their Conri and Anamchara was amazing. Castiel knew without a doubt that they would grow even more and further out.

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and shivered, the scent of rain and his mate drove his senses wild. He veered east and heard a little yip not too far behind him. Dean never “caught” him before he was ready and Castiel wanted to go just a little bit further out. He picked up the pace until they were close to one of the hills that over looked their compound before he slowed down just enough.

 

He phased back just in time to be tackled by a solid wall of fur. His arms instantly wrapped around the large wolf's neck as they crashed to the forest floor, their fall broken by the lush grass. Dean licked at his face gently making him chuckle softly. His fingers combed through the thick fur, smiling at the subtle grumble in his mate's chest. Before Dean could phase back Castiel snuggled close, loving the feel of that soft fur along his bare skin. All too soon it began to fade away and he was staring up into bright green human eyes.

 

“I'm so glad you're home,” Dean said roughly. Castiel beamed up at him and allowed Dean to roll over on top of him, his weight settling on him like a huge blanket. He moaned softly and reveled in it, stretching his arms up above his head.

 

“Me too...I missed you so much,” Castiel said softly, his bottom lip catching in his teeth as Dean started to nibble along his collar bone. Dean hummed, continuing his way down his chest and stomach. Castiel grinned, draping his legs over Dean's shoulders as a gentle kiss was pressed into the inside of his thigh.

 

“Mm, Dean,” Castiel breathed. His eyes rolled back, a wet warmth surrounding his half hard shaft. Dean rolled his tongue slowly, sucking him in one long pull to get him completely hard. He arched his back a bit and groaned when those lips wrapped tightly around the head, sucking greedily at the pre cum already dribbling out.

 

Dean took his time, his mouth moving up and down his cock slowly. Castiel gripped at the grass and whimpered out his mate's name, wanting so much more but didn't want this to stop either. He loved that Dean never felt ashamed to touch and suck on him like this.

 

Green eyes rolled up to stare at him before they closed, that glorious mouth sliding all the way down his length until he nudged at the back of Dean's throat. He tried to stay still but when a finger pressed along his entrance, he bucked up. An apology was on his lips when Dean moaned loudly, his throat swallowing around the tip of his cock. Castiel cried out and slowly began to thrust up, his own fingers diving into his Alpha's short hair. Dean moaned around him again, that teasing finger slipping straight into his now dripping hole.

 

“Oh...fuck...Dean!” Castiel mewled. Planting his feet into the ground he rose up even more, his entire body trembling at the loud growl vibrating down his cock. The nails of Dean's free hand dug into his ass cheek spurring him faster. A second finger wiggled it's way inside of him and Castiel's body went boneless, rolling and shuddering. His eyes opened for a brief second, catching the sight of Dean's blissed out face as he fucked his throat. A cry broke out of his throat as he came long and hard, his hips stuttering. Dean moaned loudly, swallowing every drop he had to offer, his fingers never once letting up.

 

“Damn baby,” Dean gasped, his body surging up to kiss him hungrily. Castiel grabbed at his face, pulling him as close as possible, the taste of himself on his mate's tongue making him tremble all over.

 

“Please Dean...” Castiel begged, his mouth dropping open as a third finger pressed in, stretching him slowly. Dean smiled down at him, his free hand petting through his hair as he continued to prep him. Only when Castiel was hard once more did Dean give in, helping him to his hands and knees. His limbs were unsteady but Dean held him up with gentle fingers. Castiel's head dropped down on his arms at the very first nudge of Dean's cock pushing into him. Both of them let out a long moan at finally being joined. It had been so long since their last time, it was almost overwhelming. Dean stayed still for a moment, his warm hands rubbing all along his back and sides waiting for the silent go ahead.

 

Castiel loved having sex with Dean...but moments like now where there was no rush and neither of them so crazed for it were the best. He absolutely craved the soft touches Dean gave him, always making sure he was ok and enjoying himself.

 

He swallowed hard at the feeling of being split open, his body adjusting to the burn that quickly melted into pure pleasure. Slowly he rolled his hips, gasping at the first thrust, the head of Dean's cock very lightly grazing at that sensitive spot. His mate gave a few thrusts, each one getting deeper and a bit harder.

 

“Dean...” he panted as his legs shook. Dean pulled out of him and before Castiel could protest, he was being turned around onto his back.

 

“Shhh, baby I got you,” Dean whispered as he sunk back into him. Castiel moaned, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck tightly. Dean kissed up his jaw, whispering sweet things into his ear as he rocked into him. Castiel jerked hard when a change of angle hit his prostate, leaving him breathless and his vision blurring.

 

“Dean I'm close,” Castiel whimpered, clinging to his mate. Dean hugged him close, his thrusts coming harder.

 

“Fuck I love you,” Dean growled in his ear. Castiel clenched tightly around him, crying out his name as he orgasmed. He wasn't aware of his nails digging into Dean's skin, just the overwhelming hum settling through his veins. The souls of their wolves tangled with each other, letting off twin howls as he felt Dean cum inside of him, filling him. He bit down on his lip as their wolves settled back down along with their hearts, the sweat on their skin becoming almost too cold.

 

Castiel had no idea how long they laid there, his head resting on Dean's chest as lazy fingers trailed up and down his spine. The cool breeze was comforting and he took in a deep breath. It was his favorite time of year and soon, the rains would start.

 

“So...I get to keep you for a while right? No plans on leaving any time soon?” Dean asked, his voice soft. Castiel snuggled further into him, taking a deep breath of his scent.

 

“Not that I can think of. Krissy's due soon so I don't think it would be wise to leave. That and we have to plan for the full moon...especially if the pack from Colorado is going to come and visit,” Castiel answered. He felt Dean nod, the fingers on his spine moving up to run through his hair.

 

“I know, I just hope everyone will get along,” Dean chuckled pressing his lips to his forehead before adding, “I still can't believe how many pups we got running around now.” Castiel chewed on his lip before raising up on his elbow.

 

“How...how many do you want to have?” Castiel asked. It was something that he'd been meaning to ask for a while now. He wanted more and he knew Dean would be ecstatic to have an entire litter.

 

“As many as you're willing to give me,” Dean smiled. Castiel rolled his eyes, playfully pinching at his mate's soft stomach.

 

“I'm serious...”

 

“So am I. Baby...I'm happy with the two we've got...but if you are Ok with having more then hell yeah. You know I love it when you're pregnant but ultimately, it's your body,” Dean said, silencing him with a finger to his lips. Castiel kissed the digit and smiled before leaning in to catch Dean's lips with his own.

 

“I want to have more...but I think my limit is five...so you better hope this next set won't be twins...” Castiel grinned. Dean's eyes shot open, his brows all the way into his hair line.

 

“Wait are you...”

 

“No..not yet. But...if I did the math correctly, I'll be hitting my heat the 2nd day of the full moon...and I want to stop taking the tonic,” Castiel explained. Dean stared at him for a moment, his entire face melting into a huge toothy smile. He yelped as Dean tackled him, kissing him all over his face.

 

“You're amazing...you know that right?” Dean asked a little breathlessly. Castiel grinned, his fingers carding through Dean's hair.

 

“Yes...but only because I have you to support me,” Castiel replied. Dean shrugged, his hand cupping the side of his face. Their lips met in a very soft chaste kiss, a quiet moan leaving his lips when a few drops of rain met their skin.

 

“Come on, lets get home,” Dean whispered against his ear. Castiel held onto Dean a bit tighter before allowing his mate to haul him up. They walked hand in hand until the rain started to get heavier, both shifting into their wolves to run the rest of the way.

 

* * *

Dean stretched, his eyes fluttering open. The sun was beaming through their window, casting a lovely haze on the floor. He smiled and turned his head, the smile growing even bigger when he caught sight of Castiel cuddling Leeloo to his chest. Their one year old, Mason, was in his little crib next to their bed. It wasn't their huge handmade one that several of their pack mates had built, but just a simple one. They only used it when they wanted the babies closer, needing their scent to sleep easier through the night.

 

Very slowly he crawled out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He was about to jump in the shower when a glass vial caught his attention. Biting his lip he scooped it up, knowing what it was before he even caught the pungent smell. It was something that Keelie had discovered 4 years ago through her father's notes. Though what he created wasn't finished, she figured out the rest of it and created their very first basic birth control. Castiel had been of course the first one to try it out willingly. That heat had been fun...trying every little thing he could to get his mate pregnant.

 

Everyone had been pleasantly surprised when it was successful. Now all the females and their two Omega's used it. The tonic allowed for them to actually enjoy heats without the fear of being knocked up. It wasn't like they didn't want to eventually have pups...but sometimes it just wasn't the right time.

 

Like Alfie. Dean swallowed hard at that horrible memory. After Rhia had been born, the poor Omega went into heat almost a month after. Benny tried to talk him out of being knotted, knowing that his body wouldn't be able to take another pregnancy so soon.

 

He had been right. Within the first 4 weeks Alfie lost the baby. They had been so heart broken; Dean and Cas were so lost as how to help them through it. It had kick started Keelie into research. She rarely ever left her little apothecary until she figured it out.

 

It had taken quite a bit of time but Alfie finally healed...and so did Benny.  
  


His fingers closed around the vial and he couldn't help smiling. There was an amber liquid on the side of the sink...Castiel had really dumped it out. He really wanted to have another baby. Dean fought the urge to cheer, not wanting to wake up his family. He settled for a fist pump before getting himself in the shower.

 

* * *

“Morning beautifuls,” Dean grinned walking into the kitchen about an hour later. Everyone always made of him and how long it took for him to get ready in the mornings. When actually it only took him about 20 minutes. The other 40 minutes were spent thinking and planning as the water blocked out everything else. He leaned down to peck the top of his daughter's head before pulling on one of his old rock t shirts. Castiel smiled over at him, handing him a plate full of food. Mason babbled at him as he walked by his high chair.

 

“Mm, smells good, thank you,” Dean said pulling him for a sweet kiss.

 

“You're welcome. What's on the agenda for today?” Castiel asked sitting down at the table. Dean shrugged, throwing a piece of bacon in his mouth. He joined his family and grinned, watching his daughter color very carefully in her book.

 

“Not sure, haven't checked in with Sammy or Benny yet. Figured maybe we can just relax today? You did just get home yesterday...” Dean said pointing his fork at his mate. Castiel blushed but nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I know...I can't help it though. I do need to talk to you about the trip...maybe while Leeloo's in her lesson?”

 

“Sure...I have to check in with everyone anyway. But for now...relax or I’ll have to restrain you,” Dean grinned with a wink. Castiel rolled his eyes but blew him a kiss anyway.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean entered the meeting hall with a small smile on his face, the taste of his breakfast and Cas's lips lingering on his tongue. The doors were already pulled open, allowing for the cool breeze to pass through. His closest were already there, lounging in their seats waiting for their Conri. Keelie was listening intently to something Kevin was speaking rather passionately about. The soft smile on her face was endearing and made Dean smile himself. Motherhood did that girl wonders. She had also tamed the two beasts that were at a constant war inside her. The Shaman and the wolf were finally at peace with each other and it made all of them breathe easier. They still had no idea how she overcame her infertility...maybe the old gods took pity on how much they took from her already?

 

Benny sat leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and his head slightly moving to the beat of a song playing on their beat up radio. Pam was next to him, her hair up in a tight pony tail as she hummed along with the song. Sam was flipping through one of his note books while nodding to something their father was talking about while Bobby just rolled his eyes next to him. Dean grinned and made his presence known with the loud thumping of his boots.

 

“Mornin son...how's Cas doin?” John asked warmly. His father was loving his retirement, especially with how much more time he got to spend with Mary. Being his parents, it should kinda gross him out but when he really thought about it, he was just so insanely happy he still had the two of them. His mother was amazing with his kids and even took on some of the lessons. John still wanted to keep busy and with the help from Bobby, worked on keeping the perimeter safe.

 

“He's doing great...wants to jump right back into it but I'm forcing him to relax,” Dean huffed. His pack mates all laughed at that, a loud slap on his shoulder from Benny.

 

“Oh yeah...like you can force him to do anything? And how much did you beg exactly?” Sam teased. Dean grinned, shaking his head a bit. He opened his mouth to retort when Charlie came bustling in with her laptop.

 

“Morning, sorry I'm late,” she said a little breathlessly. Dean gave her a little hug before letting her take her seat.

 

“Alright...we're missing a few people but I wanna get this started. Next week is our full moon, Harvest. I've already got confirmation that Colorado is in fact coming, they'll be arriving the morning of the first night. I know...I really have nothing to worry about with you guys but...there are some with loose tongues...this is a pack run by a woman,” Dean said seriously. His eyes met with every single one of them and sighed with relief that not one made even a motion to make a jibe.

 

“Wow...did she...” Charlie started, her eyes wide.

 

“She fought and won...from what Cas told me is that her husband was going to challenge but mysteriously died the morning of the fight. With nothing to loose, she challenged instead. They all underestimated her...she actually won,” Dean said with a small astounded laugh. When he had first heard about it, he shamefully had disregarded it. That it was a fluke of some sort. When he got a verbal beating from his mate...he really thought about it. It would be like his own mother fighting in John's stead. He remembered how scary she looked that night Naomi directly insulted them. The woman from Colorado was an Alpha....he'd probably run from the ring with his tail firmly between his legs.

 

“How did the rest of her pack take it?” Benny asked softly. Dean snorted, his hand smoothing down his face.

 

“Oh she had the ones in league with the pack master executed right then and there. She's been Conri...well...whatever term they use for Wolf Queen for about 6 years now. They've been prosperous ever since and when Cas went to visit...they were more than thrilled with our proposal,” Dean said, a huge smile growing on his face. Cas had been right about Dean not coming on these trips...his mate had this way about him that let people trust him. It wasn't like it was a lie or anything...but others were drawn to him, wanted to discuss their ideas and craved his support. Everyday he was so damn proud of his mate...his father had been right (and he had gladly accepted this truth), Dean was the arm candy in this relationship. He had no idea where he would even be at this point without him.

 

“What shall the punishment be if someone does say something...insulting?” Charlie asked with a sneer. Dean grinned, tapping his chin in thought for a second.

 

“I'll let you decide that Char...I'm sure you can think of something creative,” Dean answered. Charlie gave him a wink before booting up her computer. Dean sat down, silently thanking Sam for the sudden appearance of a bottle of water in front of him.

 

“Ok...so everyone knows that I've been working on a more...effective security system. It won't take place of our perm guards completely, but it will bring them closer and give us a better head start if there is trouble. So...I think I figured it out but...it's gonna cost money Dean...” Charlie said biting her bottom lip, her olive green eyes wide. It was quiet for a moment before Dean cleared his throat.

 

“I know we were struggling a few years ago...with everything that happened and loosing the club. But we're doing very well now. Especially with having now two clubs, the contracts for building more sanctuaries, and our other investments...whatever you need Charlie...I think this is important to splurge on,” Dean said. Everyone around the table let out an audible sigh, tense shoulders relaxing. There was a pat on his shoulder and he didn't need to look to know it was his father.

 

“Ok...ok that's...that's perfect. So, the way I have figured it out, is that we'd rig wireless motion detectors around the same path that our perm guards already use...but spread it out, make it cover a lot more distance. Those, would alert the cameras, kicking them on the second they are triggered. We'll need someone here to monitor them...it would also alert our guards. I also have something that will alert us if one of our guards don't check in at the regular interval...or when the sensors are triggered,” Charlie explained, a satisfied grin on her face. Dean stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

 

“Sounds amazing...you set up the team you need...I think either Bobby or my father would be good at taking charge of the home base. If you need a room added to this hall, let me and Benny know and we'll take care of it. I think maybe also Benny should also have access to this checking in program...especially when monitoring the pit,” Dean said. Charlie nodded eagerly, her fingers flying across her keyboard to add some notes.

 

“Dean...that was an accident,” Benny growled out. If it had been anyone else, maybe Dean would have taken it as a challenge or the beginnings to an argument but he knew his best friend. He knew how much the guilt still nagged at him sometimes.

 

“I know that Benny...but I am not taking that chance anymore. You're family...we protect what is ours. No matter the cost,” Dean said. Benny met his eyes and nodded, the both of them sharing a small smile.

 

“Ok...Sam...any news from Victor or our friends?” Dean asked. Sam cleared his throat, glancing down at his notebook.

 

“All is well with our friends. Luke and Lyra both want to come run with us again but I told them I'd talk with you first, not knowing if that other pack was gonna come or not,” Sam said.

 

“Tell them next month...I want our prime focus on this pack...I want them to become our allies,” Dean stated. Sam nodded and quickly wrote something down.

 

“In regards to Victor, he's loving his new position as chief of police in our area. The other hunters are happy and are even wanting to help us out even more. Last time I talked to Tara she's been helping our Pamela in the club. So...everything's good. Oh, and Victor wants to have a catch up meeting with you after the full moon,” Sam said. Dean nodded, a wave of content washing over him.

 

He'll never forget the night he officially became Conri...looking out and seeing the hunters...their new allies. His father had expressed his fears before that night but Dean had faith...and he had never been more grateful that he had been right. After the amazing success of their joint effort...the hunters in their area realized not all monsters bled the same. The understanding and friendship between the two grew rapidly and so strong, the wolves barely had to do anything when other hunters came sniffing.

 

Their alliance didn't become _real_ until a new group came into Oregon, investigating the claim of a huge were wolf pack. They didn't make it a full day before their allies shut them down, promptly kicking them straight out of their state. Dean felt like a little kid getting his favorite toy...he was just that fucking happy that they were working together.

 

And that his family was finally....safe. John had been speechless when Victor gave them the news.

 

“I told you'd be the best Conri...better than any of us combined,” John said that night, his face brightening with a proud smile.

 

They sat around discussing small things here and there once all the important business was out of the way. As per usual, they stayed far too long and soon the hall was being filled by the noise of their mates bringing them lunch. Dean grinned wide as the little ones who could walk, were trying to help as best as they could. Leeloo handed him a soda and whined up at him pathetically.

 

“What's wrong baby girl?” Dean asked pulling her up on his lap. She hid her face in his chest and clung to him. He frowned up at Cas who sighed with shake of his head.

 

“She just misses her daddy,” Cas said leaning down to peck his lips. Dean grabbed the front of his shirt to keep him there, the warm soft press of his mouth too addicting. Cas snickered, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. Dean lifted his daughter's chin with a finger and raised a questioning brow at her.

 

“Can we go for a walk later?” she asked softly. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her close to him.

 

“Of course...but...you have to do something for me though? Think you can do that?”

 

“Of course I can! What?” she asked looking at him with those bright green eyes. He had never noticed before and he was utterly awe struck at the little specs of blue. Swallowing down the sudden thud of his heart he grinned, brushing back her dark curls.

 

“You have to smile for me...can you do that princess?” Dean asked. She pretended to be put out by the idea only to beam up at him. He tickled her, asking her how she got so much of her daddy Cas's sass. She kissed him on the cheek before squirming out of his lap to chase after Rhia and Oz.

 

* * *

Castiel stayed and listened in on the idle chatter for a little while, his place in Dean's lap making it very hard to get back up. He did eventually, especially when Leeloo decided it would be fun to chase Rhia and Oz while in puppy form. Dean's arms wrapped around him to keep him in place, his face pressing into the crook of his neck.

 

“Stay...” Dean whispered. Cas sighed, his body sagging against his mates. Part of him wanted to relax and stay put right where he wanted...but the other part knew there were things to be done. He turned his face slightly to catch Dean's lips with his in a very soft kiss, neither of them barely moving. Just the pressure and the gentle brush of breath on their skin made them feel whole.

 

“Find me after your meeting...love you,” Cas whispered pecking his lips once more before reluctantly crawling out of Dean's lap. He scooped up their daughter, dipping her down so Dean could blow a raspberry on her neck.

 

“Love you both,” Dean said with a warm smile, his green eyes just slightly glowing. Cas followed the others, allowing his daughter to chase Rhia and Oz again. This time, Keelie was with them, her arm wrapping around his waist as her head settled on his left shoulder.

 

“It's so good to be home twin...after that last visit...I don't ever want to leave,” she said with a sigh. Cas nodded, his right hand going behind him to grasp his sister's arm. He didn't even want to think about the last visit...and really didn't want to talk to Dean about it. There was a pinched feeling in his chest that came every time he saw Zane's grayish eyes in his head. It had terrified him...more than he liked to admit. The nightmares that followed that night had been even worse...

 

“Hey...you're ok Castiel,” Keelie whispered, stopping them just before they reached the main house. Cas anxiously looked around for his daughter, his heart calming when he saw her still playing with her cousin. Rhia was on the steps watching them calmly, a hint of a smile on her lips.

 

“I know...I just can't...shake it. Seeing how they treated their Omegas...even their women? Keelie...if any state needs a sanctuary...it's them,” Cas hissed, fingers running through his messy hair. Keelie sighed heavily with a jerky nod.

 

“I agree...but we can't. Zane could...and most definitely would challenge us if we even tried. And that would be defeating our purpose of peace among the packs...” she said. Cas shook his head, swallowing down the rise of his panic...a gentle hand pressed against his heart and he relaxed back against his sister. A blanket of warmth settled over him, bringing the scent of family and pack to his senses. His limbs decompressed and when he finally opened his eyes, all he saw in front of him was his daughter....the muffled cries of his son coming down from the house.

 

“This is _**our**_ home Castiel...no one can take it from us. We are protected not only by our Conri...or the technology Charlie has created...but by the gods as well. You have brought that back to us brother...you,” Keelie's voice was strong, the hum of her power edging her words. She turned him to face her and he wasn't surprised to see the familiar swirl of moonlit silver in her eyes. She cupped the side of his face and he pressed into it.

 

“Feel better?” She asked, the hum gently slipping away. Castiel took in a deep breath, giving her a genuine smile.

 

“Yes...thank you. Come on, we need to go see Gabriel,” Castiel said taking her hand. Leeloo waved at them before crashing into the house with the other two. He raised his face to see Mary watching them with a fond smile, his son cradled in her arms.

 

* * *

No one blamed Dean for his moments of spacing out...all of them understood the extremely strong bond he had with his mate...and when his anxiety spiked, it always effected him as well. The others would simply carry on with their business until Dean slowly came back to them, giving them a slight nod. He had been so sure that he wouldn't be able to feel Castiel while he was in other states, but it only seemed to be stronger. Something had happened during the last visit, but no one had told him what yet. He knew Castiel would tell him...he just didn't like being left out in the dark knowing something was scaring his mate.

 

Dean shook himself out of the haze and cleared his throat, diving back into the conversation.

 

“Tracy is new...we don't even know if we can trust her yet,” Sam argued, his bitch face in full force. Dean frowned, his attention swinging to Garth who had joined them during their lunch break.

 

“So are the two others...but since their Omegas we can trust them right off the bat correct?” Garth shot back, his brows rising, baiting his younger brother. Sam sputtered for a few moments before sinking back in his chair. Dean chuckled, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder.

 

“I'm not saying we shouldn't be leery...but she's strong and really wants to contribute...we need more trackers Dean,” Garth said looking at him. Dean chewed on his lip...the fierce determination on Tracy's face when it came to anything regarding the two other girls...it was the same for him when his family was threatened. And the mere fact that she had been able to keep not only two Omegas hidden...but one in full swing of their heat. That was amazing.

 

“If Tracy wants too then by all means...yes. I know we've had issues...but if we can't start trusting people...then why bother trying to save the ones we can? Just make sure she understands though...she breaks our laws...any of them...her fate will be decided by Benny, Keelie, and myself,” Dean said. Garth gave him his signature goofy smile and nodded.

 

“How are Nancy and Ava doing?” he asked.

 

“They're doing just fine, in fact, Nancy is already asking for work as well. Don't you need some help organizing your shit pile of a house Kevin?” Pam grinned over at their scribe, batting her eye lashes. Kevin scoffed, his face turning down to stare at the wood table. Dean grinned...knowing all to well how much of a disaster Kevin's cabin was. The young Beta blushed thought there was a hint of a smile. Dean made a mental note to speak with Nancy later. Even if nothing came of it, maybe the girl could get Kevin to come out of his shell just a bit.

 

The meeting went on for a little while longer, the necessities clear out of the way and pleasant conversation taking its place. Dean was barely listening, the need to be near his mate was growing steadily. He nodded to the others, making his leave silently. Most of them would remain to catch up. They usually only met in the beginning of the week...with everyone so wrapped up (blissfully and peacefully) in their own lives, it was hard to keep up with the others. Though it should make him a little sad he wasn't as close to his brother or some of the others like he was a few years ago...it made him content just knowing they were here. Happy and safe.

 

He made his way towards the house, the echoes of the little one's laughter in the air making him smile wide.

 

* * *

Castiel knocked at his older brother's cabin to be met with a surly Krissy, her hand pressing against her rather large belly. He tried to give her a gentle smile but she just huffed at him, waddling towards the kitchen. Keelie giggled next to him, pulling him into the house towards Gabriel's office.

 

“Hey Gabey,” Keelie announced as they entered the room; Gabriel raised a tired smile in greeting, beckoning them closer. They exchanged small hugs before moving to sit on the couches in the room.

 

“So...anything new?” Keelie asked softly, her eyes growing tight with worry. Cas swallowed hard, pulling his knees up to hug his arms around them. Whenever the others had their meetings...the three of them had this one...and no one else really knew about it. It wasn't like it was a huge secret...but their older siblings gave up, wanting to move on with their lives. But they couldn't...Balthazar was still one of them and it hurt more every day that he wasn't home with them.

 

A year had passed after that note had been written...and no word from their brother. Gabriel began the search by himself without telling the others. Castiel had found out from one of his notes left scattered on the desk. He informed his sister and the both of them wanted to help. They wanted to bring Balth home...they just couldn’t find him. Every 4 months or so Gabe would find something. Cas still didn't understand why he was keeping away...why he refused to come home just to reconnect.

 

To meet his new family members at least. It hurt Castiel so deeply that Balthazar didn't even come back to meet Leeloo. Castiel loved his brother but he wanted closure with him more than he really wanted him back. Keelie just wanted their family together...and Gabriel felt the same as her.

 

Gabriel sighed, his bottom lip catching between his teeth, the gears in his head visibly turning and Cas couldn't help but hold his breath. His brother rose from his seat, walking quickly to his desk to snatch something up. He came back, handing a piece of paper that had obviously been folded up for a while. Castiel frowned, remaining silent as he glanced down at it.

 

“Oh Gods...when...when did you get this?” Cas hissed, the familiar cursive searing into his brain. It was Balthazar's writing...

 

“Krissy said it came a couple weeks ago...I...I was about to read it when you two came in...” Gabe answered. Keelie leaned in close, her breath catching when she realized who it was from as well.

 

“Dearest Gabriel....I am ok. I know you have been searching for me...and you can stop little brother. I have finally found what I want to do with my life...and please don't take this wrongly...but I don't wish to come home just yet. I know it's been years and I still have yet to meet the little ones but I feel as if this is where I must be right now. I love you and all our siblings.

 

But stop trying to find me Gabey...I don't want to come home. Love Balthazar.” Castiel read, his voice turning rough and strained. Keelie stood up quickly, pacing the room as the air became tight with each of the their anger's rising. She let out a high pitch growl, throwing something at the wall. Castiel jumped, watching as it shattered, sprinkling to the floor.

 

“That selfish..son of a bitch! I'm done...if he doesn't want to give us just a fraction of his time...then fuck him. He's not worthy in meeting my son...or your children...I'm sorry but...I can't do this anymore,” Keelie said, tears streaming down her face. Castiel swallowed down the huge knot forming in his throat before standing up, pulling his sister in for a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulder, his fingers running through her long hair.

 

“Shhh...it's ok twin...” Cas soothed, his own watery eyes meeting Gabriel's. His heart twisted as Gabriel got up slowly, walking stiffly towards the drawer where he kept the folder containing any news on their wayward brother.

 

“Ok...” Gabriel said softly, moving towards his free standing iron fireplace. Keelie turned her head to watch as their brother lit it, taking out the papers from the binder and throwing them in once the fire was ablaze. Castiel's gut twisted...but he knew that Balthazar made his choice...and they had to make theirs. He held out an arm when Gabriel came closer, hugging both his siblings tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret...this isn't the last we'll hear from Balthazar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, started this chapter with it aimed towards being a little angsty, really fluffy and only hinting at smut. But...Cas starts to talk dirty and that whole plan got blown out the window. Lol. Enjoy and I apologize for the wait. I'm not going to be rushing updates anymore...I want to take my time and be happy with the chapter before I post them. 
> 
> Never fear, unless somehow Destiel becomes my notp (which will be never), I will continue all of my stories until they have reached their end.
> 
> Warnings: a vague picture of what some other packs are like including Omega Slavery.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel walked from his brother's cabin his arms tightly hugging around himself. After breaking from their embrace, Keelie had bolted, needing time alone in the woods. Castiel didn't know what he needed...or wanted at the moment but Gabriel had very politely asked him to go. As he got to the door, he could hear his brother calling for his mate in a very broken voice. Krissy had given him a confused look before rushing into his office.

 

His chest felt so tight, twisting more and ready to explode with every step he took. He was ready to bolt into the woods to follow his sister when a little voice broke through the steadily growing panic attack.

 

“Daddy!” Leeloo cried from the front porch of their house. His head shot up to see her staring intently at him, her head cocked to the side. He couldn't stop the stuttered laugh as he broke out in a run. She giggled and jumped off the porch just in time to land in his arms.

 

“Oh my baby girl...I missed you so much,” Castiel said tightly, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. The strong scent of jasmines and something sweeter...like fruit punch comforted his strung out nerves. She mumbled something, her little hands rubbing at his back.

 

“It's ok Daddy...I missed you too...don't be sad,” she whispered. Castiel sniffled, pulling away to look her in the face. Her green eyes were shining and he saw so much of Dean in her face it made him smile though his chest clenched tightly. She was going to be glorious when she got older and though he should be proud no matter what she would become...he was relieved that she would be an Alpha. It was in everything she did, how she acted towards the others and even now, trying to comfort her Omega father.

 

“I'm not sad little one...come on, let's go see your brother,” Castiel said putting her down. She grabbed at his fingers, pulling him eagerly into the house. The tight feeling in his chest was slowly relaxing, his head turning to catch the bustle in the house. Pack members and little ones were running around, talking excitedly with each other. He smiled as he followed his daughter up the stairs to the quieter area of the house. Once they reached the nursery he peeked in while Leeloo bounced into the room, settling herself in the little recliner Dean had placed for her.

 

“Castiel...how are you son?” Mary asked softly beckoning him closer. He bit his lip and for some reason felt hesitant. Mary had always treated him like another one of her sons...never once faltering even when it seemed he was causing all the trouble. She only smiled, grabbing up his hand to pull him into one of her amazing hugs. He melted into the embrace, taking in a deep breath as he clung to her a bit.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked pulling away just enough to cup the sides of his face. He nodded a little, opening his mouth just as Mason made a happy little noise. Castiel smiled wide, reaching into the crib to hug him to his chest.

 

“I just missed my family,” Castiel whispered, tears brimming at his eyes when he caught Mary's. She gave him a warm smile before leaning in to kiss his forehead.

 

“You and I are too much a like Castiel. Always wanting to help and keep the pack running...but there are times when you must be still. We are Omegas...it's in our nature to care for our mates and our babies. I know you leaving was a must...but now that you are home, you need to rest. Re-bond with your family...let us take care of the rest,” she said. Castiel swallowed hard, trying to still the restless feeling trying to stir. It was hard to just stop after years of constantly on the go. There were days when he and Dean would just spend time locked away from the others. But there were also weeks when they barely had time to even share a simple touch. There was always so much to do that it was just apart of him now to constantly be on the move.

 

But she was right...he needed his children and he needed his mate. Taking in a slow breath and letting it out slowly he opened his eyes to see Mary beaming at him.

 

“Can you tell Dean to come to the house?” Cas asked. She nodded, quickly kissing her grandchildren before leaving the room. He glanced down at his son, a grin forming on his lips. Mason was going to take after Dean's coloring...he was sure of it. His hair was lighter, almost golden but his eyes were a deep blue and as he looked closer, a swirl of moss green was hidden underneath. He gasped softly and had to kneel down and show his daughter who begged to know what he saw.

 

“They're like mine Daddy...see?” she giggled opening her eyes wide. He laughed only to gasp when he did see them. It was nothing he had ever seen before. She giggled again when the sound of the front door slammed shut. Loud footsteps followed and Castiel looked up just as Dean appeared in the door way. Something must have flashed on his face, Dean hurried over and knelt in front of him.

 

“Baby...what's wrong? Mom said you needed me?” Dean asked cupping the side of his face. Castiel smiled, pressing his face into his mate's hand.

 

“I always need you Dean...” Castiel whispered. Dean's face broke out into a relieved smile, leaning in to press their lips together. “You were right though...I need to relax but...I want you here with me. Just for a couple of days please?”

 

Dean was nodding before he could even finish his sentence, “Anything you need sweetheart.” Castiel smiled and with Dean's help managed to stand up. Leeloo happily skipped between them as they made their way down the hall towards their bedroom. Dean was the first to phase, his body almost too big for the room. Leeloo jumped up and down managing somehow to crawl up on Dean's back. Castiel laughed, watching as Dean turned his massive head to lick at their daughter's hand clutched in his fur.

 

Leeloo closed her eyes, concentrating as her own body began to phase. It wasn't as smooth as Dean or even himself but he couldn't help feeling incredibly proud that she took after his coloring. He waited for Dean to jump on the bed before laying Mason in the crib. A gentle hum over took his body as his wolf slipped free, the hold on his mind melting away. He yawned, stretching out his legs before jumping on the bed with his mate and daughter.

 

* * *

Dean yawned, stretching out before his brain had a moment to even wake up. Leeloo was still curled up next to him and Cas, both of them still in their wolf forms. Somewhere in between waking up and stretching he had changed back. He took advantage of the moment, letting his fingers card through the soft fur of his mate, smiling at how even as wolf it was unruly. Leeloo's was sleek and well combed through.

 

He heard Mason babbling next to them in his crib. Slowly sitting up, not wanting to disturb the other two he peeked into the crib to be met with those beautiful blue eyes. The little boy burst into a huge smile at the sight of him, a little squeal escaping his lips. Dean grinned leaning in to kiss his forehead, “You're gonna be just as beautiful as your daddy Cas,” he said softly. Something brushed up his bare stomach, he looked down to see Cas's still furry head nuzzling at him. He smiled, giving their son one more kiss before laying back down, pulling his mate and daughter close to him.

 

When he woke up next, it was the middle of the night, his daughter wasn't in the room and neither was Mason. But Castiel was still snuggled up to him, both in their human skins and the blanket pulled up to their chins. A quick glance over at the clock made him sigh a little, it was only 9 pm...they had slept the entire day away. He couldn't remember ever sleeping this long...not even when he and Cas had gone on that vacation all those years ago.

 

Cas mumbled something, pressing his face right into the crook of his neck. Dean hummed wrapping his warms around his slightly shivering mate, his hands moving up and down his back. It was the slight little whimper that made him still. He pulled away to see Cas's face scrunched up, his eyes moving around rapidly as if trapped in some nightmare. Dean frowned, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose and then his lips.

 

“Baby...wake up...come one wake up for me,” Dean said softly, kissing all over his face. Cas groaned, stretching as his eyes blinked open.

 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel grumbled, glancing around sleepily, “Mmm, what time is it?” he asked. Dean kissed his lips, pulling him against his chest.

 

“Around 9,” he answered. Castiel sighed wrapping around him like a giant octopus, hiding his face into his neck once more.

 

“I'm still tired...” he whined. Dean chuckled pressing his lips against his shoulder.

 

“You always are but we slept the entire day,” Dean said. Castiel groaned again, his hands fumbling to yank the covers over their heads. Dean grinned, moving to lay right on top of his mate, his arms on either side of his head. Cas smiled, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Mm...I missed this,” Cas hummed, long fingers finding their way into Dean's short hair. He was pulled in until his face was in the crook of Cas's neck. The bite mark there was slowly fading and he greedily licked at it, loving the little shiver of his mate's body.

 

“Dean...” Castiel moaned, his back arching up a bit. Dean felt his mouth beginning to water at the scent of his mate's slick starting to permeate the air. He couldn't wait to see what would be added to it this time when he caught. First it was like vanilla ice cream...the second time it was nutmeg and cinnamon.

 

“I can't wait baby,” Dean growled, his teeth nipping at his flesh. Castiel squirmed under him, a little whine escaping his lips.

 

“Dean...we...we still need to talk,” Castiel gasped. Dean leaned back up on his elbows, grinning at the wild wide eyed look Cas was giving him.

 

“I'm not going anywhere Cas, I promise. The others know to not disturb us for a few days,” Dean said. Castiel smiled and pulled him back down, kissing him eagerly.

 

* * *

Castiel hummed with content, his entire body buzzing in all it's sated glory. Making love in the woods was always fun but there was something about being thoroughly fucked by your growling mate in your own bed that made it so much more satisfying. Dean was nearly purring behind him, his chest grumbling as he continued to kiss along the back of his neck. The bite mark had been renewed along the way...he just couldn't remember if it had been during the first or the second time.

 

“Mmm...I wish we could spend every day like this,” Dean mumbled nipping his teeth at his skin. Cas grinned, rolling over to snuggle into Dean's very warm chest. Each day the full moon grew closer, their human skins would grow hotter.

 

“Well...next week is my heat so we'll get at least a week like this...just me completely insatiable,” Castiel grinned. Dean groaned, kissing him with an intense hunger. Castiel moaned into his mouth, his legs instantly opening for Dean to move closer.

 

“I want you to breed me Dean, fuck me until I'm always full with your cum,” Castiel growled. He had no idea where these words were even coming from. During these moments was the only time he ever truly submitted to Dean...and that was only because he knew Dean would take care of him. Never treat him like a prisoner or a slave.

 

“Fuck Cas...you...you can't just say things like that,” Dean gasped, his hands shoving Cas's arms roughly above his head. He whimpered, his back arching off the bed as Dean's cock pulsed between his legs.

 

“But I want too Dean...” he said, grinning impishly up at his mate. Dean growled, his eyes flashing gold as he nudged his hips forward, the tip of his cock catching at his entrance. Castiel threw back his head and whimpered, raising his own hips to get more of him inside.

 

“Cas...I can't...I can't be careful with you like this...you know that,” Dean growled, his voice quavering at the last thread holding his beast back.

 

“On the full moon...I want you to fuck me in your true form...my Conri,” Castiel said low, his voice coming out in a rumble. Dean growled, thrusting hard into him. Cas's eyes rolled up into his head at the feeling of being split open again. His mate was relentless, his hips pistoning forward, making the bed protest loudly under them. Castiel moved as much as he was able, his hands still pinned down above his head.

 

“Is this what you wanted Omega?” Dean snarled biting down on the other side of his neck. Castiel cried out, his entire body trembling with the effort to keep his orgasm at bay. Dean yanked away from him, throwing Castiel's legs over his shoulders before leaning back in. Cas's eyes popped open, a scream nearly tearing from his throat as Dean's cock hit deep inside of him over and over again. He needed something to grip onto but Dean still had his hands. He was thankful that his mate seemed to know and let go only to thread their fingers together.

 

“Dean...oh gods...fuck!” Castiel panted, throwing his head back as Dean continued to slam into him, his eyes completely gold and glowing brightly. Castiel felt his own eyes slip and it threw Dean over the edge, throwing his head back with a roar as he came deep inside, his hips grinding into him. Castiel's mouth went slack, watching in awe as Dean rolled in his orgasm.

 

“Cum for me baby,” Dean panted, letting his legs fall from his shoulders so he could grasp onto his cock, pumping him quickly. Castiel let out a cry as his hips jerked, thrusting up into his hand a few times before he too came all over his stomach.

 

“Oh my god Cas...” Dean laughed kissing him as his hands rubbed up and down his body. Cas could only hum, a dippy little smile on his face as his body sang with his orgasm. He gasped when Dean's tongue licked up his mess on his stomach, a happy little growl leaving his lips.

 

“I love you Dean,” Cas said, stretching out his body as Dean crawled back up to him. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, holding him still so he could kiss his lips. Cas sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“I love you too...now...where the hell did that come from? Cause...I would so not mind you doing that again,” Dean laughed brushing their noses together. Cas grinned pulling Dean down so he could snuggle into his side.

 

“I ghostly have no idea...it just sorta came out,” Castiel grinned. Dean sighed softly pulling the blankets back over them before hugging him tight.

 

“You gonna talk to me about what's been bothering you?” Dean asked after some time. Castiel closed his eyes, if he wasn't so warm and comfortable the wave of dread trying to drown him would be unbearable.

 

“Of course I am...I just...didn't want to really think about it,” Cas said petulantly. Dean chuckled, his breath tickling his skin.

 

“Well you have been thinking about it...whatever it is, has been on your mind since you've gotten home. Now talk to me Castiel.”

 

Cas took a steadying breath before rolling over on his side to face Dean, “There's a couple of things actually...we um...we heard from Balthazar.”

 

Dean's face scrunched up a bit, his fingers idly rubbing up and down his sides, “What do you mean you heard from him? He's been gone for years,” he said. Castiel frowned at him, sitting up with a huff.

 

“Thank you Dean...like I didn't know that,” he spat. Dean reached for his hand but he was already upset, he took his hands away and wouldn't look at him.

 

“Baby...I'm sorry ok? I know you love your brother but...he just ditched out. I mean, ok, I understand that he was scared and didn't want anything to do with what was going on. But...you can't just abandon your family and pack...” Dean said sitting up as well. Castiel stared down at his hands, his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“We...me, Keelie and Gabriel have been trying to find him,” Castiel whispered not raising his face at the rush of breath Dean exhaled through his mouth. A warm hand closed over his slightly chilled ones and squeezed.

 

“While we were away, Balthazar sent Gabriel a letter...basically telling us to stop looking for him. He's my brother Dean...how can I just let him go?” Castiel's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Dean scooted closer, pulling him into his chest. Castiel swallowed around the huge lump forming in his throat, he wasn't as close as he wanted to be with Dean. He crawled into his lap and pressed his face into the crook of his neck, taking in a deep breath of his mate's scent. He always smelled so good, especially after being out in the woods or under the sun for a long time. It was always so comforting and put him at ease almost instantly.

 

“I don't know Cas...I really don't. But...maybe you should? I know how much you want your family to stay close...especially after Lucifer and Michael finding their own homes. I just...I hate seeing you this upset,” Dean said softly. Castiel nodded, tilting his head back to look into Dean's eyes.

 

“I know...I'll be better I promise...”

 

“C'mon Cas, that's not what I meant...” Dean said, his eyes closing in frustration. Cas leaned in and kissed him, a mere press of lips but it worked in relaxing his mate. Dean cupped the side of his face to keep him there, a little hum vibrating against his mouth.

 

“What happened while you were gone Cas?” Dean asked barely moving away. Cas moved a little to rub at his face, frowning at the stubble on his own cheek. Dean grinned at him, nuzzling at his face making him laugh softly.

 

“The last pack was...everything I had been so afraid of seeing. All the things my mother told me about Omegas being treated like slaves and whores...I always tried to pretend didn't happen. That they weren't real....”

 

_Castiel stepped out of the car, the hair on the back of his neck instantly raising. The moment they had arrived in Alabama Castiel knew something was off. The other states never had this effect on him. It only took maybe a few hours before someone from the state's pack to come knocking on their motel door. They were granted a meeting with the leader but Castiel felt like they were already being mocked._

 

_Especially when the leader's second in command, Theo, had found out he was an Omega._

 

_He felt a vibration of touch along his skin and he barely had to glance at his sister to know that she too was getting nervous. Gabriel stood near his back, his eyes constantly flicking around while his hands wrung together in front of him._

 

“ _Welcome to the Conecuh pack,” Theo, a large soft spoken man said. He gestured for them to follow, leading them over a bridge lit up by old style torches. Castiel looked over his shoulder at his sister, not at all surprised to see her eyes glowing silver, her long dark hair tied up away from her face. They followed Theo, the sounds of drums beating through the air along with something else he couldn't quite place._

 

_It wasn't until they came into the clearing that he realized what it was and it made his stomach curl. The clearing was circled by random tents, where the noises were coming from. At one was a line of Alpha's, someone inside was crying out in gut wrenching sobs. Castiel covered his mouth, trying to keep from throwing up. There was one Omega...a young boy...who had a leather collar around his throat with the lead latched onto a post. Castiel bit down on his tongue, knowing there was nothing he could do...if he even stepped a foot towards him the leader would be in his rights to call a challenge. Castiel stood a bit straighter even though the sounds coming from the tents were quickly breaking down any wall he managed to build up._

 

“ _Dear gods...” Gabriel muttered. He followed his brother's gaze and had to grip onto his sister's arm. It wasn't just the Omegas...there were woman chained up as well. Many of them had leather gags tied around their mouths to keep them quiet. One Alpha male stomped over to one of the woman, snatching up her lead to drag her off. Castiel didn't realize he had taken a step towards them when Keelie's fingers dug into his arm._

 

_A dark chuckle reached his ears and it took everything in him to not turn feral. Slowly he faced their “king”. He was tall...nearly as tall as Dean. His dark auburn hair swung long past his shoulders in a thick braid. His gray eyes glittered from the fire light, but they had none of the luster that his sister's did. The man stalked up to them, leaving hardly any space between himself and Castiel. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what this Alpha wanted and there was no way he'd give it to him. He was an Alpha sure...but he wasn't Castiel's._

 

“ _And who might you be little Omega?” he growled out, a predatory grin stretching his wide lips. Castiel gritted his teeth together and stared him straight in the eyes, allowing for his own wolf to present itself._

 

“ _I'm Castiel Winchester, Anamchara and Mo Chroi to Dean Winchester, Conri to the Tillamook pack,” he replied, his voice projecting out into the trees. The man before him scoffed, his head shaking as he moved to close the small distance between them. Keelie snarled in warning but it only seemed to make the man laugh harder._

 

“ _That's a lot of big words for an Omega...how'd a bitch like you stray so far from your Alpha?” he growled, his lips brushing along Castiel's ear, “Would you like me to show you how a true Alpha should treat it's Omega?” Castiel froze when the Alpha ran his nose up his neck, scenting him._

 

“ _Back off...” Keelie's voice was sharp, the power threading along her words was enough to make the man step away. He tilted his head at her, his smile turning into a grin._

 

“ _Well well...seems like I have two bitches who need to be put in their places,” he chuckled._

 

“ _The only reason why we are here...”_

 

“ _I know why you are here...Castiel...but we don't need your help. You really think you could step foot on my land and change things? Tell your 'Conri', if I see any of you around here again, it wont be pretty. I'll start by making you my personal little bitch, breed you until you're begging me to stop.... while your protector can watch from the sidelines!” he roared, the gray in his eyes swirling into a charcoal. Castiel choked back a gasp as hands were suddenly yanking him away. The man, whose name he would later find out to be Zane, only laughed, his hand pressing against his stomach. Keelie shoved them into the car and screeched away as Gabriel and Castiel fought to catch their breath in the back seat._

 

Castiel sat still in Dean's lap, the hands that had been gently rubbing his back had stopped. His mate's body was shaking and his breathing was coming out in small little puffs. He dared a glance at him and fought off the urge to cower. Dean's eyes that always turned a beautiful gold were now dark and he looked ready to kill.

 

“Dean...” he said softly and watched in awe as that look of rage slowly melted into one of concern. The gold bleeding back into green as his mate cupped his face again.

 

“I'm so sorry you had to see that...” Dean whispered. Castiel opened his mouth to argue when his mouth was suddenly being ravished. He moaned softly as Dean kissed him, his tongue and lips moving as if this would be their last one.

 

“I will never let that happen to you,” Dean gasped as he continued to kiss him, pressing his lips on every inch of skin on his neck and face. Castiel swallowed hard, reaching up to keep his mate's head still.

 

“I know that Dean...it's also why I've decided to give this a break for at least a while. You...our pups...the pack...are way more important,” Castiel said. Dean closed his eyes, his head falling forward to rest their foreheads together. Castiel smiled, running his fingers through his mate's hair. They stayed that way until Dean's legs fell asleep, laughing as they tried to move back under the covers.

 

Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest, right over his heart and hummed as his fingers traced along the lines of muscle on his stomach. Castiel bit his lip and couldn't help but feel a little excited. Though he loved being toned and thin...and so did Dean...he couldn’t wait to see himself round with another pup. Dean pressed a gentle kiss into his tummy before hovering over Castiel, brushing their lips together.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh I've been waiting to write this chapter!! Hopefully will be a long one!
> 
> FYI: Using the year 2014 calender for full moon dates. I'm an herbalist/pagan so a lot of their rituals/information stems from my own beliefs.
> 
> This chapter takes several emotional turns...good and bad.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel couldn't stop fussing around the entire compound, making sure everything was in their proper order. Every once in a while, Dean would look up from the map he was glancing over and see his mate scurrying across the lot, their daughter hot on his heels. He would grin and try to pay attention to what Garth was telling him.

 

“Heya Dean? You can go if you need too, this isn't that important,” Garth said with a little chuckle. Dean shook his head, his fingers carding through his hair a few times. He had to focus...it was just so difficult. The new pack would be there in a few hours and his mate's heat was growing stronger by the minute. If he was lucky, he might even be able to kick start it tonight.

 

“Sorry Garth...just a little distracted is all. Ok...so we haven't picked up any new scents in the woods? Nothing we should be alarmed about?” Dean asked looking away from the main house and back down at the table. Garth shook his head, his fingers brushing over an area of the map that Dean knew none of them ventured near. It was the same spot where the bodies had been found...Cas had tried to make it a better memory. Going there and honoring their deaths with offerings to their Gods. It worked only enough to wash away the tension...but still no one ever went there.

 

“No...I even went here...and it's still just as peaceful. But...I don't how you wanna take this but...I thought it was amazing. When I went to this area...something new popped up. I took this so...maybe you could show Castiel?” Garth said handing him a photo. Dean gave him a curious look before taking it. His breath caught in this throat when he realized what he was looking at. Hundreds of bright cerulean blue wildflowers sprung up from the dark grass. They were a common wildflower in Oregon, called the Rowena Crest if he remembered correctly. But the mere fact that they were growing there and now...was amazing.

 

Thanks to his mate, he actually understood the symbolism behind this...and knew it was the Gods telling them something. He had been learning, along with the entire pack, to get back to the old ways. Back when they made offerings and prayed to their gods. They had favored their pack so much in that one year when everything seemed to go wrong...and it had been a miracle. He knew Castiel was adamant about this and he supported it completely. So he made an example, and learned with the rest of them. It had been amazing, seeing his mate in those beginning years, trying to get the others to pay attention. The command in his voice, the power there...it had sent chills down his spine.

 

And now, the entire pack was striving and many were grateful for going back. Even his father had been so proud on that first full moon with the old traditions.

 

He looked closer at the photo, grinning at how blue those flowers were, and how much they matched Castiel's eyes. Before Garth could say anything, he walked over to the bookshelf that held all of their books that were shared within the pack. There was one, a large, old leather bound book that Castiel loved. He flipped it open to a very used page on color and elemental symbolism. And sure enough, he had been right.

 

“Garth did you happen...” Dean started only to grin up at his friend. Clutched in Garth's right hand was an entire bouquet of those same flowers. They were sweet and even more vibrant than the picture could actually capture.

 

“Do you remember what they mean Garth?” he asked softly taking them from him. Garth smiled, moving to sit on the table. He had a single flower laying on his palm, fingers very gently tracing along the petal.

 

“Blue is the color of healing...peace and happiness. It also stands for water...which has the power to purify...”Garth answered with a proud smile. Dean grinned at him, his fingers tracing over the sentences in the book. He felt his throat tighten when he realized that this was Chuck's handwriting.

 

“And the water elements season is autumn...time of the harvest,” Dean said softly. Garth sighed softly, his eyes closing as a gentle wind came through the meeting hall. Bringing with it the strong smells of the turning leaves, grass and fresh cooking meat that Bobby was in charge of. It was amazing how everything was circling on itself...especially with the appearance of this flower.

 

“Are you guys alright?” a soft laugh sounded, interrupting their little meditation. He opened his eyes slowly, grinning at the sight of Keelie leaning up against the door. Without a word, he held up the flowers and watched her eyes widen, the meaning not lost on her at all.

 

“Where?” she asked walking forward to take a deep pull of their scent. Garth didn't say anything, just pointed to it on their map. She stared at it for a moment before a huge smile broke out on her face.

 

“It's a good omen...come on, there's still a ton to do,” she said with an air of happiness and peace radiating around her. Dean nodded before returning the book back to it's home. He helped Garth lock up the meeting hall, needing to keep the elements out until the new pack arrived. There was a wet smell in the air and if they were lucky, it would rain after the run started.

 

Dean hummed softly as he walked across the compound, grinning as the little ones rushed past. Two of which were in puppy form. He recognized his own daughter's dark ebony fur. The other, a golden tawny with a white soft looking underbelly. He grinned when he realized that it was Rhia.

 

“Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean!” a little voice cried out. He turned to see his nephew Henry running up, a huge excited grin on his face.

 

“Hey, what's up little man?' he said kneeling down. The little boy jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. Dean laughed, pushing Henry's long hair out of his face.

 

“Look!” he cried before backing away and scrunching up his eyes tight. Dean snickered, only to gasp in surprise as the little boy's body erupted into blonde fur. He was the youngest so far to phase and Dean couldn't be more proud. There were twin baby howls that nearly made him melt into a puddle of goo. Rhia and Leeloo trotted over, sniffing at their newly phased pack mate. Leeloo lifted up her head and howled, it was stronger this time.

 

“What's going on out here? Oh my...which one is that?” Mary asked with a huge smile. Dean laughed, reaching out to take her hand.

 

“It's Henry,” he said just as the smallest wolf yipped.

 

“Oh my Gods! He took after Jess's coloring...he's so tiny,” Mary cooed, snatching him up to cuddle to her chest. Dean chuckled, moving to sit down on the ground. Rhia and Leeloo yipped happily at him before jumping into his lap. This was everything he had ever wanted...to see pups running freely and happy on their land. With no fear of human hunters or other ruthless packs.

 

“Hey Dean have you seen my...did he phase?” Sam asked, running over from the main house. Dean smiled, pointing to him still being held by their mother.

 

“He's beautiful Sam...” she cooed handing him over. Sam made a very...undignified noise, more like a squeak as he held his pup in his arms. Henry reached up to lick at his dad's chin before wiggling around, wanting down to play with his cousin and friends. Soon enough, Oz was coming over with a huge pout on his face along with an even sour looking Kenton. Neither boys could figure out how to phase yet. Dean felt bad for them but he knew exactly why. Leeloo was going to be their Alpha one day...and Rhia and Henry her closest. It was how it had happened with him. Sammy had phased within days of him...and even Castiel had phased within the same amount of time.

 

“Hey guys...” Dean said with a little smile. The boys sighed dramatically, plopping down on the ground to watch their friends enviously. Leeloo wiggled closer to them, pushing up on her hind legs to lick at their chins. Oz was the first to giggle, petting her fur. Kenton was a bit tougher. Leeloo huffed, yipping at Rhia to come help her. With both girls licking at his face he finally broke, laughing until he fell back.

 

“I can't wait until the others get here...I love seeing all the children together,” Mary said leaning back on her hands. Dean nodded, laughing as Henry tackled Leeloo to the ground.

 

“Me too...and soon Krissy will be having hers,” Sammy said almost dreamily. Dean glanced over at his family and bit his lip.

 

“Um...Cas...and I...we decided to try for another one,” he said. Sam blinked at him while Mary made a happy noise, her hand covering her mouth.

 

“Really? Dean that's awesome!” Sammy finally laughed clapping him on the back.

 

“Jess wants to have another one too but...she wants to wait...figure out what she wants to do career wise before we settle in even further with more pups,” Sam said. Dean laughed with a nod.

 

“Whatever she does decide to do...she'll do amazing in it,” Mary said. The family sat back, watching the pups play around, completely loosing track of time.

 

* * *

Castiel came out of the shower, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. The new pack would be here any minute and he couldn't wait to see them again. Out of all the packs they visited, Colorado was his favorite. He changed into loose but nice clothing, baggy black jeans and a dark blue button up the front shirt. Rolling up the sleeves to his elbows he caught sight of his eyes in the mirror and couldn't help grinning. They were so bright and already his wolf was eager to burst out. He, along with Dean were hoping his heat would just kick start tonight...and with the way he was feeling, that could be very possible.

 

Leaving his shoes behind he hurried down the stairs, frowning at the silence in the house. Usually it was bursting with noise and people. He heard a peal of laughter outside and hurried towards the front door. Almost the entire pack was outside, all sitting around chatting while in the middle, the little ones played. He laughed, shaking his head as he made his way over. And of course, sitting near the center, was his own mate.

 

“What's goin out here?' Cas called out. Dean looked over at him sheepishly, a little color settling on his cheeks.

 

“Um...Henry phased!” Dean said biting his lip guiltily. Cas shook his head again, stepping around the others to get closer. Sure enough there was a third puppy chasing after his own daughter.

 

“Uh huh...I see that. Is the bone fire built yet?” Cas asked with a raised brow. Several wolves quickly got up, hurrying away. Castiel barked out a laugh, holding his hand out to help Dean to his feet.

 

“Sorry baby...” Dean muttered. Castiel rolled his eyes, raising up to kiss Dean's lips.

 

“It's ok...it's nice...seeing everyone just relaxed...but we really do need to get everything ready,” Cas said snuggling into his mate's warm chest. Dean moaned softly, his face pressing into the crook of his neck.

 

“Ok...come on,” Dean sighed, pulling on his hand towards the house.

 

* * *

Castiel was pacing, his hands wringing together only to freeze at the first sound of a car pulling up. He glanced at the clock before hurrying towards the door, grinning when he saw Luc and Meg walking up, their son Charles tearing after the other kids.

 

“Hey Clarence!” Meg shouted running over to engulf him in her arms. He laughed hugging her back just as tightly. She was still the same spit fire as before but she had grown softer, almost tamed. He had worried that some of the silver had left traces in her blood but she was quick to reassure him...that she was just happy. All she had ever wanted was to have a family to belong too.

 

“How are you?” Castiel asked pulling away. She took in a deep breath, her eyes closing before she answered.

 

“Amazing...Chuckles phased the other day, surprising the shit out of me...and...my sister's coming back from college for the week. So she'll be here tonight,” she said with a huge grin. Castiel's eyes widened at the mention of Ruby. Though she was part of their pack...she was never around. When everything calmed down after Crowley's attack, she had moved further into the city, enrolling into college and staying there. Meg had understood...knew she had to let her sister be her own person. Castiel tried to not hold anything against the girl...especially when they could have used her help in the fight with Abaddon.

 

“That's good Meg...it'll be nice to have her back with us,” he said with a forced smile. Meg raised her brow at him, rolling her eyes before giving him another hug. He felt that familiar hum along his skin and turned to see his sister walking towards them from her house. Meg pecked his cheek and hurried over, hugging his sister just as tightly as she did him.

 

“Hey Castiel,” Luc said with a bright smile grabbing his forearm before draping an arm over his shoulders. He pressed closer into him, sighing with content. Another car was pulling up and this time there was a bit of anxiousness mixed in with the excitement. His oldest brother Michael was slipping out of his brand new Cadillac, a relieved smile on his face. Tessa was already out, getting their daughter Willa from the back seat.

 

Castiel barely saw Michael anymore...his niece even less. He loved his brother but there was just something missing. Ever since he mated Tessa and the battle ended, he was only too happy to settle in the city. The farther away from the compound the better. Or so it seemed anyway. Even Krissy had felt the strain between her and her sister.

 

Michael sauntered over, reaching out to take Luc's arm in their formal greeting. Castiel bit down on his tongue, trying to not feel the stab of annoyance that Luc was greeted first. He may still be the youngest but he was still Micheal’s Anamchara. Luc gave their older brother a grim smile, quickly releasing his arm to take a step away from Cas, clearly sending a message.

 

“You look good little brother,” Michael said with a smile, opening his arms to him. It was a chiding remark that stung at him. Michael never referred to him as Castiel anymore...always calling him _little_ brother instead. He rarely ever gave Castiel the formal greeting that he was deserved either. Michael always did this, every full moon he always ignored the fact that Castiel was above him now. He tried so hard to ignore it but even the other pack members were noticing and voicing that it wasn't right. Not after everything that had happened.

 

“You as well Michael. How's the city?” Castiel replied, clearly ignoring his brother's open arms. Michael frowned, letting them drop back down to his sides. Something flashed in his eyes but he forced a smile none the less.

 

“It's the city...nice and busy....distracting,” he said, his eyes scanning around the area. Castiel took in a slow breath before letting it out even slower.

 

“Michael...can I speak with you before we gather to welcome the new pack to our home?” Luc growled out. Michael stared at him for a moment, giving a curt nod before following him. Castiel shut his eyes and groaned. His brother had been so happy in the beginning...always telling him how proud he was of Castiel but now? It was almost like Michael was embarrassed of his wolf side...that they were the black sheep to his shiny new life.

 

It took a moment to realize that Tessa had blatantly ignored him...not even greeted him. He glanced over to find her talking very stiffly with Krissy, Willa right by her side standing very still. It was very hard to keep his anger down and not stomp over to them. The little girl should be playing with the other pups but anytime Willa tried, Tessa snapped her fingers, forcing her stay still.

 

“I see Michael has arrived,” Keelie said stepping up beside him. He nodded, his hand searching for hers.

 

“What the hell happened to him Keelie?” he asked looking at her over his shoulder. She shook her head with a sigh.

 

“No idea twin...but lets not fret about him ok? Tonight is a celebration of your hard work...getting this pack here was not easy. We have enough to worry about and you're getting quite a bit of wrinkles already,” she giggled, her fingers tracing the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. He laughed softly and threaded their fingers together, pulling her towards the others.

 

Keelie let go of him to chase after the kids, the sounds of their playful screams made him smile so wide it almost hurt. Someone else moved up next to him, sending a comforting warmth up his side.

 

“Hey Alfie...how are you?' Castiel asked looking at him. The younger Omega had grown so much over the years. He was still very quiet and shy but he did have a bit more inner strength than before.

 

“I'm ok...a little tired but other than that...I feel fine,” he said softly. Castiel looked him over and chewed on his lip. Before he could ask him what was going on Alfie was already talking.

 

“I wanted to ask you something...well...more for your blessing anyway. I want to contribute more to the pack...I feel like all I ever do is hide away...” Alfie said quickly, his eyes darting down to the ground. Castiel frowned, gently tapping Alfie's chin to get him to look up. It was a horrible habit that he and Benny had tried very hard to break him of. His time with Crowley had not been kind to him and the more time he spent around the younger Omega made it obvious. The shy timidness of his friend was in fact, a part of Alfie. But this irrational fear and always needing Castiel's blessing for things was not.

 

“Alfie...if that's how YOU feel....”

 

“It is...I promise Castiel. After everything...and then loosing the baby I just didn't want to be around unless I had too. It's not fair to the pack...and to be honest...I'm tired and a little irritated with myself,” Alfie said with a soft laugh. Castiel smiled and took his hand, squeezing his fingers gently.

 

“I've asked Pam and she's already agreed but...I want her to start training me. Then she wouldn't have to leave the clubs so often...” he said. Castiel's eyes widened and quickly nodded. It would be great to have another wolf knowledgeable in healing...and maybe...just maybe...it could spark something in Alfie.

 

“That would wonderful Alfie...and you know...you can always ask Keelie as well,” he said. Alfie nodded, a shy little smile growing on his face as he looked out at their pack. More and more cars were pulling up and the number of wolves was growing. Their family was together and stronger than ever.

 

* * *

Luc ran a hand down his face, trying to keep the rumbling growl down in his chest. Michael pissed him off every time he saw him now...especially when it came to their youngest brother. Everything had been fine in the beginning but as time passed, he saw that twitch in Micheal’s eye, the sneering smile when Castiel would turn his back.

 

“What is it now Luc?” Michael said once they at the side of the house. He had his arms crossed over his nice suit and even that made Luc angry. When the hell did he start wearing suits to a run? He understood Castiel and Dean dressing a bit nicer but even then, it was clothes they wouldn't miss once they were pretty much shreds on the ground after phasing.

 

“What's gotten into you Mikey?” Luc asked, hoping that the nickname would knock out whatever this shell his brother had formed around himself.

 

“What on earth are you even talking about?” Michael said with a forced laugh. Luc shook his head and paced.

 

“This!” he hissed gesturing to Micheal’s entire body, “You've changed...we've been noticing it for a while but...that complete disrespect you just showed our brother just cemented it,” he growled. Michael rolled his eyes, widening his stance a bit but keep his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I have the utmost respect for our little brother...”

 

“That! Right there...he's not just our _little_ brother anymore Michael! He's our Anamchara! He's a father of two beautiful pups you never come to see anymore...you never call him by name or greet him the way he should be. You're still treating him like he's some ignorant Omega! May I remind you, once again, that he not only defended the house, but killed two of those monsters while heavily pregnant?” Luc said through clenched teeth. Micheal’s jaw tightened but kept his ground, his eyes narrowed as a growl grew deep in his chest.

 

“I remember all of that very well Lucifer. And I do not think of our Anamchara as that at all. If it would make you feel better for me to greet him formally and not as the older brother...fine,” Michael spat. Luc let out a noise of frustration and grabbed his brother by the shoulders.

 

“You're missing the point Michael. I have no problem greeting Castiel as the older brother and as a pack mate...I mean...what is it? Are you jealous that he's higher rank than you now? That you have to do as he says?” Luc said and watched as Micheal’s face turned a darker shade of an angry red. Luc coughed out a laugh, backing away to create a larger space between them.

 

“You arrogant...why even come back? You and Tessa obviously don't even want to be here anymore...”

 

“Shut up Lucifer...you have no idea what we want!” Michael growled out, the stock still stance finally breaking. Luc saw some of the warmth they had all missed in Micheal’s eyes return.

 

“Then talk to me Michael...what the fuck is going on? Why are you always gone...why are you some fucking statue? Why does Tessa not talk to anyone while she's here? Or let Willa play with the others? Talk to me dammit!” Luc shouted getting right up in his face. Micheal’s face scrunched up with pain and backed away, his hand quickly covering his mouth.

 

“I can't handle this....Luc...I can't do it...” his voice wavered, breaking at the end. Luc closed the distance between them and hugged his brother tightly.

 

“You're not alone Luc...”

 

“I know...I thought if I could separate myself from here...I could just forget it...let it go but I just can't. I was never a fighter...not like you. I killed a man....and had to see my baby brother covered in blood because I couldn't protect the house!” Michael said thickly, his words coming out in a mumble against his shoulder. Luc frowned, pulling away gently to look into his face.

 

“Mike...”

 

“After I killed the first one...I froze...I was supposed to protect the front of the house...but three of them got in...Castiel killed two of them...I can't even protect him...how the fuck do I protect my own family?” Michael hissed, tears finally spilling over on his cheeks. Luc felt his throat tighten, pulling Michael back into his arms. It wasn't jealousy...it was fear...guilt...and most of all shame he had seen earlier. 

 

“Do you think Castiel blames you for that?” Luc asked softly. Michael didn't answer, just slightly nodded. Luc sighed, moving to sit them down on the back steps of the house.

 

“Mikey...he doesn't. I swear to you he doesn't. You didn't see him that night...I did. He was scared out of his mind but he protected all of us...even me. Hell he ordered me back into the room so he could watch the stairs. Shit happens big brother...I know first hand ok? It took me a very long time to come to terms with what happened to dad,” he said. Michael turned watery eyes to him and opened his mouth to argue but Luc stopped him. Michael always got upset when anyone would even hint that Luc was to blame for their father.

 

“Tessa and I...we've been fighting. Almost none stop for months...she won't even talk to me civilly anymore...and I know Willa hears it. Half the time she won't even let me near our daughter out of spite,” he growled out.

 

“Michael...”

 

“It's my fault though...I drown myself in my work and don't come home. Even during Tessa's last heat I stayed at the office...” he said dropping his eyes. Luc closed his, letting his head drop back. 

 

“You need to start talking Michael...you need to take care of your mate and your daughter. We need our brother back...Castiel needs your support,” Luc said softly. Michael nodded, dropping his head into his hands.

 

“You're not alone Michael..we're here,” he cooed, rubbing his older brother's back as he cried it out.

 

* * *

 

Castiel didn't realize he was glancing around almost frantically when he felt the gentle press of Dean at his back. Lips trailed up the side of his neck to kiss behind his ear.

 

“What's wrong Cas?” Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around his waist almost too tightly. Castiel needed it, pulling him in even more.

 

“I don't know...” he replied. Searching out his sister, he found her glancing around just as frantically as he had been. She met his eyes and rushed over, without a word grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house. Dean seemed to just know and let him go without hesitation. Gabriel was next to them as they found Luc and Michael on the back steps of the house. Castiel froze, staring at the mess that was their oldest brother.

 

“Mike...” Luc called out, shaking his arm a bit. Michael raised his head and gasped, trying to pull himself together.

 

“What happened?” Keelie whispered, moving forward to sit on the other side of him. Michael shook his head, only to stop and stare up at Castiel.

 

“I'm so sorry Castiel...I'm so sorry, please forgive me,” Michael whispered, shooting off the steps to hug him tightly. Cas gasped and hugged him back, not really knowing what was going on. He knew his brother had been different...and insulted him on several occasions but nothing to warrant this kind of reaction. He gently pushed his brother away only to hold his breath when he dropped to his knees, baring the side of his neck.

 

“Michael...what...” he started but Luc held up his hand.

 

“Tell him Mike...”

 

The words spilled from Micheal’s mouth, everything that he had felt over the past few years. Guilt at not protecting him, shame that he was their family Alpha and couldn't keep him safe from even Crowley. Fear that he couldn't make their dad proud and on and on....Castiel's eyes were burning and he tried to stop him several times but Michael kept going. Things he had been keeping back for so long just exploded into the air.

 

“I never meant to hurt you Castiel...never meant to disrespect or degrade you in front of the others. You are the best of us...the strongest...and Gods I am so sorry...” Michael said, the exhaustion finally showing in his eyes. Castiel swallowed hard and hugged his brother, a sob breaking out when his other siblings clambered to join.

 

They held each other for what seemed like forever, their once shattering familial bond settling itself back into place. There was a clearing of a throat that finally broke them apart. His siblings moved, allowing him to see Dean, smiling warmly at them.

 

“I didn't want to interrupt but...we just got word that Colorado will be pulling up any minute now...and I know Cas wouldn't want to miss them,” he said softly. Castiel smiled at him, turning to kiss Micheal’s cheek.

 

“I love you Michael...and I don't blame you for anything,” he said sternly. Michael nodded cupping Castiel's face in his hands to kiss his forehead. They managed to untangle themselves before standing, Michael needing Luc to stay steady. He shared a look with all of them before taking Dean's hand. Following him to the front of the house.

 

“You ok?” Dean asked against his ear. Castiel pulled him in close, snuggling his face into his neck to take a deep breath.

 

“I'm better now...” he replied.

 

* * *

Before long, the unfamiliar cars began to pull into the lot, bringing new scents with them. The Tillamook clan always had one scent in common...and that was the smell of freshly turned soil and burnt apple wood. It always lingered in their skin underneath each individual one they all carried. Colorado brought with it a fresher, spring time scent. One of fresh rain.

 

The wolves around him scented the air, growling slightly in appreciation. Castiel smiled, moving to take his place next to Dean in front and center. He stifled a gasp as Dean quickly switched them, allowing him to take the lead. He smiled brightly up at Dean, wanting to argue but he was quickly silenced with a gentle snap of teeth at his neck.

 

The new pack of wolves slowly got out of their cars, glancing around curiously at the massive structures that was their home. Finally, he saw their pack master wrangle them closer and make their way over, a bright smile on her face. Castiel took a few steps closer, a huge grin on his face as well.

 

“Castiel...it's so good to see you,” she said holding out her hand. Castiel took in a calming breath and gripped her arm, sharing a knowing look with her. She had fought and tore her way to the top. Castiel had to fight to protect what was his...they were kindred spirits in a way.

 

“Jody...I'm so glad you're here,” Castiel said with a soft laugh. She nodded, pulling him in for a warm embrace. The wolves around them sent up howls, sending up chills up his arms.

 

“Come, meet my mate,” he said leading her closer to Dean.

 

“Jody Mills, this is Dean Winchester,” he said. Dean made him so proud by gripping her arm just as he had. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about but still...made him proud none the less.

 

“I've heard so much about you Dean, hopefully you won't let either of us down,” Jody quipped with a raised brow. Dean chuckled, nodding a little.

 

“I hope so too. Welcome to Tillamook,” Dean said. Jody nodded, gesturing for a couple to come forward.

 

“This is my second, Annie and my daughter Alex. My Beta and a few other Alphas stayed behind,” Jody said gesturing to the two women behind her. Annie was a tough as nails Alpha but always had a sweet smile on her face. Alex was shy, always trying to hide behind her long dark hair.

 

“Nice to meet you both...and I hope you all feel welcome here. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. My second is Benny Lafitte and my beta is Sam, my younger brother. Either of them, along with Castiel can speak for me,” Dean said. Jody smiled with a little nod. Castiel bit his lip and watched as the their packs started to intermingle, the whole group heading towards the bonfire in the woods behind the houses.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this has literally been sitting on my desktop for almost 2 weeks...gotta love that time of year of sickness!
> 
> Warnings: there will smut near the end of this chapter, wolfxwolf and wolfxhuman action. If it's not something you want to read, i'll put a caution right before it.
> 
> Just FYI: Banrion means “queen” in irish. I'm lazy and use Google Translate for everything.

 

* * *

After the initial introductions were made, everyone made their way along the dirt path past the grouping of trees. The clearing where their bon fire and cooking pits were stood just beyond it. The trees surrounding the area created a perfect circle, the grass lush with two distinct areas of rich dirt. The clearing was large enough to not feel like everyone was bumping into each other but not too big to create an uncomfortable distance. Standing right in the center of the clearing were a pile of huge boulders, the one in the forefront flat and smooth on the top. It was where the Conri and Anamchara would stand, addressing their pack before the runs.

 

Before the grouping of stones, stood the old cooking pits. There were three in total and most of the time on smaller runs, only two of them would be in use. Now, all three burned brightly and the delicious smells of roasting meat filled the air. After Samuel's execution, Bobby gladly took up the role. Castiel wasn't the only one to admit and comment about the meat tasting sweeter....less bitter.

 

To the right of the center, stood their bon fire, a structure of piled up wood reaching up about 6 feet. The ground was soft to their bare feet and would become almost muddy with their dancing. The drummers called out excitedly after hurrying over with their instruments, the rhythm almost playful and teasing at first. Castiel grinned, knowing that it wouldn't take long for the beats to pick up, easing every one of their wolves to the surface. His was almost sluggish, almost buried down underneath the growing heat in his belly.

 

He glanced around the area, taking in a deep breath of all the glorious smells wafting around him. It was so comforting, he almost didn't hear the cry breaking out in the night air. He blinked his eyes open, turning to see Ruby crashing into Meg's arms; both girls laughing. Adam and Hael followed behind her, soft smiles as they were greeted with open arms. Dean and Sam engulfed their adopted brother with their huge arms, barking out laughs when Adam tried to wriggle free.

 

If Castiel remembered correctly, it was almost two years ago when Hael and Adam decided to join Ruby in going to the University of Colorado. Castiel didn't want to admit it, but he was rather jealous of them but agreed whole heartedly with their decision. Dean and several others were worried but the reminder of their friends surrounding them eased their fears. Hael was smiling at them until her grayish eyes found him and quickly ran over. Castiel grinned and hugged her tightly, her soft muted Beta scent filling his nose.

 

“How are you Castiel?” she asked once pulling away. Castiel tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and bit his lip.

 

“I'm good...how is school?” he asked. Hael beamed up at him and he almost didn't catch the almost shy glance she gave towards Adam who was still wresting with his brother's. He raised a brow but she only bit her lip, shaking her head.

 

“It's going very well. Castiel...there is something I wish to speak with you about...but maybe tomorrow?” she asked. Castiel held his breath, letting it out slowly.

 

“I may be...indisposed for the next several days....”

 

“Oh! I can't believe I almost didn't catch it!” Hael laughed, her cheeks warming a bit. Castiel felt his own blush and grinned. She rolled her eyes before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

 

“Later then...have a good run Castiel,” she said hurrying away before he could say anything more. He watched her join up with his sister and Samandriel who both hugged her excitedly. Everyone was almost here...they were only missing a few people...one of which would probably never come back. Castiel swallowed down the quickly forming knot in his throat and brushed away thoughts of Balthazar.

 

Someone shouted and he turned to see Ellen and Jo sauntering their way into the circle. Castiel couldn't help himself, he rushed over and nearly tackled Ellen into the ground. Besides Mary, Ellen had quickly turned into something of a second mother to him. The two women were almost ruthless in their ways to take care of him and his children...and he was more than grateful for it. He rarely ever thought of Naomi anymore...not when he had Ellen and Mary to obliterate her place as “mom”.

 

“Hey there kiddo...how are the pups?” she asked patting the side of his face once he pulled away. As if on que, tiny hands were suddenly reaching up for her. Leeloo, Oz, Chuckles and little Henry were all making grabbing motions at her. Ellen barked out a laugh, swooping in to grab up Henry first. She kissed all over his face until he was laughing brightly.

 

“As you can see...they're good,” Castiel laughed, reaching out to pet his own daughter's hair. She raised those gorgeous green eyes up at him and giggled, her arms wrapping around his leg.

 

“I miss being around them....and stop pouting I miss most of you guys as well,” Ellen grinned. Castiel laughed as many of the other wolves complained. Ellen grabbed up Oz in her other arm and allowed for Chuckles to climb up on her back. Her eyes shined with overwhelming happiness as she carried them all closer to the circle. Castiel knelt down, kissing his daughter's cheek who was watching Ellen with appraising eyes.

 

“Hey...you ok?” Castiel asked rubbing her tummy. She nodded, pecked his nose and took off running after them.

 

“She gets that intense stare from you,” Jo said from behind him. He raised back up and gave her a smile before hugging her. It was known that several years ago...he and Jo never saw eye to eye and weren’t' friends...but they would work together regardless. Once their second club, Blue Moon, was built...Jo and her mother volunteered to stay in Eugene to make sure things were going well. Jo had matured...grown into her own skin as an Alpha during that year...quickly becoming the “manager” of Blue Moon. Tara, the human hunter worked with her in keeping things running smoothly. Ellen would spend weeks at a time there, stocking Jo with needed supplies and checking up on her daughter. Castiel rather liked the woman Jo became and was damn proud to call her a friend now.

 

“It's good to have you back home Castiel,” she said softly in his ear. He nodded and kissed her cheek as he pulled away, Jo grabbing at his forearm to give him a gentle squeeze.

 

“I'm more than happy to be back,”

 

* * *

“Castiel only told me so much about how your pack started....” Jody started, walking side by side with Dean. He chewed on the inside of his mouth and nodded, just the mere mention of his mate sent a wave of warmth through his chest.

 

“Well...it actually started with a small family...the Campbells. They came to Oregon, fell in love with the Tillamook forest and claimed it as theirs. My great grandfather, William, and his parents, joined the Campbells a few years after they moved here. They created the first pack of joined families...from there it grew. Originally, there were three solid families....Campbells, Winchesters and Singers...after the wars Bobby was the only one left of his immediate family. He's actually married to Ellen Harvelle,” Dean explained pointing over to the spit fire of a woman, “...her husband was killed by a hunter when she was pregnant with her daughter Jo. Anyway, she ran and Bobby found her hiding in a cave. He took care of them and ended up staying with us. He adopted Jo and eventually mated Ellen...so when my father became Conri, his family name became a strong one again,” Dean said with a proud smile. Jody grinned, her eyes becoming a bit watery at the mention of Ellen's slain husband. Dean cleared his throat but before he could say anything Jody interrupted.

 

“How did Castiel's family fit in?”

 

“My great grandfather was...well...he was a prick. For some reason, he thought it was ok to judge other families...and even be cruel to Omegas. It's...rumored that he played extremely dirty when he challenged the Campbell Conri at the time. I don't know if it's true...but my grandpa, Henry, hated it...wanted it changed. So when William fell during one of the wars, Henry became our new Conri...and instilled new laws. Our pack thrived from it...and continued to do so when my father took his place. Chuck Novak...was a strange man. Completely acted like a Theta but managed somehow to present as an Alpha. He was quirky, intelligent...and absolutely adored his family. His wife, Naomi was horrible...but Chuck never looked at his children differently. My dad...I think he fell in love with his oddness...he didn't even ask questions when he accepted Chuck's want to join the pack,” Dean said, his throat getting a bit tight. Jody frowned up at him and he swallowed it down, turning watery eyes towards his mate. Castiel stood on the other side of the bon fire engrossed in a conversation with Jo, Ash and Gabriel.

 

“What...what happened?” Jody whispered. Dean let out a humorless laugh, his hand smoothing down his face.

 

“It's...a really long story...but in the end...Naomi turned on her family and Chuck was murdered by those...were-hyenas,” Dean whispered. Jody hissed, her hand covering her mouth.

 

“Oh my...” she whispered. Her eyes searched out for Castiel, a small smile growing on her face as her back straightened, almost beaming with pride, “You have a very strong...compassionate and selfless mate Dean...” she said softly. Dean nodded, his lips pressed tight together. There was no denying it...Castiel had been greatly cherished just like his father when he was younger. And now he was the reason why they were doing so well....he gave them all hope that things would get better. Even if it was a single smile or just a mere touch...he instilled it in every one of them.

 

“I know...that's why I'm not afraid to admit that he runs this pack....I'm just the pretty muscle,” he laughed. Jody's face broke out into huge smile as she gently rubbed his arm.

 

“And that's why things will work out beautifully between our packs...and why I want us to be allies...family,” she said, her brown eyes shifting into a dark swirl of red and gold. Dean sucked in a breath, reaching out for her forearm, his own eyes glowing as well. Jody grasped his arm, giving him a single nod.

 

“Welcome to the family Jody Mills,” Dean whispered almost in awe.

 

* * *

A nervous energy spread out through the pack and Castiel turned to quickly find Dean and Jody staring at each other. He gasped, about to run over when they reached for the others arm, the tension nearly suffocating them. He heard Dean's voice...and when that single word family was said...the wolves were silent for a split second only to raise their heads. The night erupted in howls and barks, sending chills straight down Castiel's spine.

 

“You did it Cassie...” Gabe whispered in his ear. He turned to gaze at his brother and was relieved to see tears in his eyes as well. Castiel grabbed his hand and squeezed, his head shaking a bit.

 

“No...we did it...all of us,” he said softly. Gabriel grinned and raised his head up to join the baying wolves.

 

The resounding beats of the drums suddenly got louder bringing everyone's attention back towards the circle of gracefully dancing bodies. He and Gabriel turned to watch their pack members dance, the deep vibrations working their way straight into Castiel's chest. He let his eyes close, his head tilting back as the sparks of electric raced along his veins, the soul of his wolf waking up slowly. It stretched out, spreading out along his skin until they were almost one. Castiel opened his eyes, glancing over at Gabriel who had been doing the same thing. His natural hazel eyes melting into the burnt golden hue. They gave each other a nod before making their way over to the circle, the hum of everyone's energy spilling over Castiel's skin. A soft moan left his lips as he let his head dip back, his body moving to the beat of the drums. 

 

Warm strong hands touched at his sides and he bit his lip, instantly leaning back to press up against his mate's almost fever induced body. Dean's arms wrapped around him as his face pressed into the crook of his neck, teeth just grazing at his pulse point. The heat that had been curling in the pit of his stomach steadily for the past few days pulsed, spreading through out his veins, lighting him on fire. He groaned, raising up his arms to dig his fingers into the back of Dean's neck, the press of his mate's arousal against his lower back making him shiver.

 

“Let's get this started baby,” Dean growled in his ear, teeth nipping at his neck. Castiel nodded eagerly, not able to help grinding back against his mate. Dean moaned, biting down on his skin. It wasn't hard enough to make him bleed, but enough to make Castiel still, his heart beating almost frantically. Dean pulled away and turned him, tilting his face up to accept a chaste kiss.

 

“Come on,” Dean grinned, taking his hand to go towards the large stones in the center of their circle. The drumming picked up in volume and rhythm making both of them stop to glance up at the moon. It was at it's peak, the connection they felt towards it strengthening as their wolves bayed from within, wanting out. Dean chuckled, tugging his hand towards the stones to get their run started.

 

* * *

Dean swallowed hard, his nerves rising to the surface. He never go over the anxious feeling of standing before his pack. John tried to give him pointers but they never worked. The only thing that calmed him was the constant warm presence of his mates hand on his back.

 

He took in a deep breath, holding it as his eyes closed and the wolf slid right at the cusp. There was a soft growl next to him and he couldn't help grinning when Castiel nuzzled at his shoulder. Cas's heat was about to break through and Dean couldn't wait. He took his mate's hand and kissed his open palm before he headed towards the stones, their pack members moving to stand before them. Once he took his place, the entire pack dropped to their knee, their heads tilted to the left. Dean took a moment before showing them same respect. It was quiet, the only sounds coming from the wind picking up around them and the soft hums of need to phase.

 

“Please rise my family,” Dean's voice projected out, sounding even powerful to his own ears. The nerves were still there but they were slowly melting away, “Five years ago....we were in shambles...almost broken. But now, we stand here, stronger than we have ever been. We have so much to celebrate on this Harvest Moon....and much to thank our Gods for. We have a new family joining us...we have the beautiful sounds of pups...and more are on their way,” Dean laughed glancing over at Krissy who was grinning ruefully up at him. Gabriel blushed but stole a kiss from his mate's lips. The wolves joined in the laughter, some letting out affectionate yips.

 

“Castiel,” Dean called out before kneeling down on both knees. The entire pack followed his lead just as Castiel along with Keelie and Pam moved to stand in front of the stone structure. Keelie had a large wooden bowl in her hands that she held out for her brother after he centered himself. Pam pulled the cork out of a glass jar she'd been holding and poured the contents in the bowl. Castiel lit a match and dropped it in, a billow of smoke instantly rising up. The wolves took deep pulls of the mixture and each one of them grumbled low in their throats, almost like a roaring purr.

 

“We thank our Gods for continuing to watch over us, protect and guide us. We give this offering of our own Harvest in deep gratitude of everything we have achieved,” Castiel said, his voice soft but still resonated loud enough for all of them to hear. Dean couldn't help smiling, sending up his own silent prayer of thanks. It was a few moments before the fire burned out and Castiel took the bowl over to their bon fire, dumping the remnants into the flames. Dean waited until Castiel joined him up on the stone before standing to his feet, giving his mate a gentle kiss.

 

“Be safe and look out for each other,” Dean called out. There was a chorus of yips and the air around them became tight almost hard to breathe. Several of the wolves couldn't wait to phase and did so right then, tearing the earth to run through the trees. The rest fled in all directions, some in groups several by themselves. Dean watched Gabriel give Krissy a kiss before joining Keelie, Garth, Sam and Jess. Dean felt a slight wave of disappointment of not being able to join them but hands were wrapping around him, fingers sliding under his shirt to graze at skin. He groaned and tilted his head back to rest against Castiel's.

 

“Let's go Conri,” Cas growled in his ear. The warmth at his back quickly disappeared and he snarled, turning to see his mate grinning at him as he jumped off the stone. Dean let the space between them grow for only a bit more before he was jumping off and chasing his mate into the woods.

 

* * *

Castiel couldn't help but letting out a peal of laughter when he felt Dean catch up to him, nearly tackling him into the grass. They weren't far from the compound and it confused him for a bit until Dean tugged on his hand, leading him somewhere. He tried to not let himself think to much about why they were still in their human skins or where Dean was leading him. His mate was running side by side with him and that was rare. He was usually chased, which he really didn't mind at all.

 

Dean took a sharp left and Castiel caught up with him only to skid to a halt when he realized where he was.

 

“Dean...what...what are we doing here?” Castiel asked, almost afraid to raise his voice. The place where the bodies had been found all those years ago was still a sore subject. Castiel had tried to make it better...but it was still greatly avoided. Dean gave him a warm smile, his fingers weaving through Castiel's to gently pull him closer. He opened his mouth to ask again when he caught the scent.

 

“Oh my...when...” Castiel gasped. Bright blue flowers were everywhere, clustering together especially in the spots where the blood had tainted the ground. Castiel bit his lip hard and scooped down to grab at one of the flowers, taking a strong pull of its scent. He turned towards Dean and grinned, his mate had moved right up behind him without him noticing. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist, his face nuzzling into his neck.

 

“This was all you baby....don't ever doubt yourself again,” he murmured, his soft lips trailing up and down his neck and jaw. Castiel nodded, lifting his hand up to let the wind carry off the petals. He bit his lip unable to stifle the giggle when his heat spiked, nearly breaking all the way through this time. Dean's chest rumbled and he was suddenly pressed up against a tree, his mate sucking marks into his neck.

 

“Dean...not here...come on. We haven't even phased yet you silly wolf,” Castiel grinned pushing his mate away easily. Dean grinned wide and phased without another word. Castiel caught sight of the large swell of Dean's arousal and shuddered hard. Dean barked at him with impatience and Castiel quickly phased before tearing off. He figured that they'd go to the waterfall again but Dean had other plans. He was gently nipped at and he had to follow Dean...it was a little disappointing (he rather enjoyed being chased and tackled).

 

 

*****************************Skip************************************

 

 

They ran fast and chased each other until a small cabin came into sight. It was about an hour away from the compound and pretty far out from where the others usually ran. Castiel gave Dean a yip of approval and suddenly found himself being chased for real this time. He nearly stumbled when his heat slammed full force into him. Letting out a loud howl, Dean sped up, tackling him. They rolled in the grass until Dean had him pinned, his teeth sinking into the fur of his neck.

 

Castiel whimpered loudly, raising his ass up to present to his Alpha. Dean growled in his ear before biting him again, his cock head nudging at his entrance a few times before sinking right into him. Castiel sank his claws into the dirt and growled back at his mate when he was fully sheathed. Dean nuzzled at his neck as his hips thrusted slowly a few times, letting Castiel adjust to him. Once Castiel whimpered Dean became relentless. Digging his back claws into the earth, his hips were frantic, setting a pounding rhythym. Castiel howled, letting Dean have his way with him. It wasn't long before he felt the swell of his mate's knot and he pushed back against it, needing it to fill and stretch him. He needed to be filled....needed his mates pups to stretch his empty stomach. Castiel was shaking and couldn't help phasing back into his human skin. He cried out as Dean's hips moved even faster, spurred on at the idea of fucking his “human”. Castiel spread his legs farther apart and rolled his hips back, loving how good it felt, the rough slide of his mate's cock inside his ass. It made his slick nearly pour down the back of his legs and he groaned, his body so hungry for his mates seed.

 

“Come on Dean...knot me properly...need your babies,” Cas panted, turning glowing eyes to look at his Mate over his shoulder. Dean roared, biting on the back of Castiel's neck as his knot pushed through the ring of muscle. Castiel screamed at the first shot of cum into him, it was hot and soothed his heat to slow burning embers. He didn't realize he had cum as well, his entire body spasming with the aftershocks. Dean licked at the fresh mark on his neck, the fur tickling his skin slowly disappearing.

 

**************************************************End**************************************

 

“Mmm...I love getting to fuck you in wolf form,” Dean chuckled, rutting against him. Castiel whimpered, his chest pressing into the ground as Dean continued to grind into him. It was messy and so very filthy but Castiel loved it. Dean stroked his soft cock a few times, making him gasp and squirm against his knot.

 

“Fuck...feels so good baby,” Dean moaned not being able to help himself from pulling very gently at his knot. Cas whimpered, his whole body jerking back with each tug. After a few minutes of teasing, Dean finally eased them on their sides, his limbs wrapping protectively around his body to keep him warm. Castiel snuggled back against him, pulling his arms even tighter.

 

“Do you want another girl...or boy?” Castiel asked softly. Dean was kissing his shoulder and neck when he hummed.

 

“I honestly don't care...He or She will be ours and I can't wait to see you pupped up again,” Dean sighed happily. Castiel grinned turning his face to get a kiss before closing his eyes. He fell asleep pretty quickly and didn't even realize the knot had gone down. When his eyes fluttered open a few hours later they were in a very comfortable bed with a giant nest of pillows and comforters. Castiel bit his lip and snuggled further into his mate's arms, taking advantage of the moment of clarity he had before his heat would spike again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be all about the characters reconnecting before I start introducing the next story line. If there is a specific character you would like to see, just let me know ok?
> 
> Warning: Mention of past abuse/rape

 

* * *

Dean gripped onto Castiel's hips, his head digging back into the nest of pillows under him. His mate was shaking and crying out with each thrust up into him. It was day three of Castiel's heat and Dean could smell it growing fainter. Both of them wanted to take advantage of every second of this heat. The mere thought of having another pup was driving Dean crazy, wanting it more than the need to breathe. He growled up at his mate and flipped them easily, driving his hips in a maddening pace.

 

Castiel's eyes were glowing as his high pitched mewls got louder, trails of sweat running down his neck and chest. His mate was beautiful like this, glowing and completely wrung out. His fingers could barely get a grip into Dean's skin with how slick their bodies were. Dean let out a loud growl when claws sunk into the fleshier part of his back, spurring his hips on roughly. The legs of the bed had already broken off, exploding into splinters on their second day...so the frame was going no where. It kinda made Dean sad, he rather liked the sound of the headboard slapping against the wall.

 

“Dean! Deeper...Dean I need you deeper please,” Castiel gasped, the thud of his heart echoing in Dean's ears. The Alpha swallowed hard as he managed to get one of Castiel's legs on his shoulder. At the first thrust Castiel screamed out a yes, his claws digging even further into Dean's back. He took it as a good sign and sped up, the swell of his knot rapidly growing as his mate got closer.

 

“Mmm...so close, oh Gods I'm so close!” Castiel whimpered, his hair completely drenched with sweat. Dean nodded and kept driving into him, refusing to let out a howl until his mate gave him a pretty scream. It was right there, right on the edge. Dean grinned, reaching low to massage at his mate's balls. Castiel flailed, screaming loud as he came long and hard up their chests. Dean threw back his head and howled, the sound reverberating along the wood walls of their cabin. His knot caught in his mate's tight heat and both shuddered, their arms wrapping around the other so tight they could hardly breathe.

 

“Fuck Cas...that...” Dean breathed, barely able to get words out through the exhausted haze settling over him. Cas barely made a sound, only hummed as his claws slowly withdrew out of his skin.

 

“M'sorry,” he slurred through a moan. Dean chuckled leaning up away from his mate on shaky arms. Castiel was a mess, 100% debauched and sated. Dean kissed his chapped lips slowly as he maneuvered them around to where he was laying on his back. Castiel slumped over on his chest, both of them wincing at the subtle pull of his knot.

 

“How you feeling?” Dean asked softly his fingers ghosting up and down Cas's back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His mate shivered, reaching out clumsily for the blanket to cover them back up with. Dean grinned, he had woken up from their brief nap to Cas riding him, his mouth spread wide in a huge yawn. Seeing his mate no longer nervous or shy about his heats made his wolf sing.

 

“Good...I think this heats going to be my shortest one,” Castiel sighed. Dean frowned moving his head to kiss Castiel's forehead.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well...the one before lasted an entire week...this one's almost done....” Cas said simply. Dean frowned even more before a huge smile broke out.

 

“Wait does that...”

 

“Shhhh...don't jinx it...we won't know for sure until a few weeks anyway,” Castiel yawned. Dean bit his lip hard as he hugged Castiel tightly to his chest. Both of them promptly fell asleep tangled in the sheets and each other until the next flare that didn't come until two hours later.

 

* * *

Samandriel smiled down at his daughter as she slept in a puppy pile with the other little ones. Leeloo had watched over them until her eyes blinked slowly closed, her muzzle snuggling into her best friend's belly. The final run of the night was just about to start but he couldn't tear himself away...but he managed to anyway. He had promised to join Benny tonight anyway.

 

Guilt tore it's way through him as he walked through the halls of the main house. He felt so guilty...and so damn selfish. When they first got together, Benny had been so scared of Samandriel not being able to take his baggage where it was actually the other way around. Samandriel knew he was useless...if not almost loosing Rhia proved it...loosing their second pup definitely did. It had wrecked him...and Benny was so good to him...almost too good. Samandriel kept waiting for him to leave, to abandon him but he never did. Not even after Samandriel holed himself up in their house, refusing to come out unless it was to aid Castiel in something.

 

And now Benny had to resort to begging Samandriel to come running with him? He knew it wasn't fair to him...and it wasn't fair that he couldn't stand being without the tonic...even when he wasn't in heat. It was extremely rare for an Omega to become pregnant without a knot...but Castiel had with Leeloo. His friend tried to reassure him that it was just chance...that Dean being in wolf form had done it. Still...Samandriel couldn't take that chance.

 

He knew Benny wanted more children, he could read it on his face every time the little ones were close or someone else in their pack pupped. He even caught his mate staring almost longingly at Krissy's swollen stomach. Jealousy boiled his blood and he had gotten so angry with himself and at his mate, he wouldn't even talk to him. Rhia, who he was convinced was going to be an Alpha like her father, had sensed it, climbing into the bed with him whining. He had hugged her close, crying his frustrations into her hair.

 

Samandriel didn't like living like this...he wanted to be open and carefree but that last hurdle blocked him. Growing ever higher each time he got just enough courage to jump over it.

 

There was a slight wind in the air as his pack mates ran all over the place, not even caring that the moon wasn't even out yet. It made him smile as he sat down on the step watching them fondly. He was aware of someone staring at him but he made no move to budge from his seat. That someone moved from their hiding spot and sat down almost tentatively next to him. He finally turned his head to see one of the new Omegas smiling shyly at him.

 

“Hi Ava,” he said returning the smile. She bit her lip before turning to watch the others. Her and Nancy had stayed behind, too nervous to run with all the strangers milling about. Samandriel understood perfectly...it had taken him until the second night to feel comfortable shifting.

 

“Nancy and Tracy have both decided to join the pack,” Ava said softly, her arms hugging her knees close. Samandriel glanced over at her, keeping silent. She let out a long sigh before turning to face him.

 

“Is it really safe here for...us?” she asked, her eyes widening. Samandriel knew what she was implying and before he could register what he was doing, his head was nodding almost vehemently.

 

“Of course it is...this place...is probably the safest place to be...what made you think otherwise?” he asked. Ava gave him another knowing look before her eyes lowered.

 

“I don't know...I heard that the Alpha's here almost took you when you got your first heat?” she said softly. Samandriel bristled at that, his face growing hot with not only embarrassment but anger. Yeah it had been hazy and all he could focus on was the intense feeling of emptiness...but he remembered the Alpha's circling him.

 

They had made no move towards him...they even had backed away when Benny picked him up.

 

“Who...who told you this?” he asked with a forced laugh. She raised wide eyes, shaking her head. Samandriel frowned, reaching out to tap her chin. It was something Castiel, Benny and even Dean had to do to himself many times. It was a simple, gentle reminder he didn't have to cower or lower himself for others. Ava gave him a hesitant smile, her hand reaching out for the one touching her chin.

 

“It was one of the older women? The one who takes care of the children a lot?” she said. Samandriel frowned...usually it was Mary and Ellen who took to taking care of the pups. But why would they bring up something like this to a new member of the pack? Unless Ava had overheard the conversation...and probably the wrong part of it. He sighed, turning to face her.

 

“Ava, listen. I know...it's hard to believe but the Alpha's here, they won't touch you. Yeah they're driven by their needs as well when an Omega or a woman go into their heats...that's just normal. I was scared too, thinking that this whole thing was too good to be true. But when I went into my first one, the Alpha's stayed back. The only one who tried to come close was Benny. He hadn't been my mate yet but I chose him,” Samandriel explained. Ava nodded, her breath coming out slowly as her eyes closed. He watched the tension in her shoulders finally release just before her eyes opened again.

 

“I was taken against my will with our last pack...it had been my first heat so I didn't remember much of it but...the Alpha's kept talking about how they couldn't wait for my next one...that I was to become a new favorite for the line...” she said thickly. Samandriel groaned, quickly wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

 

“When Nancy got hers...Tracy couldn't take it anymore. Her family...they kept telling her to act more like an Alpha should...to take what belonged to them and whatever. The night they were planning on breaking in Nancy...Tracy got us out. It is hard to believe sometimes...that an Alpha could think past their knots...and that we can find someone to actually feel...happy and safe with,” a few tears fell from Ava's eyes and Samandriel's chest squeezed, “I'm gonna stay too,” she said with a growing smile.

 

They sat and hugged for awhile until Ava pulled away, getting up to join some of the wolves disappearing through the trees. They happily let her join and he watched all of them phase. There was a stirring in his belly, an anxious feeling rising until he was up and running, tearing at the earth with his feet. He took a sharp left when he caught Benny scent, phasing quickly to run faster. He finally found his mate standing by the lake where they had shared their first kiss. He let out a yip, phasing back just in time to crash into his mate's open arms, sending them both crashing into the water.

 

“Whoa...cher...what,” Benny laughed after they surfaced. Samandriel wrapped around him, kissing all over his face, finally settling on his lips. Benny hummed, holding him close. Samandriel couldn't get close enough, he parted his lips moaning as Benny's tongue filled his mouth. He still needed more, almost frantic for it. Benny pulled away gasping for air, his hands cupping the sides of his face.

 

“Angel...what's going on?” Benny asked, his face scrunching with worry. It made Samandriel whine low in his throat...it ripped his heart to pieces that Benny was showing concern that his mate was showing affection. It wasn't supposed to be like this...he wasn't supposed to make his mate think something was wrong when he wanted a kiss...or a mere touch.

 

“Benny...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please...I'm sorry,” Samandriel gasped, tears burning the back of his eyes. Benny cooed at him, hugging him tighter to his chest.

 

“Hey, hey...Alfie...talk to me baby...” Benny growled out, his fingers squeezing the back of his neck. The growing anxiety in his chest stilled enough for him to breathe but he still wasn't close enough to his mate.

 

“I can't live like this anymore...this wall between us...I can't...don't leave me Benny...please,” Samandriel cried frantically trying to press their bodies closer. Benny gasped, his fingers diving into his hair. His mate's scent got stronger and he buried his face into his neck, taking deep pulls of it. It began to soothe him, relaxing his clinging fingers.

 

“Samandriel...I'm not gonna leave you...ever. Whatever it is that made you think that...I'm sorry. I love you cher,” Benny said softly turning his head to kiss him. Samandriel whined again and allowed for Benny to open his lips for his tongue. He was vaguely aware of being walked out of the water and being lowered to lay down on the soft grass. Benny pulled away just enough to lock eyes with him, his fingers tracing the edges of his face slowly. Samandriel stayed silent, only emitting soft sighs when lips or fingers brushed along his flushed skin.

 

It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky did they move from their spot in the grass, Benny's back against a tree as his arms cradled Samandriel close. He didn't understand what changed but he could feel the band aid being pulled away from his old wounds...and they were closing, healing properly now. The gaping hole in his heart where their lost baby sat was healing as well...there would always be a huge scar there but it was becoming easier to breathe.

 

Samandriel sat up slowly, his hand raising to cup the side of Benny's face, “I...I want to try again...” he whispered. Benny's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

 

“Are you sure?” Benny asked. Samandriel smiled and bit his lip, leaning in to catch the almost trembling lips with his own.

 

“Yes...my heat won't be for a while but...I do want to try...” he answered. Benny let out a strangled noise burying his face into the crook of his neck. Samandriel swallowed hard as his fingers massaged the back of his mate's neck.

 

* * *

_~ One Day Ago ~_

 

 

 

Micheal’s hands were wringing together, the nerves wracking every cell in his body. After his initial talk with Lucifer...and Castiel had left him almost strung out. He was scared to approach Tessa like this...afraid she might close up around him even more. He never understood why he became like this...how he could go from a loving mate to abusive...just voicing out loud and admitting he had abandoned Tessa on her last heat made him feel like a monster.

 

There were only a few hours left until the run started and he had to clear things up...he had built up a wall so high against everyone that when he screamed...no one could hear him. He would have to thank Lucifer later...for putting him in his place and knocking him right off that high pedestal. He was the only one placing this pressure on himself...no one else.

 

He swallowed hard and shucked off his _fancy_ clothes that he had stupidly chosen to wore for the weekend. There were a pair of faded and torn jeans laid out on the bed and he stared down at them with a renewed heat. He would remind Tessa why she loved him...and why he agreed to mate with her in the first place. No one could compare to the connection that Castiel had with Dean...but he felt...that Tessa was his true mate. That he would rather die than be without her...or their daughter. He slowly pulled on the jeans and felt the wolf he always tried to bury down come ripping out, snarling at him for being kept imprisoned for so long. He caught his image in the mirror and let out a breathy laugh. The amber in his eyes swirling to life, more red than gold and his hair was a mess...but he looked more raw this way.

 

There was no more room for his nerves as he left one of the guest cabins, his chest heaving with each inhale of breath. He caught his mate's brief scent and followed it, his legs moving fast across the compound. There were little gasps as his pack mates caught sight of him in a way he hadn't been since he was a teenager. 

 

“Whoa...is that Mikey?” he heard Gabriel hiss and he gave his younger brother a grin. The answering smile he got back was full of awe and made his wolf give out a happy grumbling noise. Tessa's scent was getting stronger and he finally found her. She was sitting with a group of people but was alone, the mask she constantly wore firmly in place. Thankfully, Willa was with the other pups and not glued to her mother's side. Everyone got quiet when they noticed him and Tessa tensed, raising those amazing hazel eyes up at him. He could see her wolf struggling behind her own walls, the little flashes of lilac pulling at the strings of his own animal. 

 

“Tessa....” he growled out as he stalked around her, lowering himself down into a crouch at her feet. She was breathing heavily and her hands twitched in her lap, so badly wanting to reach out and touch his heated skin. 

 

“Forgive me Tessa...I've treated you cruelly...I can't change what I have done...but I will be a better man...a better mate and father from now on,” he said softly never once taking his eyes away from hers. She held her breath for a moment before that glorious vibrant purplish pink of her wolf came crashing all the way through.

 

“You swear?” she whispered, her voice tinged with a slight growl. Michael gave her an answering grumble and his arms were suddenly filled with his mate, her nose tracing up his neck scenting him deeply. He nipped at her sweet skin and pulled back almost roughly to crash their lips together. Tessa's lips were swollen and her finely applied lipstick smeared around her lips. It made him even hungrier for her but she held a finger to his mouth, her ruined mouth turning up into a sly grin.

 

“Will you chase me?” she asked biting down on her bottom lip. Michael groaned, pulling her body even closer to kiss her before letting go completely.

 

“Run...” he growled out, not once looking back at the very shocked looks he was getting as he tore after his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of attempted suicide.
> 
> If you wanna see a specific character/couple let me know!
> 
> There may be one more filler chapter before the plot starts up again...not sure yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Nancy chewed on her lip as she raised her hand, knocking against the wood of the door quickly. There was a muffled noise from inside followed by a crash. She covered her mouth a little to stifle her laugh, only able to quiet it when the door was yanked open, revealing a very disgruntled looking young man.

 

“Um...can I help you?” he asked, dark eyes skirting around. Nancy had to stop from scrunching her nose, the poor guy looked as if he hadn't showered in a week and from the smell wafting through the door...his house was probably worse.

 

“Pam told me you might need help organizing? You're Kevin Tran right? I'm Nancy...I just...”

 

“Yeah I know...you're one of the new Omegas. Oh and yes...I'm Kevin,” he said impatiently. Nancy bit her lip and tried to not smile too much. He hesitated for a moment before finally pulling open the door, his cheeks instantly turning red.

 

“Oh...wow...” she uttered, trying to not take deep breaths. It was one of the smaller, older cabins that Castiel had told her about. One of the very few they didn't get to tear down and rebuild. When she asked why, Castiel shrugged with a small sigh saying that it had something to do with Kevin's mother. No one really knew what had happened to her, she was just gone and a 12 year old Kevin had stumbled onto the compound in wolf form, emaciated and filthy. He never spoke to anyone about his life before coming here and no one ever tried to drag it out of him.

 

Nancy continued to look around the small house, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. If it wasn't for the piles of trash and laundry everywhere, the place had potential to become quite homey. The coffee table and desk that was in the corner of the family room was covered in books and an even higher pile of notebooks. Her fingers carefully traced over one of the older leather bound books as Kevin hugged his arms around himself, the anxiety clear on his face while he watched her.

 

“Pam told you to come?” Kevin asked with a huff, quickly moving around to grab up some of the trash, only to just drop it onto another pile.

 

“Yes...I worked as secretary for a little while...I can help you organize...all of this,” she said. Kevin seemed like a nice person...but she really wished Pam had mentioned the utter pigsty the house actually was. There was a gruff noise and she turned to see Kevin staring down at the floor, his cheeks flamed with a blush. He obviously had some social flaws but being the ever accepting person that she was, she could see beyond that. Kevin was adorable underneath the grime on his face and when he smiled back at her she bit her lip. Tentatively she reached out for his hand, his eyes widening at her but he took it anyway. He squeezed her fingers gently and she nodded, she was going to help him get his life back together.

 

* * *

Charlie ran her fingers over her face, the dull ache behind her eyes a constant thing now. Her body was begging her to go to sleep, get some rest. The project she had started what felt like forever ago was finally in the final stages and she just couldn't stop now. She wouldn't feel safe until it was. They were the most protected pack and she knew this but every time she would look at Anna, she didn't believe it. It wasn't so much keeping outsiders from entering the camp...but also to keep certain people from wandering out.

 

The guilt raced into her chest making it a little hard to breathe but she pushed it down underneath everything else she was burying. Over the last few years she had found small things to keep Anna still, keep her from wandering into the woods and ultimately loosing her way. First had been Kenton, the small baby that had lost his beta mother in childbirth. He had kept Anna busy and for a while, it seemed like her fragile mind had finally worked it's way into a peaceful state. But when he stopped really “needing” them...Anna slipped right back into that head space, her eyes glassing over more often than not.

 

Then Castiel came up with the idea of getting Anna to help with their growing garden. Charlie had been skeptical at first but when her mate's eyes cleared and glowed at the sight of all the new growth, she agreed. Keelie taught Anna with more patience than Charlie thought existed and soon it was Anna's sole responsibility to watch over the garden. Especially when the twins left on their missions to build more sanctuaries.

 

Things had seemed to be getting better, Anna hardly had any episodes and Kenton's questions about his adoptive mother were hardly ever asked. But lately....Charlie had a feeling, a stirring deep in her chest that something was wrong. It had started at the first night of the full moon. Her and Anna always ran together but would come back early. This time, Anna left without her and it took Charlie all night to find her. She was on their highest hill, toes grazing the very edge of the cliff. It had scared Charlie to death and she was able to drag her mate home. The second night, Anna had sneaked off hours before the run started...Charlie found her on the same hill. Her mate refused to talk about it, just lowered her head and made her way back to their house.

 

It was confusing the hell out of her and she really didn't know what to do about it without asking either Pam or Keelie for help. Charlie massaged her temples slowly finally deciding to head back home, she'd continue to work on this tomorrow. She packed up everything and made sure the doors to the meeting hall were locked up before trudging towards the edge of the compound. The houses had been moved closer in proximity but Charlie was happy that they were still up against the woods.

 

The house was incredibly silent when she stepped inside, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling up. She set her things down on the table near the door and listened carefully, nothing cluing her in on anyone in the house. Taking a few steps towards the kitchen she finally heard a muffled sigh. She bit her lip and turned the corner to find the fridge wide open and her son reaching up for his juice.

 

“Hey, hey, what do you think you're doing little man?” she said with a laugh hurrying over to keep him from pulling the jug down on himself. He threw her a very put out look and she tried to not laugh too much.

 

“Where's mamma at?” Charlie asked pouring some into his special bright turquoise cup. He shrugged, reaching up grabby hands for his juice. Charlie smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss before letting him take it. She turned to grab a soda for herself when the back door screen was yanked open, a very disgruntled Garth looking around with wide eyes.

 

“Char...you better come quick...” he said and quickly slipped out of the house. Charlie frowned, quickly following him. She saw him taking off in a run towards the main house where she could hear the faint sounds of shouting. Her heart skipped a beat as she sped up, nearly crashing into Garth's back as they went around the main house towards the garden.

 

“Oh my...” she gasped, a hand quickly clapping over her lips. Anna stood in the middle of their garden...something that Keelie, Pam, Castiel and Anna had worked so hard on to maintain completely destroyed. Including all the herbs that took forever to finally get to grow. Anna was yanking at yet another plant, her hands and face covered in dirt and flecks of blood.

 

“What...what the hell are you doing!” Keelie screamed racing towards them. Charlie moved to stop her but Garth was suddenly there, his arm struggling to keep his mate back.

 

“It's all wrong! They're planted in the wrong order! It's all...wrong...” Anna cried crawling towards a rose bush her fingers tangling in the branches before Charlie could stop her. The scent of fresh blood hit her hard, making the wolf inside wake up sluggishly. She shook it down and hurried over, grabbing at Anna's hands to get them away from the thorns.

 

“No! You don't understand! None of you understand! It's all wrong!” Anna screamed shoving Charlie away so hard she fell with a dull thud to the damp earth. The air in her lungs wooshed out, her head spinning just a bit before she could focus on her mate again. Anna's dark eyes were staring at her, wide with unshed tears, her hands shaking as they reached towards her.

 

“Char...I'm...I'm sorry...I just...” she gasped, the tears finally dropping down her cheeks. Charlie swallowed down her furiously beating heart and crawled towards her.

 

“Anna...you gotta stop...look at me sweetheart,” Charlie said softly, petting her hands down Anna's tangled mess of hair. Her mate couldn’t focus on her, her head lolling forward onto Charlie's shoulder. She swallowed hard, slowly getting to her feet as her arms supported Anna's weight. She turned to apologize to Keelie but stopped at the pure anger wafting from her friend.

 

“Keelie...”

 

“Get her away from me Charlie,” she growled out, ripping herself out of Garth's arms. She sunk down into the mess that was her herbs and Charlie quickly pulled Anna away, her own anger locked up in her throat.

 

She was angry at the man who shot her mate, she was angry that they weren't able to get all the silver from her blood stream. She was angry with Keelie for not understanding...and she was so angry with herself. This was none of Anna's fault, she didn't asked to be poisoned and then forever ruined. She thought if she could “control” Anna more...then things would be better, but Charlie was now convinced that she probably made it worse.

 

They were just outside their house when Anna stopped, a slight pained noise leaving her throat. She turned to look at her and had to swallow furiously at all the fear and anger burning in Anna's eyes.

 

“Why won't you just let me go?” she hissed, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Charlie stared at her, mouth dropped open in shock. She could be an ass and take it literally but she knew...she knew exactly what Anna meant by it.

 

“Because you're my mate...and I can't just...watch you end this...I can't,” Charlie said in a hushed whisper. She raised her hands to cup her mate's face but Anna smacked them away, the fog hovering over her eyes finally melting away.

 

“If you love me....you'll let me go. I don't want to live like this anymore Char!” Anna cried, her limbs flailing when Charlie tried to grab for her. Fear was gripping tight around Charlie, threatening to overpower her and actually let Anna go through with it. She slammed those emotions down and hugged Anna tightly, letting them both sink down on the grass in a heap.

 

“Sometimes I wish you had left me in the woods....” Anna gasped, the air in her lungs coming out in sharp breaths. Charlie shook her head vigorously, her hold on Anna tightening. Her mate was crying steadily, the front of Charlie's slowly growing wet. They sat there for a long time, her arms and legs going numb but she didn't care. Especially not when Anna finally raised her face to look at her, a small timid smile gracing her lips.

 

“I'm sorry....”

 

“Shhh....it's not your fault love. It's never been your fault,” Charlie whispered. Anna shyly glanced over towards the main house, the color draining from her already pale face.

 

“Keelie must hate me...”

 

“No she doesn't. She's angry...but she'd never hate you,” Charlie said quickly, tipping her chin with her finger. Anna met her eyes and leaned in to brush their lips together for a brief moment, the mere touch sending her heart thumping furiously.

 

“Let's get you inside...” Charlie said slowly standing them up. They found Kenton inside, his eyes a bit wary as he gauged his mothers. When Charlie nodded the boy ran up to Anna, hugging her tightly. Her mate smiled, moving them all to the couch to collapse on.

 

It was a few hours later and the sun was starting to set when there was a light knock on their door. Charlie sighed as she pulled herself away from her dozing family. She opened the door and bit her lip.

 

“How is she?” Keelie asked. Her friend looked exhausted and was completely covered in dirt but the previous anger wasn't there anymore.

 

“She's ok...we have a lot to talk about when she wakes up but...for now, things are ok,” she answered. Keelie nodded before reaching out to squeeze her fingers.

 

“Good...we got it cleaned up. So whenever she's ready...we can start planting again,” Keelie said, pushing a bottle into her hand. Charlie opened her mouth to ask but got a wink instead and Keelie was off walking back towards the house. She peered down at the bottle and bit her lip, it was filled with a purplish liquid that had a sweet scent. It was one of the many tonics Keelie had been able to create for them and she held it to their chest, praying that this one would help.

 

* * *

Castiel hummed softly, his entire body going completely boneless as he rode on the last dregs of his orgasm. Dean was nuzzling at his hip bones, laving them with the flat of his tongue. He bit his lip reaching down to run his fingers through Dean's hair, gently pulling him up to lazily kiss at his swollen lips. His heat had burned out hours ago but they weren't quite finished with each other just yet, spending the entire day in bed worshiping the other.

 

“If you're not pregnant after all that...I may have to get myself checked,” Dean chuckled, his voice muffled against his lips. Castiel grinned, opening his mouth slowly to let Dean's tongue glide in, tracing along his almost teasingly. He moaned as Dean pressed their bodies flush together, his mate's strong arms circling under his back to draw him into a hug. Castiel's fingers found their way into Dean's hair that was steadily growing longer much to his mate's chagrin. He loved it though, gave him something to play with during lazy kissing sessions much like this.

 

“Mmm, we should probably head back at some point,” Castiel said dipping his head back to let Dean trace his pulse point, his barely there fangs dragging along his skin. Dean hummed in agreement but made no move to even stop and Castiel couldn't find it in him to even care. They kissed for a while longer before Dean finally pulled away, his lips red and swollen with abuse. Castiel knew he didn't look any better, his fingers tracing over the sharp edges along Dean's face.

 

“Wanna take a bath and then head back?” Dean said softly. At Castiel's nod Dean grinned, pecking him on the lips before he was off towards the small bathroom. He sat up and sighed at the mess that was their little get away cabin. He still couldn't believe Dean had found this place and basically rebuilt it from the ground up. All so they could have a few days to themselves. He missed everyone, especially his babies but there were times he just needed to be with his mate without any distractions.

 

He got up slowly from the bed and started to clean up what he could, knowing they'd have to come back at some point to fix up the furniture they had broken during his heat. Chuckling to himself he threw the newest addition of soiled sheets to the already growing pile and groaned. Laundry was going to take him forever, thankfully Dean had thought to call Benny to bring up one of the jeeps.

 

Castiel wasn't sure what was going on down at the compound but he felt a change in Benny, there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there in a while. He tried to ask but Benny had just smiled, giving him a look that clearly said _later_. 

 

He finally got the room a little more presentable when Dean opened the bathroom door, giving him a low whistle. Castiel grinned, sauntering towards him. Warm hands found his naked waist and he couldn't help shivering as he moved closer, nuzzling his face right into the crook of Dean's neck.

 

“Gods...if only you could walk around naked all the time,” Dean grumbled. Castiel laughed softly, giving the slight pudge on his mate's waist a squeeze. Dean squeaked, trying to swat him on the ass before he scrambled away. Castiel was still giggling as he climbed into the very hot water, groaning at the perfect temperature and the gardenia scent from the bubbles. He scooted forward, giving Dean enough room to slip behind him.

 

They soaked in silence, hums and sometimes even little moans being the only noise in the room. Castiel was so comfortable snuggling into Dean's arms but there was something nagging at him. It was something he had been thinking about for days, not counting his heat. His job wasn't done...there was still so much to do and the image of that omega boy kept burning bright in his mind every time he had a chance to relax. He shifted in Dean's arms to look up at him, hating himself for ruining their beautiful moment but he had to...he had to say it before they went back.

 

“Dean...” He said softly, waiting for Dean to open his eyes. He only got a hum in response but finally cracked one eye open before sitting up a little.

 

“What's up?” he asked cautiously. Castiel licked his dry lips and sighed, his hands clasping over his thighs.

 

“I-I want to continue what we started...” he said timidly. There was a flash of surprise that turned into a tightness in Dean's face, his own hand moving to squeeze at Castiel's fingers.

 

“Baby...”

 

“This is important to me...”

 

“I know it is...Gods do I know how much it means to you and I am so proud of you but...after what you told me what happened in Alabama...and now that you might be with pup...I can't...” Dean sighed heavily, his hand raising to smooth down his face. Bubbles clung to the stubble on his jaw and Castiel couldn't help the fond smile as he reached up to wipe them away. Dean turned his head to press into his open palm, his eyes closing as he sucked in a breath.

 

“If anything were to happen to you...I don't think I'd be able to survive that,” Dean whispered tightly. Castiel bit his lip moving to snuggle back against Dean's chest, just barely stifling a whimper as Dean hugged him almost a little desperately. 

 

“I won't go anywhere near Alabama...I swear. And I'll wait until we know for sure. If I am...I won't go. If I'm not...” Castiel said, his voice soft. He could hear the click of Dean swallowing hard, his arms tightening around him.

 

“Cas...even if you are...I guess it'd be ok if you went during the beginning....but you're taking more back up. And don't even try to argue...we have more than enough protection here... if you go, I want you to take two more Alpha's with you. Your can choose whoever,” Dean stated. Castiel smiled, nodding with his agreement. Even if he wanted to argue, he'd never win. Keelie would most likely demand the same thing after what happened. It wasn't even a demand though, and it was that mere difference that made it easy for Castiel to say yes. Dean pressed his lip to Castiel's forehead and they stayed that way until the bubbles all dissolved, the water cooling down. 

 

“You ready to go home sweetheart?” Dean asked with a smile, his hands moving the soft towel along his body. Castiel nodded, his voice caught in his throat when Dean dropped to his knee, leaning in to nuzzle at his very flat stomach. 

 

“Yes...” he whispered in response. Dean looked up at him with those amazing green eyes and Castiel bent down to capture his lips. Dean hummed and slowly stood up, his hands cupping both sides of his face.

 

“Come on,” he said before taking up his hand and pulling him into the main room.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. So much crap and too big of a wall of writer's block. But never fear, I will never stop writing until this story (and all my others) are finished.

* * *

 

“Mornin boss,” Sherman said, handing Victor a mug of hot coffee as he entered the building. He smiled warmly at the young man, tipping his head in greeting before walking through the station towards his office. Things were quiet as he passed desks, his deputies diligently working on their paper work. The radio was set to a classic rock station and he had to grin when his good friend Dean Winchester's image popped into his head.

 

God...he was friends with a were wolf. The thought still made him laugh with mirth. His daddy always taught him to see things outside the box...and not everything was as it seemed. If only he could see him now...Victor was pretty sure the old man would be damn proud.

 

Ever since they bonded together and created what they called the GP, greater perimeter, the crime rate was almost down to zero in in his little piece of Oregon. He had hunters (the ones who had wanted to stay after the “war”) stationed everywhere and it took a lot for anything to get by them. Especially anything supernatural. It was a chain reaction...first he would be notified by his hunters, then he would call and alert Dean.

 

The locals weren't stupid and knew something was going on around in Oregon...but it wasn't a horrible, suffocating feeling of something out there. People felt safer...which was why it was no surprise to anyone, when he was voted in as Chief of Police. It made him confident in allowing several others really know what was going on...and though Dean was incredibly leery about it, the news had gone off without a hitch.

 

After five years, there was a hunter in each city, and at least one person in each division that was aware, including his entire unit. He himself had been worried telling them but it too had gone almost too well. But his people needed to know what they would be up against if things went south.

 

But it wasn't just a one way street where they just helped and protected the wolf pack...the wolves helped them out as well. Dean even allowed for his trackers to help bring down some of the most frustrating chases ever. He had been surprised when Dean himself had offered to act for the canine unit. It had made him laugh...Dean in wolf form was huge and there was no way to even try and explain that one.

 

Victor hummed to himself as he slumped down in his chair, turning on his computer to start reading his emails. He was halfway through them when one of his detectives knocked on his door, his voice cut short in a greeting when Aaron gave him a grim look.

 

“Victor there's...” he started only to be pushed to the side by a woman in her 40's, dressed in a pressed gray suit and every strand of blonde hair swept into it's perfect place. The rigidness of her spine and the way she held her head up with a smirk just screamed cop. Victor frowned, standing to object when she smiled wider, her hand reaching out to grasp his own.

 

“Detective Diana Ballard, just transferred in from Baltimore,” She said charmingly enough. Victor's eyes widened and coughed out a laugh.

 

“Transferred? You sure you're in the right place? I heard nothing of a transfer into my station,” Victor said with his own charming smile. She gave him a shrug, her look challenging him. He rubbed a hand down his face and picked up his phone.

 

“You mind if I call to make sure you're legit?” he asked. The expression on her face never changed as she handed him the card with her previous boss's information. She sauntered back out of his office and he shared a confused as all hell look with Aaron.

 

“Sir...she just barged in...” Aaron said with a groan. Victor sighed heavily, punching the numbers into his phone a little aggressively.

 

“It's alright...just...yes hello...this is Chief of Police in Tillamook, Oregon...I had a question about a supposed transfer?” Victor asked. He was switched over and had to stifle a snicker when the man answered coughing.

 

“Sorry, this is Beck...how can I help you?”

 

“This is Victor Henrickson down in Oregon...did you have a Ballard working with you recently?” he asked. He heard a loud groan followed by a shuffling of papers.

 

“Yeah...not gonna lie, biggest pain in my ass that woman. Have fun with that,” he laughed. Victor rubbed at his face again.

 

“I had no previous knowledge of her coming here...and really have no room...”

 

“Look son, she's your problem now. I didn't ask for the transfer, I was just gifted it. I will warn ya on one thing...if you have unsolved cases or anything...weird goin on...be careful. She likes to pry her way into them. Have a good day now,” he said and the phone clicked. Victor put the phone down, slowly counting to 20 before he actually hit something. The door to his office opened again and he chewed back the words that wanted to spill out.

 

“So...I take it everything was confirmed?” She asked moving closer to his desk. Victor stared up at her and gripped the underneath of his desk. Aaron was staring at the back of her head with every emotion Victor was going through inside his head. He forced on a smile and nodded slowly.

 

“Yes...It will take some time to find some room for you here though...” Victor said. The door opened again and Victor stifled a growl. There were too many people in his office already. Sadie, their young but fiery dispatcher stepped around Diana as if the woman wasn't standing there. She was just entering college and where some might be scared or apprehensive Sadie took to it like a pro.

 

“Dean Winchester's on the phone for you Victor,” she said softly handing him a stack of files. He gave her a more genuine smile and nodded, giving Diana and Aaron a pointed look.

 

“Is that the same Dean Winchester who was under investigation of those murders 5 years ago?” Diana asked crossing her arms over her chest. Sadie turned to say something but Aaron just grabbed her elbow, yanking her out of the room. Victor stared at Diana, trying to figure out exactly why she was here and what she wanted.

 

“He was never under investigation...the murders just happened to be on his family's land...if you actually read the file or even the paper, you would know that we caught the murderer. He's rotting in prison as we speak,” Victor's tone was clipped, the first traces of anger dripping out. Diana smirked, nodding just a bit.

 

“Ah, yes. Crowley...but wasn't the evidence against him substantial at best?”

 

“You may leave now Ballard...” he growled out. She stayed put for a second before leaving his office, the door shutting rather quietly behind her. He groaned, snatching up his phone to answer Dean's call.

 

“Hey man...”

 

“Hey Vic...sorry I haven't called ya back...but we're gonna have a bit of change of scenery,” Dean laughed softly. He could hear the little ones in the back ground giggling and Victor couldn't help smiling.

 

“Sure thing Dean....”

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel took in a deep breath as the jeep crept closer towards the compound. The rain made the path a a bit slippery, the jeep swerving at some points. Dean cursed under his breath at a hole in the ground, making the jeep bounce and mud to splatter all over the front. Castiel covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with his very failed attempt to keep from laughing.

 

“Shut it,” Dean groused, though the tiniest of smiles were pulling at is lips. Castiel just grinned, leaning back against the seat as the jeep ambled on. It took another 20 minutes but they were finally home and Castiel couldn't help scrambling out of the jeep to intercept his daughter. She was coming at him in a full run, knocking them both over on impact.

 

Castiel laughed openly, hugging his squirming daughter close to his chest as she tried to sit up. There was a deep chuckle behind them and he tilted his head back to see Dean leaning against the side of the jeep, staring fondly at them.

 

“Do I get one too Peanut?” Dean asked with a mock pout. Leeloo giggled, making Castiel grunt when she stepped on his chest to get to her other father. Dean snickered, scooping her up in his arms.

 

“Aw, did someone miss us?” he asked nuzzling her neck. She giggled again, pecking Dean's nose with her lips.

 

“We missed you too sweet heart,” Castiel said managing to get to his feet. Dean shared a warm smile with him, his free arm lifting so Castiel could snuggle close. They walked together towards the house, the bags of laundry easily forgotten in the back of the jeep.

 

As they reached the main house, there was a flurry of noise then Jody and her second Annie were emerging from the front door, huge playful smiles on their faces. Castiel grinned, moving away from his family to come closer to the two women.

 

“I thought you would have left by now,” Castiel laughed, happily surprised when he was engulfed in a hug from both of them.

 

“We wanted to say goodbye to you...and to well...to thank you. Everything you promised was true...and it was definitely nice to see that. Maybe in the next full moons you can come join us in Colorado for our run?” Jody asked. Castiel beamed, his head already nodding eagerly.

 

“We'd love that...are you two leaving now?” Dean asked moving up behind him. Jody nodded, reaching over to grasp at Dean's forearm.

 

“Yeah, we heard you were on the way down. We'll be in touch,” Jody said. Dean handed over Leeloo, walking with their newest family members towards their car. Castiel watched for a few minutes before entering the house, the sudden warmth and smell of delicious food making him groan loudly.

 

“Oh...hey Castiel,” Garth said with a little surprised laugh. Castiel eyed him a bit before putting Leeloo down.

 

“Hey...where is everyone?” Castiel asked stepping closer to the Theta. Garth was never good at being able to hide his true feelings, especially when it was something troublesome.

 

“Oh you know...around,” Garth said with a nervous shrug. Castiel leveled him with stare, Garth wrung his hands together before fleeing from the room rather quickly. He raised a brow, dropping down his guard to gauge where everyone was in the house himself. The small little heartbeats and soft snuffling, along with a much stronger one told him Mary and his son Mason were in the nursery. He could also hear the soft whisperings of a lullaby. Keelie was in the kitchen and by the pinched feeling in his chest, he knew that she was upset. Sighing softly to himself, he silently gestured for Leeloo to go upstairs while he headed into the kitchen.

 

“Keelie?” he said softly. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, easily revealing the scowl she was giving whatever she was cooking. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a dramatic sigh.

 

“Sorry twin...just not...having a good day today,” she muttered, stirring the spoon around a little aggressively. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. The bad days for his sister were few and far in between now...but when they did happen....it was always best to keep his distance. To allow her to come to him when she was ready. He bit his lip as he backed out of the kitchen slowly. The moment he entered the front room he was engulfed in his brother's arms.

 

“You _are_ home! I thought Benny was lying when he said you called,” Gabriel laughed as Castiel pushed away from him.

 

“We weren't gone for that long sheesh,” Castiel laughed pulling his brother in for a hug. Gabriel eyed the kitchen entry way but seemed to already know what was going on. He pulled on Castiel's hand, leading him into the family room.

 

“So...a lot of things happened while you were away,” Gabriel said slowly. Castiel folded his legs underneath him and got comfortable.

 

 

* * *

Dean watched the jeep pull away with a relieved sense of calm. He didn't think he'd ever not be overwhelmed at how amazing his mate was. The whole thing had been his idea, his plan...all Dean did was stand back and support him. And damn he was glad that he did. Now they had another family....which meant more aid if anything were to happen again.

 

He heard his name being called and turned to see Sam jogging over to him. They clasped each other forearms and then hugged, both walking towards the main house.

 

“So...I was expecting you to be back yesterday...and I sort of made your get together with Victor today,” Sam said with a forced laugh. Dean shook his head, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It's all good Sammy...we probably should have come back but yeah...anyway. When and where we gonna meet at?” Dean asked. Sam gave him the details, opening the front door for him. Dean felt the tension in his shoulder's lift and he took in a deep breath, the sounds of his mate and Gabriel talking softly in the family room. Everywhere else in the house was pretty quiet, well except for when Mason let out an ear piercing cry. He watched with amusement as Castiel suddenly appeared, flinging himself up the stairs.

 

“I'll be back,” Dean said, following a bit slower. He made his way towards the nursery door, grinning to see Leeloo and Rhia lingering close by.

 

“Hello ladies,” he said. The girls paid him no mind as he stepped around them. Castiel was rocking their son in his arms, a look of awe all over his face. Dean's heart fluttered and he had to stop and stare, taking in the breath taking vision of his mate. His mind gave him the wonderful thought of seeing him swollen with their next pup and Mason being cradled right on top of Castiel's tummy. He wasn't ashamed to admit that the flush he was feeling in his cheeks was nothing innocent.

 

“He ok?” Dean asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the room. Mary hurried over and gave him a warm hug, his arms pulling her in just a bit tighter.

 

“Yes, he's just fine,” Mary whispered pulling away. He watched her scoop up Rhiannon, Leeloo staying put to keep watching her parents. Dean sunk down into one of the chairs and grinned when Castiel joined him, sitting right down on his lap. He glanced down into their son's eyes and bit his lip, he was gonna be a gorgeous thing when got older.

 

“I have to leave soon, Sam just told me that he scheduled my get together with Vic today,” Dean said softly, one hand rubbing his mate's back while the other petted through their son's hair. Castiel groaned, wriggling around until he was snuggling into his chest, Mason's tiny fingers pulling at Dean's shirt.

 

“I don't want you to leave,” Castiel sighed. Finally deciding that she was being left out, Leeloo climbed up Dean's legs and found a spot on his other side, legs draping over Castiel's.

 

“Can I come?” Leeloo asked, her fingers following Dean's through Mason's hair. The baby cooed, his eyes closing as he was lulled to sleep.

 

“I don't know Peanut...”

 

“Please? Rhia and Henry can come too!” she begged, turning those huge green blue eyes into a pout. Dean groaned and looked at Castiel to see him grinning.

 

“We can go to the park?” Castiel suggested. Dean laughed softly, hugging his family closer. They stayed that way on the too small armchair before he was digging into his pocket for his cell phone.

 

“Hey Vic...sorry I haven't called ya back...but we're gonna have a bit of change of scenery,” Dean laughed softly once his friend answered the phone.

 

* * *

Dean got out to help Leeloo from her car seat, not able to really hold her still once her feet touched the sidewalk. He snickered as she, Rhia, Oz and Henry all took off towards the playground. Castiel had Mason in his arms and he too was laughing. Benny, Keelie and Sam joined them and they watched as the little ones stared a bit curiously at the human children, only taking a second to decide on something before Leeloo just shrugged, joining them in their game of chase.

 

“There's Vic,” Castiel said pointing over to where the tall dark man was quickly walking over, huge smile on his face.

 

“Hey!” Dean laughed engulfing the man in a bear hug. Vic snorted out a laugh and turned to hug Castiel then shake both Sam's and Benny's hands.

 

“Uncle Vic! Uncle Vic!” four little voices were shouting and suddenly Victor was being bombarded, Leeloo literally climbing up to get a piggy back ride. Victor laughed loud, bending down to let the other two hug him. Dean beamed at the sight, feeling once again the sense of calm radiating over him.

 

“I got you guys something...” Victor said raising a questioning look to Castiel. Once he got the ok, Victor pulled out four suckers from his pocket. Dean watched with amazement as Leeloo let the other three choose first and settled with the cherry one...which he knew from past experience that she hated that flavor. His daughter waited to make sure that her friends were happy with their choice and opened her own, only grimacing for a second.

 

“Alright, go on and play,” Victor said with a bright smile. The four pups ran off giggling loudly.

 

“We'll be over there,” Castiel sighed, leaning up to give Dean a kiss before draping his arm through his sister's, leading them over to where a few benches sat. Dean watched them for a few moments, the clearing of a throat pulling him back to the moment. Victor gave him a knowing grin and Dean felt himself blush slightly.

 

“Don't be embarrassed man...I'd give anything to have someone to look like that at...not to mention the little ones,” Victor said softly. Dean nodded, his body warming up with pride for his little family. The two of them walked in silence for a bit, the sounds of children playing and cars driving past filling the space. Victor finally stopped once they were out of ear shot, his once happy smile turning down into a frown of concern.

 

“What's up Vic?” Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. Victor rubbed the back of his neck and sighed again.

 

“Look man...it might be nothing. But I got a new transfer in today...Diana Ballard. Don't know too much about her just yet but I have a feeling she's gonna try and poke her nose in things that she shouldn't be. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on her,” Victor grumbled. Dean stared at him and shook his head. It was odd but he had to trust Victor's intuition on the woman, he just hoped it didn't raise any problems for them.

 

* * *

Keelie watched the kids play and for the first time in the past few days actually felt calm. It was hard to look at Anna and then their destroyed garden and not get insanely pissed. She had felt bad of course, she knew that it wasn't the girl's fault but Keelie wasn't perfect. The new tonic she had been working on for Charlie seemed to be working a little and Anna had given her a hug, clinging to her shirt in an apology.

 

Her own tonic, to keep her mind from exploding with her visions was still holding strong yet it was hard to see past the splitting migraine that seemed to settle behind her eyes every morning. She sighed and rubbed her temples, the bright sunlight making her feel uncomfortable. But Castiel had asked her to come and Oz begged so sweetly to let him come as well. Of course she couldn’t say no. Though now all she wanted to do was take a very long nap.

 

“Hey...you alright?” Castiel asked softly next to her. She pressed her lips together and nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah, I'm good twin. Don't worry about me,” she replied. He gave her a calculating look but got distracted once again by the kids. They stood watching them for a while, Dean off in the distance talking with Victor. She could sense the terse manner of Victor's speech but it seemed to melt away the longer he talked with Dean. Smiling she started to walk around the playground, keeping her eyes on not only the kids and Dean, but for anything else. There was nothing to worry about to her knowledge but it kept the headache at a dull roar.

 

She was between Castiel and Dean when she caught a whiff of something and froze, her eyes quickly scanning the crowds of children and their parents. Quickly she glanced over at Castiel and saw the same wide eyed look on his face. He had smelled it too...and it was something that not even Dean or Benny would pick up. It was their family scent only just a touch of...wildness to it. Her brother's were still at the compound, including Michael. The clubs were too far away for that to be the source either. Benny, catching on that something was different, was rigid, his eyes slightly glowing as he looked around.

 

Out of nowhere, a young blonde girl walked right into Castiel, muttering a quick apology before hurrying off. She stared after the girl, her senses on overdrive. She was about to run over to her brother when he shook his head, pointing at the girl. Taking the hint, she took off running, catching the girl in an alleyway between two local shops.

 

“Wait!” the girl cried as Keelie growled, pinning her to the wall with her hand at the base of her throat. The girl was a shifter...but not a wolf. But the way she smelled...it was so confusing and the poor girl must have scented it too. Her eyes were huge, glowing a teal blue as Keelie held her against the wall.

 

“You have something of my brother's...” Keelie said, her voice rough. Tears brimmed at the girls eyes, her fingers pulling the wallet out of her pocket. Keelie backed up just slightly; the girl's clothes were rags and the closer she looked Keelie realized how skinny she was.

 

“Who are you?” Keelie asked taking her hand away. The girl swallowed hard and shook her head, trying to bolt but Keelie grabbed her arm.

 

“Please...I have to get back to my brother,” she gasped. Keelie frowned at her, looking around before moving them further into the alley.

 

“I'll let you get back to him after you tell me who you are....”

 

“I'm Claire...Claire Novak,” she whispered, hugging her arms around her stomach. The pounding behind Keelie's eyes slammed into her full force and she gasped as the world spun. The girl...Claire, reached out to steady her and Keelie sucked in a quick breath, getting a stronger scent of her skin. She was family...no doubt about that.

 

“How...why do you smell like family?” Claire asked in a whisper, her eyes wide. Keelie rubbed at her face, stilling when she remembered the mention of someone else.

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“He's...he's not really my brother. I had to get him away from where we were living. And there's something wrong with him...he's feverish and achy...” she said in almost a panicky voice.

 

“Wait...do...do you know what you are? What he is?” Keelie hissed. Claire shook her head, her long blonde hair falling forward.

 

“Oh...fuck...”

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Just a couple of reminders/notes:
> 
> *Once a wolf (or any of the were-animals) reaches adult hood, they will physically age much slower than humans. For every 2-3 years equals about 1.
> 
> *I messed up somewhere and will be going back to fix it...but the male leopards name is supposed to be Link not Luke lol. I will go back and fix this some time tomorrow.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

* * *

 

Keelie stared at the young girl in front of her, her heart hammering hard in her chest. _Claire Novak_.... _Novak_...it kept ringing in her ears like low whine. The girl...Claire...was fidgeting, her fingers laced together in front of her as her large blue eyes kept flicking around, trying to find an escape no doubt. Keelie's head was hurting again and she really just wanted to lie down. She swallowed down past the nausea as she pushed down the wall between her and her twin, telling him where she was. 

 

She didn't need to wait for a response, Castiel would be there soon along with the others. Claire was growing more and more nervous, even trying to bolt past her but Keelie snatched up her arm and crowded her against the wall.

 

“Why won't you let me go? My...my brother needs me!” she stammered and Keelie frowned, the gut clenching vibrations making her feel even worse. The girl was lying...about how much she had no clue but the brother was definitely a lie.

 

“Keelie?” Castiel asked softly peering around the corner. Claire froze, her eyes growing wide and trying to bolt again but this time Keelie shoved her hard against the wall.

 

“Just stop...who are you really?” Keelie asked. Castiel moved up behind her, making sure to keep quiet. She couldn't see him but Dean's scent was strong, his breathing a little heavy as he kept guard. This could easily be a trap...but how this girl even got this far was beyond her. Her scent had something to do with it, it was all wrong. Like a mix of different animals blended together making her head spin rather quickly. Although there was that one constant...family.

 

“I already told you!” Claire shouted, a slight growl edging her words. Keelie took a step back but made sure to keep in front of her brother. If this was somehow a trap, she'd kill this girl before she touched Castiel.

 

“I know you're lying about having a brother...” Keelie said slowly. Claire swallowed hard before rolling her eyes, one hand going through her messy blonde hair.

 

“Well I was hoping you'd take pity and just let me leave. Look, I just need enough money to get to Arizona alright? Then I'm gone...you won't have to worry about me...” she said her voice tight and her face set in a petulant scowl. It would actually be quite adorable if Keelie didn't know what the girl's end game was. Castiel moved out from behind her to get closer to Claire, the warm energy that always surrounded her brother began to pulse out. It spread out along Claire and she visibly shuddered, her arms quickly wrapping around herself to keep it out.

 

“Will you give us a second and promise to not run? We can help you if you let us...” Castiel said sweetly. Whatever armor Claire had worked up around herself seemed to shift just enough to believe her brother. She gave a cut nod and Keelie moved just out of ear shot.

 

“What's going on?” Castiel hissed, his eyes set in a bit of a glare. Keelie sighed, fingers rubbing into her temples to keep the migraine at bay.

 

“Cas...take a deep whiff...she has our fucking family scent and you know it. She also said her name was Claire _Novak_...” Keelie growled. Castiel's eyes widened as his head snapped to stare at Claire, he gave her an apologetic look that Keelie shrugged off. It wasn't the time to get into a pissing match with her brother but his little jumps to instantly be angry with her pissed her off.

 

“How...the only other family we had was dad's sister...but she died before she was able to have any kids...” Castiel whispered, turning to look over at Dean who had the same shocked expression.

 

“No idea...but since you seem to be getting through to her more than I can...you talk to her,” she said gruffly. Castiel sighed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it until she gave him a small smile.

 

* * *

Castiel took in a deep breath before stepping back over to the slightly pacing girl. She was a mess, there was no doubt she was truly a runaway. Her blonde hair was in tangles and half of it was braided on one side...most likely trying to give off a more “tough” look. The clothes she had on hung loosely around her small frame and the liner around her eyes looked days old.

 

“How old are you?” he asked softly. She stilled, swallowing hard as her eyes darted back between his sister and Dean. He took another step closer, filling her vision with just him and it seemed to relax her a bit.

 

“15...” she whispered. Castiel bit hard on his lip and nodded....the girl was going to present soon...if not already but he couldn't catch that scent on her. All he could recognize was the family one and a mix of several different types of animals.

 

“Will you tell me what's going on? Why you're here alone?”

 

“My mom...she was...she died a few months ago...” she stammered. Tears began to pool up in her eyes and she turned away angrily, her hands rubbing her face a little too hard. When she turned back around Castiel's heart broke for the anguish shining in those bright blue eyes.

 

“She was fucking murdered okay? Is that what you want to hear? Now will please let me go?” she cried. Castiel swallowed down the lump in his throat and shook his head slowly.

 

“You're name is Claire right?” he asked, at the nod of her head he continued, “Listen...we want to help you but you have to be honest with us....”

 

“You wanna help me so bad? Get me to Arizona then,” she growled out. Castiel wracked his brain quickly, trying to get any kind of idea why this girl would be running there. It was one of the very few states that was heavily populated by were-cats...not wolves. But this girl didn't have a trace of cat anywhere in her...

 

“Just talk to me....”

 

“Ugh! Fine...my mom, Amelia was murdered in the last pack we were in. She refused to let one of their disgusting Alpha's take me as a mate...so she gave me this...stuff to take to confuse my scent and told me to run while she took them on. She was only a Beta! Before I left, she told me to use my father's last name and maybe, that would help smooth some of the way through Oregon. My grandmother is in Arizona and I just...it's the only place I can go to okay? Happy now?” she said miserably, wiping furiously at the new tears making tracks through the mess of old eye liner. Castiel's heart slammed against his chest hard.

 

“F-Father? Your father's last name is Novak?” Castiel asked nervously. He could feel the warmth of both his sister and Dean growing closer and he held out a hand to stop them, wanting Claire's focus on him.

 

“Yes...did I stutter? Look, my mom didn't beat around the bush, she told me from the get go that my 'dad' was just a sperm donor...she only wanted a baby, not a mate. She didn't want to deal with an Alpha trying to take over her life. My dad...was the only one who agreed...the only thing she really knew about him was that he was named after the most beautiful angel in Heaven...Lucifer,” she explained with a huff. Castiel stumbled back, his vision going a bit blurry as his head swam.

 

“Cas? Shit...Cas are you okay?” Dean's voice was warm, comforting his wracked nerve endings until he was able to see straight. Claire was staring at them as if they had sprouted several heads. He was going to try and explain but Keelie took a step forward.

 

“Claire...my name is Keelie...and this is my twin brother...Castiel Novak...” she said softly. Claire's eyes widened and she too stumbled back until her back hit the brick wall.

 

“So...you know my dad?” she asked in a rush. Keelie let out a soft laugh and nodded slowly.

 

“He's...he's actually one of our older brother's,” Keelie said. For the first time since he'd seen her, the angry mask the young girl had on lifted and she smiled....her entire face lit up. Castiel couldn't help smiling because of it.

 

“Wait...one of? How many are there?” she asked. Dean let out a chuckle, his arm wrapping around Castiel's waist to help keep him steady.

 

“Well...six in total...not to mention the little ones,” he answered. Claire bit her lip hard, buzzing with excitement.

 

“I have cousins?”

 

“If you're story is for real this time...you even have a little brother,” Castiel said, grinning at the huge smile radiating off Claire's face. Keelie stepped forward and this time Claire didn't flinch when her hand touched at the base of Claire's throat. There was an instant vibration and the young girl gasped in shock but didn't pull away.

 

“She's telling the truth,” Keelie said, taking a few steps away from their newly found niece. Castiel still couldn't wrap his head around it. He knew his brother wasn't a saint and it really wasn't a secret how badly Luc had wanted a family...even at a young age. Keelie had tried to keep it from him that their brother had even taken part of one of their older base customs. The Claiming Run. Something he and Dean had abolished the second they took over. It was archaic and degrading. And if they wanted to exude the safety they always promised that tradition would ruin it.

 

“Claire...this is Dean, he's my mate and our Conri...wolf king...” Castiel explained, moving out of Dean's arm to let his mate move closer. Claire's eyes widened and this time did shrink away.

 

“He won't hurt you Claire...no Alpha in this state will ever touch you unless you deem it okay...” Keelie started.

 

“But what if one does?” she asked quietly, her eyes frozen on Dean. Dean knelt down on one of his knees, practically debasing himself so Claire wouldn't feel so threatened. It seemed to work, she took in a deep breath and relaxed a touch.

 

“They would have to answer to me...this is probably the safest place for you but we won't force you into staying. All I ask is that you come with us, meet your father and then you can decide where you want to go from there. If you still want to go to Arizona, we'll get you there safely. If you decide to stay but not join our pack...you'll still be protected as long as you stay in Oregon...” Dean explained holding out his hand. Pride swelled in Castiel's chest for his mate, the patience and understanding wafting from him made his heart sing. Claire even took a step closer and smiled as she reached out. At first Castiel thought she would just take his hand but was happily surprised when she took his forearm instead. A gesture of trust.

 

“And if I want to join?”

 

“Then we'll welcome you to the family with open arms,” Dean stated. Claire nodded quickly, her “tough” composure completely melting away as she nearly collapsed into Dean's arms, crying. Castiel covered his mouth and wanted to reach out and hug the girl as well but stayed back. Dean hugged her close and cooed soft things into her ear, things he couldn't make out. It didn't matter though, it was just for Claire and it seemed to be calming the poor exhausted girl. Dean picked her up bridal style and whispered something to Keelie before nodding his head towards Castiel.

 

“We'll take care of it Dean,” Keelie answered and she was gone, hurrying out of the alley. Castiel followed after Dean closely, his eyes having to blink at the sudden brightness as they came out onto the street.

 

“Cas, Keelie's going to take the kids home...I think you're gonna have to drive back to the compound,” Dean said softly. Castiel laughed softly, Claire was practically clinging to his mate, her face hiding in his shoulder. He nodded before glancing over towards the park where the other members of his pack were staring, all anxious and still, just waiting to know what was going on. Vic was still there, trying to keep the kids preoccupied but his daughter was not fooled. She was standing on the bench next to Benny, her eyes trained in their direction. Her little body relaxed when she finally saw them, a little smile growing on her lips before she hurried off towards the other little ones. Castiel took in a deep breath and quickly followed after Dean towards the car.

 

* * *

Luc stared at the girls dancing in front of him and really couldn't help being incredibly bored. Ever since he lost Anna as his number one dancer...he couldn't seem to find the same passion in another. These girls were gorgeous...and so beautifully...human. They didn't have the same grace or move in the same way an animal could. He smiled at them and promised to call once he had his answer. Once they left he dropped his head into his arms with a loud groan. The club was having a huge party this weekend, trying to kick start his new venture of having a live band playing upstairs while the bottom level would retain the club like feel. If it was successful...he would have the means to open up three more locations...he already had the land and foundation claimed in Portland....the other two were promising. One in Bend and the other being in Baker City.

 

He couldn't wait...with these three new locations...they'd be stretched across Oregon reaching others on the far side of their state. He wasn't as ambitious as his little brother Castiel...but he did have the same need to reach out and help others where he could. Even if they weren't of the same species.

 

The door dinged and his head shot up. The club was closed at the moment and the only other people here with him were Meg and Charlie. He saw movement around the corner and was about to stand up when the were-leopard twins Link and Lyra came into his vision.

 

“Oh...Gods you two scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?” Luc laughed hurrying over to embrace them.

 

“We heard you were having trouble finding dancers for this weekend?” Lyra questioned, a slight purr edging her words. Luc eyes widened and glanced between the two.

 

“You...you guys want to audition? For real?” he asked with an excited grin. He never even thought to ask them if they'd be remotely interested. Link gave him an impish grin and nodded, taking his sisters hand towards the small stages. The long black peacoats that both of them had on dropped to the floor, leaving them in very revealing clothes. Luc had never felt anything sexual towards a male before but Link was making him rethink that a little bit. They were breathtaking once the music started, all fluid and grace. Both of them had strong lithe bodies that just flowed with the pounding bass. It was everything he was looking for and even he found himself getting a bit hot around the collar.

 

“Wow...” Luc jumped, turning to see not only a wide eyed Charlie but his own mate staring almost hungrily at the two. Luc grinned wide, letting them continue until the music stopped before clapping his hands.

 

“You two are hired...” he laughed almost breathlessly. The twins beamed, Lyra bouncing with excitement.

 

“We were wondering...well...we heard a rumor of you opening up another club in Portland...we wanted to know if you'd be willing to hire us to work it?” Lyra asked. Luc's mouth dropped open, nodding his head before he could even think otherwise.

 

“We'll definitely have to go over details once it gets closer but...hell yeah! Come back tomorrow afternoon for costumes and set up?” Luc asked. The twins nodded, hugging both Meg and Charlie before scurrying out of the building.

 

“That was unexpected,” Meg laughed pulling her dark hair up into a bun. Luc nodded with agreement, his mouth opening to say something but got interrupted by his cell phone. He couldn't help smiling when he saw his little brother's name, excitement pouring through him to tell him about Link and Lyra.

 

“Hey Cas...”

 

“Luc...we need you to get to the compound. It's important.”

 

The excitement quickly morphed into worry as his brother in law's voice came through the phone. He gripped it a bit tight and moved away from the two women now staring at him.

 

“Is Castiel okay?”

 

“He's perfectly fine...this actually concerns you. Please get to the compound as soon as possible okay?” Dean asked. There was a muffled sound...like a girl talking when Dean shushed them.

 

“Dean...what's going on?”

 

“I'll explain when you get there,” Dean said and hung up. Luc swallowed hard and turned to look at Meg watching him with a calculating stare.

 

“Charlie...do you mind watching things for a bit? We have to go to the compound...” Luc said not taking his eyes off his mate. Meg frowned but didn't say anything. She grabbed up her purse and headed for the door.

 

“Of course...everything alright?” she asked. Luc gave her a shrug, not really knowing how else to better answer that. He gave her a little hug before he followed after Meg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so this chapter is gonna be short. Just wanted to finish up this month! Another chapter will be coming shortly after!

 

* * *

 

“Would you like to lay down until he gets here?” Castiel asked, gently leading Claire into the house with a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a shy smile and nodded a little. Ignoring all the curious little eyes following them, he led her upstairs to one of their empty rooms. There wasn't much to it, just a simple twin sized bed and a chest of drawers against the window.

 

“It'll be nice to sleep in a normal bed for once,” Claire muttered, fingers tracing along the cream colored bedspread. Castiel bit his lip hard and wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat. She simply shrugged, letting her duffel bag drop to the floor.

 

“Well...if you need anything at all, we'll be down stairs okay?” he said. She nodded, moving over to the window to gaze out. Castiel watched her for a moment before sighing, leaving the room to head back downstairs. He didn't get too far when a little hand was pulling at his pant leg.

 

“Daddy...who was that girl?” Leeloo asked, curious eyes staring at the closed door. Castiel knelt down and brushed her long hair over her shoulders.

 

“Her name is Claire...and she may be joining our family. She's very tired though...can I trust you to keep the others away while she rests?” Castiel asked even though he already knew the answer. Leeloo nodded eagerly. Castiel hugged her close and kissed her little nose.

 

“That's my girl...now go into the nursery okay? We'll snuggle later okay?” Castiel promised. Leeloo giggled, grabbing at Castiel's face to press a kiss to his cheek before she was wiggling out of his grasp. He watched fondly as his daughter hurried down the hall. There was a chorus of voices but Leeloo quickly shushed, quietly shutting the door behind her.

 

“She's going to be amazing...” Castiel sighed standing up. He had a moment of dizziness and groaned, bracing himself against the wall. He brushed it off with a shake of his head when it happened again. It took a moment to gain his equilibrium back but once he was stable he was moving down the stairs.

 

Everyone was in the living room, all the couches and chairs taken up by restless members of their pack. Castiel weaved around his family, touching Gabriel's shoulders and Keelie's hand as he made his way towards his mate. Dean was sitting in one of the arm chairs, his eyes slightly staring off into space as Keelie explained the situation to the other members of the pack. Though she kept out the little detail of Claire being Luc's daughter.

 

Without glancing up Dean held his hand out to him, pulling Castiel down onto his lap. Lips brushed along his cheek and Castiel hummed softly as he got more comfortable, the uneasiness from earlier quickly being forgotten.

 

“How do we know we can trust her? She pickpocketed Cas and out right lied to you,” Krissy said from her spot on the couch. Her hand rubbing anxious circles on her stomach. Gabriel was perched on the arm rest next to her, her free hand clutched in his.

 

“She may be a liar and a thief but she's not dangerous. If anything she's just trying to get to Arizona,” Keelie explained with a huff. The others grumbled under their breaths, some fidgeting.

 

“Look, I just don't understand why a wolf would want to go there anyway. That place is notoriously over populated by the cats...wolves really have no standing there. So...why?” Sam asked softly.

 

“I don't know, maybe to get away from pack bullshit maybe? We tend to forget that not every pack is like ours...most of the clans out there would love to use a girl like her...not protect her,” Benny growled out. Alfie sighed heavily with a nod.

 

“If I hadn't been found...or even knew this place existed I would run there. I mean, does anyone really know what goes on there? All that we know for sure is that wolf packs are not welcome and it's entirely run by the felines,” he said. Castiel closed his eyes, not realizing how much he was clutching onto Dean's shirt until his mate let out a low whine, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“I'm ok...bad memory,” Castiel whispered pressing his lips to Dean's temple. His mate didn't seemed convinced and continued to nuzzle at his neck, his fingers searching up his shirt to touch skin. Cas sighed softly, moving to press closer to his mate's chest.

 

“She's just a kid...I say we give her a shot and give  her the choice of whether or not she stays,” Garth piped in. There were a few more grumbles that seemed to be more in agreeance. The room grew silent as the front door opened and Chuckle's happy giggling broke out into the house. Castiel quickly got up to greet his brother, his nephew quickly being picked up by Keelie to be smothered with little kisses.

 

“Hey Cassie...what's going on?” Luc asked raising a brow to everyone in the room. Dean whispered something to Benny who turned to start ushering people out of the house. Meg quirked a brow as well before giving Castiel a warm hug.

 

“There's something we need to talk to you about,” Castiel answered quietly. Luc gave him a hesitant nod, waving and giving small hugs to his pack mates. Once the room was empty save Castiel, Dean, Keelie, Benny and Gabriel, they moved to sit back down with Luc and Meg sitting nervously on one of the couches. Krissy gave a glance back at the room before taking Chuckles' hand to guide him up to the nursery. Castiel was chewing on his lip, wondering who was actually going to say it.

 

“Well?” Luc said impatiently, his steely blue eyes flitting around at each of them. When they settled on him Luc gave him a pleading look and Castiel sighed softly, moving to sit on the coffee table.

 

“Do you remember a woman named Amelia? It would have been about...16 years ago maybe?” Castiel asked. Luc's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was casting a nervous glance at his mate. Meg raised a brow at him, nudging his shoulder.

 

“I don't care what you did before me Luc, honest,” Meg said with a little laugh. Luc let out a breath, his fingers carding through his hair a few times.

 

“She was a lone wolf that was looking for someone to knot her during her next heat. There was a bar in Portland that catered to our kind....one that wasn't exactly safe at the time. Anyway, she came round while I was there and I watched her get turned down a few times. I don’t know why, it wasn't like she was looking for a mate...she just wanted a baby. So I agreed...I was...well, lonely. We had fun and she disappeared afterwards. How do you even know her name?” Luc asked staring hard at him. Castiel bit his lip while his hands fidgeted in his lap.

 

“Amelia was murdered a few months ago...”

 

“Wait what?” Luc growled out. Castiel held up his hand to stop his brother from going into a rant. He finally seemed to settle a bit and Castiel reached out to take his hand.

 

“Her daughter....your daughter....she's been on the run from the pack that killed her mother. Amelia told her to come through Oregon and to use your last name in hopes of maybe getting some safety. She didn't have any clue that you'd be here...or any of us. But she's here Luc...and her name is Claire,” Castiel explained softly. Luc's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, fingers gripping tightly around Castiel's.

 

“I...I have a daughter?” Luc whispered, his free hand covering his mouth. He glanced back at Meg, a look of fear written across his face. Meg sat up slowly before reaching out to touch the side of Luc's face. Castiel smiled as she gently traced his brow to cup the side of his neck.

 

“Looks like Chuckles has a big sister now,” Meg said softly. Luc let out a relieved laugh and Meg grinned pulling him in to rest his forehead against her cheek. Castiel let go of his brother's hand and moved back to sit on the arm of Dean's seat. There was a soft shuffle from the hallway and Castiel glanced over to see Claire staring wide eyed at Luc, her fingers gripping the frame so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

 

“Luc,” Castiel whispered, gesturing with his head towards the young girl. Luc swallowed hard and got up, moving slowly towards her. Claire held her breath, her fingers twitching against the wood.

 

“You're...you're my dad?” she asked. Luc reached out but stopped halfway, the tension in the room slowly getting thicker. Castiel gripped onto Dean's shoulder and everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

 

“Yes Claire...may I?” he asked in almost a whisper. Claire's eyes jumped around the room before finding Dean's, asking a silent question. Castiel felt Dean nod and Claire took a hesitant step closer towards Luc. He touched the side of her head, his thumb ghosting over her temple as he leaned in, taking in a deep breath of her scent from the top of her head. Claire seemed to have gotten the same scent because the next moment they were hugging, Claire's arms wound around his waist tightly.

 

“Shhh, it's okay. We're going to take care of you sweetheart,” Luc cooed, running his fingers through the tangled mess of hair. Castiel wiped at his face quickly, not even realizing that he had started crying. Dean laughed softly next to him and Castiel had to fight the urge to smack him. Though Keelie and Gabriel weren't faring much better.  

 

“Claire...this is my mate Meg,” Luc said softly, moving away just enough to let the girl see Meg. His arm was still wound around her and she wasn't letting go either.

 

“Hello Claire...do you want to meet your little brother?” Meg asked. Claire's face brightened beautifully with a huge smile, she reached for Meg's hand and the two of them were hurrying off towards the stairs. Luc watched them for a moment, his breathing a little haggard before he turned towards the rest of them, the biggest smile Castiel had ever seen on his face.

 

“Thank you...” He said before running after them. Within moments they could hear squealing from upstairs followed by a chorus of giggling. Castiel grinned, moving to drop back onto Dean's lap, snuggling right into his warmth.

 

“Mm, love you so much baby,” Dean whispered pressing his lips against his temple. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed his response.

  
  
  



	12. Dark Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any couple that you'd like to see more of please let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize if my weather is wrong...I spent the better part of an hour researching weather maps. Oy ve.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all and happy reading!

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ November ~ Dark Moon _

  
  


“Luc that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!” Castiel laughed happily as he spun around the kitchen, the smells of stew and freshly baked bread filling the house. His stomach grumbled impatiently at him and he rubbed at it with his free hand, cradling his cell phone between his shoulder and ear.

  
  


“ _ I know...the club in Portland is opening next weekend, the 14 _ _ th _ _ if I am remembering correctly. I...want you and Dean there...please little brother?”  _ Luc asked. Castiel laughed, rolling his eyes at the puppy dog face his brother was sporting. He didn't need to see it to know it was there.

  
  


“Of course we'll be there Luc, I think it'd look bad if the big bad wolf wasn't there at the opening of one of our secret safe houses,” Castiel teased. Luc scoffed on the other line. There was some loud noise on Luc’s end of the phone, followed by a gleeful baby laugh.

  
  


“So how's everything going?” Castiel asked covering the pot to lean up against the cupboard.

  
  


“ _ Good...Claire's amazing with Chuckie. Her and Meg are getting along really well too. It's like...everything I had ever hoped and prayed for was gifted to me on my lap...It's a bit terrifying,” _ Luc said quietly. Castiel nodded, knowing that feeling intimately.

  
  


“I know...” Castiel said, jumping a bit when the door slammed shut, “Listen Luc, Dean just got back I have to let you go. Love you too brother,” Castiel ended the call and entered the hall, stopping at the gleeful look on Dean's face. Leeloo, Henry and Rhia were in puppy form, yipping at his heels excitedly.

  
  


“Alright alright you three, go change and wash up for dinner,” Dean chuckled. He raised up his face and slightly jumped when he finally saw Castiel grinning at him. The two puppies barked before rushing up the stairs towards Leeloo's room. The barks turned into loud giggles and it made Castiel grin even wider.

  
  


“What'd I miss?” he asked as Dean came closer. A hum left his mouth as his mate's hands circled around his waist, pulling him flush against Dean's body. Dean nuzzled at his neck, leaving a trail of little kisses. Castiel closed his eyes and bit his lip, his mate smelled of sunshine and the woods...it was glorious.

  
  


“The little ones wanted to go on a run so me and Benny took them. Oh and we're gonna have to watch Rhia this week...Alfie's gonna go into heat in a few days,” Dean mumbled against his throat. Castiel bit his lip and nodded, leaning up against the wall to give Dean more leverage to suck and nibble his neck.

  
  


“Dean...I need to check on dinner,” Castiel laughed, squeaking when Dean sucked right at one of the most sensitive spots on his neck.

  
  


“Let it burn,” Dean grumbled.

  
  


“Oh yeah, then listen to you whine that you're hungry for an hour? Come on you big puppy,” Castiel chuckled pushing him off playfully. Dean stared down at him hungrily and it made Castiel shiver, his body aching at the small space between them.

  
  


“Have...have you gone to see Pam yet?” Dean asked quietly, eyes growing a bit tight along the edges. Castiel swallowed around the sudden lump and shook his head, his hand instantly moving to rub over his still flat belly. It had been nearly a month with nothing, no morning sickness...nothing. With Leeloo, he'd only been sick the first few days....Mason he'd been sick nearly the whole first month. He knew that there would be a chance that he wouldn't catch this time around...but it still didn't make it less upsetting. He was supposed to have gone to Pam yesterday but he didn't want to hear it. Even so much as trying to keep out of reach of his sister.

  
  


“There's always your next heat baby...” Dean said softly. Castiel nodded though it made his chest squeeze almost painfully at the slight disappointment in his voice. He tried to pull away from his mate but Dean wasn't having any of that.

  
  


“Cas...we have time...there's no rush okay?” Dean urged, cupping the sides of his face. Castiel nodded again and sagged into Dean's arms, taking in a deep breath of his mate's comforting scent. They stayed that way until the smell of dinner burning crept into the hall.

  
  


“Dammit,” Castiel growled pulling away as Dean laughed, following him into the kitchen.

  
  


* * *

Castiel sat up with a gasp, his eyes eyes huge as he glanced over at the window. It was storming outside, which was really odd for November. The wind was howling and flashes of lightning lit up their bedroom like a strobe light. He swallowed hard and rubbed his face before crawling out of bed, Dean was completely undisturbed. His soft snores and little snuffles made Castiel smile even though he was envious of the man.

  
  


He crept through the house, checking on Leeloo who was curled up around Rhia while Henry slept with his back pressed up against his cousin's. It was adorable and if Castiel had a camera, he would definitely take advantage of the moment. Quietly he closed the door and slipped over to the nursery. Mason was awake but seemed to be content watching the flashes on his wall. He giggled once he saw Castiel, reaching up his little arms to be picked up. Castiel grinned wide, pulling the baby up onto his chest. Mason babbled at him, giggling again when the lightening lit up the room.

  
  


“You like storms too baby?” Castiel cooed. He moved closer to the window, drawing back the curtain to take a look outside. Mason reached forward to press his hands along the glass. They watched the storm for a few minutes, Castiel hugged Mason close as the baby started to fall asleep, nuzzling his face right into his neck.

  
  


Castiel hummed softly, one of the many songs that he always heard Dean playing while he worked on the Impala. Once the baby completely melted in his arms, he laid him back into his crib. Castiel looked down at him and smiled as he left the room, closing the door quietly. He continued on his way through the house, wincing every time the stairs creaked under his feet.

  
  


His stomach growled loudly and he groaned, he was so damn hungry lately. Even eating nearly two bowls of soup and three slices of bread for dinner. If Dean hadn't taken the pie away from him he probably would have eaten the whole thing. Laughing softly he took out the very same pie from the fridge, his mouth watering at the smell of cinnamon and apples. Mary's baking was like an orgasm in his mouth.

  
  


With the pan in his hands along with a tall glass of milk he moved over to the table to keep an eye out through the window. The trees were dancing wildly in the wind and he knew the parking lot would most likely be flooded. He stared blankly as he ate, his fork hitting the pan instead of the delicious dessert.

  
  


“Oh my Gods...” Castiel laughed as he looked down. He ate the entire thing without even realizing it. Even still, his stomach was still grumbling.

  
  


“What the hell?” Castiel snorted with a shake of his head. He placed the dishes into the sink when there was a soft little tap at the back door. Frowning he glanced over to see Keelie's face appear, a huge smile on her face as she slipped inside. She was soaked but it only seemed to make her even happier. He laughed yanking his sister into a hug.

  
  


“What are you doing out in the rain you dork?” he grinned. Keelie raised a finger to her mouth, shushing him before pulling him outside. He wanted to argue, about to say it was going to be too cold but he stopped in mid sentence. It was warm, the rain didn't even sting as it hit his skin.

  
  


“Keelie...what...” he gasped as she continued to pull him down the stairs straight towards the herb garden. The mud under his bare feet was even warm. He was so confused and almost screamed when Keelie forced him to look at what used to be the torn up garden.

  
  


Everything that Anna had ripped up was mended, the flowers blooming, the herbs fully grown and swaying in the wind. He covered his face and reached out with a trembling hand to touch them. He was so scared that it was a dream...but once his fingers brushed along the leaves, that shattered. It was all real. The scents lifted up to his nose and he laughed gleefully. It had to be a gift.

  
  


“How...I don't understand,” Castiel asked looking over at his sister. Her eyes lit up with silver and she grinned widely, looking like a little girl for a moment. She raised her hands up towards the sky and spun around.

  
  


“I don't either Twin...but it's them...they gave this to us as a thank you for returning to them. You....you gave this back to us little brother,” Keelie giggled kissing his forehead. Castiel laughed openly, tears suddenly appearing on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something when Keelie touched his stomach a look of awe on her face.

  
  


“Why didn't you tell me?” she asked her eyes wide. Castiel's smile disappeared and he frowned, shaking his head.

  
  


“Tell you what?” he almost hissed wanting to pull away but Keelie kept him still.

  
  


“Oh my...you didn’t know? Cas...you're pregnant!” she laughed. Castiel's eyes widened, hands flying to his stomach. Could it be true? He hadn't gotten sick...that was usually the only way he could tell...but he had been so ravenous lately...

  
  


“Keelie...oh my gods...am I really pregnant?” he gasped fingers tightening around Keelie's wrists. She bit on the inside of her mouth and pressed a bit firmer on his stomach, a warmth spreading over his skin as she reached out. A huge grin stretched her lips and she nodded eagerly. Castiel couldn't help the loud almost squeal of laughter as he hugged Keelie tightly.

  
  


“What are you guys doing out here!” Dean's voice called out. He spun around to see his very grumpy mate staring at them in disbelief. Keelie kissed his cheek and hurried off, giving Dean's arm a squeeze as she rushed by. Dean hadn't even realized yet, how warm it was, the thriving garden behind Castiel.

  
  


“Dean...”

  
  


“Baby, you shouldn't be out here!”

  
  


“Dean...stop...” Castiel said putting his hands out on Dean's shoulders to keep him still. It took a moment but Dean finally blinked, realization flitting across his face. He looked up at the sky and blinked again, his eyes focusing on the garden.

  
  


“What...Cas?” Dean gasped moving a bit closer. He reached out just like Castiel had, a little laugh bubbling out of his chest.

  
  


“Am I dreaming?” Dean asked turning back to him. Castiel shook his head, reaching out to weave their fingers together.

  
  


“No...oh Dean?”

  
  


“Hmm?” Dean hummed moving closer, his arms about to slide around Castiel's waist. Castiel bit his lip and looked up at him shyly.

  
  


“I ate the rest of the pie...” Castiel said. Dean barked out a laugh but it stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as he glanced down at his stomach. Castiel grinned, pressing their entwined fingers against his belly.

  
  


“Cas...are you?” Dean gasped. At Castiel's nod, Dean cupped the sides of his face and kissed him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as the Alpha picked him up, curling his legs around his waist. They didn't make it far, landing with a soft thump on the grass near the garden, Dean hovered over him, shielding him from the rain.

  
  


“Dean...make love to me,” Castiel whispered, a loud clap of thunder echoing off the mountains. Dean grinned leaning down to kiss him breathless, arms circling around him almost desperately. Castiel made sure to send up a thankful prayer as his mate began to undress them both.

  
  


* * *

Gabriel yawned loudly the next morning, stretching out his body and letting out a groan as his back popped in a quick succession. He rubbed at his eyes, reaching out for his mate who should have been in bed next to him. Her spot was empty, the blankets pulled back and cold. He frowned and got up, pulling on his robe as he moved about the house. There was no noise until he got closer to the kitchen.

  
  


“Okay...breathe...just breathe...oh shit!”

  
  


“Krissy! What's wrong?” Gabriel cried hurrying into the room. The floor was wet and he stared wide eyed at his very red faced mate, her hair sticking to the sweat on her forehead.

  
  


“The baby is coming now Gabe...” she panted, gripping the counter as another contraction went up her spine. Gabe snatched up the phone on the counter, taking almost three times to dial the correct number. Pam answered the phone with a growl.

  
  


“Pam, we need you now,” he managed to get out before hanging up. Within moments the front door was being pushed open, Pam and Keelie rushing into the house. Castiel and Alfie came next, quickly cleaning up the mess as the ladies lead a near sobbing Krissy back into the bedroom. Gabe didn't know what to do, he was pacing the living room his breathing coming in short gasps. He wanted to be in the room but he didn't want to stress out his mate with his anxiety.

  
  


He jumped when hands touched his shoulders, soothing him only a bit when Castiel hugged him. It was another 10 minutes before Keelie ushered him in, his anxiety shooting up when he saw the blood on her hands.

  
  


“Gabey, you need to stay calm. She's having a hard time and I need you to help keep her relaxed,” she whispered.

  
  


“What do you mean hard time?” he gasped gripping her shirt sleeve.

  
  


“She'll be fine brother, but we need you in there, come on,” she urged, gently pushing him towards the bed. Krissy was pale and completely drenched in sweat. Someone had opened the window to allow for some of the crisp autumn air into the room.

  
  


“Gabe!” Krissy cried out, her voice cracking with exhaustion. He rushed over to her and squeezed her hand.

  
  


“Look at me love, just keep your eyes on me,” Gabe whispered kissing her cheeks. She nodded, gritting her teeth as her body forced her to push.

  
  


“Come on little one...your momma is getting tired,” Pam cooed. Gabe looked down and swallowed hard as he watched Pam work to get his child out. The room was unbearably quiet until a loud cry shattered it. He laughed breathlessly, kissing Krissy when Pam handed the baby over to his sister.

  
  


“Oh Gabey....it's a boy!” Keelie sniffled, hurrying over to the little tub to clean him off. Krissy let out a sob, pulling Gabriel down to kiss him. He cupped the side of her face and wanted to kiss her again when she gasped, sitting ramrod straight.

  
  


“Oh...oh my. You're not done...” Pam stammered, quickly changing the towel underneath his quivering mate.

  
  


“Wait...twins?” Gabriel asked staring at both Pam and his sister. Keelie shook her head, holding his newly bundled baby close. Pam had the same shocked look on her face as Krissy growled, damn near breaking his fingers as she pushed. He couldn't help it, he laughed gleefully as another almost angry baby cry broke out into the room. Krissy collapsed back laughing as well, her eyes drooping though her fingers still gripped his tightly.

  
  


“I can barely handle one of you,” Krissy teased, that beautiful smile stretching her lips. Gabriel kissed her hand, trying very hard to not start bawling. He finally had a family...now he had little ones he could get to watch grow and become part of the new generation.

  
  


“Well...this is definitely a Novak thing...it's a girl,” Pam grinned, moving to clean the newest baby. Keelie giggled and stepped closer towards them, handing over the little boy to Gabriel. He looked so put out, a grumpy frown on his face as he tried to stare at the new faces too close to his own. Keelie helped Krissy to sit up, gingerly cleaning up around her.

  
  


“Annnnd, here's your baby girl,” Pam cooed handing her to Krissy.

  
  


“We're gonna need to add a few rooms,” Gabe sighed happily, leaning over to kiss the little girl’s cheek.

  
  


“I'm sure we can manage that,” Keelie grinned. She closed the window to keep the room warm now and with Pam's help, moved all the birthing stuff out. Gabe gently climbed up on the bed, making sure to be touching both his mate and each of their babies.

  
  


“We did it Gabe..” Krissy whispered leaning her head to rest against his shoulder.

  
  


“No my love, you did it. Thank you for putting up with me...and giving me a family,” Gabriel replied softly, pressing his lips to her temple. She looked up at him with a knowing grin and kissed his lips.

  
  


* * *

Castiel wiped at his face tiredly but still had a huge smile as he hurried back the main house. After the events of last night...the storm, finding out he was pregnant and having...one of the most passionate love makings between he and his mate...he was exhausted. They had barely fallen asleep when he got the urgent call from his twin. He was so ready to crawl back into bed and snuggle with his family.

  
  


“I have a new cousin!” Leeloo practically screeched from the porch. He laughed loudly and scooped her up in his arms.

  
  


“That you do Peanut...in fact...you have two,” he answered as he carried her inside. Dean was sitting on the couch watching tv but turned it off once he saw them.

  
  


“Like you and Auntie Keelie?” she asked with a frown.

  
  


'Mmhmm, twins,” he said sitting down next to Dean. His mate reached over and started to rub his stomach subconsciously and he bit his lip, knowing they still had to tell their daughter. But like so many other times, she stared down at Dean's hand and smiled wide.

  
  


“Am I gonna have another brother or sister?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Castiel laughed with a shake of his head, pulling her to sit between him and Dean.

  
  


“Is that gonna be okay with you little Peanut?” Dean asked tousling her hair. She hummed in thought for a second before turning a cheeky look up at them.

  
  


“It coullllld....but we really need a play house daddy.  A big one!  Like....the meeting hall!  But that is just for grown ups...we need a place for just US,” she said quirking up a brow. Castiel barked out a laugh, covering his moth quickly. Dean stared at their daughter in shock but joined in Castiel's laughter.

  
  


“I'll tell you what little girl, you draw up the plans...and me and the other grown ups will build it. Deal?” he said holding out his hand. She hummed again and nodded, shaking his hand.

  
  


“Deal...and yeah...it's okay if I have another one....but can this one be a girl? I really want a little sister too,” she said cocking her head to the side. Castiel laughed again, pulling her onto his lap to tickle her, his heart warming at the high pitched giggles coming from his daughter. They started to calm down after a few moments and he stilled when Leeloo moved to hug around his stomach, her face pressing against his shirt.

  
  


“I can't wait to meet you,” she whispered. Castiel swallowed hard and had to cover his mouth again, glancing quickly over at Dean who was staring so proudly at her. His mate moved closer, drawing Leelo's legs over his lap to snuggle into Castiel's side.

  
  


“I love our family,” Dean whispered into his ear.

  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A heads up, I'm actually going to join DCBB this year! So once that starts, my stories are going to be on a hiatus!
> 
> Please let me know if there is anything you want to see. Like more of the runs, other couples...any ideas you wanna drop me are appreciated!
> 
> I had every intention to make the beginning of this overly fluffy and....yeah. Smut happened. ~hides in shame~
> 
> Warnings: Mention of past rape/abuse and Omega/Female Slavery
> 
> This is gonna be a long one.

 

* * *

 

The room was still dark when Castiel slowly blinked his eyes open, a small dippy smile stretching his lips as the smell of his mate drifted up to his nose. Dean curled around him even more, his hands pressing against his stomach, kneading into the barely there bump. How Castiel had even missed that was a wonder to him. It was as if the second Keelie told him, all the symptoms came crashing down. Thankfully, none of the sickness this time.

 

Dean grumbled something deep in his throat and pushed against Castiel even more, clinging to him in his sleep. Which of course, Castiel didn't mind, only turned a bit to press his face into Dean's warm chest. Even though their full moon had been last week, Dean's temperature was still spiked to over a hundred. Castiel wasn't complaining, just wrapped Dean's arms around him and nearly purred at how comfortable he was.

 

He must have fallen asleep again, the next time he opened his eyes the room was filled with the glow of the sun and Dean was rubbing his hands all over Castiel's shoulders and lower back. He groaned, pressing against Dean's hands like a cat as a chuckle reached his ears.

 

“Mornin baby,” Dean said with a sigh, nuzzling his face into the back Castiel's neck. He tilted his head to the side to give his mate more room, his tongue laving at the newest bite mark to his neck while a thumb rubbed over the permanent one on his lower back. It sent a chill up his spine and he moaned softly.

 

“Morning...is there anything making us get out of bed besides the opening of the club later?” Castiel laughed softly, arching his back at a particularly long suck on his neck. Dean pressed their bodies together as his hands continued to caress and almost worship his skin. They reached his stomach again and Castiel sighed happily when both palms of his mate flattened on his tummy.

 

“Nope...only our pups. Leeloo is still at Henry's though and Mason is with my parents,” Dean finally answered, his breath tickling the hair on his neck and ears.

 

“Did you plan that?” Castiel asked biting his bottom lip. Dean chuckled again, his teeth grazing over his neck and shoulder before nipping gently.

 

“Maybe...told mom that I wanted to spend a morning worshipping my beautiful amazing mate...and she couldn't really say no,” Castiel felt the grin press into his skin and he couldn't help blushing or smiling himself. There was nothing more than he loved and craved more than being this close and intimate with Dean. Sex was....amazing and wonderful and Gods Castiel couldn't get enough of it but...these little moments were so much more fulfilling.

 

“Well then...worship away Alpha,” Castiel grinned at the low guttural groan vibrating into his skin. Castiel giggled, reaching back to massage the back of Dean's neck.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I love when you call me that,” Dean growled, biting at Castiel's arm, sucking the skin hard between his teeth. Castiel gasped, a long moan leaving his throat.

 

“Mmhmm...I never liked being called 'Omega' before but hearing you get all growly saying it...I love it,” Castiel said. A sharp gasp escaped his lips when a hot hand wrapped around his growing erection, squeezing it teasingly.

 

“Oh Dean....mmm,” Castiel whimpered as the tell tale scent of his slick permeated the air. Dean tensed, his face pulling away to sniff at the air. Even Castiel gasped at the newness of it. Everyone always commented at how he smelled like apples...but it had somehow shifted to oranges...and cream. Dean growled possively, his hand pulling away from Castiel's hardening cock to swipe his fingers along his fluttering hole.

 

“Oh my Gods baby,” Dean grumbled. Castiel turned his head to catch Dean sucking on his finger slowly.

 

“I didn't expect it to change completely,” Castiel laughed, watching with red cheeks and a fond smile as Dean cleaned his fingers.

 

“I'm beginning to think that there is going to be nothing normal about this one,” Dean laughed nuzzling into his neck again. Castiel laughed when his breath tickled him again and tried to squirm away but Dean wasn't allowing it, holding him tight against his chest.

 

“I love you so much sweetheart,” Dean cooed in his ear once they settled again, his fingers playing along his hip, reaching even further to trace the rim of his hole, his slick beginning to drip down the back of his thighs.

 

“I know...I-I oh...I l-love you too,” Castiel whimpered, bucking his hips back as Dean's thumb pressed into him, the thickness of it feeling so good and settling deep into his gut. Castiel turned his head to catch Dean's lips with his own before gently moving Dean's hand away. He went to roll over onto his hands and knees but Dean stopped him, his cheeks turning a bright red. Castiel parted his lips to ask only to have his jaw drop a bit when Dean laid back, pulling him to straddle his chest.

 

“Dean...” Castiel swallowed hard, his body quivering as Dean leaned up his head to press a kiss to Castiel's cock.

 

“C'mere,” Dean said softly, eyes melting to gold as Castiel scooted closer. His own must have shifted as well, Dean growled hungrily, his fingers digging into Castiel's waist as he was suddenly pulled forward.

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out when Dean's lips wrapped around the head, sucking slowly until his entire length was encased in wet heat. Castiel nearly lost it, his hands pressing back against Dean's stomach and his head thrown back. They'd never done this before and it was empowering, though it was something he wasn't that unfamiliar with. Dean was never shy about finding ways to let Castiel take the control in and out of the bedroom and it always shook Castiel to the core.

 

Dean's hands rubbed up his sides before guiding Castiel's hips to move the way he wanted them, to roll languidly towards Dean's face. Castiel pried his eyes open to peer down at his mate, his breath locking in his chest at the shine in those eyes...how much love and awe was pouring through. He cried out and fought to not cum yet, Dean wanted this so badly...he had to hold back just a bit longer. Though Dean was not going to make it easy for him. One of his hands that had been gripping Castiel's waist moved to trace at his rim again making him jerk hard. Dean moaned loud, swallowing around him audibly.

 

“Dean...do...do you want me to fuck your mouth?' Castiel whispered, a blush burning his cheeks when Dean nodded eagerly. It should have been obscene...seeing his Alpha so eager for his cock, lips wrapped around his length and practically begging for more. Castiel shuddered as more slick dribbled down his thighs and onto Dean's chest. Castiel reached for the head board with one hand while the other threaded through Dean's hair, his body trembling as he started to slowly thrust into Dean's mouth. When his mate's eyes rolled back Castiel's nervousness melted away, raising up a bit on his knees to get more leverage.

 

Two fingers pushed into him and Castiel moaned loudly, this time letting his hips jerk forward without hesitation. Dean growled, the vibration shooting right up his shaft and Castiel cried out, thrusting between the two pleasures wracking his tightly wound body. He couldn't stop the tremors and his vision nearly exploded into bright colors when Dean finally pushed a third finger in, massaging his prostate mercissily. He felt something wet sliding down his back and couldn't help grinning, knowing Dean reached his own orgasm without even being touched made his softening cock twitch as he slid gently away from Dean's very swollen lips. He was about to collapse onto the bed but Dean held him still, hands tightening on his thighs as he fought to catch his breath, eyes still closed.

 

“That...” Dean started but just blew out some air instead. Castiel licked his dry lips and nodded slowly, his fingers carding through Dean's hair while the other rubbed up and down his mate's arm. Dean finally calmed down enough to sit up on his elbow, pulling Castiel down to kiss him. The taste of himself clung to Dean's tongue and he groaned, wrapping his arms almost possessively around his mate's neck.

 

“We...are a mess,” Dean laughed when his fingers touched his own spend on Castiel's back.

 

“Mmhmm...as much as I love our snuggling...can we shower?” Castiel laughed making a face at just how much of a mess Dean was. His slick was still all over his chest and a dribble of cum was drying on his chin. Dean blushed, grinning like mad as they slowly crawled out of the bed. Castiel watched him closely even though he could feel just how content his mate was through their bond with each other. He smiled warmly and followed Dean into their bathroom. With the shower on and the room filling with delicious steam, Castiel moved closer to kiss at Dean's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist to press closer.

 

“Why didn't you ever tell me?” Castiel asked softly, regretting the question a bit when his mate tensed. He tried to soothe him, kissing the back of his neck and petting the front of his torso with reverent touches. Dean finally relaxed, his head tilting back to allow Castil access to press biting kisses to his throat.

 

“Because I'm Conri...I'm an Alpha who's always supposed to be the one in control...” Dean muttered. Castiel kissed the top of his spine and slowly turned him, pushing him back gently until he sunk down onto the bench seat. Castiel smiled at him, straddling Dean as he sat down on his legs. There was so many things Castiel could...and should say to him. That what Dean was feeling was okay, that he didn't judge him or think any less of him. None of that seemed to even touch on what Castiel truly felt about it though. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed him chastely.

 

“Thank you,” he said instead. Dean leaned back a bit and gave him a questioning look. Castiel bit on his lip and nuzzled at his chin, scent marking his mate in his own way. Dean's chest rumbled under his hands and Castiel smiled.

 

“Thank you for trusting me,” Castiel whispered cupping the sides of Dean's face as it brightened, the slight fear in his eyes melting away completely. Castiel felt his chest squeeze a bit and he hugged Dean close. After a while Dean kissed his naked shoulder pushing him away enough to look into his face.

 

“Let's get cleaned up,” Dean said with a bashful smile. Castiel grinned and crawled off of him while Dean grabbed up the shampoo.

 

 

* * *

“I'd like to welcome you all to the grand opening of Celestial, making this our third establishment here in Oregon!” Luc cried out from the steps of the new club. Dean and Castiel stood off to the side staring up at him with prideful eyes. There was easily over a hundred people waiting eagerly for the doors to open. Other members of their pack were all around them, including the leopards, hunters, several humans and surprisingly, even some rogue wolves.

 

“From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for being here with us,” he said with an easy smile as he reached for his mate's hand, Meg grinning from ear to ear. She handed him a pair of scissors and the crowd cheered, everyone moving inside. Dean didn't even know where to look first. He was so used to the bar feeling from their first two clubs that he wasn't expecting a dance centric one. There were three to four bars lining the edges while the center was open and wide. There were booths hiding in the corners and when Dean looked up, little alcoves for privacy. It was dark and sensual, pulling at Dean's wolf teasingly.

 

There were appraising growls from all around him and snickered, this was definitely going to be successful. The tension in the room was palpable, the static rising the hair on the back of his neck. Everywhere he looked he saw glowing shifted eyes, including the members of staff. The humans didn't seem at all wary of it...if anything the excitement in the room grew. Dean grinned wider, the people residing in Tillamook weren't blind or ignorant to their existence...and it seemed that Portland wasn't either.

 

“This place is amazing,” Castiel purred next to him, his hand pulling away from his to wrap around Dean's waist. Dean grinned and kissed the side of his head as they continued further into the club. He heard a gasp and turned to see their friends Link and Lyra dancing in now illuminated cages next to the stage. They were beautiful and Dean couldn't help stepping closer as the music erupted around them. Link wore skin tight black leather that hung low on his hips, revealing an expanse of taut tan skin. There was an impressive tattoo on his back that actually matched up with his sisters. Lyra's long auburn hair cascaded around her body in waves. The tight and short leather vest pulled her breasts tightly together and very small black shorts that made her legs seem to go on for miles.

 

He startled himself from staring, almost afraid that Castiel would be upset with him but when he looked down he only laughed. His mate was staring wide eyed and mouth hanging open as he too stared at the twins. It was hard not too. A drink was pressed into his hand and he barely had enough time to thank the waitress when he saw her eyes glowing. In fact, the entire staff still had their eyes shifted. He glanced around quickly to gauge the humans around the room. He relaxed a bit when they only seemed to love it and not freak out.

 

“Come on, Luc is calling for us,” Castiel called out over the music, pulling on his hand. Dean tored his gaze away and followed through one of the hallways encasing the stairs. Surprisingly, the music wasn't as loud in the alcoves and it was extremely inviting with the plush couches.

 

“Congratulations!” Castiel grinned pulling away to embrace Luc. Dean moved around the little space easily, taking a quick glance over the edge to watch the writhing bodies for a moment.

 

“What do you think Conri?” Luc asked. He turned and was surprised to see a little bit of apprehension in Luc's eyes. As if he would actually be displeased with the place. Dean laughed softly and grasped at his forearm before pulling him into a hug.

 

“It's amazing Luc...it really is. It's just on the brink of being dangerous and allowing us to come out of the dark just enough to not scare everyone,” Dean said. Luc grinned wide and nodded, looking out over the club with a deep sigh.

 

“Thank you...well....here's to another successful venture...and to the ones in the near future,” Luc said rising up his glass. Castiel snuggled up to his side and raised up his soda, clinking their glasses together. Dean took a long drink from his tumbler and moaned softly as the alcohol lit his throat on fire. The whisky was strong but delicious.

 

“Are we too late?” a female voice called out from behind them. Dean turned and nearly choked, Jody Mills and a blonde female stood behind her. The Banrion of Colorado smiled wide as Castiel surged forward to give her a welcoming hug.

 

“what are you doing here?” Castiel asked pulling away. Dean snapped out of his daze and reached forward to grasp the woman's arm.

 

“We're actually on our way to Seattle to visit some friends so we thought to drop by on our way through,” Jody explained. Dean nodded eyeing the blond woman behind her. She was all smiles as her excited eyes took in the place. Jody frowned at Dean until she caught on what he was looking at.

 

“Sorry, this is Donna Hanscom my Beta...and um well...my new mate,” she stammered clearing her throat. Castiel gasped, his entire body vibrating next to him.

 

“Oh Jody,” the blonde giggled as her face warmed up. Dean gestured for them to move into the little alcove, ordering a few drinks as they got comfortable.

 

 

* * *

He watched from across the way, his fingers digging into the brick wall he was leaning against. He would give anything to just go over and say hello...to have them embrace him once again. Swallowing hard he had to berate himself until he finally let go, turning to disappear into the shadows. He got about ten steps before he was grabbed, thrown against the wall roughly. A hand closed around the base of his throat as he snarled, trying to throw the threat off of him.

 

“Did you really think you could sneak into our territory unnoticed?” a voice growled out, one he didn't recognize. He jerked away and tried to run only to be grabbed again.

 

“Holy shit....fuck, you're Balthazar? Aren't you?” the voice asked with surprise. Balthazar swallowed hard, backing up slowly to try and disappear again but the other man had a death grip on his arm.

 

“You ain't goin no where until Dean speaks with you,” he snarled, dragging him towards a police squad car. Balthazar fought against him, thrashing his arms until something was suddenly jabbed into his neck. His knees went weak and fell forward against the car, his eyes going blurry.

 

“What the hell is this?” a deep voice bellowed out. His vision was a haze but he was able to make out a large dark skinned man looming over him.

 

“It's the missing Novak...Dean will want to see him.”

 

“This missing Novak? Shit...alright, get him to the cage. I'll call Dean in the morning about all this,” the dark man ordered. His last coherent moment was being shoved into the car and the door slamming shut.

 

 

* * *

The very next morning they were all crowded around the kitchen island, mugs of hot coffee in their hands as they traded off hilarious stories of past runs. Dean couldn't stop watching the way Castiel would throw his head back and laugh, that bright happy look shining in his eyes. Dean subconsciously reached out and wrapped his arm around his waist, letting his fingers dip under Castiel's baggy sleep shirt. Castiel raised sleepy eyes up at him, giving him one those private barely there soft smiles that were only reserved for Dean.

 

“And oh boy, Jody-o here just kept swinging until those boys backed off!” Donna laughed, an open and easy smile on her face. Dean couldn't help grinning at how adoringly the two women looked at each other, even if they were still in their pajamas and hair all tousled. It was strange to see the blush and the soft smiling gracing the older woman's face but Dean was grateful for the moment. Jody had to be hard on the outside or her pack and other wolves would just try to overtake her...but he was also beginning to see the gentler side of her blooming. Jody had experience one of the most traumatic things any wolf could go through...watching their mate die right in front of them. He'd seen that same look of steel in Benny's eyes before Samandriel came along. Castiel snuggled closer to him and Dean couldn't help laying a possessive hand on his stomach, the anxiousness in his chest bleeding away.

 

The phone on their wall rang and everyone stilled. That phone only rang when it was pack business. Dean swallowed down his suddenly thudding heart and snatched it up, “Hello?”

 

“Hey Dean, it's Vic. Sorry for interrupting your morning,” the man said with resigned sigh. Dean frowned, turning away from the others.

 

“No, no it's fine. What happened?” he asked. There was shuffling, papers moving around on a desk before Victor grunted.

 

“One of...our men caught a rogue wolf without permission to be here lurking in the shadows across from the new club last night,” Victor finally said. Dean froze, fingers gripping the phone so hard he could hear the plastic protesting. There was a hand on the middle of his back and he instantly relaxed.

 

“Where did you take him?” Dean asked just above a whisper. He never kept things from Castiel...but he also didn't want to begin a panic or ruin the happy feeling they had just a few moments ago.

 

“Well usually we just escort their asses right out of Oregon...but...he was recognized...was referred to as the missing Novak,” Victor explained. Dean felt his entire body grow cold and he closed his eyes tightly.

 

“Fuck....” Dean growled.

 

“Is he a traitor Dean?” Victor asked even quieter. Dean blinked a few times, trying in vain to get his brain on track. He should tell Castiel right away...he deserved to know that Balthazar was back. But there was a nagging pain in his gut, something keeping his mouth firmly shut. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath even though the beast within him was roaring, tearing at his insides to rip out of him. Castiel squeezed the back of his neck while the other slipped up his shirt to press his palm against his stomach.

 

“I'm not sure yet...where is he?” he asked surprised at how calm and steady his voice actually was. He'd make it up to Castiel later...if he wasn't too pissed at him.

 

“We had to take him to the local cage in Portland. I couldn't to risk transporting him to Tillamook while our little guest is still here,” Victor all but growled. Dean couldn't help snorting reaching down with his free hand to weave his and Castiel's fingers together, pulling his mate even closer.

 

“How is that bundle of joy...Dana was it?”

 

“Diana fucking Ballard...she's a royal thorn in my ass Dean. She 'accidentally' went through all of our recently closed cases....one of them being Crowley,” Victor groaned. Dean stiffened, eyes wide and staring at the cream colored walls of their kitchen.

 

“Don't worry brother...that file quickly disappeared,” Victor said with a soft laugh. Dean nodded, sighing with relief.

 

“Good...I want that man rotting in solitary for the rest of his life. I'll see you in a few Vic,” Dean said before gently putting the phone back in it's place. He turned slowly and ignored everyone else in the room but his mate, his hands trembling a bit to cup Castiel's face.

 

“Dean...what is it?” Castiel asked worry completely clouding over his eyes. Dean let out a long breath and shook his head, thumbs tracing along his sharp cheekbones.

 

“I have to go back to Portland, Vic and his men caught someone and I need to see who it is,” he said softly. He raised his eyes enough to catch Benny's bleary stare and the man nodded, quickly making his leave to go get ready. Castiel's fingers wrapped around his wrists getting his focus back.

 

“You never keep things from me...not anymore,” Castiel stated. Dean laughed a little and nodded, leaning in to press their lips together, wanting nothing more than the calming touch.

 

“And I never will...but I have to be sure of this before I talk about it. Do you understand?' Dean asked. It was more of a plea than a question. Castiel quirked a brow before nodding, scooting closer to hug around Dean's torso. He held his mate tightly, burying his face into his neck to take a long pull of his scent. He froze for a mere second, almost forgetting that it had changed completely. He loved the two pups he had already with every ounce of his two souls...but this new one...Gods he couldn't wait to meet them.

 

“Call me,” Castiel said softly and Dean nodded again, holding his mate close until Benny gave a low whistle that could be heard from the open front door. He kissed Castiel one more time before giving their guests an apologetic smile. Benny shot him a look as they made their way to the car.

 

“You're not gonna believe this...”

 

 

* * *

“This is utterly ridiculous! Why am I in a jail cell?” Balthazar shouted, his words slightly slurring together as he slammed his hands against the bars. He had woken up in a heap, his head a complete numbed up mess from whatever drug they had given him. It wasn't until he sat up, he even remembered the lovely pinch in his neck. The man who had jabbed him with a needle stood across the way with a sour look on his face. Balthazar had never seen him before but that really didn't mean much, he had been gone for so long. He didn't exactly smell of  pack or  family but the wolf scent was definitely there.

 

“You really think after disappearing that you'd just be welcomed back with open arms? Wake up Balthy,” he said with a shake of his head. Balthazar snarled at him, no one called him that but his siblings. Who did this man think he was taking such liberties?

 

“Who are you?” Balthazar snapped.

 

“I keep forgetting that you wouldn't know who I am...I know all about you though. The coward who ran with his tail between his legs. Disappearing on his family over five years ago when they needed him most. Pathetic...” he growled pushing away from the wall. He stepped closer and Balthazar stiffened as the dark sea green glow over took his eyes.

 

“My name is Ansem...I joined the pack a few years ago when I transferred from New York,” he finally answered but there was a stiffness to his words, almost as if it were scripted. Balthazar looked closer and saw the tightness in the corner of his eyes. He knew the man was lying but he let it go for the just the moment.

 

“Why are you with the cops?”

 

“Because I am one? I knew you were a coward but you're pretty stupid as well,” he laughed gesturing to his uniform in an obvious flail of his hands. Balthazar growled, his arm flying out to try and snag at Ansem's shirt. It only made the other wolf bark out a laugh.

 

“Can't blame anyone but yourself for not knowing what's been going on the past five years. Things have changed...Oregon is now the safest place for a wolf...especially for runaways and Omegas. We caught your scent long before you found your way to Portland...we just wanted to see what the hell you were up too,” Ansem said. Balthazar head swam so roughly he staggered back a bit. The last thing he saw of his home was the upcoming war with those vile creatures. Guilt and fear stung deep into his core but he managed to push it down.

 

“How long are you going to keep me in here?” Balthazar asked. Ansem shook his head, leaning up against the bars and leveling him with a cold look.

 

“I'd keep you in here for the rest of your fucking life...but it's not my call. It's up to the Conri and his council.”

 

“You don't smell of pack...or family...how can you be so loyal if you've only been around for a couple of years?”

 

Ansem smirked, his eyes flashing, “Because Benny and Dean saved my life...gave me a home and safety. My twin brother was raped and murdered right in front of me and even though I wasn't an Omega like he was....I was next for them. I ran the second they took their eyes off of me. Benny found and rescued me...and when...those fuckers came sniffing,” Ansem let out a bitter laugh, “Let's just say they didn't make it very far in or out of the state. So yeah...I may not be officially part of the pack but I have my reasons to be extremely loyal. What's your excuse?”

 

Balthazar stared at him, not even sure what to say to any of that. He backed away from the bars and swallowed down the bile rising quickly in his throat. Hugging his arms tight around himself he sunk down onto the bench. Ansem scoffed, giving him one last glare before he disappeared around the corner leaving him alone once again.

 

 

* * *

Dean stared up at the building in front of them for a really long time, Benny sat next to him patiently tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. He didn't want to go in there. He didn't want to see Balthazar and have the reality of that bastard being back. Castiel had just started to get over the loss of his brother...and now he was back to rip off that band aid? He smoothed a hand down his face and sighed heavily.

 

“Are we even sure it's him?” Benny asked. Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“I don't know man...I don't even know how to deal with this...I'm scared that Castiel is going to get so worked up...”

 

“You can't help with that Dean. If it is him...Cas will be upset but he'll also be relieved. All of them will be.”

 

Dean nodded, reaching over to grab the door handle. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he'd be home. Benny stopped him though, not moving an inch to start getting out of the car. Dean frowned and scooted back in his seat.

 

“There is some good news though,” Benny started, a small smile creeping up on his lips while his cheeks warmed. Dean froze, his brows raising up high waiting for Benny to finish. His best friend seemed bashful for a second before chuckling, finally looking up at Dean.

 

“Alfie...he's pregnant,” Benny said softly. Dean let out his breath in a rush and laughed loudly, scrambling forward to yank Benny into a hug. Samandriel's heat had been before Castiel's...so that meant...Dean squeezed Benny even tighter.

 

“I still can't believe it...I knew he wanted to try...but I hadn't even known he stopped taking the tonic. I kinda...well...” Benny laughed blushed a bit brighter. Dean laughed, clapping Benny on the shoulder with a knowing smile. Castiel had smelled so good when that tonic was officially out of his system, it called and yanked at his wolf nearly driving him crazy. He could only imagine just how desperate Benny had been for Samandriel.

 

“I am so happy for you...Our pups will only be a month apart,” Dean laughed, smiling huge at the almost manic smile on Benny's face.

 

“Dean...I will never be able to...express how blessed I feel for stumbling onto the compound that day hungry miserable and just angry. That your dad talked me into staying for the run...for meeting you and becoming best friends. You gave me a home, a position within the pack and ultimately...it lead to me meeting my angel. I had been alone for so fucking long...I loved Andrea, I really did but Samandriel...he's my true mate. Getting him pupped without his heat proves that,” Benny said, his voice soft and awed. Dean swallowed hard and squeezed Benny's shoulder. The two friends stayed quiet for a few minutes before the door of the jail house that Dean had forgotten they were in front of opened.

 

“You think Alfie's gonna tell Cas today?” Dean asked as they finally crawled out of the car. Benny smiled, teeth snagging on his bottom lip. Dean laughed, taking that as a confirmation. As soon as they entered the building, the happy bubble he had been growing around himself popped and he had to take a moment to breathe deeply, schooling his features. The place was small and he could already feel the heartbeat of two wolves and one other creature he couldn't quite place. Dean shook his head, making his way slowly towards the front desk where they were greeted by a very...excited young woman.

 

“Oh my gosh...you're Dean Winchester?!” she screeched. Dean opened and closed his mouth before looking up to see Victor standing in the hallway.

 

“Um...yeah. You are?” Dean asked as sweetly as he could muster. She gasped, her fingers brushing back her hair nervously.

 

“Rebecca Rosen...at your service,” she answered shyly. Dean lost the annoyance immediately and gave her a true warm smile. She was part of the very small cluster of were-foxes that had moved into their state. They had been scared and needing protection so badly, they even offered to be their personal...slaves for the wolves. Dean balked at that, finding them homes and jobs immediately. They stayed in contact and last he had heard, things were getting better for them.

 

“It's good to see you Becky,” Dean said, gently reaching forward to grasp at her wrist. The scars were still there, old rope burns that never seemed to fade away. Becky calmed greatly from the touch and the nerves bled away.

 

“This way Dean,” Victor called out, curiosity clear on his face. Dean gave Becky one last comforting smile and followed close behind Victor.

 

“Everythin alright?” his friend asked, eyes flicking up towards where they had left Becky. Dean froze and quickly had to remind himself that Victor was human...that he had no way in even knowing that Becky was a two natured creature. The hunters were pretty ignorant to anything other than the wolves...they were learning of course but Dean kept forgetting.

 

“Yes...i'll explain later,” Dean said gesturing to keep walking.

 

The smell of wolf and sickness grew stronger. Ansem, one of their newest rogues nodded towards them, moving out of the way to give more room to Dean and Benny. The Conri took in a deep breath as he faced their wayward pack mate. His throat tightened up and tried to let the air in his lungs out slowly. Balthazar looked horrible...he lost what looked like nearly 30lbs, his usual blonde hair ashen and clung to the sweat on his forehead. He was much paler than the last time Dean saw him, the circles under his eyes deep and stood out like a sore thumb.

 

“Dean....” he said softly, slowly getting to his feet. Dean stared hard at him, shaking his head a bit.

 

“What the hell happened to you Balthazar?” Dean asked. Balthazar laughed bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean reached out with his wolf, trying to lure the other one out...but it was so pushed down and...forgotten Dean gasped, reeling back into himself.

 

“Many many things happened to me Dean...” he answered. Dean shook his head again and stepped closer.

 

“Why did you run?”

 

“I had my reasons....”

 

Dean growled low in his throat, forcing Balthazar to almost drop to his knees in submission, “The truth...now Balthazar,” he seethed. Balthazar audibly swallowed and started pacing.

 

“I want to talk to Michael...” he said suddenly halting, his eyes staring down at the floor.

 

“No...”

 

“What do you mean no? He's my Alpha!” Balthazar cried and this time Dean roared, the force of his voice reverberating along the walls, this time it did bring Balthazar to his knees, his head bowing pitifully.

 

“You abandoned your family! You don't HAVE an alpha!” Dean shouted.

 

“Dean...I'm sorry...please...I didn't know what else to do!” he cried. Dean frowned at him, giving a pointed nod to Victor. The door to the cell opened and he stepped inside.

 

“Balth....”

 

“She begged me to let her in Dean! She promised that all she wanted was to talk to the twins and that was all!” Balthazar said, sucking air in a sharp gasps. Dean felt his insides do an ugly twist and he shared a wide eyed look with Benny who had entered the cell with him.

 

“You let Naomi into the house....” Dean said slowly. Balthazar raised his face to look at him, tears streaming down his face.

 

“She swore to me Dean...that all she wanted was to talk to them...to explain things. She just wanted our family back together! I didn't know she was going to...”

 

“Torture them? Give Castiel over to Crowley just to be...bred by some vile alpha?” Dean supplied taking some satisfaction to Balthazar dry heaving.

 

“I didn't know!”

 

“So you ran...because of your guilt? Then why didn't you disappear right away? Why did you wait until Abbadon came to flee?” Benny asked, almost too calmly. Balthazar shook his head in a jerky motion.

 

“I can't....” Balthazar's eyes tightened when Dean growled again, “Please....I...when I realized that they were all connected...and what I had allowed to happen. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand to see Castiel scared...”

 

Dean growled, grabbing up the front of Balthazar's shirt before slamming him hard against the wall, “Stop talking as if he's some weak and meager thing! He protected the house that night! Castiel… being an Omega and pregnant didn't stop him from doing what he knew he had too! So don't give me your shitty sob story Balthazar. Every one of your pack mates went through something horrific that night whether it was killing someone...or watching someone they cared about die!”

 

Balthazar retched and Dean jerked away from him, letting the Beta wolf crumple at his feet whimpering.

 

“If it had only been that you were too scared to fight...that...well. That would be one thing. But you betrayed your family Balth, you turned your back on them and deserted your pack,” Dean said softly.

 

“Dean...” Benny hissed behind him. Dean ignored him...this man was his mate's brother...but he still deserved to be punished.

 

“Wh-What...please I just want to see them. Please just let me talk to Michael!”

 

“Don't worry, you will...but you are no long a member of this pack Balthazar. You are a rogue and a traitor. And you will be punished,” Dean said thickly, swallowing hard around the huge lump lodged in his throat. Benny sighed behind him, moving around him to grab up Balthazar. The Beta's eyes were huge and glassy but didn't fight when Benny all but hauled him out of the jail house. Dean barely looked at Victor as he followed them. This would be the first time he ever had to punish someone...someone he knew and grew up with. He fought the urge to throw up and crawled into the car.

  
  


 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a short chapter quickly following this one!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said this would be short? Yeah I lied lmao woops.
> 
> Oh and Balthazar “might” be redeemable...not too sure yet.
> 
> Warnings: Violence at the end of this chapter.

 

* * *

  
Castiel knew something was wrong, he couldn't get the cold feeling to go away from his stomach. Dean had only been gone for maybe thirty minutes but still nothing. No text, no call...maybe it was really nothing? Castiel sighed, spinning around the room to clean it up and get dressed for the day. Jody and Donna had left right after Dean, wanting to get an early start up to Seattle. The children were already in their lessons and Castiel felt suddenly lost. Though it was much too early for the baby to kick he still felt a flutter in his stomach. He hugged around himself and smiled before snatching up his sweater.

 

The house was unusually quiet and it unnerved him. He knew it was the anxiety but it still made him twitch as he hurried out of the house. The noises surrounding the compound found their way to his ears and he calmed, pulling them around him like a blanket. Without the kids or Dean around...he didn't have much to latch onto. He made his way across the compound towards Gabriel's, not even bothering to knock as he slipped inside.

 

“Hey Cas, he's in the study,” Krissy said quietly, her eyes exhausted but happy. Castiel smiled brightly at her, going towards the nursery first. The twins were sleeping but that didn't stop him from kissing their foreheads. It had taken Krissy and Gabriel a few days but they finally settled on the names Tibby and Tommy. Castiel wanted to tease them but Gabriel only raised his eyebrows, looking down at his own daughter.

 

Tibby's eyes blinked open and she gurgled at him, wrapping tiny little fingers around his thumb. Castiel smiled, giving her one more kiss before rubbing her tummy, watching her fall back asleep. His hands automatically rubbed his stomach, an impatient whine leaving his mouth.

 

“Ah, I thought I heard someone...come in Cas,” Gabriel laughed softly, pulling him down the hall and into the study. Castiel flopped down onto the couch with a sigh.

 

“What's wrong now?” Gabriel teased handing him something sweet and sticky. Castiel's stomach gave an obnoxious growl and he nearly shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Gabriel snickered dropping down next to him.

 

“Nothin...just, Dean got a call today and had to go back to Portland,” Castiel pouted, fingers picking at the roll. Gabriel frowned, nudging at Castiel's hand to get him to finish eating it.

 

“I'm sure it's nothing...he would have called by now to warn us right?” Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded but didn't feel any better. He finally devoured the rest of his treat and moved to snuggle up to his brother, dropping his head onto his shoulder.

 

“Was there anything you needed to talk to me about or is this just snuggle time? Cause I can call Keelie as well,” Gabriel chuckled. Castiel smiled, closing his eyes as the wall between he and his twin slowly dissolved. She let him in easily and he took in a deep breath as her hands dug into the soft earth of their newly restored garden.

 

_Yes?_ She asked with a slight laugh. Castiel hugged Gabriel closer and she laughed again.

 

_I'm coming._

 

“I'll never get used to that,” Gabriel said. Castiel raised up his face just as his brother shrugged, “When you two reach out for each other...it's like a warm wave coming right out of you guys. It's strange...but also amazing,” Gabriel explained. Before Castiel could reply, the door to the study opened and both Keelie and Krissy came into the room. His sister smelled of freshly turned earth and lavender, making him sigh in relief when she curled up around him, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. Krissy crawled in behind Gabriel, creating a rather large grown wolf pile.

 

“Not that I don't mind...we haven't done this in a really long time,” Keelie said softly. Castiel grinned, shrugging his shoulder slightly to not dislodge his sister.

 

“I was feeling a bit off,” Castiel replied. Keelie nodded, pressing her palm against his stomach to settle the slow queasy feeling. Calm poured over Castiel, quieting his mind and relaxing his muscles, the smell and warmth of family lulling him to the edge of sleep.

 

“There was a reason why I came over here...believe it or not,” Castiel chuckled. Gabriel moved them a bit so he could looked down at Castiel without hurting his neck. Castiel closed his eyes and bit down on his lip before he too moved to sit up.

 

“I want to continue what we started...”

 

“Twin...” Keelie gasped staring up at him with wide eyes while Gabriel's fingers tightened around his shoulder.

 

“Cas...”

 

“I already talked about it with Dean...it's something I still want to do. I can't just stop because of Alabama,” Castiel said. Keelie weaved their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

 

“But you're pregnant Castiel...if we come across another pack like them...” She started only to close her eyes and turn her face from him.

 

“I don't want to go further East...I want to focus on the more northern states...and possibly the ones in between us and Colorado,” Castiel explained. Keelie opened her mouth to argue once again but Krissy slapped Gabriel on the arm with a determined look.

 

“You haven't told him yet?” she hissed. Gabriel blushed, trying to not laugh guiltily.

 

“Told me what exactly?” he asked slowly. Gabriel grinned wide, scrambling off the couch to pull down the large map they had of the states. Each labeled with known wolf packs and areas they believed could become alliances. He grimaced at the sight of a huge red X scratched over Alabama. There were new marks on the map though...bright green sticky notes littered the map now and Castiel's eyes grew wide.

 

“I received a call early this morning...what do you know of California?” Gabriel asked excitedly. Castiel pulled himself off the couch to move closer to his brother.

 

“There's three factions but they are loyal to a high Alpha,” he answered, still unsure of where this was going. Gabriel bounced on his toes before smoothing his hand down the whole expanse of California.

 

“The high Alpha's Beta, Corrine called me...they want an alliance with us,” he said not taking his sparkling golden eyes from Castiel's.

 

“Wh-what?” Castiel gasped, his head spinning. There were hands cupping the sides of his face and Gabriel's forehead pressed to his own.

 

“All three factions in California and their high Alpha want an alliance...with us. They want us to build safe houses in all three areas...and they are not the only ones,” Gabriel whispered, reaching out to touch each green sticky note. Castiel swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat as he gazed at all of them. Not only were Texas, Kansas and Mississippi definite possibilities...but now so were Nevada and Idaho now.

 

“How?” Castiel asked.

 

“Because they believe in our message...they want a change...they want peace. If this all goes well...no one will ever want to start a war with us,” Gabriel said breathlessly. Castiel covered his face and couldn't help laughing almost hysterically. It was all too surreal. His hand reached out to graze over the notes, a warm smile breaking through.

 

“I can't believe this...” he said turning to engulf his brother and sister in a tight hug.

 

 

* * *

Dean sat in the car far after Benny had dragged Balthazar as discreetly as he could to the interrogation room in the back of the meeting hall. Of course, he could already feel the tension building, the excited little whispers from their pack members at who the hell they brought to the compound. Balthazar was so unrecognizable that Dean hoped they could keep it a secret until he could talk to Castiel...and deal with this bullshit. He really didn't want to do this...he did not want to be the one to tell his mate what his brother had done.

 

He stalled for a few more minutes before finally hauling himself out of the car, sniffing the air to pinpoint where his mate was. He followed it to towards Gabriel's home and tensed even more. Gabriel and Keelie were in there as well...his gut dropped like a stone and he fought the urge to throw up. Softly he knocked on the door even though he knew he could just walk right in. Thankfully, it was Castiel who answered.

 

Guilt twisted in his chest at the blessed happy look on Castiel's face, the warmth radiating off his body as he yanked Dean down into a hug.

 

“I'm so happy you're back,” Castiel whispered, practically clinging onto his shoulders. Dean nodded, pressing his face into Castiel's neck and taking a deep breath.

 

“Dean...there's something amazing I have to tell you!” Castiel laughed pulling away with a huge smile. Dean tried to return it but he knew it only came out as a grimace. Castiel's quickly faded away and Dean hated himself even more for it.

 

“Dean?”

 

“There's something I need to talk to you about as well...come here,” Dean said gently leading him away from the front door. Castiel tugged on his hand to stop him, making him turn.

 

“You're scaring me...”

 

“I don't mean too...I'm just, well worried at how badly this will upset you,” Dean said palming the side of his mate's face. Castiel pressed into it with a sigh as his fingers curled into Dean's shirt, pulling them closer to each other.

 

“What happened when you went to Portland?” he asked, raising up his eyes to stare at Dean. He felt like his entire world just froze and he would do anything to keep from telling Castiel this...to keep those blue eyes sparkling and happy. Dean gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves before taking Castiel's hands in his own.

 

“The call this morning was Victor...they had caught someone sneaking around outside the club last night,” he finally answered. A frown slowly began to pull down the corners of Castiel's mouth, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he tried to remain quiet. Dean pressed their foreheads together while his hands skirted up and down Castiel's back, he wasn't sure who he was trying to sooth more. Himself or his mate. Castiel was a very patient man but even he had his limits. There was a tug on Dean's hands and he knew he couldn't stall this anymore.

 

“It was Balthazar,” he whispered, wincing when Castiel stiffened, almost yanking out of Dean's embrace.

 

“Balthazar? M-my brother? You knew didn't you? You knew even before you left...and you didn't tell me. Dean, you've never kept things from me!” Castiel shouted, his voice tight and breaking as the tears sprung up in his eyes. Dean tried to reach out for him, desperately needing to connect with his mate but Castiel just smacked his hands away.

 

“How could you just....I have to see him,” Castiel gasped pushing past him to run down the length of the porch. He was only a few steps away from the house when Dean snapped out of it, chasing after him.

 

“Baby, wait. Cas...please!” Dean called out, needing him to stop and talk this out. He couldn't let Balthazar be the one to tell him. He didn't trust the Beta to even tell Castiel the truth. But Castiel wasn't listening, just continued to ignore him. Dean felt his wolf roar inside from the need to protect his mate from this and he couldn't stop the command from pouring out of his mouth, “Castiel STOP!”

 

Castiel gasped as his body immediately jerked to a stop, his body trembling with the effort to defy him. He turned wide blue eyes at him and Dean wanted to cower, drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. The closer he got to his mate, the more he could smell the panic and it made him sick. He hated every second of this but he had to be honest with himself, he'd rather have Castiel pissed...then overwhelmed with grief.

 

“You've never used that voice on me...” Castiel stated, his bottom lip quivering as he glared up at him. Dean swallowed hard, nodding slightly before pulling Castiel into his arms, needing to soothe Castiel's trembling body. He could feel that Castiel wanted to fight him, push him away and probably slap him but thankfully he only melted against his body.

 

“I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen....but I needed you to stop. There's something I have to tell you before you see him...something he confessed to,” Dean said peering down into his much calmer eyes. The anger and resentment was still there but less intense. Dean could live with that...he could redeem himself. Castiel held his breath, his fingers digging into Dean's arms before giving him a shallow nod.

 

“that night...when your mother...when Naomi,” Dean swallowed hard and brushed his thumbs along Castiel's cheekbones, “when she tortured you and your sister. Balthazar let her into the house.”

 

Castiel's eyes widened and Dean thought for a split second he'd try pulling away again but he only dug his fingers in deeper, nails biting into his skin through his shirt. Something Dean had never seen before started to cloud those eyes and he before he could even recognize the sound, keening noises were leaving his throat.

 

“And that's why he left?” Castiel hissed. Dean nodded slowly, fighting off every urge to nuzzle his mate, to wash away that look of betrayal and unabashed hatred. Castiel refused to let him in any closer and Dean had to respect that.

 

“Yes...” Dean answered softly. Castiel tore from him and started pacing, his hands coming up to cover his mouth to cover up a sob. Dean reached out for him but backed away instead.

 

“That...fucking selfish prat. I want nothing to do with him. Nothing,” Castiel took in a shaky breath, turning on his heel to head straight for the woods. Dean must have made a desperate noise, Castiel turned to glare at him before his face softened just a touch.

 

“Dean...I just. I just need some space right now. Please?” he asked. Dean nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Castiel didn't spare him another glance as he stalked off, disappearing into the tree line. Dean wanted to collapse to the ground in a heap...they have never fought...he wasn't used to seeing Castiel this angry with him. Deep down he knew it was Balthazar but he couldn't help feeling at fault.

 

He stared after Castiel until he was finally able to compose himself, straightening up and walking back towards Gabriel's house. He didn't have much to worry about, Keelie was already standing in the doorway, a sour look on her face and her eyes dark.

 

“You heard,” it wasn't a question, he could already tell by how stiff she was standing. She gave him a curt nod, looking towards the way Castiel had gone.

 

“He doesn't blame you Dean,” she said softly. Dean nodded, only feeling the smallest bit of relief. Keelie touched his arm and sighed, leaning up against the wall.

 

“I'll talk to Gabriel...as for me...I'm not sure if I can be apart of any of this. I don't want to see him...and I don't know if can be unbiased in his punishment,” she said.

 

“I still have to wait for Michael to discuss this with him...but if you change your mind, let me know,” Dean said squeezing her fingers. Keelie nodded, taking a moment before going back into the house.

 

 

* * *

Zane roared, slamming his fists into one of his Alpha's faces, pushing him hard to the ground as he hovered over him, “What do you mean TWO more have disappeared?”

 

“T-They ran off...we can't catch their scents,” he stammered, cowering away. It made Zane's stomach roil and he couldn't help kicking the wolf in the stomach. Such displays of weakness were beneath them and he couldn't afford to have these weak whimpering wolves in his pack. Especially if they couldn't do their damn jobs and keep their slaves in line! He spun and grabbed the silver knife latched onto Theo's belt, shoving it up under the Alpha's chin. The other Alpha, the less cowering of the two growled, lowering down into a crouch and bowed his head deep.

 

“How many does that make now?” Zane said, throwing the dead wolf away from him. Theo took the knife and handed him a clean cloth to wipe the blood from his fingers.

 

“Six...” the other one growled, lowering himself even more. Zane felt another roar bubbling inside but he calmed his wolf, pressing his boot down on the back of the Alpha's neck.

 

“And in which direction were they headed?” he snarled. He felt the Alpha under his boot stiffen, fingers digging into the earth.

 

“West,” he whispered. Zane growled low in his throat, spinning to stalk towards the bridge that lead out of their compound. He knew exactly where their slaves were headed. Theo followed quickly behind him, not questioning him once as he slipped into his car.

 

There was only one person he could rely on now, one person that would help him regain what he had lost. The drive was long, the five hours gave him ample time to cool down but the simmering rage was still deep down in his chest. How dare those pathetic excuses for wolves think they could just leave? They belonged to him...to him and his pack to do with whatever they saw fit.

 

And that...bitch...that little Omega bitch thinks he can just waltz in and sway his slaves to leave him? Castiel and his Conri will pay for this.

 

“Are you mad? My dear brother, we are NOT going up against the Winchester pack,” Metatron laughed, shaking his head. Zane sat across from him in his older brother's study, his eyes wide and body shaking with the effort to not lunge at the Beta.

 

“They are nothing Met! Nothing but Omega loving trash!” Zane growled. Metatron leveled him with a glare and his wolf snarled, the Alpha in him infuriated with this Beta's insolence. His older brother only shook his head again, completely ignoring how angry he was.

 

“And that right there, is why you are wrong Zane. They are not only Omega loving trash...though I would definitely agree with you on that, they are also the largest most powerful pack in this country. While you were wallowing away in your hovel and completely ignoring the politics...other packs surrounding them have been vying for their favor. Now not only do they have all of California...but even that old crone hag in Arizona is starting to become interested. My Alpha will not join in your little pissing match because you lost a few slaves,” Metatron barked out a laugh. Zane snarled again but Metatron only smiled.

 

“But you're my brother god dammit!”

 

“Ah, but you are no longer my Alpha Zane. And for that you will always resent me. I'm sorry I did not want to spent the rest of my days in that little...forest of yours. I had aspirations for something better. I do still love you little brother so I will give you a bit of warning. Stay away from the Winchester's...they will only do you harm. The other packs are one thing...but as soon as that Crone gets involved...it's all over. Not to mention that Shaman of theirs...now she'll eat you alive,” Metatron laughed. Zane couldn't take it anymore, he launched himself over the desk and wrapped his fingers around his brother's throat, squeezing hard. The Beta tried slapping him away, struggling uselessly against him. Metatron's eyes started to flutter when something gripped Zane's hair, yanking him off.

 

“You touch another one of my wolves and i'll have your head on a spike and your knot in a jar as a trophy,” a deep southern drawl rumbled against his ear. He was thrown aside and hands were grabbing him, restricting his arms. The man before him always gave him cold chills down his spine. He'd never admit it out loud, but the power radiating off the King of Georgia scared the shit out of Zane. He was tall, dark and domineering in his graceful movements. Even that small smile of his made his balls shrink up in fear.

 

“Are you siding with them too Uriel? I thought you were better than that,” Zane laughed, trying to twist out of the arms that held him. The man swept across the room, grazing long nimble fingers along the sides of Metatron's neck. He dismissed the Beta the moment he was satisfied he wasn't too badly damaged.

 

“Of course not...but I will not draw their eyes here willingly. I may...have changed some things...given the slaves a bit more freedoms so they don't' feel the need to run. But word is spreading my...little friend,” Uriel's eyes sized him up and down a smirk pulling the corners of his lips, “and it would be wise if you did the same.”

 

“And if I don't?” Zane challenged, quickly swallowing at the sudden glow in Uriel's eyes.

 

“Then you will be on your own. Georgia will not stand with you and neither will my brother's and sisters. Leave,” he demanded. Theo quickly moved to his side and took his arm, leading him towards the door when a chuckle stopped them.

 

“I will tell you this though....that abomination...Castiel? He has several weaknesses. He can try and play being tougher than what he is...but in the end. He's still an Omega bitch,” Uriel said with a frightening smile.

 

 

* * *

And it starts....

 


	15. Chapter 15

To the Keelie haters....not sorry. I love her storyline and well, if you pay close attention you'd know exactly why I never gave the role “Shaman” to Castiel.

 

Anyhoos...

 

* * *

 

Castiel didn't stop walking until he heard the subtle roar of the waterfalls. He hadn't even intended to come here but it was his favorite spot. He hated to taint this place with a bad memory of Balthazar but he needed to be closer to some of his favorites. His and Dean's first time being together...the offerings they made to their Gods...the energy of the place was already swirling around him. It was cold outside but it hardly touched him.

 

Sinking down to the ground he pulled his knees up and hugged them, hiding his face in his arms. He had tried to forget that day and was successful at it...only sometimes having nightmares here and there. But now, the entire thing was playing out inside his head. The way his mother had stared at him with so much disgust...telling him about her plans for him. That she in fact was the reason why their father was murdered. And that pain...the physical pain almost matched the heartbreak...it was nothing like he had felt before. Keelie had tried so hard to keep it from him, taking it into herself to save him.

 

Gods he had been so weak then...crying and whimpering at his mother. He was stronger now, he had to be. Not just for himself but for his pups...and Dean. He never wanted to see that look of anguish on his mate's face ever again...they way he had nearly whined when Castiel pulled away from him. His stomach roiled and he was up on his feet, getting as far from the waterfall as he could to empty his stomach into the grass. The tree supporting him felt cool against his flushed skin, anchoring him as his entire body spun.

 

Once his stomach calmed down enough to stand straight, he trudged back over to the water's edge, his eyes following the ripples made by the falls. He swallowed hard, his eyes squeezing shut when Balthazar's face poked it's way into his vision. He had missed his brother so much...had wanted his family to be together again only to find out this? Confusion, anger, betrayal...loss raged in his head until he wanted to scream.

 

So he did.

 

Threw back his head and just screamed...every profanity and sometimes even wordless until his throat was raw and there was a headache forming behind his eyes. His body was exhausted but he fought slumping down in the grass. There was something pulling at him, prompting him to move closer to the water. He swallowed hard, furiously wiping at his face as he nervously did so. The pull was coming from the falls and he let out a long sigh, slowly slipping out of his clothes until he was bare to the sun. It felt good touching his skin and he only took a minute to bask in it before he was moving into the water. The chill stung but it too felt good, almost refreshing as if it was erasing all the horrible from that time in his life. He waded out to the falls and stood right under them, gasping at the rush of having all that water surround him, pounding down into his skin.

 

There was something else there too, a warm rush of tingling energy circling him, weaving through his limbs. It hugged around him and for a brief moment, he caught his father's scent. He gasped and his eyes flew open, needing that rush to stay...to just stay with him for a little longer. It came at him even stronger, wrapping around him like a huge security blanket. He felt his eyes burning and he was gasping through a sob, sending up every prayer he could...thanking them for this moment.

 

He stayed under the falls until he felt calmer...the sudden onslaught of hysteria gone from his system. Whatever that rush was, whether it was their Gods comforting him or his father, slowly left him but he wasn't sad anymore. In fact, he felt that long suffering hole in his chest fill and expand. He finally made his way out and stilled, his bottom lip catching in his teeth when he saw Dean staring at him with wide eyes from the water's edge. His mate was fidgeting slightly, his face tight and worried. Castiel could feel from their bond alone that Dean wasn't sure if he had messed up not coming here. That Castiel would scream at him to leave.

 

Castiel continued his way towards his nervous mate, keeping their eyes locked as he emerged from the water. Dean said nothing as he stepped out onto the grass, the only sound he made were his heaving breaths. Castiel slowly closed the space between them, a warm smile slowly stretching his lips. Dean's whole body slumped, as if a chord of tension had finally been cut. His arms snaked around Castiel's waist the second he was within reach and Dean seemed to melt. He dropped down to his knees and pressed his face into Castiel's stomach as he hugged around him tightly.

 

“I'm so sorry Cas...”

 

“Shhh, Dean it's okay,” he said cutting him off. He held Dean tightly, keeping him pressed close until Castiel started to shiver from the cold. Dean leaned away a bit only to cup the side of his face.

 

“I didn't mean to follow you but...I felt your panic and then when you started screaming...” Dean said, lowering his eyes. Castiel huffed out a laugh, ducking his head down bashfully. It had felt so good to scream and get all that bitterness out of his system that he couldn't even find it in himself to be slightly embarrassed. Dean still wasn't really looking at him and it made Castiel huff out an impatient breath. He licked his dry lips and reached out, tipping his mate's face up with his fingers.

 

“Thank you for letting me be alone,” he said softly. Dean nodded slowly, raising up to his feet so he could kiss him, a soft moan leaving his lips as he engulfed Castiel into his arms.

 

“Do you want to go home now?” Dean asked, brushing his lips along Castiel's jaw and cheekbone. Castiel merely nodded but didn't move, wanting to keep his mate wrapped around him just a little bit longer. Dean chuckled, his warm hands caressing all over his chilled body. After a few minutes Dean finally pulled away, grabbing up Castiel's clothes to help him redress. Before Dean could lead him away Castiel turned back towards the falls and smiled, sending up another prayer of thanks.

 

 

* * *

Dean squeezed Castiel's fingers a bit more once the houses came back into view. There were days when he really hated being Conri...when all he wanted was to just be Dean Winchester, an alpha wolf who had a mate who needed him and two beautiful pups. Conri came first...he knew this and so did Castiel...but he didn't have to like it. He bit down on his lip before yanking Castiel behind a tree just on the edge of the compound. Castiel squeaked but started laughing when Dean pressed him up against the trunk.

 

“Dean...” Castiel whispered, a little smile staying on his face even when the the laughter faded. Dean touched their foreheads together and relished in the scent of his mate feeling happy...feeling safe. It definitely washed out the panic and hurt that had overwhelmed him a little bit ago. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, scooting closer to hide his face into his mate's neck. Castiel hummed and tilted his head back while his hands moved up and down his sides before hooking his fingers into his belt loops.

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked softly. Dean groaned against his neck but didn't dare move...he wanted to play hookie...let the others deal with this bullshit. Castiel's long fingers found their way into his hair and began to scratch at his scalp, his blunt nails leaving tingles that spread down his spine.

 

“Can we just disappear for a few days?” Dean asked almost petulantly. Castiel laughed softly, his lips pressing into Dean's neck.

 

“We did that remember? And you got me knocked up,” Castiel teased. Dean pulled away just enough to see the mirth in his mate's eyes. Whatever had happened at the falls to ease that bitterness he had seen earlier, he was beyond grateful.

 

“Shut up,” Dean laughed, playfully pinching at Castiel's side.

 

“As much...as it really fucking sucks, we need to get on with this.”

 

“We?” Dean asked, his brows shooting up. Castiel's smile faded a bit but he nodded, his fingers finding their way up the back of his shirt to touch at Dean's skin.

 

“I'm your Anamchara Dean...I can't just...hide away because this was personal. I don't want to be there and I really don't want to deal with this but I have too. I've come so far from that day and I don't want to ruin that by tucking tail and running,” Castiel said. Dean crowded his mate against the tree and bumped their noses together.

 

“No one will judge you or see you any differently if you choose to stay out of this baby...especially not me,” Dean said softly. Castiel nodded, pulling Dean even closer to him.

 

“I know...but I might.”

 

Dean nodded again and knew there was nothing else he could say to try and dissuade his mate from being in that room. They stayed pressed against the tree for as long as Dean dared before he was pulling himself together, keeping their hands locked as they headed towards the meeting hall. Tension was high, by now the rumor had spread of who they had in the interrogation room. Heads turned and stared as they crept closer. Just as they were about to enter, Michael was flying from the building, his face red and dangerous looking.

 

“Cas...I don't think you should see him,” Michael stated once they were close enough. Castiel bristled next to him but he calmed once he realized that it was a familial warning.

 

“I don't want too...but I have to be there when Dean announces the punishment,” Castiel answered, his fingers gripping Dean's so tight. The oldest Novak nodded, keeping his lips pressed together to fight off another comment. Michael stood straight and strode off away from the hall. Dean pulled Castiel in for a small kiss, his senses going on over drive when he could smell their newest pup.

 

“Love you,” Dean whispered. Castiel nodded, mouthing the words back silently against his lips. Dean pulled away from him and entered the hall only to be stopped by Keelie.

 

“Gabe's in there...once he's out...the punishment should be dealt out,” she said, arms wrapped tight around her stomach. Dean nodded, making sure to keep his distance from his Shaman. There was a fine sheen of sweat along her brow, her eyes not quite that brilliant silver he had grown to love. She was fighting off something, pushing whatever wanted to enter her mind so hard her body was trembling. The last time Dean saw her like this had been when she fought off whatever cloud that blocked her visions.

 

“Keelie...what's going on?” Dean asked softly, reaching out to hesitantly touch her arm. It seemed to be something that she needed, her entire resolve melted and she slumped forward until her forehead was pressing into his chest.

 

“Hey, hey...talk to me. What's going on?” Dean asked shifting them to sit down on one of the benches.

 

“I don't know...” she answered trying to pull back into herself. Dean growled at her in warning...she stilled, reaching out for his hand with trembling fingers.

 

“I haven't...I've been feeling off lately...it comes and goes. Headaches mostly,” she said quietly, her eyes flitting around them to see who was near. Dean frowned deep, the fingers of his free hand moving her face to look at him.

 

“Is it the tonic you've been taking?” Dean asked. Keelie swallowed hard, pulling her face out of his hand to stare down into her lap. Dean sighed as his head tilted back.

 

“I told you to stop taking that shit Keelie...it's not good for you okay?” Dean argued. Keelie's face shot up in a glare, ripping her hand away as she stood up. Dean grabbed at her arm only to find himself shoved back.

 

“You know what....fuck you Dean. I thought that this whole...transition thing was over. I truly believed that once I figured out that last step I'd be okay but I'm not. I'm either doubled over in pain from suppressing this...or I'm so lost in those visions I don't even notice my son fucking crying for me in the corner. It's like I'm being forced to choose...my life as Keelie Novak or Dean Winchester's Shaman,” Keelie spat. Dean felt his chest tighten, his throat closing up as he tried to swallow around it. Weren't those the very thoughts he had only moments ago? Neither he nor Keelie chose this...and probably wouldn't have if they really did have a choice in the matter. Both of them were born into it and that made Dean so angry. Not for himself, but for his best friend who was literally about to shatter in front of him.

 

And what made it even worse was that he never even took the time to notice. He'd been so wrapped up in himself and Castiel that he never once saw how badly Keelie was feeling. Someone who gave her word to protect his sorry ass no matter what it involved. Dean felt so disgusted with himself and he had no idea how to even rectify this. He tried reaching out for Keelie again and froze when she turned a murderous look at him. She was almost like a wild animal...eyes wide and burning, the silver so dark it was nearly black. He'd never seen this before...and it terrified him.

 

“Keelie...” he said softly. Something snapped behind those dark eyes and her natural color finally seeped through, her hand raising to grip onto Dean's tightly.

 

“I'm fucking scared Dean,” she whispered, a few tears falling down her flushed cheeks. Dean nodded, yanking her into a hug, wanting her to feel at least safe with him. She clutched at him and took in a deep breath, her body losing all it's tension. There was a click and Dean looked up to see Gabriel staring at them, more so at his sister.

 

“Gabe...”

 

“I'm good...I think he's hiding something but...I can't get it out of him,” Gabriel said, his eyes flicking back to his sister. Keelie shook her head and pulled away.

 

“Don't...I can't Dean...” she pleaded and Dean was already nodding before she started. He grabbed her shoulders, holding her still.

 

“You don't have to I promise. I need you both to gather everyone to the circle....it's time,” Dean said. He gave Keelie another squeeze before allowing her to slip away from him. Their conversation was far from over but...one thing at a time.

 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile......

  


Gabriel's hand tightened around the door knob and felt as his heart began to hammer in his chest. He had just barely started to actually forget about his brother when it all came crashing down. Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see his sister pacing, arms hugging herself tightly. Something was wrong but he could only handle one sibling melt down at a time. Steadying himself he turned the handle and stepped inside, the pungent stink of distress filled his nose and he fought the urge to gag.

 

“Gabey...”

 

The voice sounded so different, strained and rough. Gabriel looked up, flinching at the complete mess his older brother was. He'd never seen him like this...Balthazar always prided himself in the way he dressed, the way he carried himself...whoever this was, was not the brother he knew anything about. Balthazar was not bound but thankfully he kept his distance though his eyes were tracking every movement Gabriel made.

 

“Where've you been Balthazar?” Gabriel asked quietly, his voice just above a whisper. Balthazar flinched, looking away from him. Gabriel could be patient...hell he grew up with this kid. He slid a chair closer to himself and sunk down on it.

 

“What do you want me to say Gabey...”

 

“How about the truth?” Gabriel asked a touch louder. Balthazar scoffed, his feet moving him to start pacing. Gabriel could only stare, watching him grow more and more nervous.

 

“So what? Are you like their interrogator now then? Oh how far you have fallen dear brother,” Balthazar laughed. Gabriel remained still, letting his brother believe whatever lies he wanted to tell himself.

 

“What does it matter where the hell I was anyway? Just throw me in the ground and forget all about me again,” Balthazar spat out. Gabriel's mind raced, not even realizing he was out of his seat until he had his old brother slammed up against the wall.

 

“I looked for you! For five years I looked for you! I never forgot about you, not even for a second!” Gabriel seethed yanking himself away. Balthazar sucked in a ragged breath and swallowed, his jaw clicking.

 

“Maybe you should have...”

 

“Oh shut up! Gods you are so dramatic! If you would have just come home or reached out to us, we could have helped you! Or hell, maybe even telling us the truth about what you did! We would have seen it for what it really was, a mistake...you wouldn't be getting punished Balth...you wouldn't be labeled as a fucking traitor!” Gabriel shouted, trying with all he could to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

 

“I know that Gabriel...but I just couldn't. And for that I will always be sorry...” Balthazar said simply. Gabriel shook his head, his fingers pressing into his forehead to stifle the oncoming migraine. He took one more glance at his brother, trying to plead with him to just open and talk but Balthazar remained still. Gabriel grumbled out a curse, yanking the door open only to freeze when he saw his sister engulfed in their Conri's arms.

 

“Gabe...”

 

“I'm good...I think he's hiding something but...I can't get it out of him,” Gabriel said, making sure to close the door tightly before stepping closer to them. He could see the sweat on Keelie's face and he had to swallow down the stammering beat of his heart.

 

“Don't...I can't Dean...” she pleaded, her voice wavering a bit. Dean nodded, gently putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her from fidgeting.

 

“You don't have to I promise. I need you both to gather everyone to the circle....it's time,” Dean said. Gabriel gave him a nod reaching out to take his sister's hand to lead her down the steps. Once they were far enough away he stopped her to cup the sides of her face.

 

“Little sister...what's going on?” he asked softly. Keelie gave him a look, something close to begging but she remained quiet.

 

“Whatever it is Keelie...we'll figure it out okay? We always do,” he promised. Keelie forced a smile, staying close to his side as they started to spread the word.

 

 

* * *

“Daddy? Why are we gathering in the circle? It's not dark and Luna isn't out yet,” Leeloo asked as Castiel helped her change into something warmer. He stilled for a moment, catching her unwavering stare in the mirror.

 

“The older wolves are meeting, you are going over to your grandma's house with the other children,” Castiel answered already knowing the argument was coming before she gave her usual disgruntled huff.

 

“But Daddy!”

 

“No buts little one...this is not for your eyes...”

 

“It's not fair! I'm old enough!” she grumbled, wiggling away from him to give him a petulant glare. Castiel couldn't help laughing softly, reaching up to brush some of her hair back against her ear.

 

“You know...you're pappa used to say that all the time. When Grandpa was Conri...he'd keep Dean away. You know why?” he asked, looking over his daughter's shoulder just as Dean appeared, leaning up against the door frame.

 

“Because he was a jerk....”

 

“Hey now...none of that. He kept him away because he wanted Dean to stay a pup as long as he could...he wanted him to play have friends and just be young. Your Grandpa had to become Conri very young...the moment he presented as an Alpha, he was made Conri. Do you know how old he was?”

 

“Sixteen?” she answered after thinking about it for a minute.

 

“Mmhmm...at sixteen he had to take care of the entire pack...had to find a mate too...thankfully your grandma already liked him,” Castiel laughed. Dean snorted and Leeloo spun around to giggle up at him.

 

“It's true...Daddy's right sweetheart...we know how capable you are. Gods do we know and we are so proud of you baby girl....but we want you to stay that way as long you can. You see...you may be ready to be grown up...we're not,” Dean said kneeling down next to her. Leeloo looked a little put out before sighing heavily.

 

“I guess I can stay little for a little longer,” she said giving them a huge gummy smile. Castiel chuckled reaching out to stroke her hair. Dean nodded his thanks and grabbed her up, tickling her until she was giggling loudly.

 

“When did you and Daddy become mates?” Leeloo asked once she calmed down a bit. Castiel eyes grew big and he shared a terrified look with his mate which had them laughing nervously.

 

“Well...”

 

“Grandma says you were des....destined for each other....that you were always going to be together,” she said, slightly stammering over some of her words. Castiel blushed, bottom lip catching in his teeth.

 

“She's a very wise woman...Castiel was my best friend and even when I was your age I knew he was mine,” Dean answered. Leeloo looked between them before nodding, something passing through her eyes that had Castiel turning her face to him.

 

“Leeloo?” he asked. She blushed a little.

 

“I think Rhia might be my mate...” she replied blushing even more. Castiel choked a little on his air, kicking out his leg to get his mate to stop laughing.

 

“Sweetheart...we'll talk about this later okay?” Castiel asked, shooting a glare over at Dean who just could not stop giggling. Leeloo looked a little confused but seemed to shrug it off. She grabbed up her sweater, tugging it on before moving towards the door.

 

“Would you stop?” Castiel growled out at Dean. Dean wiped at his eyes and shook his head, a huge smile stretched on his lips.

 

“Nope...that little girl is going to turn this pack on its side and I cannot wait to see it happen. Not only will she be the first female Alpha wolf to be Conri...but she'll have a female mate who is most likely NOT an Omega. Our pups are fucking amazing,” Dean said happily. Castiel couldn't help grinning, laughing a little as he followed them down the stairs. Mary was waiting for them, a brow raised as she took Leeloo's hand, Mason already wrapped up in a blanket on her hip.

 

“Do I even need to ask?”

 

“Nah...I'm sure she'll tell you all about it anyway,” Dean replied kissing his mother on the cheek. Mary rolled her eyes fondly, moving to allow Dean to kiss Mason. The little boy giggled up at him, reaching out with grabby hands towards him. Dean grinned and pulled him into his arms, loving how his son curled into him, his little face pressing into his neck.

 

“I think it's time for another cuddle fest tonight,” Castiel teased, raising up to press a kiss to their son's temple. Dean smiled again and nodded, allowing Mary to take him back. Dean sighed heavily as the pull of their family link yanked at his chest, wanting nothing more than to snuggle his family.

 

“Daddy...are you sure I can't come?” Leeloo asked one last time, pulling out the pout and puppy dog eyes full force. Castiel damn near caved but thankfully was saved by his mate.

 

“Nuh uh...get you trouble maker,” Dean laughed playfully swatting at her bottom. She giggled, running towards the door to hold it open for Mary.

 

“C'mon baby...let's get this over with,” Dean said close to his ear. Castiel nodded, gripping onto his hand tightly.

 

 

* * *

The tension within the circle was so thick it was nauseating but Dean powered through it, his fingers tightly wrapped around Castiel's wrist. Their fellow pack mates slid out of the way to let them through, stepping up onto the stone. Sam and Keelie stood on Dean's left while Gabriel, Luc and Michael stood on his left. Castiel was slightly behind him but his fingers were touching the small of his back. Dean took in a deep breath, nodding over at Benny. His second pushed Balthazar forward, his large hand shoving him down on his knees when he didn't kneel right away.

 

There was a collective gasp among the pack, little whispers flying around until Benny took his place behind Keelie. Dean closed his eyes to steady himself, the fingers at his back were gripping his shirt but other than that Castiel remained calm.

 

“Many of you might remember Balthazar Novak...but for those who don't...he was apart of this pack at one time. During one of the darker times this pack has faced, this Beta ran, deserting not only his pack...but his family. He also betrayed the trust of your Anamchara and Shaman...allowing for a shunned wolf to come into their home and torture them. For this he must be punished...Balthazar Novak...is there anything you wish to say before I continue?” Dean asked. The Beta wolf before him was shaking but kept his head down, a soft murmur leaving his lips over and over again. Dean could just barely make out the words _I'm sorry_.

 

Dean gave him a minute to say anything before lifting his chin, “For this, we have decided...3 months in the pit.” Balthazar's head snapped up, his mouth dropping open. There was a buzz of noise coming from the pack and Dean silenced them with a raised hand.

 

“Does anyone feel that this is unjust?” Dean asked. The pack nervously looked at each other before turning their glares to the wolf kneeling in the middle of their circle.

 

“The punishment should be longer!” someone shouted and Dean swallowed hard, turning his gaze to Michael who had paled a bit. It was like damn broke open, others voicing the want for a longer punishment.

 

_He's a coward!_

_Our Anamchara was hurt because of him!_

_We can't trust that he won't do it again!_

 

Dean waited for the shouting to stop but the pack was still growling, the mass of bodies fidgeting with their unabashed anger. Dean nodded, turning to face Castiel who had tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Baby...” Dean whispered touching the side of his neck. Castiel met his eyes and he gave him a jerky nod. He then turned to Michael where he got the same answer.

 

“Five months...and no longer,” Dean called out.

 

“No!” Balthazar cried, staggering to his feet. Benny shot forward, his hand clamping on the back of the Beta's neck to force him back down.

 

“You had your chance to speak Beta now stay quiet!” Dean roared, his eyes tight with shifting suddenly. Balthazar whimpered and did as he was told, his fingers curling desperately into the dirt.

 

“Once five moons have passed, we will see then how sorry you really are. Then we will vote as a pack to decide whether you can remain here. Take him,” Dean ordered. Balthazar struggled a bit, muttering nonsense as Benny dragged him away towards the pit. The pack watched him leave in silence, each of them staying quiet until Dean clearly dismissed them. He started to turn when Castiel made him stop. Every member of their pack was kneeling, their throats bared to him.

 

As much as he detested having to punish one of their own, seeing his entire pack paying him this respect made his chest flutter. His closest all looked up at him before they too knelt down. Castiel squeezed his fingers before giving him a proud smile, dropping down to his knees. Dean closed his eyes as the rush of energy from each of his pack mates flowed over him.

 

Dean opened his eyes again and felt himself smile before sinking down to kneel before his pack. There was a thunderous chorus of howls which Dean happily joined in.

 

 

* * *

Benny could hear the howls all the way from the cave, his wolf clambering within himself to join. He wanted nothing more than to be there, paying respect to his Conri. He had a job to do first. His fingers clamped around Balthazar's arm as he dragged him inside, reaching out to light a waiting match. The well used torch lit up and he snatched at it.

 

“Let's go,” Benny growled. The closer they got to the pit the more Balthazar started to really struggle.

 

“Benny...please...let me talk to my brother...let me talk to Castiel...” Balthazar begged but Benny ignored him, throwing him to the ground to hang the torch up.

 

“Castiel does not want to speak with you and you have no rights Balthazar. You are going to shut up and do your time,” Benny answered, scooping up the rope ladder from it's perch. He lowered it down and Balthazar sucked in a quick breath.

 

“Oh Gods...no, no, no...wait please!” Balthazar cried trying to make a run for it. Benny growled dangerously, grabbing at Balthazar's arm to slam him against the wall of the cave.

 

“Now listen...I can either throw your ass down there and let somethin break...or you can climb like a good pup,” Benny said, his voice low and threatening.

 

“I-I have to warn him...you have n-no idea what's coming,” Balthazar sobbed, fisting his hands into Benny's shirt. Benny rolled his eyes and shoved him forward, grinning when the Beta fell face first just inches from the edge of the pit. Balthazar scrambled up and crab walked away until his back hit the wall.

 

“Stop fighting this Balthazar...you are going into that hole whether you like it not...make it easier on yourself,” Benny said grabbing him by his foot and dragging him closer.

 

“Benny...promise me you'll protect him...promise me you'll protect my baby brother!” Balthazar cried clutching at his shirt again.

 

Benny stilled, “What are you goin on about?”

 

“I-I can't...just please...you have to protect him!” Balthazar hissed, his eyes bulging out of his head every time he tried to speak. Benny frowned, gripping the Beta's chin with a hand.

 

“Of course I'll protect him...I vow my life on it,” he said. Balthazar nodded, his entire body sagging forward. Benny didn't know what to think...whatever it was Balthazar was trying to say it was as if something held his tongue still. Balthazar pulled away and finally started to climb down the ladder, the flames from the torch catching the glint in his eyes as he descended.

 

 

* * *

Dean watched as the circle emptied out, the tension gone and the air clear once again. Castiel leaned against his side heavily and yawned; Dean turned his head to brush his lips across his forehead.

“I have to head back into the city...I'll see you guys in a few weeks,” Michael grumbled, giving a small smile and wave to them as he followed the rest. Dean glanced over at the other Novaks huddling close to each other. Mostly he watched Keelie...though she looked utterly exhausted....it seemed like she was at least a little bit better. Garth suddenly appeared next to her, his fingers slotting through hers. She gave him a little smile and he was leading her away.

 

“Benny's back...I'm going to meet you back at the house okay?” Castiel said nuzzling into his neck. Dean hummed softly, watching as Castiel walked slowly away from him. Soon it was just him and Benny in the circle.

 

“He taken care of?” Dean asked. Benny grunted out a yes, Dean turned to leave but his friend's stillness stopped him.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked closing the distance between them. Benny grumbled under his breath before smoothing a hand down his face.

 

“Just...somethin that he said...he fought it at first...kept tryin to get away from me but...it turned into him beggin me to promise to watch out for Cas. That I'd protect him no matter what...” Benny answered. Dean flinched, his heart beat picking up at the just mere mention of his mate in harm's way.

 

“Did...did he say something was going to happen?”

 

“I don't know man...he was mumblin a lot of stuff. I wasn't really payin attention...figured he was just trying to get me to let him go,” Benny answered. Dean just sighed, not wanting to deal with Balthazar's shit anymore. He was in the ground and would stay there until 5 months...then he could deal with the asshole then. Right now, he had a very cuddly mate to get back to.

 

He threw a wave at Benny, jogging down the path back to their house. When he pulled open the front screen he sighed with relief at the blessed quiet that seemed to resonate throughout the entire place. He could smell his mate and his pups upstairs though. He made sure the front door was locked up tight before checking the back. They weren't the only ones who lived there but for right now...the others could find somewhere else to be.

 

He climbed the steps two at a time, the mixing scents getting stronger. They were in the bedroom and he had to stop and smile. Castiel was in just a pair of ratty old sweats while Leeloo snuggled up to her little brother in her puppy form. Mason babbled at her, his little fingers raking through her fur clumsily. Dean stepped further into the room and growled low in his throat as he started to peel off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. He gave Castiel a grin before shifting, the amazing calm of only having to focus on one thing sent a thrill through him. Mason made a loud happy noise and Dean rumbled at him, craning his neck to give a few licks to his son's face. Leeloo barked up at him, her bushy little tail wagging as she spun around on the bed a few times.

 

He let out another rumble when he felt fingers carding through his fur along his side. He looked sideways to see Cas petting him, cuddling into his fur. Dean nipped at him affectionately before hopping up onto the bed. Thankfully the damn thing was sturdy...it could take not only his weight but his mate's as well.

 

A pathetic little whine left his throat when he noticed that Castiel still hadn't phased yet, just crawled onto the bed to curl into Dean's side. Castiel laughed a little, leaning up to plant a kiss on his muzzle.

 

“I love feeling your fur against my skin,” Castiel whispered giving him another kiss. Dean huffed out a breath, moving a little to get more comfortable. Leeloo yipped at Mason until he was crawling closer, settling himself in between Dean's front legs. His daughter situated themselves there while Castiel snuggled against his stomach. Dean yawned wide, laying his head down to drape protectively over his pups but making sure to not squish them.

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I believe I have the plot pretty clear for this story....hopefully it'll stick lol. Anyway, this is a filler chapter with some femslash at the end! I apologize now if it sucks, I hardly write it.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Samandriel swallowed down his beating heart and knocked quickly on the door of the main house. It was pretty early in the morning and he wasn't sure if his fellow Omega was even awake yet. After everything that had been going on the last few days, he hadn't been able to share his amazing news with Castiel. In fact only Benny, and most likely Dean, knew. Chewing on his lip he raised his hand to knock again but froze with his hand in mid air. Before he could argue with himself he spun on his heel to return back to his own house when the door was pulled open.

 

“Alfie? Everything alright?” Castiel asked sleepily. Samandriel gazed up at him from the bottom steps and couldn't help crashing into his best friend's body, hugging him so tight neither of them could really breathe correctly.

 

“Hey, hey...what's going on?” Castiel pulled away to stare at him and Samandriel couldn't help giggling, his fingers wrapping around Castiel's wrists.

 

“I'm pregnant...” Samandriel said softly, watching with an impossibly wide grin as Castiel's eyes grew wide and wet. His friend cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Alfie...Gods....I'm so happy for you,” Castiel whispered. Samandriel let out a long sigh before taking in a deep long breath of all the scents around him. The cold morning air, the dew on the grass...the new life stirring in his belly and something else he couldn't quite define. He nuzzled closer to his friend and pulled away in a gasp.

 

“You too?” he laughed and Castiel nodded, a little blush tinting his cheeks. Samandriel let out a peal of laughter, hugging tightly around Castiel as his friend giggled with him.

 

“How far along are you?” Castiel asked once they calmed down a bit.

 

“A week or two...you?”

 

“About a month now. Come on, there's something we need to do,” Castiel said before pulling him around the house to the newly restored garden. It still took Samandriel's breath away to see it. He remembered the moment Anna had seen it...her eyes glassing over as she fell to the ground sobbing with relief. It had been so heart breaking to see but the moment she touched the dirt with her bare hands and feet, she had shifted painlessly to her wolf form. Something that hadn't been very easy for her since the accident. Charlie had wept openly, hell all of them were in tears when their pack mate danced happily around the garden. He hadn't seen much of Anna or Charlie lately but he knew they were at the run together. And from what he could see from a distance, she looked so much better.

 

He watched patiently as Castiel gathered a few herbs here and there before taking Samandriel's hand again, leading him along the path towards their circle. The moment they crossed over the stones Samandriel felt chills up and down his spine. Castiel hummed softly while he stirred the mixture and Samandriel went to work on starting the fire that he knew his friend would need.

 

Once Castiel was done he moved closer to the small fire and beamed at Samandriel, weaving their fingers together as he dumped the mixture into the flames. It sputtered, growing taller for a moment and Samandriel gasped when it shifted colors. A dark purple bloomed first, starting at the base that trickled into a lavender as it got to the tips of the flames. It stayed dancing with the variants of purple before it pulsed, changing to a cerulean blue. Without thinking, Samandriel reached out, letting his fingers graze dangerously close to the flames. There was a gasp next to him but he kept his fingers close, his breath catching in his throat when the flames licked at his skin, tickling him more than burning.

 

“Alfie...” he heard Castiel gasp and he turned to grin wide at his friend. Castiel reached out as well and giggled loudly when it did the same thing to him. They pulled away slowly to watch the fire return back to it's normal colors and Samandriel wanted to cry for how happy he was feeling at that moment. It was bubbling deep in his chest that he had no choice but to let it out in an overwhelmed sob. Castiel wrapped around him and they held each other for a really long time until a few drops of rain touched their skin.

 

“Come on, let's get some hot chocolate,” Castiel whispered. Samandriel glanced at the fire once more, watching as the rain began to put it out. He sent up his own prayer of thanks, turning to quickly follow Castiel back towards the house.

 

 

* * *

 

Jo was sitting behind the bar, her feet propped up on the counter reading the newest release in the House of Night series when the door opened. She frowned, glancing at the clock before facing the obvious human waltzing into her bar. The bar was only open before 2 pm once a week for vendors and maybe the occasional drunk but this person she had never even seen before. Let alone scented...

 

“Hello, may I please see the owner of this establishment?” Jo stared at the woman before her and fought every urge to snarl. She was a cop but not one of theirs. Everyone of their cops who was aware are scent marked every two or three months. It was easier to define who was who and not have any mistakes. Jo already didn't like this woman, she stood ramrod straight, her eyes narrowing as she looked around. Her suit was too perfect and so was her hair...then she suddenly realized who this was. Vic had warned Dean about her and her Conri had made sure that everyone knew who this stranger was.

 

“I run this bar, what can I do for you?” Jo said with a forced grin. The woman pressed her lips into a firm line and tried to smile but it looked almost painful.

 

“I was hoping to speak with the owner...”

 

“Well lady you're shit out of luck then. The owner of this bar never comes here. So it's just me, either deal with it or get the hell out,” she barked, not even flinching when the woman flashed her badge. Like that was going to send Jo cowering. She laughed, running her fingers through the fallen blonde strays around her face.

 

“I'm Detective Diana Ballard, I have a few questions for you,” she stated. Jo watch her eyes narrow even more when Jo did nothing more than just stare back at her. Diana fidgeted for a moment before pulling a manila envelope from her shoulder bag.

 

“Have you seen this man?” she asked. Jo took the envelope and gazed inside at the pictures. She looked back up at Diana incredulously and handed the envelope back with a roll of her eyes.

 

“You must be new in town...or just plain stupid. Everyone around here knows who Dean Winchester is.”

 

“Who is he to you?” Diana asked. Jo snorted moving back behind the bar. When Diana didn't move Jo rolled her eyes again.

 

“He's family and that's all you need to know,” she stated firmly, her eyes growing a bit hard as Diana continued to stare at her. The front door opened again and thankfully it was a vendor this time. The guy, Eric,  was a young rogue wolf but still very loyal to Dean and the family.  He took in a breath and stilled when he glanced at the stranger in her bar. Eric’s eyes flashed a bit but calmed when Jo shook her head at him. Diana opened her mouth to say something else but Jo ignored the woman in favor of signing the invoices. She slipped behind the doors into the kitchen area but stopped when she heard Eric's deep timber.

 

“Word of advice lady....back off,” he said quietly. She heard Diana scoff, the clicks of her heels hitting the floor as she probably moved closer to Eric.

 

“Is that a threat?”

 

“Nah...just a...friendly, warning ma'am. You have a good day now,” he said and Jo heard the front door open and close. Jo hesitated in the kitchen for another minute before she re-entered the bar, frowning when she saw Diana sitting at the counter.

 

“Who is Castiel Novak to you?” she asked and this time Jo's eyes flashed, a small snarl leaving her throat. Yeah, she had hated the kid back when he first got with Dean but things changed. She wasn’t an irrational pup anymore.  She was older and had grown the fuck up, now you didn't say a word about her Anamchara without getting a whiplash. Diana swallowed hard, her fingers gripping onto her bag tightly.

 

“Why are you asking questions about my family?” she asked slowly, stalking closer to Diana.  The detective’s heart stammered and then started to race, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins were music to Jo’s ears.

 

“I'm...I'm investigating some unsolved cases...”

 

“Whatever they are, they don't concern you. And if you need answers you should direct yourself to Victor Henriksen. Now kindly, get the fuck out of my bar,” she growled and watched pleasantly as the detective scrambled off her stool to hurry out the door. Once it clicked closed Jo let out the breath she was holding before snatching up her cell phone.

 

“Hey Sherman...it's Jo Harvelle in Eugene...I need to talk to Vic now,” she said her eyes glued to the door incase of any more surprises.

 

 

* * *

 

Charlie's tongue was sticking out as she watched each and every one of the cameras and sensors linking up with each other like magic. When all of them came online she let out a happy yelp, her body squirming in a dance. Her project that she had been working on for nearly a year was done...completed and successful. There was an addition to the meeting hall that was now their security that John and Bobby were now in charge of. Each morning, their perm guards would check in, get their sensors and go on their patrols. Each hour they would have to click their buttons to check in, if they didn't, they'd get called on their long range walkie talkies that Dean had gladly paid for. Their security system now reached the outskirts of their land which meant they were able to have their perimeter guards much closer to the compound. It also meant that they didn't have to have so many patrolling at any given time. The scheduling was freeing up and allowing them to spend more time with their families.

 

It was such a success...that Charlie felt a thousand pounds lighter and a few tears actually escaped down her cheeks. She watched on the screens as their perm guards all looked up at the cameras, waving and smiling wolfishly at her through them. She grinned wide and rubbed at her face.

 

“Alright guys, we're officially online. Now click your trackers, I want to make sure that the sensors can read them,” she requested through the radio. Her eyes widened when every single dot flashed next to the names of their guards. She checked the list and sighed with relief when all of them showed up.

 

“It worked! For today, we'll keep the schedule as it is and tomorrow we'll start with the new system. Thank you everyone,” she said, laughing when she could hear the howls echoing back up to her through the woods.

 

“You're amazing Charlie,” Dean's voice made her jump but she beamed up at her Conri, reaching out to squeeze his hand as he moved to sit next to her.

 

“I try. I'm just happy this is working now...”

 

“Me too Char...me too. Is there anything else you need?” Dean asked, his eyes following the movements in the cameras. Charlie was taking notes but shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. She could feel Dean watching her but her attention was completely gone, solely focused on the cameras in front of her.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair a few times as he trecked across the compound. Things seemed to calmer now almost quiet. In the distance he could hear the excited chatter of the little ones in their lessons with Mary. Soon he and Cas would have to talk about whether or not to put Leeloo in public schooling. He was against it, his mate was still on the fence. Leeloo was old enough to make the decision herself but Dean still didn't want her to go. She was his baby...not being able to see her whenever he wanted at all hours of the day didn't sit well with him.

 

There was movement off to his left and stopped, watching as the extra perimeter guards slowly filtered out of the woods. Tracy was among them and he smiled, giving her a small wave. The girl had picked up their system amazingly and turned out to be one of their best trackers. Garth had smiled so proudly, barely able to keep the I told you so from Sam. Dean snickered as he continued walking around, taking mental notes on anything he needed to address with either Sam or Gabriel. His father and Bobby were making their way towards the meeting hall, probably to get their training by the fiery red head.

 

A door slammed to his right and turned to see Nancy leaving Kevin's house. It took him a moment to remember that she had taken on the daunting task of helping their poor scribe get not only his house under control, but his life. He hurried closer, waving to get the girl's attention. She beamed up at him, raising her hand to wave back.

 

“Hey Nancy, how are you doing?” Dean asked. She wrapped her sweater closer around her body and shrugged.

 

“Good, good! Just heading back to my house for some lunch. Want to join me?” she asked sweetly. Dean couldn't turn her down, following her as a comfortable silence swept over them. Her cabin was one of the smaller ones but she didn't seem to mind especially when it felt warm and comfortable inside. Dean smiled, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

 

“How's Kevin? Haven't really been able to talk to the guy lately,” Dean said. Nancy blushed so dark Dean could almost feel the heat from across the kitchen island.

 

“Oh...he's um. He's good,” she stammered quickly turning to grab something from her fridge. Dean snorted waiting for her to face him again. She blinked up at him only to blush even more when she caught him staring.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you like him?” Dean asked with a quirked brow. She made a whining noise before slumping forward to cover her face with her hands. Dean waited patiently until she came out of hiding, a bashful smile on her face.

 

“I-I guess so? He's been really sweet and he's...Gods he's so smart!” she exclaimed with a breathless laugh. Dean smiled as he watched her bustle around, talking excitedly about everything that she liked about Kevin.

 

“So, does he know?” Dean asked when she finally found the moment to breathe. She handed him a sandwich but she nearly dropped it with his question.

 

“Oh...I don't know. I mean...I just,” she stammered spinning around to put everything away. Dean laughed softly and took a bite, moaning at the crisp taste of fresh vegetables.

 

“Why not? I mean, do you know if he feels the same as you?” Dean asked. Nancy blushed again and shook her head.

 

“I'm not sure...I think so,” she said softly, fingers picking at the bread of her own sandwich. Dean licked his lips and watched her for a moment.

 

“I'm usually not too good at things like this...I never dated around. Never needed too, Castiel was mine from the moment we met and could remember. When his family left after their dad was killed...I had a brief panic of whether I would actually have to find someone else...scared that Cas wouldn't come back. I'm not the greatest for advice...” Dean grinned. Nancy laughed at him, taking a timid bite from her sandwich.

 

“Thanks anyway Dean.”

 

 

* * *

 

“So I figure the two of you can take up the shifts here until the test run has completed, then each of you will have basically a pager to alert you if the sensors go off or if one of the guards hasn't checked in,” Charlie explained. Both of the older Alphas simply nodded, their eyes watching the screens. She sat there with them for a few minutes before grabbing up her stuff to put into her bag. Bidding them goodbye she headed out towards her house. Kenton was still in his lessons and her mate would probably be flittering around the house. Charlie couldn't stop grinning...the last full moon had been amazing. Before, anna couldn't phase without it being extremely painful, the silver in her system destroying her nerves to even hold on to her wolf form. Runs had been difficult and just too overwhelming for her mate.

 

Now...it had been almost orgasmic watching anna shift seamlessly, her teasing little nips at Charlie as she took off running. It had been a very, very good night. There were still moments where Anna would space out but they were becoming fewer and fewer...maybe it had been the new tonic? Or maybe seeing the garden had been healing enough. Whatever the case, Charlie was beyond grateful.

 

She entered their house and froze, music was playing softly from upstairs and Charlie could smell something delicious wafting from there as well. She set her bag on the couch and slowly ascended the stairs, looking around curiously for her mate. Anna was in their room, humming softly to the music as her hips swayed. Charlie licked her lips, leaning against the door frame to watch her hungrily. The deep green silk robe she had on clung tightly to her body that brushed the middle of her thighs. Her skin was so milky white, almost glowing against the rich color of the material.

 

“Well isn't this a nice site?” Charlie grinned, biting her lip when Anna spun around to smile at her.

 

“You like?” Anna asked spinning slowly. Charlie nodded, slowly making her way to Anna.

 

“Mmhmm...what's the occasion?”

 

“I want to start dancing again...” Anna said, her hazel eyes flitting to blue for a moment. Charlie sucked in a quick breath, the arousal that had begun to bud up in her chest waning. Seeing Anna on a stage again would be almost magical....but then she saw her fall, over and over again.

 

“I-I don't know...” she stammered, moving to sit down on their chaise. Anna knelt down before her and pouted up, her bottom lip jutting out adorably. Charlie cupped the sides of her mate's face and took in a deep breath.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes! I haven't felt this...awake in years Char. And dancing is something I'm good at,” Anna argued. Charlie laughed softly brushing some of her vibrant red hair behind her ear.

 

“Okay...but only a few times a week please? I know you're feeling better but we need to take this slowly okay baby?” Charlie asked. Anna nodded eagerly shooting up to press their lips together in a quick dry kiss.

 

“Yes! Now, I get to show you what me and Keelie went shopping for earlier,” her mate grinned, standing up slowly to play with the ties on her robe. Charlie's eyes widened even further as her mouth dropped open.

 

“You and Keelie huh? How come I wasn't invited?” she laughed breathlessly. Anna pulled on one of the strings but only allowed for the shoulder to drop down, revealing a black strap.

 

“Because, I wanted to pose for you,” she said softly, stepping closer to straddle Charlie's legs, “Then I wanted to dance for you.”

 

Charlie let out a moan as the robe slid down her mate's arms and fluttered to the floor. Anna looked amazing in lingerie, that was no doubt. But damn, Charlie felt herself grow wet almost instantly at the breath taking piece her mate had wiggled into. The bra was all lace, allowing for a teasing view at her hard nipples while the underwear was so skimpy, it barely hid anything to the imagination. Charlie licked her lips and reached out, tracing the outline of the panties until they dipped between her butt cheeks.

 

“Fuck Anna,” Charlie groaned, tracing the silk between her cheeks until she was touching her core, grinning at how wet her mate was for her. Anna tilted her head back and moaned, her hips starting to move slowly to the music that Charlie had almost forgotten about. Charlie continued to trace and press against the damp silk, grinning at every moan that fell from Anna's lips. When her hips bucked forward Charlie gripped at her waist, keeping her crotch close to nuzzle her face against the panties.

 

“Char!” Anna giggled, fingers combing through Charlie's hair as her hips rolled forward. Charlie grinned, flicking out her tongue to catch her belly button then bit at her every time she was close enough.

 

“Just so we're clear...this little number is for my eyes only, I don't need nasty alpha's thinking they can get their hands on these,” Charlie growled out, her hands reaching up to roll her thumbs over Anna's hard nipples. Anna nodded with a moan before backing up to turn around. Charlie wanted to protest but Anna was sitting down in her lap, her hips undulating slowly as her legs spread wide. The scent of her mate's arousal sent Charlie's own into hyperdrive, the wolf growling and snarling to taste and devour.

 

“God's you're so beautiful Anna,” Charlie moaned, spreading her legs a bit to feel the press of Anna's ass against her throbbing core. Anna leaned forward to brace herself on Charlie's knees and rolled down a bit harder, both of them moaning when Charlie grabbed at her ass, squeezing her cheeks just to see the red handprints.

 

“You know I would never dance for anyone like this, only you baby,” Anna purred sitting back up to press against Charlie's front. Charlie gasped not able to not touch her, her hands running almost frantically all over Anna's white skin, tracing her ribs and belly button first before cupping both of her breasts. Anna whimpered, her back arching a bit when Charlie squeezed, pinching her nipples teasingly.

 

“I need to taste you,” Charlie panted, trailing a hand down her stomach to slip into her panties, her eyes rolling back at how soaked they were. She let her fingers graze over the quivering lips, dipping them between for just a moment before drawing her hand away. Anna was letting out little whines and Charlie could only grin, bringing her fingers to her mouth to suck on them slowly.

 

“So good baby,” Charlie murmured, reaching out for some more but Anna quickly turned, straddling her lap to press in closer. Anna cradled her face for a second before kissing her, just a mere brush of lips that was almost too chaste. The teasing dance had been long forgotten, just the need to have Anna pressed as close as Charlie could get her.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes,” Anna panted, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she began to undress her. Charlie snickered, raising up her arms to get the long sleeve shirt off. She damn near growled when Anna moved off her lap again. Her mate only grinned, pulling Charlie's pants off with one quick movement.

 

“C'mere,” Charlie groaned, pulling Anna in by her hips. She straddled Charlie again but stayed up on her knees, her stomach pressed against Charlie's moving lips. She traced along the panties, nipping and sucking marks into that glorious white skin. Anna let out a soft noise when Charlie licked at the permanent bite mark on her hip. Charlie stared at it for a long moment, letting her thumb trace over the perfect indentations of her teeth. They had only known each other for a month when Charlie had marked her and through everything, she still didn't regret a damn thing. Anna ran her fingers through Charlie's hair and hummed softly.

 

“I love you,” Anna whispered and Charlie sucked in a deep breath, nuzzling her face against Anna's belly. Kissing the words back furiously against her skin until she was pulling anna back down into her lap to kiss at her lips. Anna mewled, eagerly opening up for Charlie to lick into her mouth. She didn't remember the rest of their clothes being practically ripped off but when she fluttered her eyes open Anna had Charlie on her back, straddling her hips.

 

“I love you too...so much,” Charlie gasped at the first roll of Anna's body, rubbing them them teasingly together. It wasn't nearly enough but she allowed Anna to play her favorite game of teasing Charlie until her wolf would tear it's way out. Anna licked her dry lips and grinned as she moved her hands up Charlie's stomach to cup her breasts, squeezing them before rolling her nipples with the palms of her hands. Charlie shuddered as a groan tore out of her throat, quickly sitting up to reposition them until their legs were scissoring. When Anna pressed down, getting the full feeling of Anna's wet core pressed against her own was almost too much, making her cry out wantonly. Anna whimpered loud, grabbing onto Charlie's leg to ground down.

 

Other than going down on her mate, this was her favorite position. Nothing turned her on more than seeing Anna above her, riding against her until she was sweating and cursing under her breath. Charlie fell back against the chaise and gripped at Anna's thighs, raising up to meet each thrust Anna gave, the heat in her belly pulsing and searing into her gut. It was going to end way too quickly but Charlie only giggled, biting down on her lip as Anna's hips started to jerk.

 

“Wh-Why are you laughing?” Anna panted, tilting her face to kiss and nibble at Charlie's knee.

 

“We're both close...and for a second I was disappointed. Then I remembered, I can rip as many orgasms out of you as I want,” Charlie smirked and Anna laughed, her head falling back as the sound tickled along Charlie's skin. Gods Anna looked beautiful, her skin was glistening with sweat while her hair draped around her like a curtain.

 

“Mmm, so true. Oh Gods! I want your mouth on me, licking up the mess you made,” Anna giggled, her face flushed and eyes the brightest Charlie had ever seen them. It was that smile that made Charlie cum screaming out her mate's name, her entire body jerking with the overwhelming pulse of her orgasm. She felt Anna's body tense up and Charlie blindly reached between them to brush her fingers over her mate's sensitive clit, loving the high keening noise it got. Charlie pried her eyes open to watch Anna buck against her hand, her own orgasm riding through her.

 

“Oh! Char....stop, stop,” Anna laughed yanking Charlie's hand away. Charlie smirked, knowing she'd get to that overly sensitive nub soon enough. They stayed pressed close until Anna caught her breath, moving to lay down right on top of Charlie, her face nuzzling against her cheek.

 

“Thank you,” anna whispered after some time. The music had finally come back to them and Charlie turned to kiss Anna's forehead.

 

“For what?” She asked knowing good and well it wasn't for the orgasm. Anna raised up to brush some hair off Charlie's face before leaning in to kiss her softly.

 

“For never leaving me,” she said. Charlie swallowed hard, pulling her back down to kiss her properly, fingers clutching the sides of her face.

 

“I never will baby doll...never. I love you more than the stars...”

 

“More than the moon,” anna replied, her smile bright and glorious.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The significance of the flame colors:
> 
> Deep Purple ~ Ancient Ones  
> Lavender ~ Favors  
> Blue ~ Protection  
> Orange ~ To seal a spell


	17. Chapter 17

 

Thank you all for being so patient with me and continuing to follow this story! Every review/fave/follow makes my day!!

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel grinned as he watched the kids chase and play with each other in the newly furnished club house. The entire pack had come together and built it right off of the meeting hall. Including a small door connecting the two buildings together. It was adorable and Leeloo had approved it right away. She and the other pups wanted the honor in painting it and Castiel had been very surprised that it didn't look like a mash up of colors. It was a bluish green color, more turquoise with a white trim. It was rather pretty next to the boring brown of their meeting hall. Castiel had sat with Leeloo, Rhia and Henry choosing over how they wanted the inside to be. The three of them were practically inseparable now and Leeloo barely made any decisions without them near. It always caught Castiel a little off guard just how quickly his daughter was picking up things and how much she really wanted to be around Dean during his meetings. At first Castiel was worried that she was too young but she was so smart and fearless. It wasn't his or Dean's choice...but hers alone to determine just how ready she really was. She still played, she still acted like the little 5 year old she was. That alone made Castiel breathe a bit easier.

 

A huge smile lifted his lips as he followed Leeloo and Rhiannon closely with his eyes. Watching closely how they reacted to each other, the closeness, he saw a lot of himself and Dean in the two of them and it only made him chuckle. Maybe Leeloo was right all along that Rhia was her true mate, it wouldn't be too surprising. He and Dean had been around the same age when their parents started seeing the signs. And besides, Leeloo and Rhia were the only ones who would actually know this...not Castiel, not Dean...no one but them.

 

“Hey Cas...beautiful sight ain't it?” Benny asked from behind him. Castiel smiled at him over his shoulder and nodded. The bear of a man barely fit in the small doorway but Castiel scooted over so Benny could move in closer, his shoulder meeting the wall to watch as well. Their daughters turned to look at them for a moment, little smiles growing on their faces before they waved and split off to chase the others. It wasn't long before the girls found their way back to the other, their hands brushing while they whispered something.

 

“Well would ya look at that,” Benny muttered. Castiel turned to look at him a slow smile growing on his face at the bewildered expression on his friend's face.

 

“Leeloo told us a few days ago...” Castiel said. Benny blinked at him and laughed, moving to stand closer to him.

 

“Looks like our family is gonna be tied together eventually,” Benny said. There was something tight in his eyes and Castiel frowned, reaching out to take his friend's wrist.

 

“We'd be honored to have our family tied with yours Benny....please don't doubt that,” he said. Benny took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the smile returning but even brighter.

 

“Thanks Cas...it kinda makes me sad though...my little girl already findin her mate?” Benny chuckled, shaking his head as he looked over at the girls. Castiel huffed out a laugh, nodding as he crossed his arms over his chest. There was a sudden stillness in the room, an electric charge that had Castiel's breath locking up in his throat and Benny growing instantly tense. It wasn't a split second later that there was a new unfamiliar baby howl filling the room.

 

“Daddy!” Leeloo cried happily, her hands clapping as she rushed over to the newest ball of fur. Castiel hurried over and ran his fingers over the little muzzle and grinned wide. It was Oz, his bright blue eyes shining up at him as he traced over the silver markings around his eyes. He was adorable, taking after Keelie's coloring except for the silver which almost looked like a mask.

 

 _Keelie, come quick_. He felt her respond and soon enough, she was practically pushing Benny out of the way to get past. She let out a happy cry and scooped up her son, holding him close as he licked at her neck and chin.

 

“Oh my Gods...he's so beautiful Cas!” she laughed, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. He felt a tug on his arm and he turned to see Leeloo staring up at him.

 

“Only a few more left,” she said with a giggle. Castiel grinned, hugging her close to press a kiss to her cheek which she tried to squirm away from. There was a vibration of energy pulsing into the room and Castiel turned to see not only Garth but Dean, Sam and even Mary crowding around the door.

 

“Keelie!” Garth exclaimed, nearly tripping over himself to get to his mate and pup. Keelie proudly handed him over and Garth sniffled, hugging his pup tight to his chest.

 

“He's gorgeous guys,” Dean said softly, patting first Garth on the shoulder and wrapping his other arm around Keelie to give her a side hug. Leeloo wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck and held on as he stood up, bringing her closer to the group. She reached out and traced her finger slowly over the markings, only stopping to tap him on the nose. It was a strange gesture but the newly phased Oz only barked up at her.

 

“He's going to be my Beta...” she said softly and Castiel's eyes widened, looking over at Dean who had probably the same expression.

 

“Lee...” Dean started but their daughter only leveled him with a gaze and he was laughing, holding up his hands.

 

“Well now, seems like she's starting early,” Mary smirked reaching out to brush some hair off Leeloo's face.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked and Castiel hugged her closer, kissing her forehead.

 

“Of course not, you just keep surprising us is all. We're so proud of you...” Castiel grinned as Leeloo grinned, looking almost identical to Dean in that moment.

 

“Uncle Garth? Can you take us out running please?” she asked once her mood was back to a happy carefree one. Garth swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes wide and wet. He gently put Oz back down and watched as he trotted over to the others, barking and nipping at Rhia's legs.

 

“My son's gonna be the next High Beta?” Garth gasped, a breathless little laugh escaping his throat when Keelie wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up to press her lips against his jaw.

 

“Not too shabby for a Theta huh?” she teased. Garth laughed a little stronger this time and nodded, quickly turning to pull his mate into a tight hug.

 

It was a bustle of movement once the two pulled away from each other. They herded the pups out of the clubhouse, watching proudly as they phased one right after another. First Henry, who was still the smallest, then Rhia and lastly Leeloo. Castiel couldn't wait until Luc would bring Chuckie...and then Willa who had learned to phase about a week ago. It made six now...with only four more to go. Mason and the newly born twins were still much too young...and poor Kenton, who was the oldest, still couldn't figure it out.

 

“You coming?” Garth asked Keelie and Castiel bit his lip watching as his sister joined the little ones, phasing flawlessly next to them. They disappeared into the trees and Castiel found himself staring after them for a long time before turning towards the house. He jerked in surprise when he saw Dean behind him, laughing softly as he held out his hand. Castiel took it and followed him to the house but instead of allowing Dean to lead him towards their bedroom, he dragged him towards their office instead.

 

“I figured we could take a nap before they get back,” Dean protested but Castiel just shook his head, pulling him into the room and closing the door.

 

“We can...there's just something I've been needing to tell you and haven't gotten the chance,” Castiel laughed pushing his mate into the plush office chair. Dean gave him a leering grin but Castiel just rolled his eyes before grabbing up a smaller version of their clan map, dropping it into Dean's waiting hands.

 

“What's this? Why are there more states marked off?” Dean asked and Castiel watched as his eyebrows knit together for only a brief second before widening as his breath hitched in his throat.

 

“Cas...is...is this for real?” he gasped running his fingers over the state lines. Castiel gently sat down in his lap and nodded, pressing a kiss onto his mate's temple.

 

“Yes...California, Idaho and Kansas are wanting a meeting with you as soon as possible, I told their Beta's it would most likely be before the next full moon,” Castiel said and Dean grinned wide, eagerly nodding his head.

 

“This is amazing...baby...I can't believe it,” Dean laughed softly. Castiel tilted up Dean's face and pressed a warm kiss on his lips, taking in a deep breath through his nose at their mixing scents. Dean hummed softly as he placed the map back on the desk to hug Castiel closer, nuzzling his nose deep into his neck.

 

“Me neither...if these alliances go through...I'm not going to leave again,” Castiel said. Dean tensed, slowly pulling away. His brow furrowed a bit and Castiel only smiled running his fingers through his mate's hair loving how soft it felt.

 

“Are you sure? Cas...this was something you really wanted to do...” Dean said slowly. Castiel laughed, shrugging a little.

 

“It was...but I can't deny that with all this support, we don't really need to push farther right now...I want to settle in our life. We've been constantly moving and I want to be still...even if it's only for a short while,” he said. Dean huffed out a laugh as he rubbed at his eyes, his other hand clutching at Castiel's hip almost possessively.

 

“I ain't gonna lie...but, that makes me so damn happy,” Dean grinned. Castiel rolled his eyes playfully, wiggling around to get more comfortable on Dean's lap. His mate hummed softly again and kissed Castiel's forehead.

 

“You want me to tell Sam and Gabriel to go ahead and schedule things?” Castiel murmured as Dean started to rub his hands up his back in slow circles.

 

“In a little bit, I want you to stay put for now,” Dean murmerd, tickling the side of Castiel's neck with the growing scruff on his cheek. Castiel couldn't help giggling, playfully pushing at Dean to get him away from his sensitive skin.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean took in a deep breath and nodded towards Sam to start the call. His leg was bouncing up and down nervously as the phone rang, by the third one Dean felt sick. Castiel's fingers barely grazed over his shoulder when the phone finally clicked.

 

“This is Corrine,” a soft female's voice purred over the line. Dean closed his eyes and let out his breath slowly.

 

“Hello Corrine, this is Sam Winchester calling on behalf of my Conri, Dean. We would like to speak with your King,” Sam said. Dean smiled brightly at his brother, a wave of pride swelling in his chest for his baby brother.

 

“Ah yes Sam! How are you my friend?” she said her tone growing lighter and happy. Sam smiled down at the speaker.

 

“Very good on our end. You?” he asked.

 

“About the same,” she said with a little laugh, “Alright, I'm going to patch you through.” There was a silence before the phone clicked again and an older, but softer voice was coming though.

 

“This is Cain,” he said simply. Dean cleared his throat and stood up, stepping closer to the desk.

 

“Dean Winchester here,” he said steadily.

 

“Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Conri of Oregon! Good to finally be having this conversation with you my boy,” Cain said with a hearty laugh. Dean couldn't help smiling.

 

“Yes, yes it is. My Beta tells me you're wanting an alliance with us?”

 

“Mmhmm, that we are. In fact, all three of my factions including my personal pack are eager for this. As you know, we were hit the hardest during the wars...it's the reason why we broke up into separate groups. California is not vulnerable by any means anymore...but we want to keep this peace. I believe it's time to increase the family,” Cain answered. Dean closed his eyes and nodded, laughing softly at the excited murmurs going on behind him.

 

“We believe this as well...there are some other states who are wanting an alliance...I think it would be best to call a summit of the pack leaders..”

 

“Agreed, just tell us a time and day Dean and we'll be there,” Cain said.

 

“You'd come here?”

 

“Of course. With two of my high alpha's, mate and Beta of course,” he answered with a snort. Dean ran a hand quickly over his face and frantically looked over at Sam who was tearing through their schedule. He quickly pointed to a date and Dean nodded.

 

“How about the first weekend of December? It'll be a week before the next full moon,” he answered and Cain hummed softly, most likely conferring with his own book.

 

“Clever, clever man. A meeting under the Cold Moon, a time for old ways to die to welcome the new. Very well Dean, you have our RSVP right here and now,” Cain said and Dean shivered at the vibration of power that emanated from the older wolf even through the phone.

 

“Until then Cain,” Dean responded. The phone clicked and Dean found himself slumping down into the nearest chair. The room was too quiet until Gabriel let out a small snicker that Sam instantly followed with a breathy one then Castiel was giggling.

 

“Is this really, finally happening? Are we really doing this?” Gabriel asked with wide eyes and a huge smile. His hands smoothed over their map reverently, his fingers slightly quivering. Dean grinned wide with a nod, feeling more confident than he had when he first walked into the room.

 

“Yes...Sammy...call the next one...Nevada,” Dean grinned, his nervousness giving way to anxiety.

 

An hour later and not only did they have Colorado and California on board for this summit...but five other states. Dean was staring down at the map, his hands covering his mouth to keep in the hysterical laugh that really wanted to break through.

 

Sam hung up the phone one final time and slumped back in his chair, allowing for his head to fall back as he laughed, “We did it. Dean, do you realize that this has never been achieved before? Not this huge anyway? If this truly works, almost the entire west coast will be covered...” Sam said softly. Dean nodded, instantly leaning back when Castiel moved to sit on his lap. He hugged his mate close and reveled in the strong scent of their new pup.

 

Dean barely opened his mouth to speak when there was a tentative knock on the door. Gabriel got up to open it but he instantly moved back to allow not only Keelie, but the leopard twins Link and Lyra into the room. Both were grinning widely and an almost visible buzz of excitement swirling around them.

 

“What are you two doing here?” Castiel asked scrambling off his lap to hug each of them. Link pressed a light hand to his mate's stomach and grinned even wider over at Dean. He gave their friend a slight nod and Link bristled, nearly bumping into Lyra. Dean just laughed softly, reaching out for Castiel when he moved back to him.

 

“We just...we can't believe it but we just got a call from Nathaniel and we had to come here and tell you in person. Our Nimir-Ra...our Queen...who has not stepped out of Arizona for nearly a century, wants to come here. She is wanting a meeting, with both you and Castiel,” Lyra said almost breathlessly. Dean swallowed down the very huge lump that had been growing in his throat. Castiel squeezed his hand tightly and Dean slowly stood up, running a hand down his face a few times.

 

“Your Queen? The...”

 

“Crone? Yes...she prefers that instead of Nimir-Ra,” Link laughed. He stepped in front of Dean and placed his hands on his shoulders, the current of vibrations over flowed from his touch and Dean shuddered a bit.

 

“Dean...my friend...you have no idea just how huge this is. She has never, wanted an alliance before...especially not with a wolf. But she is most eager to not only meet you both...but to become allies,” Link explained, the yellowish green of his eyes glowing brightly. Dean felt his own reacting, his wolf stretching through his limbs lazily. He stepped back and reached out for Link's forearm, the leopard smiled as he took it, both gasping slightly as the tendrils of their energies met. Dean could almost see them dancing around each other, testing and teasing before they created a knot right above their arms.

 

“Tell her we will welcome her with open arms but it must wait until after the next full moon,” Dean said as they slowly let go of each other. Link nodded, his eyes going back to human as Dean felt his wolf crawl back into its sleeping place. He glanced around and saw that the others had been just as affected as he had.

 

“We will Dean...interesting times are upon us my friend,” Link laughed before taking his sister's hand and leading her out of the office.

 

“The Crone?” Gabriel squeaked once the door was closed. Dean stared at him for a moment before bellowing out a laugh, the sounds of his family joining him made his chest swell.

 


	18. Cold Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks to you all for being amazing. I have finished my DCBB so now it’s just edit, edit, edit. If anyone would like to help me by Beta reading it, I would really appreciate it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

December ~ Cold Moon

  
  


Diana smoothed down the front of her jacket, her heels making a soft clicking noise as she started to pace the waiting room.  The receptionist looked at her tiredely, large soft brown eyes blinking up at her before going back to her computer screen.  After what seemed like hours waiting in this musty room, the door on the right opened and a nurse wearing bright blue scrubs peeked out.

 

“Mrs. Ballard?  Dr. Bouclier will see you now,” she said, moving out of the way to allow her to pass.  The hospital medicinal smell seemed to even travel to the offices on the top floor of the building.  It made her stomach roil but she swallowed the nausea down to keep up with the nurse.  They came up to a set of double doors and was ushered in.  She stood facing a very open, and bright room with huge windows.  There was a couch to the right and a desk right in front of her.  A rather huge sea water aquarium was on her left and that’s where she saw the man she had a meeting with.  She only knew him by reputation and name...other than that the very little information she could find on him was mostly about his work here at the hospital.  

 

“Hello?  I’m Detective…”

 

“Yes, Ballard...I’m very well aware who you are...please.  Take a seat and I’ll be right with you,” Diana shivered a bit as the thick accented voice rolled along her skin like a warm wave.  She cleared her throat and moved towards one of the chairs in front of the desk, the room becoming a bit warmer with each second.  Finally the Doctor turned away from his aquarium, humming softly as he took his seat in the large computer chair.  Diana had to hold her breath to keep from gasping.  The man before her was gorgeous...not just gorgeous...beautiful, almost ethereal.  Crystal green yellowish eyes stared at her through long dark lashes.  His face was round with high cheekbones and probably the softest looking lips she’d ever seen on a man before.  Dark auburn hair swept just above his shoulders and Diana felt herself blush when he smiled warmly at her.

 

“I do apologize for keeping you waiting...my fish are on a very timed schedule.  As you know, I am Dr. Micah Bouclier...director here at the Fenrir Institution.  Now...what can I do for you?” he asked with that same smile.  Diana nearly forgot herself, he spoke perfect English but she had never heard her own language sound so beautiful before.  He did not have the features of a typical french man but he was beautiful none the less and just wanted to continue staring at him but she managed to snap out of it.  She cleared her throat again and opened her leather bag to pull out a file.

 

“As I told your secretary...I’m here about one of your patients that was recently moved to the high security floor...two weeks ago?” she asked looking over her notes.  Micah hummed his response but offered nothing else.  She stared at him a little more critically this time and felt her cool cop shield slide back into place.

 

“You do know who I am referring to don’t you?” she asked.  Micah merely lifted one corner of his lips in what could be called a sardonic smile.

 

“Mrs. Ballard…”

 

“Diana…”

 

“Of course...Diana.  Nothing happens in this hospital that I am not 100% aware of...so yes...I do know who you are referring too.  But what I would like to know...is why are you so interested?  The case concerning him has been closed for quite awhile now,” he answered.  Diana straightened up and laughed a little.

 

“It’s just awfully ironic that two weeks ago I visited a certain bar to ask a few questions..and now, suddenly after 5 years...Crowley Ferguson is high risk?  Who ordered the move?”

 

Micah didn’t even flinch, just continued to smile at her, “No one ordered it Mrs. Ballard...he was moved into high risk because he simply requested it...nothing more.  Did you have any other questions?” he asked.  Diana took in a breath and forced another smile.

 

“Just one....why the name Fenrir?  Isn’t that after some...Greek god or something?” she asked, feining her ignorance.  Micah scoffed, waving his hands at her.

 

“If you truly wish to know, check out a book or two of Norse Mythology...now, if you’ll excuse me...I have patients who actually need counseling,” he said in a dismissal, pausing in his attempt to stand up when he realized she wasn’t moving.

 

“Was there something else?”

 

“I would like to speak with your patient...only a few questions,” she requested, the corner of her eye twitching at the mocking laugh Micah let out.

 

“Why are you here Diana?  Why are you chasing after a case that has been closed for years?  Please...whatever you are searching for...it’s not here.  So please...go home,” he said with a shake of his head.  Diana shot up and glared heatedly at him.

 

“I know something was covered up...that there was more to the story.  The facts don’t line up and I’m going to figure it out,” she said, wincing when she saw a slight glow emitting from Micah’s eyes.

 

“Well...good luck.  You won’t find anything here...but if you would like to try again...make sure you have a warrant with you...if Victor approves it of course.  Good day Mrs. Ballard,” Micah said slowly, a steady vibration lilting his words and leaving goosebumps along her skin.  She swallowed hard and couldn’t help scurrying out of the room.

 

Micah watched the closed door for a long moment before slumping down into his seat.  He knew he should be calling Nathaniel right away, he was his leader but this...he had to call someone else first instead.  He made sure to push back his next appointment and quickly dialed the number to the Tillamook police headquarters.

 

“Thank you for calling, this is Sadie, how may I direct your call?”

 

“Hello Sadie, this is Micah from the Institution...I need to speak with Victor.  It’s very important,” he said standing up to slightly pace behind his desk.  He heard a few clicks and a little hum before she spoke again.

 

“You’re in luck, he’s still in the office.  I’ll send you right through, have a good day,” she said and the phone went numbingly quiet.  Micha rubbed at his chin and counted to five when the phone clicked again.

 

“This is Detective Henrickson,”

 

“Vic...it’s Micah,”

 

“......she showed up...didn’t she?” the other man asked, his voice tinged with a little growl.

 

“Yes...just as you predicted.  She asked to speak with him…” Micah answered with some annoyance.  He didn’t like complications in his hospital, it made him very uneasy.

 

“Thanks Micah...you moved his files as well correct?” Victor asked quickly and Micah rolled his eyes.

 

“Oui, they are in my office under lock and key.  As I told this woman...nothing happens in this hospital that I don’t know about...in fact.  She’s trying to be sneaky and slip upstairs to the high security floor.  I’ll let her go so far...then have her escorted out,” Micah said eyeing the monitor with the camera feed on it.  He shook his head again, whispering a curse in French as Victor rambled on in his ear.

 

“Good...let me know when she leaves...we need to find out what the hell she is up too…”

 

“That you do my friend...she pokes any further it may not end well for her.  Especially if she exposes us...the people who live here...the humans, may not be too keen with the idea of losing their safety,” Micah said plainly, sending a quick text to one of his guards once Diana hit the high security floor.

 

“She won’t expose us Micah...it won’t go that far I swear.  I need to call Dean...thanks again for calling,” Victor sighed heavily and Micah felt only a smidge of pity for the man.

 

“Very well, she is being escorted out of the building now.  Goodbye Victor,” he said and hung up before even waiting for a reply.  He sat back in his chair watching as the woman argued the entire way out of the building.  She stared up at the building for a second before storming off towards a rental car and pulling out dramatically.  There was another car, easing into traffic right behind her.  With a knowing smile Micah dialed Nathaniel’s number.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean stared down at the map on his desk for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  There was a charge in the air but it was tinged with a tension...something holding in all the excitement as if afraid to hope too much.  The pack leaders were coming...and Dean was scared out of his mind.  He was the youngest...but revered as the most powerful and he still didn’t know how he got that right.  Castiel was his driving force and strength, pushing and leading him where he needed to go and Keelie was his logic and muscle.  Without either of them he’d be so lost right now.  It always confused him to no end...he honestly didn’t know what he even brought to the table.  

 

There was a shout from outside and Dean sighed, moving towards the window to watch the others scurry around.  Everyone was outside, bundled up in warm clothes to clean up the compound.  A huge stack of wood was being piled up from the forest and he bit his lip when he saw his mate standing in the middle of all the chaos.  Gabriel stood next to him with his ever present clipboard scribbling down notes as Castiel said them.  Leeloo was watching everyone, taking in everything that Castiel did and it only made Dean’s heart thud in his chest.  

 

A knock sounded at his door and he grumbled a quick ‘come in’ and smiled when he saw his best friend Keelie peek her head around.  She was starting to look better even though none of them could figure out what had happened.  

 

“Why are you still hiding in here?” she asked stepping up to him to give him a tight hug.  Dean breathed in the freshness of her scent and sighed, shrugging his shoulders almost lazily.

 

“Don’t know...something's...been bugging me.  I don’t know what it is,” Dean said sitting down in the window seat.  Keelie sat across from him and reached out for his hand, turning it palm up.

 

“Did you have a dream or something?” she asked gently running her finger along the lines in his skin.  The gesture was soothing and Dean let out a slow breath, feeling the residual tension in his shoulders shift just slightly.

 

“Nah...but...Victor called.  That Ballard woman went up to the Institution,” he said eyeing his friend.  Keelie frowned deeply and paused before looking up at him.

 

“What the hell is she doing up there?  And why is she so curious about Crowley?  Vic closed that case and the Feds even deemed it finished,” Keelie growled out with a shake of her head.  She continued to follow the lines in his palm but with a little more force.

 

“We have no clue...nothing has indicated what this obsession really is...Charlie can’t find anything on her from her past.  But Vic’s got Ansem trailing her right now…” Dean answered.  

 

“Good...how did Micah take his new visitor?” Keelie snickered.  Dean laughed, switching out his hands when Keelie reached for it.

 

“Not too kindly...you know how he hates chaos.  I’m just thankful Nathaniel was able to get the guy on our side to take Crowley in,” Dean said.  Keelie simply nodded, letting go of his hand to rest in her lap.

 

“We’ll figure it out Dean...we always do.  Besides, we have other things to worry about right now...like the packs showing up tomorrow.  This whole, Ballard mess is Vic’s until he calls us in.  There’s nothin else you can do about it brother, so come on,” she said jumping to her feet and playfully yanking on his hand.  Dean grinned up at her and nodded slowly, allowing for her to drag him outside.  

 

It was almost instantaneous how much more at ease he felt when the cool air and the mixture of scents filled his lungs.  His wolf let out a contented sigh and let his eyes flutter shut.  It was only going to get colder and Dean couldn’t wait for it.  While Autumn was Castiel’s favorite time of year, winter was Dean’s.  When he was younger, it used to be Summer.  Days of swimming, all that sunshine and hard work around the compound.  But now that he had Castiel and his pups...he preferred the cold.  Waking up curled around his family...it was probably the best thing ever in the world to him.

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice swam through him like a warm caress and he sighed deeply, opening his eyes to find his mate looking up at him fondly.  Dean chewed on his lip and held out his hand, easily pulling his mate closer.

 

“Hi,” Dean whispered trailing his nose up the line of Castiel’s neck.  His mate hummed softly, his hands resting on Dean’s hips.  Castiel nuzzled into him, pressing small kisses here and there until his face was pressed into the side of his neck.

 

“Where did you go?” Castiel asked softly pulling away just enough to look at him.  Dean cupped the side of his face and smiled, shrugging a little before pecking his mate on the lips.

 

“Just got lost in my head for a little while...what else needs to be done baby?” Dean asked.  Castiel gave him a look that Dean knew this conversation wasn’t over but thankfully his mate chose to let it go for now.

 

“Not much now...the meat arrived about an hour ago, the kegs will be arriving shortly with Luc and his family.  Keelie, Pam, Samandriel and I will be mixing the offering tonight when the moon raises...so everything is set.  Just need to make sure my Conri is okay,” Castiel replied and Dean chuckled.  

 

“I’m fine...I promise.  By tomorrow I’ll be great,” Dean grinned.  Castiel got a glint in his eye and bit his bottom lip.

 

“You know...I’ve been feeling much better and Pam’s said the pup’s nice and healthy.  Why don’t I have Keelie watch Lee and Mason tonight?” Castiel asked pressing himself flush against Dean’s body.  Dean shuddered and couldn’t help wrapping his arms tightly around his mate’s waist.

 

“That would definitely help in boosting my confidence for tomorrow,” Dean smirked.  Castiel laughed haughtily, reaching up to flick Dean’s nose.

 

“I’m sure...what do you need to do?” Castiel asked not moving away an inch.  Dean was grateful for it, just having his mate close was settling his nerves and clearing out the mess that had become his thoughts.

 

“Once Luc gets here, me and the other family leader’s will be meeting.  Julian’s finally back in town and will be here too,” Dean said.  Castiel beamed up at him and kissed him eagerly.  It was going to be the first time Julian would get to meet his new grandchildren.  He and his mate had gone to Scotland to visit relatives and Dean couldn’t wait to see the old wolf’s face when he saw the twins.

 

“Dean...I’m so excited for this but yet...I feel sick to my stomach,” Castiel laughed.  Dean chuckled and kissed him again, holding him still to keep their lips pressed together.  Castiel’s breath tickled his cheek but Dean only moved away once Castiel melted into him.

 

“I know...thankfully Charlie’s system is up and running...with everyone here…”

 

“Dean...don’t.  You can’t have those kind of thoughts...I know we’re both nervous but this is going to work...and our family is going to increase ten fold,” Castiel said and Dean couldn’t help hugging him close, breathing in deep of his and their newest pup’s scent.

 

“Hey guys...sorry to interrupt but, Luc just pulled up and Julian should be arriving any minute,” Sam said from behind them.  Dean kissed Castiel once more and finally let him move out of his arms.

 

“Okay Sam...do you want me to there?” Castiel asked looking up at Dean.  He wanted to immediately say yes but he could see how tired his mate was already and if he planned to be intimate with him later…

 

“No sweetheart...I’ll meet you later for dinner okay?” he said gently touching the side of Castiel’s face.  

 

“Of course, go on you sappy Alpha,” Castiel grinned slapping his ass as he walked past them.  Sam snickered with a fond shake of his head.

 

“Come on big bro, let’s get this show on the road,” Sam said wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel bit his lip hard, his emotions raging through him as Gabriel and Krissy brought each of the twins up to Julian.  The older Alpha was trying so hard but when his eyes finally saw them, tears were easily seen.  His hands shook a bit as he reached for Tibby, the little girl was already a firecracker.  Krissy stood in front of her father, Tommy resting calmly in her arms.

 

“They’re absolutely beautiful…” Julian said softly, tracing the edge of Tibby’s face with a finger.  The little girl gurgled up at him and Julian gave one of those rare smiles.  

 

“I am glad you decided on the meeting before this Dean...I’m not sure I’ll be able to put either of them down,” Julian said with a warm laugh.  

 

“I try,” Dean chuckled reaching out to brush his fingers over the baby’s head before moving to Castiel’s side.  There was a soft hum flowing from the circling pack members and Castiel let his eyes close while his head tilted back.  The energy emitting from each of them to warm around the new pups and the reunion of Julian coming back.  It was like a giant fluffy safety blanket that only made Castiel want to curl it around himself even more.  One after another, each member drifted away but the warmth lingered closely.  

 

Castiel was only slightly aware of Dean taking his hand and leading him away from the meeting hall and towards the house.  He did perk up enough to hug and kiss his daughter before she went to spend the night with the other pups.  Mason was already asleep but Castiel nuzzled him anyway.

 

“You look like you just wanna go to sleep,” Dean grinned after he closed the door. Castiel shrugged, running his fingers through his hair as Dean followed him up the stairs.

 

“Cas…”

 

“Just be quiet Dean,” Castiel laughed gently pushing his mate down to sit on the edge of the bed.  Castiel pulled off his pants and crawled into Dean’s lap, straddling his legs before burrowing his face into his neck.

 

“Mmm, you are sleepy,” Dean said and Castiel could feel the grin on his mate’s face.

 

“I thought you loved lazy sex,” Castiel grumbled out, a sharp gasp leaving his lips when he felt the growing bulge in Dean’s pants.  His mate grabbed at his waist and brought him closer.

 

“Of course I do...baby I love every kind of sex with you,” Dean laughed.  Castiel smirked, his head lolling to the side to kiss at Dean’s neck, sucking the skin between his teeth.  Dean shuddered, kneading into his skin as one hand slipped into the back of Castiel’s underwear.  The scent of his arousal became stronger and both of them groaned.

 

“What’s your favorite?” Castiel asked a little breathlessly.  Dean’s fingers were tracing around his cleft, leaving goosebumps all over Castiel’s skin.  He whimpered softly, his whole fluttering when a finger brushed over it.

 

“When you’re on top...I love being able to look up at you and just...see that glow in your eyes.  Watching you take control even while I’m inside of you...Gods, I could get off on just that alone,” Dean growled out, teeth nipping at Castiel’s ear.  Castiel moaned wantonly, biting just a little harder at Dean’s neck.

 

“How about you sweetheart?  Though...I do have an idea,” Dean laughed, sliding a finger slowly into Castiel.  He arched his back as a little moan left his lips.

 

“When you take me as a wolf...I love being filled so full...the feeling of your fur on my naked skin,” Castiel moaned rolling his hips back to get Dean’s finger deeper.  His mate moaned low in his throat as he pushed a second one in.

 

“Yep, that’s what I thought,” Dean grinned.  Castiel playfully slapped his shoulder only to gasp when Dean found his prostate and teased at it.  He fell forward and bit down hard on Dean’s shoulder as his hips ground back.  

 

“Mmm, I think you’re waking up now.  How would you like it tonight baby?” Dean asked against his ear.  Castiel licked his dry lips and keened a bit when Dean pressed a bit firmer on his prostate. He reveled in the pleasure for a moment before pulling out of Dean’s hold and crawling further on the bed.  Dean followed closely, grinning at him when Castiel laid down and arched his back high.  His mate was softly growling and it only made Castiel grin wider.  His bottom lip caught between his teeth as Dean curled his fingers around the bad of his underwear and slowly pulled them down his legs.  He sat up and pulled his shirt off before reaching out and undoing Dean’s pants.  All of that glorious golden tanned skin was suddenly right in front of him and Castiel felt his mouth water for his mate.

Castiel laid back again and spread his legs open, reaching out for Dean as he slowly crawled forward, a sly little smirk on his face.  A sharp tingle went through his body when their skin touched almost as if he was already too sensitive.

 

“This is probably my second favorite,” Castiel said softly, tilting his face up to kiss Dean as his mate swooped down.  Strong arms wrapped around his back and Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist as he felt the first nudge of his mate’s cock.  

 

“Mine too,” Dean whispered, both of them moaning softly when he slid easily inside of Castiel.  He kept them pressed flushed together for a moment, just reveling in the feeling, both scenting the other.  Castiel left little nips all along Dean’s neck and shoulder, his mate shuddering in his arms each time he sucked on a more sensitive patch.  Right in that moment, Castiel never felt more whole.  The feeling of Dean pulsing so deeply inside of him, their bond reaffirming with each touch and kiss, it had his wolf singing.  Neither of them could fully phase without risking the pup but Castiel allowed for his second soul to slide up to the cusp, keening for his mate.

 

Dean lifted his face from his neck to stare down at him with golden eyes and Castiel arched his back, needing him to move now.  Dean wrapped his arms back around him and started to roll his hips forward.  Castiel gasped, dragging his fingers down Dean’s sides and back up into his hair as the pleasure pulled down into his gut.  

 

Their pace stayed gentle, slow and it had Castiel whimpering.  Each time Dean slowly fucked into him had his back arching off the bed and moaning loudly.  It was almost too much but Castiel held on, his legs locking tighter around Dean as his mate continued with the steady pace.  Castiel lost all sense of time, completely overwhelmed by his mate.  Their wolves were so wrapped into each other it was like he was making love in two different bodies but could feel everything all at once.

 

“Dean,” Castiel gasped as his body spasmed, his orgasm growing steadily in the pit of his stomach.  His mate growled at him, licking at his neck and moving his hips just a fraction faster.  It was just enough and Castiel came with a sharp gasp, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his wolf let out a howl from within.  Deep in his euphoria he could hear Dean’s wolf as well, feeling his mate’s seed fill him up.

 

“Cas…” Dean groaned, kissing all over his face and neck, trailing down to leave marks on his chest.  Not stopping until he was kissing at the little bump that was his stomach.  Castiel was still rolling in the after glow, a little moan leaving his lips when Dean started nibbling around his belly button.  

 

“You feeling better now?” Castiel asked, his voice a little ragged as Dean pulled another moan from him.

 

“Of course...whenever I’m with you I feel better,” Dean answered.  Castiel stared at him for a second only to smile wide at how earnest Dean looked.  He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, scratching his nails along his scalp as his mate continued to press small kisses to his bump.

 

“We should get some sleep...huge day tomorrow,” Castiel said after a while, Dean had his face now pressed against his stomach and Castiel thought for a second he had fallen asleep.  Dean did make a grumpy noise and rolled over to look at him with a sleepy smile.  Castiel watched as his mate slowly crawled back up only to collapse somewhat on top of him.  

 

“I know...I love you baby,” Dean murmured against his shoulder.  Castiel turned his face to press a kiss to his mate’s forehead, humming softly as Dean curled around him tighter.

 

“I love you too,” he whispered just as Dean started to snore softly.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dean swallowed hard, his hand squeezing at Castiel’s sporadically just to feel his mate’s fingers close around his.  He’d never been this nervous before...well, except for when Leeloo was born.  There was a split second of a thought that maybe he wouldn’t be a good dad, that he would fail this little girl in some way.  It scared him to death.  But then she cried and was suddenly in his arms...and he knew right then he would never let anything happen to her.  

 

Now, he was standing on a small platform in front of the main house with Castiel by his side.  All of them agreed to do the greeting ceremony here, and then take everyone to their circle for Castiel’s blessings and then to celebrate if everything went well.  Sam, Benny, and Keelie stood on his left while Gabriel and Meg were on Castiel’s right.  The family leaders Michael, Julian, Bobby, Jody, Nathaniel and even Vic stood on the edges of the stage while the entire rest of their pack along with the leopards and hunter’s filled the space around them.  A trail outlined by torches stretched out towards the parking lot.  It was all for show that Dean thought was kind of ridiculous but even John had agreed that a little show was needed for how many packs were coming tonight.  

 

Dean tried to not fidget as his heart began to race when the first group of cars pulled up.  Castiel’s hand disappeared from his and he nearly whined when those warm fingers slid up the back of his shirt.  The skin contact leveled out his pulse and he sighed, finally allowing his body to relax.

 

“Here we go,” Castiel whispered, taking a minute step back to have Dean standing in front.  Dean hated it, wanted to pull Castiel back to his side, they were equals in this and if it hadn’t even been for Cas, none of this would be happening.  Before anyone else’s voice could penetrate his own thoughts, he gently tugged on Castiel until he standing next to him again.  His mate tried to open his mouth to argue but Dean just softly growled, grinning at the little huff of a laugh Castiel made.

 

There were a few car door slams and Dean straightened up a bit as about six wolves sauntered their way down the path.  The man in front was something Dean wasn’t expecting.  A short older man with slicked back hair and...was that a bowtie?  

 

“Magnus Sinclair of Nevada,” Sam called out from next to him.  Magnus gave them a wide smile and Dean a gracious bow with his head tilted to the side.  Dean cleared his throat and nodded, reaching out to take the man’s forearm.

 

“Glad to finally be doing this Winchester,” Magnus said, squeezing at his arm before heading over to the space left open for the new packs.  Dean grinned, feeling his confidence rise back up ten fold.

 

Within moments another group of cars pulled up, one being a black jeep.  Dean immediately liked whoever was in that vehicle.  A tall guy plopped out with an easy smile, his head tilting back to take in a deep breath.  His arm wrapped loosely around a female that Dean could barely catch a trace of Theta scent...and she was heavily pregnant.  Castiel hummed next to him and Dean couldn’t help it, he pressed his lips to his mate’s temple and heard quite a few fond snickers surrounding him.

 

“Cole Trenton of Kansas,” Sam chuckled.  Dean nodded towards the guy and knew instantly that they would get along very well.  Cole’s mate stood by his side proudly and even shared a warm smile with Castiel.

 

“Been waitin for this for a real long time,” Cole drawled reaching up to take not only Dean’s arm, but Castiel’s as well, “This here is my mate Lizzy.  Thank you for havin us,” Cole said and then lead the way to stand next to Magnus.  The two pack leaders sort of stared at each other for a moment before Cole was extending his hand.  Dean held his breath watching them only to sigh with relief when Magnus took the offering.

 

The packs continued to show up...next was the very illustrious Kali from Idaho.  She had this grace and power that flowed as she walked towards them, red dress trailing slowly behind her bare feet.  Following after her was Gadreel Penikett from Louisiana, a very fidgety wolf who barely said a word and then came Eldon Styne.  A tall stoic wolf from Texas that Dean had a very bad feeling about.  Eldon tried to stare Dean down and took a few moments before he even took Dean’s arm in greeting.  It was enough to make Keelie move forward with a snarl.  Dean would definitely have to keep an eye on him.

 

Everything grew silent as the next and final cars pulled up, the one Dean had been most eager to meet.  Several ladies made their way down first to them and Dean knew instantly that these were Cain’s generals.  All had dark hair, were tall but each had their own powerful energy that left goosebumps along Dean’s skin.

 

“Hannah, Lisa and Eleanor,” Sam said.  Each one came and took Dean’s arm but didn’t move back entirely.  Something even more powerful...and older pulsed around them and Dean gasped, his breath locking in his throat.  A man with long silver hair moved down the path with an almost  dangerous looking smile.  This had to be Cain, the power circling this man was intense.  An Omega woman stood by his side and Dean almost wanted to drop to his knee and offer his subservience instead.  Castiel whined a little next to him and Dean gripped his hand, wanting nothing more than to nuzzle his mate.

 

“Cain and Colette Mullen from California,” Sam called out.  Dean was insanely proud of his brother for not stammering like he was about to.  He took in a deep breath and held out his arm.  Cain regarded him for a moment before that intense smirk turned into something much warmer.

 

“Dean Winchester….I must say, your reputation is everything I had hoped it would be,” Cain said before taking his arm.  Dean gasped, the energy of his own wolf rising and curling around their arms.  There was something much much older here and everyone around them was reacting to it.  

 

“It is said that our blood families were once united by more than an alliance...and I believe that to be true now,” Cain said.  Dean’s eyes widened and there was no denying it.  Not with the way their wolves were nuzzling together each other like old family reuniting.

 

“As do I...welcome to Tillamook.” Dean said, almost not wanting to let go and from what he could tell, neither did Cain.  When they finally managed to, it was like a rush of cold water hit his skin and he had to push out a laugh.  

 

“Welcome to our home...please follow us to our circle,” Dean called out taking Castiel’s hand to help him off the stage.  They were flanked by their closest and Dean breathed a deep sigh of relief.  So far so good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel swayed a bit from the warmth of the fire, his entire body buzzing with the overflow of energy seeping its way closer and closer to him.  He held the herbal offering above his head and murmured the prayer, the voices of Samandriel and Pam echoing him.  His eyes fluttered open to catch Dean’s proud smile and he dumped the herbs into the billowing fire.  Everyone around them gasped as the flames raised higher and changed colors.  Castiel grinned as he reached out, almost petting at it when it changed to blue.

 

“So mote it be,” Castiel whispered before returning the bowl woven out of flowers to his daughter’s little hands.  She was being so good and patient, her long dark hair flowing around her in curls.  Mary had made her a crown of flowers to wear and it definitely fit.  She was the little princess after all.  He pressed a kiss to her cheek and guided her back to Dean’s side.

 

“Again, I welcome you to our home and we bestow upon you our blessings.  All of us came here for one thing...to unite our packs and become an even larger family.  To offer protection and guidance when it is needed.  You know our goal and what we have been working so hard to achieve...equality.  Our Omegas are not slaves, they are just another part of our family.  If this too is something that you and your pack want...we ask for you to join us,” Dean said, his voice steady.  Castiel smiled proudly at his mate and waited for the onslaught of baying howls to end to kiss Dean’s chin.  

 

He took Leeloo’s hand and started to lead her back to the main house where all the children were staying until the party was over.  It wasn’t sitting well with his daughter but he only smiled at her whining.  

 

“But Daddy!  I want to stay and see who will actually join!” she grumbled.  Castiel picked her up to hug her tightly, laughing when her limbs wrapped around him tightly as something else was grumbled into his shoulder.

 

“What was that baby?”

 

“I miss you and Pappa,” she whined.  Castiel felt his chest squeeze and moved to sit down on the steps to hold his daughter close.

 

“I know baby girl...I know.  Tonight we’re gonna sleep in our little pile okay?  Mason’s big enough to sleep with us now.  Does that sound good?” he said brushing her hair from her shoulder’s.  She pouted but nodded anyway.

 

“Will you and Pappa take me and the others running tomorrow?” she asked.  Castiel swallowed hard and held her close.

 

“Pappa can...but I won’t be able too...not until the new one is born,” he answered.  Leeloo sat up with a huge smile, her little hands petting at his rounding tummy.

 

“I really can’t wait to meet her,” she said.  Castiel barked out a laugh at the sudden change of emotion and kissed her forehead.

 

“Me neither Peanut...now get inside okay?  I have to get back to make sure Pappa doesn’t trip over himself,” he said as Leeloo giggled.  She crawled off his lap to scamper inside, little yips and giggles floating out through the door.  Castiel smiled, shaking his head fondly as he got up, heading back to the circle.  No one passed him as he made his way and usually, it didn’t bother him to be alone.  He was at home, there was no need to worry about that.  But something made the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he stopped, quickly looking over his shoulder.  He didn't know what he expected but there was no one there.  He swallowed hard and nearly screamed when a hand settled on his shoulder.

 

“Gods Cas!  Are you alright?” Meg asked with wide eyes.  Castiel pressed his hand against his chest as he sucked in deep breaths.  

 

“Yes...you just scared me is all...come on, we should head back,” he stammered gripping onto her arm.  Her wide eyes narrowed, flitting around them warily as he she lead him back to the clearing.  He didn’t know where the sudden unease was coming from but he didn’t feel better until he was within arms reach of Dean.

 

“Hey...baby?  You okay?” Dean asked cupping the side of his face.

 

“Of course...I got a little dizzy on the way back,” Castiel lied smoothly.  Dean stared at him for a moment before nuzzling his face against Castiel’s, the gesture soothing the rest of his raw nerves.  

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, he really enjoyed meeting all the wolf kings and their pack mates they had brought along.  He especially liked Cole, he instantly clicked with Dean and Benny as well.  Cole had this very laid back easy way about him that Castiel enjoyed.  The thing that stuck out the most was how attentive to his mate he was.  Lizzy was sweet and had a constant fond smile on her face.  The other leaders...Castiel wasn’t sure of just yet.  He had a deep respect and need to get to know Cain and his generals but Magnus, Kali, Eldon and Gadreel he hadn’t gotten any kind of feel for just yet.

 

Eldon especially...in fact any time he came near them, Castiel’s stomach churned.  He didn’t like the way the Alpha’s eyes would narrow when Dean came near...or the hunger that would grow when he got closer to Castiel.  Even Keelie was starting to circle around the texan wolf.  

 

“Cain...I would like you to meet my parents, John and Mary Winchester,” Castiel heard Dean say and he turned from the conversation between himself, Alfie and Lizzy.  Cain took John’s arm and Castiel saw the same flurry of energy pass between the two.  

 

“It’s an honor to finally have you here Cain,” John said with a warm smile.  Cain returned it and bowed his head a bit.

 

“We feel the same.  This is something I feel should have happened at the end of the pack wars...but I’m more than grateful it’s finally happening now.  Our family lines were tied at one point and I want that to continue,” Cain said and turned to face Dean.  “We will be your family...brother’s and sister’s in arms.  And maybe sometime in the future, we can tie ourselves even closer if some of our wolves mate.” Castiel grin widened and excused himself to move to Dean’s side.  His mate instantly wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

“We welcome you to our family Cain and we hope for the same things,” Dean said holding out his arm.  Cain let out a long breath and clamped his hand around Dean’s forearm.  Castiel sucked in a breath as he felt the souls of Dean’s and Cain’s wolves circling around each other.  They scented and marked each other as family, a bond strengthening with the howls that broke out into the night.

 

The two wolves released each other with warm smiles and Castiel saw a softness grow in Cain’s eyes...like he could finally relax.  He reached back for his mate Colette who came easily and he pressed his nose into her neck.

 

“So far so good,” Dean whispered and Castiel couldn’t help squeezing his side.  He was just about to nuzzle into Dean’s chest when he noticed Hael moving closer to them.  Castiel had completely forgotten that Hael, Ruby and Adam had come home for this.

 

“Hael...you’re supposed to be watching the pups...is something wrong?” Dean said before Castiel could say anything.  Hael merely smiled, waving her hand a bit.

 

“They’re perfectly fine.  Jo took over for me so I could come and join.  Though...Leeloo was pretty melancholy when I put her in bed,” she answered.  Castiel sighed, his stomach twisting with guilt.

 

“How old is your little one?” Colette asked with a warm smile, her eyes glittering at the mention of pups.

 

“Almost six, we have a two year old as well,” Dean answered with a dreamy smile.  Castiel laughed softly, his hand subconsciously rubbing at his belly.

 

“And one on the way I presume?” she asked with a little laugh.  Dean snickered, his hand gently rubbing just above Castiel’s.

 

“Yes.  If you’ll excuse me...I’m gonna go check up on her,” Castiel said.  Dean pulled him back for a brief second, his nose sniffing up the line of his neck.  Castiel giggled when Dean nipped at his skin and playfully pushed his mate away.  He waved at the others as he followed the path back to the house.  He was about halfway there when he got that cold feeling again.  Goosebumps broke out all over his skin, there was a split second where he debated in breaking out into a run towards the house.  Annoyance surged through him and he growled low in his throat.  This was his home!  He should not feel threatened here.  He spun on his heel only to gasp, his body jerking back as if he’d been slapped.

 

Eldon stood in front of him, a frightening hint of a smile stretching his lips as he began to circle around Castiel.  He tried to back away but Eldon snatched out his arm, closing his fingers tightly around his wrist.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Castiel demanded twisting his arm to get free of Eldon’s grip.

 

“You are a pretty little thing aren’t you?” he grumbled leaning in even closer.  Castiel growled and shoved as hard as he could, getting the wolf to stumble back a bit.  

 

“Do you even realize what this will cost you?  You’re going to ruin your chance of an alliance!” Castiel shouted.  Eldon laughed darkly, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he began his circling again.

 

“What makes you think that’s what I’m here for?  You see...Dean is a problem.  Spreading out his ideals and wanting to change things that aren’t any of his damn business.  An alliance is the last thing I want,” he said.  Castiel swallowed hard trying to get past his sudden spike of fear to send out a distress.

 

“I’m gonna take everything that’s his...starting with his pretty little Omega bitch,” he smirked pulling out a long bladed silver knife from his boot.  Before Castiel could open his mouth to scream something else flew out of the shadows, slamming hard into the back of Eldon’s head.  The large man slumped down to the ground and Castiel could barely make out the scene before him.  Gadreel, the skittish pack leader, stood with a rather large stick in his hand, it dropping instantly when he made eye contact with Castiel.

 

“Th-Thank you…” he stammered.  Gadreel shook his head and held out a hand.

 

“I need this alliance more than anything….” he whispered with a tone of urgency.  Castiel held his breath as he stared at the other wolf, how nervous he was.  Something had happened to him that he was very sure on.

 

“What’s going on Gadreel?” he asked taking a few steps closer.  There was a groan from the ground and Castiel suddenly remembered that there were others from Texas still in the circle.  He held out a hand to still Gadreel and closed his eyes, focusing on the scent and heartbeat of his mate.  There was a click and suddenly he could hear what sounded like thunder.  Dean, Sam, Benny and Keelie all came into view and instantly froze when they saw Eldon.

 

“Cas?  What...what the hell is going on?” Dean demanded staring at him with wide eyes.  Castiel took in a deep breath and closed the distance between himself and Dean, his hand shaky as he reached out for him.

 

“You need to get Texas out of here...now.  They’re not wanting an alliance...they want to challenge you,” Castiel answered quickly.  Dean’s eyes narrowed, instantly pulling Castiel into his arms.  That cold feeling went away and he was able to relax against his mate’s chest.

 

“What?  Why?” Sam asked moving around Dean to stare down at a still unconscious Eldon.

 

“Why would they want to challenge Dean?” Sam asked again, his eyes blazing as he glared up at Gadreel, the mistrust blazingly clear.  There was a rustle of movement as Gadreel shuffled closer.

 

“Because he wants what Dean has….power,” he answered softly.  Castiel peered over at the timid wolf and swallowed hard.  Gadreel wasn’t even looking at Dean, he was staring hard at Keelie and the several others who had eased their way through the trees to join them.

 

“And how would you know this?  How close are you to him?” Dean barked out, his arms wrapping tighter around Castiel which he welcomed eagerly.  

 

“He’s already tried taking over Louisiana...there’s a rumor that he’s trying to take out another wolf king but farther east.  He doesn’t have the support or the numbers to even make an attempt,” Gadreel said.  Castiel watched him closely, how his hands fidgeted and wrung together with trembling fingers.

 

“You said you needed this alliance more than anything…” Castiel piped up and instead of being shushed like he thought he would, Dean dropped one of his arms to allow Castiel to face Gadreel a bit more.

 

“My Omegas have been taken...by who I have no idea.  I assumed it was Eldon but out of four, only one returned.  She told me she was taken east but that’s all she knew.  We’re a small pack but I can’t protect them...I’m not strong enough to stand up to someone like Eldon, or even someone stronger than him.  Please...I am begging you.  Even if it is to become rogues, would you allow us to stay?”  Gadreel begged dropping down to his knees.  Castiel swallowed hard, something strange and unwanted curling around in his chest.  Dean must have sensed it because he too tensed and Castiel could feel Dean’s wolf pacing.  

 

“You want to bring your entire pack here to Oregon?” Dean asked.  Gadreel nodded, laughing a little bitterly.

 

“There’s only ten of us...and they’re already here with me.  I’ll understand if you do not want to be involved...but I must keep my people safe and take them out of the path of destruction that Eldon wants to start,” he said.  Dean growled low in his throat, his hand smoothing down his face before leading Castiel away into the trees.  The others followed, Benny and Meg staying behind to watch the other two closely.

 

“What do you think?” Dean asked eying each of them.  Keelie was frowning so deep and looked extremely agitated and so did Sam.  Luc was glaring hard at the two strangers but didn’t say anything either.  

 

“There’s something off with his story Dean...I’m not sure how but...I can feel it.  He may have helped me but I don’t trust him,” Castiel said breaking the silence.  Dean looked down at him and nodded, his lips brushing along Castiel’s forehead.  

 

“I agree, there’s something else.  Dean, I can’t see either of them.  It’s like, this black murkiness that’s clouding certain aspects...it’s disorienting,” Keelie growled rubbing at her temples with annoyance.

 

“Is it like what happened with the Boudas?” Sam asked softly.  She shook her head slowly and gratefully accepted to lean up against the Beta.  

 

“No, nothing like that.  That was just...complete black out and intentional.  I can see around the edges of this...but I don’t think it’s a spell or something specifically to keep just me out.  But any seer for that matter,” Keelie answered.  She gazed up at Dean and nodded, answering some silent question he was asking her.  It didn’t surprise him when he felt that familiar tingle in the back of his skull and heard Keelie whispering to him.

 

_It surrounds both of them, not just one._

 

Castiel groaned, hiding his face into Dean’s shirt just out of sheer exhaustion.  This had to be the only thing he hated about this whole affair, the politics and the hidden agendas.  It was really no wonder why the packs never made alliances with each other.  Someone was always there who tried to take everything that you had created.  

 

“Alright...this...this is what we’ll do.  We’re going to have Vic and the other hunters escort Texas straight out of Oregon.  They are banned from ever stepping foot here again.  As for Gadreel and his pack...they can stay for now.  But I want them heavily watched….they make one step out of line and they will be taken out,” Dean ordered.  The others nodded slowly and started to head back over when Sam cleared his throat.

 

“Dean...what if Eldon does challenge you?” Sam asked, his eyes wide and Castiel could sense the sudden fear radiating off his skin.  Dean snarled low in his throat, his arms wrapping back around Castiel.

 

“Then I’ll answer it...I want it known that you can’t just come here and touch my mate unwantedly and threaten to take what is mine.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean watched with glowing eyes and clenched fists as Vic escorted the Texan wolves quickly off the compound.  The few scratches on his arms and torso were slowly healing but he wore them proudly as they dragged an unconscious Eldon away with them.  The second Eldon had woken up, he issued a challenge.  Castiel and Oregon being the “prize”.  Dean had tried talking him out of it only to get laughed in his face.

 

“What?  Afraid to face me?  You scared you won’t be able to win for your little Omega?” Eldon had roared.  Dean shook his head and couldn't even try to keep the smirk off his face.

 

“You really think that if you manage to kill me, Castiel is going to willingly allow you to touch him?  You’ll have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life because I know my mate...he’ll slit your throat with the first chance he gets,” Dean growled out.  Eldon had rolled his eyes but Dean could hear the waver in his voice.

 

“And if it isn’t Castiel...it’ll be someone else.  Might not even be a pack member...you do remember that we not only call the Leopards family...but the hunters who reside here as well?  You think you can reign them in enough to keep control?  Walk away Eldon...while you still can,” Dean growled slowly starting to circle around Eldon.  

 

Eldon only lasted a minute before Dean got his fangs wrapped around his neck, digging in until Eldon went limp.  Dean had shifted back, standing over Eldon as he breathed deeply to get the adrenaline under control.  Castiel stood on the side lines pale and trembling but had stared up at him with so much pride Dean’s chest swelled with it.  

 

When would people start to learn that no one touched his mate?  

 

The moment Eldon fell, Magnus, Kali and Cole made their way over to create their alliances.  Dean greedily accepted and the sound of howls were thunderous.

 

“You sure this is a good idea brother?” Benny asked gazing warily over at Gadreel and his wolves.  They looked so scared and timid that Dean almost felt sorry for them.  But he remembered what Keelie had said about the darkness surrounding them and even Castiel’s uneasiness.  

 

“Not entirely but what if it’s only Gadreel and the others are innocent?” Dean said and Benny could only sigh in response.  

 

The party quickly dispersed after that.  The pack leaders were going to stay the night here on the compound and leave in the morning.  But Dean couldn’t really care about that right now.  He hurried towards the back of the main house where Castiel was sitting on the steps, his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

 

“Cas…” Dean barely got his name out when his arms were suddenly full of a clingy Omega.  Castiel clung onto him and whimpered as Dean held him tight.

 

“I hate watching you fight,” Castiel grumbled into his shoulder.  Dean laughed softly, lifting Castiel up so he could wrap his legs around his waist.  It was a miracle that he didn’t fall but managed to make it to the little porch swing he had installed when Mason was born.  Castiel stayed in his lap even after he plopped down in the swing.

 

“You know I had too…”

 

“Of course but it doesn’t mean that I have to like it,” Castiel pouted.  Dean snickered, gently pulling Castiel forward until he slumped against his chest, his cold nose pressing into his neck.  Dean could feel his eyes drooping but he refused to let go of Castiel.  The need for his mate’s scent and weight on top of him was almost too much.  His hands went up the back of Castiel’s shirt and sighed at the sudden flare of electric energy surging through his skin.

 

“Cas…” Dean gasped turning his head to latch his mouth onto his neck.  Castiel moaned, tilting his head to the side as Dean marked him, teeth scraping along his pulse point.

 

“Shhh it’s okay Dean,” Castiel murmured, his hips slowly rocking forward making Dean’s breath hitch in his throat.  Dean clutched onto his back while one hand sunk into Castiel’s hair.

 

“Make love to me Dean,” Castiel gasped pulling away enough to crash their lips together.  It was then Dean could finally smell his mate’s arousal, the hunger in his belly intensifying and he was suddenly ravenous for the feel of his mate.  They were a growling mess as they finally got Castiel’s pants down and off at least one leg and Dean’s pushed to his knees before Castiel was sinking down on him.  

 

“Oh Gods Dean,” Castiel whined at the stretch and Dean bit down hard on his lip to keep from just bouncing Castiel on his lap.  They gripped at each other tightly until Castiel blessedly rolled his hips, taking him that much deeper and they were both panting already.  It was fast, rough and almost awkward with how much the swing threw off their rhythm but neither cared.  Nails dug into skin until there were welts and Dean bit down into Castiel’s neck as his mate cried out his release.  The flutter in Castiel’s heart and the burst of sweetness that their new pup gave his mate made Dean hold on that much tighter, his body pumping up into his whimpering mate.

 

“Dean...Dean...Dean stop!” Castiel gasped and Dean froze, his heart and mind racing until there was suddenly tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Look at me...Dean please look at me,” Castiel gasped cupping the sides of his face.  Dean blinked several times, his mate’s sweaty face coming into view.  He was pulsing inside of Castiel but he hadn’t even realized that his knot had formed.

 

“Oh my...fuck Cas I am so sorry!” Dean gasped in horror.  He’d been so lost in it, the knot must have…

 

“Shhh...Dean...I’m okay.  Baby you need to breathe...I’m really okay...feel,” Castiel said taking his hand and guiding it to where they were joined.  His mate groaned when Dean traced his stretched out rim but didn’t feel any tearing and he thanked the Gods that when he pulled his hand back they weren’t stained with blood.

 

“I don’t know what the hell came over me…” Dean panted falling back against the swing.  Castiel merely smiled at him as his hands traced over his chest.

 

“You were scared and your body fed off of it.  This is the second time you’ve knotted me accidentally,” Castiel grinned playfully.  Dean laughed shaking his head and groaned tiredly, his eyes fluttering closed as Castiel ran his fingers through his hair slowly.  He had been terrified...not of losing the challenge but just the mere thought that there were others out there that wanted to take Castiel away from him.  There would always be someone that wanted to take everything from him...and he would rather die than let that happen.  Castiel tilted up his face to press their lips together, both humming in pleasure when their tongues met slowly.

 

Dean watched in awe as Castiel worked him up for a second round, his hips rolling to get his knot in deeper.  His mate was glistening in the moonlight and Dean knew right then he’d never seen anything more beautiful.  He vowed to himself, the God’s and Castiel that no one else would ever get to see him like this...not while he was still breathing.

  



	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, sorry about the massive lack of updates.  Great news, my dcbb was claimed!  Now I can destress lol.

 

Anyway, I’m here now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel hummed, curling tighter around the warm soft fur that tickled at his face.  He found himself smiling even though he was still in the process of slowly waking up.  Wanting nothing more than to just wiggle closer and go back to sleep he sighed heavily, prying his eyes open.  There was still much to do before the packs left today and afterwards, they had to prepare for one of their biggest visits.  The Crone.  They still had no idea what to expect from this, no one had ever met her before.  No one was welcome in her land, especially not the wolves.  

 

There was a cute little yawn that ended in a squeak and Castiel looked over his shoulder to see Leeloo snuggling in puppy form with her little brother.  Mason was still asleep, his face burrowing deeper into Leeloo’s dark fur.  Castiel smiled even wider and reached over to brush his fingers over the both of them.  Leeloo huffed in her sleep, her little paws stretching out before wrapping protectively around Mason, pulling the baby closer.  Castiel couldn’t help chuckling, turning slowly to see sleepy gold eyes blinking at him.  

 

“Morning Dean,” Castiel hummed softly petting along Dean’s face and muzzle.  His mate yawned big before draping one of his front legs over him, keeping him pinned down to the bed.  Castiel gave up trying to fight off the urge, the baby inside his belly was desperate for Dean’s touches and frankly so was he.  He nudged closer until his face was buried in Dean’s furry chest and sighed happily as Dean pressed his nose into his hair.

 

It was about maybe an hour later when he was stirred awake again by fingers carding through his hair.  He blinked open his eyes and groaned when he saw just how much sunlight was filtering into their bedroom.  Leeloo and Mason were missing from their bed but it didn’t take long for the noises of his children giggling to reach his ears.  They must be downstairs with Mary already.

 

“Morning sweetheart,” Dean whispered nuzzling his face against his chin, taking in deep breaths of his scent.  Castiel smiled and tilted his head back to give his mate more room, loving the feel of Dean’s stubble scratching along skin.

 

“Morning...why did you let me sleep in so late?” Castiel asked, allowing his body to completely melt and become boneless as Dean pushed him onto his back.  Dean continued to nuzzle him, his hands leaving reverent touches all along his body.

 

“You needed it...especially after last night.  And besides, the packs are still here.  They couldn't leave without seeing you,” Dean answered fondly, licking and sucking gently at the bite mark on his shoulder.  Castiel shuddered slightly and more so flopped his arms around Dean’s middle to pull him closer.

 

“Dean...last night…” Castiel stared up at his mate as the guilt still lingered deep in his eyes.  

 

“I know baby, I know.  I can still feel bad about it,” Dean huffed making Castiel chuckle.  The silly Alpha moved lower until he was pressing kisses along his slightly rounded tummy.  It wasn’t much but it was there, physical proof that there was a pup inside.  Castiel couldn’t wait until he was bigger.  The rounder he got the mushier and more protective Dean became and Castiel loved it.  He could take care of himself but he couldn't deny how much he loved his mate snarling and protective.  

 

“Come on, we should get up and showered before seeing the packs off,” Dean grumbled but didn’t move an inch.  Castiel smiled, his fingers finding their spot deep in Dean’s hair.  His mate let out a happy grumbly noise as he scratched at his scalp.

 

“You keep that up and we’re never leaving this bed,” Dean growled almost sleepily.  

 

“Maybe that’s my plan,” Castiel teased.  Dean shook his head, crawling up slowly to press their lips together in a way too short kiss.  Castiel tried to pull him down for more but Dean shook his head, kissing the inside of his wrist instead.

 

“We can come back up here later and snuggle,” Dean promised and it was enough to get Castiel rolling out of the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean yawned, his arms stretching high above his head as he made his way across the compound.  The pack leaders were all outside, talking amongst each other and it made Dean’s chest swell with pride at the ease that permeated from them.  The tension from last night was gone, they were now friends...a family.  Even Cain looked completely different, the jeans and loose tshirt helped complete that image.

 

“Dean!  About time you got up,” Jody smirked knowingly.  Dean blushed a little and couldn’t help nodding as he bumped shoulders with her.  Castiel was still inside the main house making sure their pups ate and were ready for the day.

 

“What can I say?  Cas makes it very hard to get out of bed,” Dean laughed.  

 

“Happy pregnant mates have that affect,” Cole said from the other side of Dean, his arm loosely wrapped around his mate’s waist.  Lizzy looked absolutely stunning in the white dress she had on.  It flowed in the slight breeze and she looked so content it made Dean grin.  Gods he couldn’t wait for Castiel to be further along his pregnancy.  He adored how soft his mate became and not just in his body but everything.  

 

“Have you all eaten?” Dean asked.  There were happy grumbles and even Kali gave an appreciative growl.

 

“That father of yours and uncle, they can cook something fierce,” she said with a soft smile.  Kali still had that aura about her that left chills along Dean’s skin but like the others, it was toned down.  They formed a somewhat half assed circle and talked softly.  Dean found himself almost rolling on the ground laughing at some of Cain’s stories that surprised him at how carefree the older wolf really was.  Dean was eager to get to know him better.  The rest of their pack mates slowly joined and it wasn’t until there was a lull in the conversation that he noticed that Gadreel was no where to be seen.  

 

He motioned for Benny to come closer when he finally saw the timid wolf.  Gadreel was walking slowly, fear etched on his face.  Dean realized that maybe he feared he wouldn’t be accepted by them, that they would push him away as some kind of nuisance.  Shockingly, it was Sam who beckoned the wolves closer, pulling him and his group into a conversation that included Gabriel and Charlie.  Dean was grinning like a fool when he felt arms curl around his middle and soft lips pressing against the back of his neck.

 

“About time you joined us,” Dean hummed relaxing back into Castiel as they somewhat swayed along with the wind.  It suddenly grew quiet, the only sound being the trees rustling and the distant sounds of the pups.

 

“Beautiful,” Dean heard Cain whisper almost in awe.  Dean looked around him, his throat locking up a bit.  Every wolf had their heads tilted up and soft smiles pulling at their lips.  It really was beautiful and amazing...a moment Dean would cherish for the rest of his life.

 

Their happy peaceful moment was completely shattered by the sudden onslaught of baby howls.  Every head turned to watch the little bodies running around and playfully attacking each other.  

 

“They are so precious!” Collette cried out covering her mouth as the puppies came closer.  

 

“I promised them I’d take them into the woods once everyone left...I guess they’re a little impatient,” Dean chuckled.  He could feel Castiel grinning against his shoulder and they moved easily until Castiel had his head resting against his chest.

 

“I guess that’s our que,” Cain grinned reaching out for Dean’s arm.  

 

“You are more than welcome to stay if you want too, any of you,” Dean offered looking around at the others.  

 

“Well, we were actually thinking of sticking around until ya’ll head over to Colorado, Jody says you’ll be joining her for the next full moon?” Cole asked.

 

“That would be amazing, are you wanting to stay on the compound?” Castiel asked raising his head.  Dean smirked, pecking his mate’s temple.  That would make a total of three pregnant wolves and he knew Castiel was feeding off of it.  Cole and Lizzy both nodded eagerly and Castiel was quickly making arrangements with Sam and Gabriel.  

 

“I’ll never be less than grateful that this finally happened.  You and your mate have made this trip very worthwhile.  Thank you so much Dean,” Magnus said with his strange little bow flourish before taking Dean’s arm.  Dean merely chuckled and replied in kind.  The Nevada group were the first to leave then Kali.  Jody and Cain were the last, both reluctant to part ways.

 

“Well...I guess we’ll see you next month?” Jody said with a sad smile.  Dean nodded eagerly and hugged the woman tighter before letting Castiel get to her.  

 

“As things become more at ease...I believe we should make this an annual thing,” Cain offered.

 

“We can definitely do that,” Castiel grinned as he hugged Cain and then Collette, Dean moving closer to embrace them as well.  Dean hated seeing their new family go but he was excited to see where these new alliances would take them.  

 

As the final cars left, the compound was almost too quiet again.  Dean took Castiel’s hand and lead him back towards their own pack where they were still fawning over the puppies.  Leeloo barked up at him impatiently and Dean chuckled.

 

“You wanna join us Cole?” Dean called out, grinning at the eager nod the other Alpha gave him.

 

“Be careful,” Castiel hummed raising up to kiss him.  Dean growled low in his throat and held his mate closer, deepening the kiss just enough to hear that delicious moan from his mate.

 

“We will, love you sweetheart,” Dean whispered nuzzling at his face.  Castiel smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“Love you too, now go,” Castiel swatted at his ass and hurried away before Dean could retaliate.

 

“You two really are disgusting,” Cole smirked before phasing easily into a huge gray timberwolf.  Dean whistled appreciatively, his form was almost as big as Dean’s.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dean replied before phasing himself.  His daughter barked happily, spinning in a circle around his legs.  He nipped at her, getting her and the others to race off towards the trees.  Another gray wolf, Garth, moved up next to him and then Benny was joining them.  He let out a long howl before they chased after the little ones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later found the compound moving around in a flurry once again.  This time to welcome the Crone onto their land.  Every cabin was full with every single one of their pack mates including several hunters and the entire pride.  The storm that had been threatening to roll over them the past few days thankfully passed up their area and they were able to get the cooking pits blazing.

 

Castiel fumbled with his shirt and had to finally ask Dean to button the rest of it up, his hands were shaking too much.  Dean only smiled at him fondly as he smoothed the shirt over his shoulders.

 

“You look gorgeous baby,” Dean hummed kissing the side of his neck.  Castiel blushed a little and pressed his temple against Dean.

 

“You do too...I’m just nervous,” he said quietly.  Dean nodded gently, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulling him in close.

 

“If we can land 4 different packs in one night as our alliances, I’m sure this will be a piece of cake,” Dean said his tone lilted with amusement.  Castiel giggled and kissed the side of his mouth as he snuggled closer.

 

“I gotta say...this new pup is making you all kinds of cuddly...I’m enjoying the hell out of it,” Dean grinned.  Castiel could do nothing more than smile, it was true.  All he wanted to do is curl up with his pups and Dean at all times.  It almost felt like he was touch starved for his family and maybe he was a little.  He had spent so much time away from them that it was like his body was greedily sucking in each touch.  

 

“Hey guys, you almost ready?” Sam asked with a chuckle.  Castiel looked over Dean’s arm and smiled at his brother in law.  They pulled away and Dean helped him finish up by rolling up his sleeves to his elbow.  Like usual they left the shoes behind and followed Sam down the stairs to the family room.  Leeloo looked adorable in the bright yellow dress that Mary had made for her.  Her dark hair was loose with her little flower crown sitting on top her head.

 

“I get to join again!” she cried happily and Castiel catched her in mid leap.

 

“That you do baby girl...you are being so good!” Dean cooed leaning in to blow a surprising raspberry on her neck.  She squealed and tried to wiggle away but Castiel held her fast.

 

“I think these three want to join as well,” Mary grinned pointing down to not only Rhia but Henry and Ozl.  Rhia was dressed much like Leeloo but her flowers were laced around the braids in her hair.

 

“What do you think?” Castiel asked softly nibbling on his bottom lip.  Dean thought about it for a moment, having a silent conversation with Sam, Keelie and Benny.  When he got three separate nods Dean beamed down at the eagerly waiting pups.

 

“You can join and be at Lee’s side if you listen and behave...you understand?” Dean said sternly.  All three pups yipped eagerly and Dean laughed.

 

“Alright...you win this time,” Dean said with a playful glare towards his daughter.  Leeloo giggled and reached away from Castiel to wrap her arms around Dean’s neck.

 

“Thank you Pappa,” Leeloo grinned proudly giving him a kiss on the cheek.  Dean held onto his daughter and Castiel knew it’d be useless to try and pry her away.

 

“Just got the call, she’ll be here any moment,” Charlie called out from the front door.  Castiel swallowed hard and lead the way out.  They used the same setup as before with the packs but now the pups were standing at Dean’s left side.  Castiel kept their hands locked together as an impressive silver mercedes pulled into their lot along with several other cars.

 

The air around them crackled and tightened with the shifting energies.  It took a moment for Castiel to recognize some of it as purring from the leopards.  The felines moved forward and instantly bowed down on one knee as the doors opened.  At first Castiel felt his heart seized up in his chest, the leopard queen had blazing red hair and he had a flashback of another certain red head.  By the gasps around him, he wasn’t the only one.  It quickly dissipated as the woman sauntered closer.

 

There was no way to confuse the two women ever again.  Abaddon had been fierce and evil...this woman had so much powerful energy it swam around her.  She walked gracefully towards them and Castiel couldn’t think of anything else to describe her as but beautifully adorable.

 

Dean had just barely opened his mouth in greeting when someone else’s voice interrupted.

 

“Grandma?” Claire cried out as she pushed her way through the others to get closer.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: talk of past violence, rape, miscarriages and torture. There will be no details only vaguely mentioned.

* * *

 

“Grandma?” Claire cried out as she pushed her way through the others to get closer.  Castiel stood there with his mouth hanging open just like the rest of them as he watched the young girl crash into the Crone.  Both women laughed softly, hugging around each other tightly.  It wasn’t until the Crone pulled away to cup Claire’s face that Castiel woke up from his daze.  The way she was staring down at Claire with so much love it made his chest ache.

 

“Wait...what?” Dean gasped next to him, their little show now completely ruined leaving them breathless and even some were laughing nervously.  The Crone wrapped her arm around Claire’s waist and closed the distance between them with an amused smile.

 

“Well now, that was some kind of introduction,” the Crone laughed sweetly, pressing a kiss to her granddaughter’s temple.  Castiel and Dean, well all of them, were still staring and completely confused.  The Crone was all leopard, it was in her smile the way she moved, all fluid and grace.  And Claire...her father was a wolf and until that moment, all of them had assumed Amelia had been a wolf as well.  

 

“I…” Dean stammered a bit before just laughing, shaking his head and jumping off of their little platform to stand in front of the two women.

 

“I am Dean Winchester, Conri of Oregon welcome to Tillamook,” Dean said this time a bit steadier.  

 

The Crone released her granddaughter and deep a sweeping bow, her hands gracefully curling in front of her, “And I am Rowena Sekhmet, The Crone and Nimir-Ra of the leopards.”  Castiel shivered at the power and energy floating from her words.  Dean gestured for him and Castiel bent to kiss his daughter’s forehead before carefully making his way towards his mate.

 

“This is my Mo Chroi and Anamchara, Castiel,” Dean said with a warm smile.  Rowena gave him a much smaller bow and Castiel dipped his head a little.

 

“We should talk privately,” Rowena said softly, her eyes casting towards Claire.  Dean nodded slowly before turning to make several requests.  Castiel turned to Mary but laughed when he saw her already wrangling the little ones together.  Leeloo would get her chance to shine again when they began the ceremony but for now she needed to stay with the others.  She even gave him a huge pout but he merely blew a kiss to her.  She glared at him for a split second before just giggling and blowing one right back to him

 

Once things were squared away, Castiel took Dean’s arm as they lead the way towards their meeting hall, only closing the door at Rowena’s request.  Benny, Keelie, Sam, Gabriel and Luc stood behind Dean and Castiel while Nathaniel, Link and Lyra all stood near Rowena.  It had been silently and mutually decided that Claire would stay out of this conversation for the moment.  They didn’t want to upset the young pup but knew they need to talk of what exactly was going on.  And how in the God’s names did Claire have a leopard for a grandmother.  

 

Castiel sighed softly, being the first one to really make a move towards the chairs, sinking down into it with a groan.  He was tired and the others finally followed suit, the awkward tension in the room lessening greatly.  Dean pulled his chair closer and started rubbing small circles into his lower back.  It was more comforting than anything and it made Castiel smile knowing that it was more for Dean’s benefit than his own.

 

“I guess one of us should start then?  How are you Claire’s grandmother?” Luc asked bluntly.  The room got even more tense before Rowena let out a laugh, her hand covering her lips for a moment.  It released more of tension and Castiel could feel his shoulders relaxing a bit.

 

“You must be her father, Lucifer,” Rowena grinned, her long fingers curling around her chin.  Luc’s face flushed and before he could speak Gabriel held up his hand.

 

“We call him Luc…” he grinned.  Rowena hummed softly.

 

“My apologies...Luc.  But you have that spit fire in you that I see so much in my Claire,” she grinned.  Luc bristled a bit at the subtle claiming but thankfully he remained quiet.

 

“How is it possible that you are Claire’s grandmother?” Dean asked a little more gently.  Rowena took in a deep breath and held it for a second, her body relaxing into the chair before she let the air leave her lungs slowly.

 

“Because I chose a human mate,” she said softly.  Castiel gasped, sitting up a little more in his seat.  Dean stiffened next to him as well, his throat constricting as he tried to find his voice.

 

“But we can’t lay with humans…” Dean said slowly.  Rowena laughed a little, her hands clasping together in her lap.

 

“True...human females cannot carry one of our own...but males...they can impregnate one of us.  The child can be weak and nearly every one of them die within months,” Rowena explained, her brows drawing tight.

 

“But Amelia…”  Luc started but stopped short at the sharp glance he received from Dean.

 

“Yes, my daughter was different.  She came out weak though...but she was only half human.  She could never completely phase.  Only her eyes, teeth and nails became more feline.  Her scent was always off and she wasn’t anything.  Not Omega or Alpha.  Just a human with strange animalistic features, it wasn’t exactly attractive to any of the leopards in our pride,” she said saddly.  

 

“Claire said that they were on the run...did you cast her out?” Castiel asked quietly.  Rowena’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously.

 

“God heavens no...she wanted to have a child but no one wanted that burden.  I warned her that the child could be even weaker or not even survive at all.  You must remember...that, while Leopards do not mate for life, the entire pride helps raise the family.  Nathaniel is one of the few who believes in taking a mate.  I used too, then mine was killed.  I had offers from others but they were too vile and coveted the title more than wanting to actually be with me.  Amelia was the same, she did not want a mate but she was desperate to have a baby.”

 

“I...I never learned why.  After she left and suddenly became pregnant, it wasn’t until Claire came to live with me when she was 8 that I even learned what Claire even was,” Rowena said staring at Luc.  

 

“And what is she exactly?” Luc growled out.  

 

“She’s a hybrid…” Castiel answered for Rowena.  The answer almost smacked him in the face...how could he or the others had not seen it?  Claire had their family scent but they had been so convinced that Amelia had given her daughter something to mask her scent with other animals.  It was right there, underneath the surface, the strong leopard scent.  Castiel always ignored it when he was with his niece and no one else mentioned it either.  But from the looks of everyone around the room, he hadn’t been the only one to notice it.  Dean rubbed a hand down his face and let out a long breath.

 

“A hybrid?  But...you said Amelia was weak and more human than leopard...how was she able to even carry a pup to term if that were true?” Keelie asked stepping closer.  Rowena merely smiled up at her.

 

“Because Luc comes from a family of hybrids and your blood is strong.  If it had been any other wolf, she and Claire would not have survived,” Rowena answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world to understand.  Castiel’s head spun and he was suddenly on his feet pacing.

 

“Family of hybrids?  You’ve got to be kidding me. Me?  A hybrid?” Castiel barked out a laugh and shrugged off Dean’s hand on his shoulder.  It was ludicrous...this idea of his family being hybrids.  Last he checked he was just Castiel, an omega wolf.  He felt hands on his shoulders again and wanted to shrug them off when a finger curled around his chin.

 

“Your sister is a Shaman, she not only has two souls...but three.  Human, wolf and Shaman, she can change her appearance with however she sees fit.  And you, little Omega, have magick curling around inside of you.  You, the one who communicates so easily with your Gods can touch and play with fire.  You two are the hybrids of your family...and that blood runs deep within your family name, Novak,” Rowena whispered, wiping at the tears he had no idea were suddenly dripping down his cheeks.  She then turned to look at his sister, “It is why you Keelie, have been one of the very few to transition so beautifully.”

 

“My transition was anything but beautiful,” Keelie spat out, her hands clenching tight at her sides.  Rowena moved closer towards her but she reeled back quickly.

 

“But you chose…”

 

“I didn’t choose anything! It was either this or die horribly!” Keelie shouted.  Castiel wanted to tear down the wall between them, to pull some of his sister’s inner turmoil into himself so she could stop torturing herself.  But she kept it up so tightly.

 

“But you still chose this because deep down you knew it was who you were meant to be,” Rowena said and Keelie deflated, the fight slowly dimming from her eyes.  Rowean cupped the side of her face and Castiel’s chest squeezed painfully when his sister turned into it.  Rowena reached out for Castiel and he instantly took her hand, gasping at the warmth overflowing across his skin.

 

“What your mother did to you both was disgusting...she should have been so proud that she had you.  I would have been...you two are magnificent,” Rowena said in a vehement whisper.  Castiel had no idea what to even say, his voice was so locked up in his throat and Keelie was no better.  

 

“Sorry to interrupt this little...whatever this is but...can we go back to how you even know...ANY of this?” Luc demanded.  Castiel stared at his older brother over Rowena’s shoulder and winced at how hard Luc’s blue eyes were.  It suddenly dawned on him that he was right….how the hell did she know this?

 

“Because, the last we heard, you hadn’t left Arizona in centuries.  While the rest of us were fighting each other, you stayed locked away in your cozy world and only now when there is peace, you come out,” Luc spat.  Castiel gasped when Rowena let out a menacing growl.  She spun away from them to face Luc, her shoulders square and head held up high.

 

“I was there….in the first wars.  It wasn’t just wolf pack against wolf pack...but against all the clans you impudent pup!  You wolves, from the very beginning you’ve always thought you were better than the rest of us.  That you had the right to call yourselves kings.  Oh...how I remember those times so clearly.  How my entire pride was dragged from their homes to be kept as slaves...nothing more than a warm body to the favored high Alpha at the time,” Rowena growled fiercely.  Luc shrank back, his eyes wide and wet as he stared down at Rowena.  The other leopards in the room were groaning pitifully and Castiel winced at how much pain and sorrow he saw in Nathaniel’s eyes.  This was a part of their history they had never been taught of.  It made him sick to his stomach to think that ones of their own kind had treated the leopards like that.  But then again, some of them were still treating Omegas the same way.  

 

“Do you even know how many children we lost?  How many females died trying to birth pups that were forced into them?  No...you don’t.  So don’t you dare assume that I haven’t fought...or that I’m done fighting.  Because this is a nightmare that will never go away,” she seethed.  Dean quickly moved between them but his body facing Rowena, his head bowed low.

 

“Rowena...please.  Allow me to apologize...”

 

“No Dean...do not apologize for me,” Luc demanded softly, his hand moving Dean out of the way before he dropped down to his knees.  It was such a submissive stance that left everyone in the room a little breathless.  Even Rowena looked a little startled.

 

“I must make my own amends...Rowena I am so sorry.  I-I had no idea….you don’t look anywhere near old enough to have been around during the first wars,” Luc said.  Rowena tilted her head back and laughed.

 

“Oh dear boy...and they say flattery won’t get you anywhere,” Rowena sighed, dropping her hand to allow Luc to take it.  

 

“I have my reasons for never wanting an alliance with the wolves...the Winchesters of then never did take the same route as the others...but they still had the same views to the weaker ones.  Omegas especially.  It’s sad really...because even before William Winchester...Omegas were revered,” Rowena said.  Castiel’s mouth dropped open as they all returned to their chairs, moving them so they were sitting closer.

 

“How do you mean?” Dean asked, his arm wrapping gently around Castiel’s shoulders.  Rowena looked at them fondly as she crossed one leg over the other, her hand settling gracefully on her knee.

 

“In the beginning, or so we were taught anyway, wolves believed in true mates, that their souls were ripped in half during birth and it was their life goal to find them.  Alphas the protectors with their Omegas the caretakers.  Betas the thinkers with their Thetas the teachers.  But other animal clans thought them weak...the one thing that could break a pack and be overrun being in such a fragile body.  It was the generation before William that started to change, devaluing the Omegas and even the Thetas.  Omegas were turned into slaves and breeders and Thetas were just...there.  No real use to a pack.”

 

“When the wars started and my own mother wanted to throw her lot in with William, I said no.  As the next queen I took our pride and ran.  We fled to Arizona and I vowed to never let ourselves get involved with other clans.  It wasn’t until I heard word of William being overthrown that I started to pay attention to the Winchesters again,” she explained.  Dean bristled next to him and even Castiel frowned deep.

 

“Overthrown?  My great grandfather died of illness,” Dean said only to flinch when Rowena barked out a laugh.

 

“Oh, you poor child.  Wolves do not simply die from disease...come now, I know you’ve got more brains than that,” she chided.  Dean opened his mouth to argue but he stopped, his eyes widening.  It was true, wolves just couldn’t catch the common cold or even a flu.  It took something powerful like silver or poison to even get them weakened.  

 

“Your grandfather Henry was disgusted with their ways and wanted to go back to where all were equal...and eventually had to overthrew William in a challenge.  From then I knew things were going to change and they did.  I promised myself that if the following generations followed in that direction, that I would come out of my cozy little world,” Rowena said with a mocking smile towards Luc.  His older brother fidgeted in his seat but Castiel could see the little embarrassed smile on his face.

 

“I-I never knew any of this…” Dean muttered, his eyes staring a little hard at the floor.  Castiel bit his lip and almost hesitantly touched his mate’s shoulder.  Dean instantly melted into the touch and Castiel sighed, leaning in to press their foreheads together.  There was a soft purring noise and both looked over to see that it was coming from Rowena.

 

“You two are beautiful together,” she smiled.  Castiel giggled, knowing his face was warming up but he didn’t care.

 

“It is also because of you two that I am here.  When you started moving east, laying down your groundwork for your safe havens...I knew it was time.  So...I am here, to throw my lot in with you...as not only for an alliance...but family,” she said smiling over towards Nathaniel.  The leopard nodded, a warm smile stretching his lips as all of them stood, Dean moving closer to the Crone.  

 

“We would be honored to call you family Rowena and throw our lot in with yours as well,” Dean grinned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean watched proudly as his little daughter and precious mate threw the offering of herbs into the billowing fire.  Once again it flashed with different colors but this time a new one surfaced...a bright pink.  The color of harmony and binding.  Dean smiled widely when the others around him gasped, the leopards purring with content.  The smile dipped a little when he saw Castiel hesitate when it turned into that wonderful deep purple...the one that always allowed Castiel to touch.  At first Dean hadn’t understand the significance of it but Castiel had been quick to teach him it was the God’s favored color.  To see it in a form such as this was a good omen.  And now, to see his mate hesitate to run his fingers through it made his chest squeeze.  Had it been because of what Rowena said?  That Castiel was some sort of Hybrid because of this magick?

 

The flames curled almost desperatly towards Castiel, begging for his touch.  His mate finally took a slow breath and allowed for the flames to tickle his skin.  The pure rapture on Castiel’s face made Dean feel more at ease, the knot in his throat untwisting enough for him to breathe.

 

“Blessed Be,” Castiel called out and they answered back, waiting as the flames returned back to their normal color before Dean was hurrying towards his family.  Leeloo was bouncing up and down on her toes waiting for him to scoop her up.

 

“Mmm, you did so good Peanut!” Dean grinned kissing all over her face.  She giggled and snuggled into his neck as he leaned in to kiss his mate.

 

“So did you baby,” he said, loving the pretty shade of pink dusting his mates cheeks.

 

“Well, it’s no wonder your Gods favor you so much,” Rowena said fondly, reaching up to brush some of Leeloo’s hair back.  Their little girl smiled down at their new family member and nodded.

 

“My daddies are awesome,” she said with a nod.  Castiel chuckled, covering his face to keep from snorting.

 

“And so is our big pup!” Dean exclaimed suddenly throwing her up in the air and catching her as she giggled loudly.  He did it a few more times before spinning her around, her little squeals of laughter hitting him right in his chest.  This was everything he had ever wanted, from the moment he had figured out that Castiel was his.  To see his mate happy and smiling so lovingly up at them, to hold his precious child close to his heart.  Leeloo wiggled around as Dean held her almost tightly, for just a split second he was scared that he’d wake up and this was all some dream.

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked softly.  Dean’s eyes fluttered open to see his mate looking at him with concern and he was quick to shake his head, laughing a little nervously.

 

“Just had a weird moment, I’m fine,” Dean said leaning down to kiss Castiel again, this time Castiel was quicker and grabbed the back of his neck to keep him there.  Leeloo only giggled, playfully pushing their faces apart.  They grinned at her and attacked her with kisses until she was crying with laughter again.

 

“Alright you two, time to let this one go to bed,” Mary laughed softly reaching up to take her granddaughter.  Leeloo chose that moment to let out a huge yawn, her eyes turning sleepy as she kissed them both.

 

“Good night sweetheart,” Dean said brushing his fingers through her soft hair before Mary and Ellen led all the pups towards the main house.  He watched them get farther and farther away and sighed turning to join back with the rest of the party.  Everyone was talking excitedly and each of the groups were so mixed between the hunters, wolves and leopards it made Dean grin widely.

 

It wasn’t until an hour later that he suddenly realized Castiel was gone.  He’d been at his side most of the night and then he left to speak with Gabriel about something and now he was just gone.  His Betas had no idea where he disappeared to and neither did any of Castiel’s other brothers.  Keelie was talking so deeply with Rowena, Dean didn’t have the heart to interrupt them.  Besides, she didn’t seem uneasy or worried, so Castiel had to be okay wherever he was.  

 

Dean chewed on his lip and moved towards the outer circle, taking a deep breath until he caught his mate’s scent.  He pulled Sam to the side and told him a very clipped version of what he was doing and just received a little nod from his brother.  He followed the scent, expecting for it to lead him to the house but it went straight past it.  It wasn’t until he was on the other side of their compound that he suddenly realized where Castiel must have gone.   

 

He was a little impatient as he phased quickly, his legs stretching in front of him.  He sniffed the air again and Castiel’s scent was much stronger in this form.  Taking off in a sprint, he followed the familiar path but kept sniffing to make sure that Castiel didn’t suddenly change directions.  He frowned deep when he passed the sensors, knowing that somewhere on the compound either Bobby or his father were now alerted that both of them were no longer in range.  

 

Just before he broke out into the clearing, he phased back.  Castiel was on his knees among the brilliant blue flowers and Dean really didn’t want to disturb him but something was pushing him forward.  As quietly as he could he stepped up to his mate only stopping when there was maybe a foot between them.  Castiel didn’t flinch or even really acknowledge that he knew Dean was there...but then again, maybe he knew Dean would come.  Or had heard him running way before he even got there.

 

“Cas?” Dean whispered, the night too still for him to speak any louder.  Castiel sighed softly and turned his face up to look at Dean.  He was shocked to see tears and Dean was suddenly at his side, his hand cradling his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked wiping the tears away with his thumb.

 

“Do you think she’s right?  Th-That I’m…” Castiel swallowed hard and looked down almost shamefully.  Dean’s gut twisted and he quickly tipped up his mate’s face.

 

“It doesn’t matter if she is or not...you’re still Cas...my sweet loving beautiful Castiel.  My soul mate...daddy to our amazing two pups and soon to be three.  You’ve always had something magickal inside of you sweetheart...always.  It’s just now...you’re aware of it.  Whether that makes you a ‘hybrid’ or not I don’t know and I don’t care honestly.  I still love you the same,” Dean said firmly, his eyes glowing and he hoped Castiel could see how just how much he meant it.  Castiel swallowed hard, giving him a small timid nod and Dean smiled, pulling him in close.

 

“How did you know?” he asked softly, burying his face into Dean’s neck.  

 

Dean moved them around until Castiel was laying on his back in the flowers while Dean hovered over him on his side, fingers brushing through Castiel’s thick mop of hair.  He leaned in and kissed his mate on the forehead, taking in a deep breath of his fresh scent tinged with the smell of earth and flowers.

 

“It wasn’t ever a conscious thought but Cas you’ve always been special.  There was something always there inside of you that drew people in.  It’s how you’re so good at this with the other packs.  Leeloo was right...you are amazing…” Dean said nuzzling their noses together.  Castiel laughed gently, pushing Dean’s face away a little.

 

“No, she said we were both amazing.  I couldn’t have done this without you Dean,” he said and Dean shook his head.

 

“Yes you could have...I’m just lucky you chose me,” Dean laughed, wincing at the hard stare Castiel was giving him.

 

“Stop that.  You may not be ‘magickal’ or whatever but you are amazing Dean Winchester, do not argue with me on this,” Castiel growled and Dean snorted, kissing all over his mate’s face.  

 

“Yessir.  We’ll just agree that we’re both amazing and move on,” Dean grinned.  Castiel nodded eagerly, pulling him down on top of him.  Dean shimmied down until his head was pillowed on Castiel’s stomach, a deep rumble coming out of his chest when fingers carded through his hair.

 

“It’s not just me she’s turning snuggly,” Castiel whispered.  Dean’s head shot off his stomach and blinked up at his mate.

 

“She?” Dean asked eagerly.  Castiel chuckled pulling on his hair so that they could share a hungry kiss.  Dean moaned as he licked into his mate’s mouth, tempting Castiel’s tongue to join his own.  Castiel hummed against his lips and allowed for their tongues to roll around for a few minutes before pulling away with a very satisfied smirk.

 

“I love it when you kiss me like that,” Castiel sighed.  Dean grinned kissing along his chin down to his neck, sucking at his fading bite mark there.

 

“Are you sure it’s a girl?” Dean asked against his skin.  Castiel hummed again but it wasn’t exactly an affirmation.

 

“It was just a feeling I had, we shall see,” Castiel teased.  Dean laughed rolling them around until Castiel was straddling his waist, their arms wrapping around each other in a tight hug.

 

“We should get back,” Dean sighed running his hands up and down his mate’s back as he kissed his shoulder.

 

“Probably...thank you Dean...for following me out here.  I had a feeling you would and I’m glad I was right,” Castiel said with a bashful smile.  Dean grinned and kissed at his lips, loving how eagerly Castiel chased after him each time.

 

“C’mon,” Dean said only to laugh when his octopus of a mate refused to let him go.  Somehow he managed to get up to his feet without breaking anything and started walking even with Castiel wrapped around him.  His mate let out a precious little giggle but remained where he was.

 

“I can’t carry you the whole way just so you know,” Dean laughed getting a good grip on Castiel’s legs.

 

“I know...but for right now you can,” Castiel grumbled into his neck.  Dean rolled his eyes but loved it all the same.

 

 


	22. Quiet Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to move fast. And a reminder that Banrion means wolf queen.
> 
> Warnings: extreme violence, abductions

 

* * *

_Quiet Moon ~ January_

Rowena ended up staying with them for several weeks, up until the weekend they were packing up to head out to Colorado. The ginger haired leopard spent most of her time with either Claire or the Novak twins. It was strange to Dean seeing Castiel more invested in this so called "Magickal Hybrid" business but whatever made his mate happy Dean was okay with. And boy was his mate happy. There was something deep down in Castiel's soul that was bubbling up and Dean got to witness that spark flowing back in those deep blue eyes.

Keelie was even feeling better after her sessions with Rowena, from what she told Dean, the headaches were just a dull roar now. She was spending more time with Garth in the woods and helping out with lessons in the school house. Whatever the hell Rowena was doing for them Dean was more than grateful for it. He didn't get to see much of the Crone himself but he definitely felt her presence all around their compound.

Now it was two days before they would leave for the Quiet Moon and Dean was anxious to get started on the drive down to Colorado. There was only a handful of them going and he had to argue with Benny to keep him on the compound. Keelie was going, that was bodyguard enough. Meg, who had pretty much self appointed herself Castiel's second after what happened with Eldon, was definitely going with them much to Luc's chagrin. And because they had been so good, the majority of the pups were going as well.

Castiel entered their bedroom and gave him a soft smile before joining him on the bed. Dean pulled his mate even closer and nuzzled into his neck. The pup was now 3 months and over night Castiel's tummy became the size of a cantaloupe. Which, honestly, wasn't that big but for Castiel's usually very slim stomach, it was rather huge. Dean absolutely loved it, just like he loved the other two pregnancies with his mate. He'd been waiting impatiently for this one to start nudging, just so Dean could feel a deeper connection with his newest pup.

"This one's a little quiet," Dean pouted for probably the hundredth time that week. Castiel snickered softly at him, his fingers carding through Dean's messy hair.

"Give her time...she'll be kicking you in the face soon enough," Castiel laughed playfully pulling at Dean's ear. The Alpha chuckled and lifted up Castiel's shirt to press a kiss against his skin.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" Dean asked tugging at the very thin grey shirt. His Omega shrugged with a small smile on his face.

"I was a little cold downstairs," he answered simply. Dean nodded and eagerly pulled it off as if it offended him and tossed it aside.

"I'll keep you warm sweetheart," Dean sighed nuzzling back into his soft tummy. As Castiel opened his mouth to say something, it finally happened. That little nudge against his cheek. The connection was instantaneous and Dean groaned, rubbing his face all of Castiel's stomach.

"Hi baby girl," Dean cooed kissing where she had pressed against him. Castiel giggled softly, leaning back against the pillows to watch him. Dean sighed with content, shifting around until he was pressing his face against Castiel's chest but continued to rub small circles on his belly.

"I'm hoping for your sake this one is really a girl," Castiel said softly.

Dean grinned, reaching out for Castiel's hand to kiss his fingers, "Even if they turn out to be a boy, I don't care."

"I know, mmm that feels good," Castiel groaned as Dean rubbed the underneath of his belly. Dean smiled brightly, proud that he could give his mate some comfort. It wasn't long before Castiel was snoring and Dean was easing them both under the covers. Their bed almost seemed too big without their two pups sleeping with them but Leeloo had wanted to spend the night at Henry's and Sam had taken Mason with them. Dean tried to shrug it off, the weird pinched feeling had returned to the center part of his back.

Castiel made some noise in his throat and Dean shook away the anxious feeling, surrounding himself with his mate's and new pup's scent.

* * *

Castiel nearly cried with relief when he saw the entrance for the forest reserve. They'd been on the road for several hours since their last pit stop. His mate had been so good and asking him almost every hour if he needed to stop. Thankfully though, Castiel's bladder had held strong and the pup seemed to content in staying still once again.

The sign to the reserve was pretty old and cracked but Castiel just grinned wide at the familiarity of it. This was where Jody's pack met for their full moons and Castiel was extremely eager to see them all again. Well, that and to get out of this damn car. He was so glad he had been able to talk Dean out of bringing his beloved Impala for the sake of not only his back but their children as well. They had taken the very spacious and comfortable SUV and Dean had tried to not grumble too much.

Leeloo, Henry, Rhia, Oz, and Chuckles were all in their car. Castiel had laughed a little too much watching Dean and Luc trying to get all of the car seats in. It was impressive and didn't leave room for much else. Which was fine because they had two other cars following closely behind them.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at the pups, smiling at all of them quietly coloring, only Leeloo was interested in what was going on outside her window. Castiel had felt a little bad about leaving poor Kenton behind but Charlie had been pretty adamant about him staying home. Saying he was behind in his studies or whatnot. Castiel knew it went deeper than that, that him not able to phase was more of the real reason. The pups were going to be joining them on the run and he silently agreed that Kenton would have felt even more left out if he came with them. Leeloo had gotten pretty upset about it, going on that they couldn't just split up like that. It made Castiel smile that she was so passionate about keeping the family together.

"Are we almost there pappa?" Leeloo asked softly. Dean grinned wide, giving her a little nod. That had been the first time she asked the entire trip.

"Yes Peanut, almost there," Dean answered, getting several sighs of relief. Castiel couldn't help rolling down his window and taking a deep breath of the wonderful woodsy scent. It was different from their own home but still amazing. They pulled on a hidden road and ambled down the path until they finally reached a small clearing. A bon fire was already blazing and unlike theirs, there were no drummers. The Arapaho pack didn't own this land and had to come here in secret. Castiel had a feeling they had at least a pact with the park rangers to come up here a couple times a month though.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to scramble out of the car and tackle their friends but he couldn't. Being the klutz he was, he'd end up on his face in the dirt. Dean hurried out of the car and jogged to the passenger side to get Castiel's door open. Once he had two feet on the ground and wasn't wobbling around too much, he turned in time to see Jody, Donna and Annie all hurrying towards them.

"Oh my lord you have gotten big!" Donna cried giving him a tight hug. Castiel laughed, knowing his face was going to resemble a tomato by the time she let go. He embraced Annie before taking Jody's forearm and then giving her a warm hug.

"Have they started to kick yet?" Jody asked gently pressing her hand on the side of his stomach. Usually, Castiel would get snarly when anyone would try to touch him without asking but this was Jody. Ellen and Mary were like mothers to him but Jody was like that really cool aunt you went too when the mom said no. She was also one of the very first to want an alliance with them so there was a deeper kinship here. And sure enough, the pup decided to gently nudge at Jody's hand. The Banrion damn near squeaked and gave Castiel a beaming smile.

"Jody!" Leeloo cried, her little body wrapping around Jody's legs.

"Well hello there little one! Oh you've gotten big too," Jody picked up his daughter and hugged her tight.

"Welcome to Colorado," Jody grinned towards Dean before walking back to the fire pit, Leeloo still wrapped around her.

* * *

Dean smiled around at the others and felt the knot in his back from all that driving start to melt away. They hadn't officially started the run but Dean couldn't care less. It was amazing to be in the home of another pack and to actually run with them. He would never argue this ever again, he loved it. The pups were enjoying the hell out of it too, there were some little ones here as well and they were having a blast getting to know each other.

The members of of his own pack were scattered all around in several different groups. Castiel was of course talking with Jody and her closest while Meg stood near by. Keelie was playing around with the pups in her wolf form and Dean felt his chest swell with how adorable it was. The most surprising had been Ava. Dean felt horrible for not making sure to keep an eye on her but she actually seemed pretty content. Especially when he agreed to take her with them to Colorado.

Now she was talking rather animatedly with several pack members and Dean nodded slightly as he made his way towards his mate. The run was going to start soon, Dean could feel the slight tension in his gut as his wolf started to wake up. It was sluggish and nipped at Dean's mind for keeping it asleep for so long.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked against Castiel's ear as his arms wrapped around his waist. His Omega hummed softly but shook his head gently.

"You need to be with the pups, Megs going to stay with me," Castiel answered turning his head so he could kiss at Dean's chin.

"Only if you're sure," Dean said, not able to stop from kissing down to the bite mark on his mate's neck and kissing at it. Castiel squirmed a bit but Dean refused to let him go.

"I am, now go before I change my mind and take you into the woods myself," Castiel smirked. Dean chuckled softly and placed several kisses along his skin before walking towards the very excited group of pups. There was no ceremony, no call to attention or even a ritual to welcome them into a run. It was all so different from how they did things back in Oregon but Dean loved the easiness of it.

Jody stretched out her body before slowly phasing, her head turning up to let out a loud howl. Dean grinned, winking at his own daughter as he too started to phase. Leeloo rushed forward and hugged around his muzzle while the other little ones hurried to phase. They weren't as fluid as Leeloo's and some of them seemed a little painful. Dean was quickly reminded of his own where Castiel had talked him through it in the beginning. He sent up a prayer of thanks for letting his daughter escape that and turned up his own head to answer Jody's howl.

He waited patiently for the last of the pups to phase as Keelie trotted over, nuzzling her head against his affectionately. He nipped at her ears and she barked, turning to lick at her pup's furry head.

 _Follow, close._ Dean said, staying put until all of them yipped at him. He took one last look towards his smiling mate and took off in a slow run into the woods.

* * *

Castiel hadn't realized he fell asleep in his tent until he not only heard but smelled his mate trying to get in. There was a loud whine and Castiel chuckled, reaching out to lazily unzip the front of their tent. Dean trotted in, his body nearly taking up the entire space.

"Where's our daughter?" Castiel asked with a yawn. Dean flicked his head out and Castiel leaned forward to see Leeloo stumbling tiredly into a tent with the other pups. Once they were all inside Keelie zipped them up and phased back into her wolf to sleep on the ground outside. Castiel nodded and fell back onto his very plush sleeping bag. It was like sleeping on a smaller version of a blow up mattress and it did wonders on Castiel's back. Dean grumbled, poking his nose at the mattress.

"If you phased back you can cuddle me on this you know…" Castiel said with a quirked brow. He laughed as Dean's human face began to melt through the fur and soon his mate was crawling onto the mattress with him.

"I thought you liked sleeping with me while I was a wolf?" Dean asked, both of them snorting at how true it was in so many ways.

"Oh I do, don't worry about that. But you, my silly Alpha, cannot fit on this without popping it while in wolf form. And as much as I love feeling your fur against my skin, I'd rather not sleep on the ground without this," Castiel grinned. Dean shrugged and snuggled close, his hands skimming all around Castiel's sleep warm body as he pressed them flushed together. Castiel felt Dean's arousal flushed hot against his leg and he groaned, reaching back to slide it between the cheeks of his ass.

"Mmm, fuck," Dean gasped rutting his hips forward, Castiel's slick easing the way.

"That is the idea," Castiel giggled, stifling a cry when the head grazed at his rim. Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he gently started to push in. Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head and tried to stay quiet as Dean slowly made love to him.

Once they were sated and giving each other tired kisses Dean pulled the covers over them, shuffling down to snuggle around his stomach. Castiel swallowed around his slowing heart beat and licked his lips, his body singing with the leftover glow from his orgasm.

"I love you so much," Dean murmured against his skin. Castiel smiled, tangling his fingers in Dean's sweaty hair and fell back asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe how fast the last few days have gone," Jody sighed sitting next to Castiel and Dean at one of the few picnic tables. Dean nodded slowly, it really had gone too fast. He loved being here and for once not playing host. The little ones were having a blast and when he had to tell them today was their last day here Leeloo had almost burst into tears. There was a little boy in the Colorado pack that she had grown close too, Caleb.

"Sweetheart you can always call and text him. We'll even let you use the computer to video chat with him okay?" Dean had told her and it had lessened her crying if only a little bit. Caleb had been just as distraught and now he was literally glued to Leeloo's and Rhia's side. It was too cute and Caleb's mother Rachel had thankfully taken tons of pictures of them.

"We definitely need to make this a regular thing," Dean said taking in a deep breath as a breeze passed over them. Castiel hummed softly, his head tilting back while his hand rubbed small circles into his stomach.

"I agee and wholeheartedly support that decision," Jody grinned brushing some hair behind her ear. Dean smiled over at her and let the silence wash over them. The sounds of the winds and the rushing water of the stream close by filtered up to him and with the added noise of their pups playing was pure music to Dean's ears. It was utterly peaceful and Dean almost didn't want to go home so soon.

The table creaked a bit and Dean blinked his eyes open to see Cole and his mate Lizzy joining them. She was breathing a bit heavier and Cole was rubbing her back with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything okay?" Castiel asked quickly getting up from the table to comfort the other Omega. She smiled up at Castiel and nodded.

"Yes, just over exerted myself a little on our walk. I'll be fine, don't worry," she answered squeezing Castiel's hand gently. Cole nodded several times before leaning in to kiss at her cheek.

"How much longer do you have?" Jody asked.

Lizzy laughed a little and took in a deep calming breath, "A few weeks yet. I can't wait to get this basketball out of me." Cole snorted but continued to massage into her back. Castiel beamed at her, turning those electrified blue eyes towards Dean with a knowing smile. Dean was very fortunate to actually know that anxious feeling very well and soon he'd get to experience it for a third time. He couldn't wait until Cole would call him with the news of finally getting to hold his pup for the first time. There was no other feeling that could compare to it. Fear was a big one. When Leeloo had been placed in his arms he was so scared he wouldn't be able to protect this precious little girl.

Dean smiled inwardly and ducked his face a little as he listened to the others talk about the new arrivals to soon hit each of their packs. He was so wrapped up in Castiel talking excitedly about his and Samandriel's pregnancies that he didn't hear someone approaching him from behind. There was a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned, surprised to see a very serene looking Ava.

"Dean...may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the others.

"Of course," he said and got up, not missing the knowing smile on Jody's face. He quirked a brow at her but she just shook her head. He shrugged and followed Ava until they were as alone as they could get. She seemed a bit nervous, her hands wringing together in front of her. Dean reached out and took one, squeezing her fingers with a warm smile.

"I hope you know how grateful I am to you and your entire pack for not only taking me but Nancy and Tracy in. You have shown us that not all packs are vile and I can't even express how much I appreciate that," she began finally raising her eyes to meet Dean's. He nodded his head for her to continue and she gave a little laugh.

"I already talked to Jody about this but, I was hoping you'd approve of me staying here," she asked. Dean blinked a few times and his mouth dropped open. The first thing that came to his mind was maybe she didn't feel safe with them anymore. He went to ask that very thing but Ava seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Dean I promise you that I feel perfectly safe in your pack. I have never felt so comfortable to let my guard down until now. But, I feel like my place is here in Colorado with Jody," she explained. Dean swallowed hard, it would be selfish and uncaring for him to say no. But the thought of losing just one pack member made his chest squeeze a bit.

Dean took in a deep breath and squeezed her hands before cupping the side of her face gently, "If this is what you want and feel that you must do, then I approve."

Ava made an adorable squeaking noise and hugged around his waist tightly. Dean barked out a laugh and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. She let out a deep sigh and pulled away enough for him to see the glow of her wolf inside her eyes.

"Thank you so much Dean...for everything," she said softly before heading back towards the others. Jody stood and welcomed the Omega with open arms, hugging her close. Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat, refusing to allow himself to think it was his fault that Ava was leaving them. This was her choice, her need, and her wants...it wasn't like she was fleeing from them in fear. They had helped her feel safe and confident enough to actually make this choice herself. Dean smiled proudly and joined the others, leaning in to press a kiss against his mate's neck.

* * *

The ride home was bittersweet and Castiel hated the little sniffles coming from the back seat. For one small split second he regretted bringing the pups. He hated that they were sad but Castiel knew that the friendships they created in Colorado would be beneficial in the future. They were creating a stronger family base and Castiel couldn't regret that. It had surprised him to no end though that Ava had chosen to stay behind and join Jody's pack. Ava assured them that Nancy and Tracy already knew of her decision and supported her. It definitely helped Castiel feel a little better about her leaving them.

They also had to say goodbye to Cole and his few pack members who had come with them. Castiel really didn't want them to go, especially not Lizzy. Dean didn't want to say goodbye to Cole either but they eventually had too. Making promises to each other that they would see each other soon. But Castiel knew it would have to wait until after Lizzy's pup was born.

His own unborn pup decided that she'd be awake more so on the way back and Dean had to stop damn near every two hours so he could pee. By the fifth one Dean was laughing while Castiel grumbled about it. The little ones in the back made a game out of how long it would take before Castiel was squirming in his seat again.

By the time they were halfway home, the forlorn looks and heavy sighs had finally disappeared and Leeloo was talking excitedly about skyping their new friends when they got home. Castiel settled back in his seat with a smile and rubbed at his tummy trying to get the pup to fall asleep. He gazed over at his mate and sighed, wanting nothing more than to scoot over and snuggle into his side. It was one of the few things he actually missed about the Impala. The bucket seats allowed for that whereas in the SUV he could barely wiggle around.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart," Dean said with a smile, reaching over to kiss his fingers. Castiel laughed a little and nodded. He had loved every moment he got to spend with their new family but he missed their bed so much.

They made a pit stop in Idaho, stopping to visit Kali at her homestead in Boise. It was nice that they actually could stop somewhere without the fear of challenges. Kali welcomed them warmly and they stayed the night so that their drivers could get some rest. They didn't stay too long but they did make plans in the future to spend a full moon with her pack.

By the time they arrived home it was dark outside and Castiel wanted nothing more than to take a bath and then settle down with his family to sleep. Mary was waiting outside for them, Mason already reaching for him as they approached.

"Hey baby," Castiel hummed hugging his son close to his chest. Leeloo tugged on his pants and he knelt down enough for her to press a kiss to his nose.

"Can we snuggle tonight daddy?" Leeloo asked with a huge yawn. Castiel grinned wide and nodded. She quickly gave the other pups hugs before tearing into the house.

"How was the trip?" Mary asked as they entered the house. Dean was dragging their bags in and let them fall just inside the door. Normally Castiel would have berated him for it but at that moment he couldn't care.

"It was really good. Thank you so much for watching Mason," Castiel said, sighing when Mary hugged him.

"It was my pleasure. You two get some rest, we'll talk more in the morning. John is planning a huge BBQ to welcome you all home," Mary said before giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"Like he needs a real reason to throw a BBQ now that he's a retired old fart?" Dean chided. Mary giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not really but he likes to, sweetdreams you two."

Castiel watched her leave the house through the back door and found himself being tugged up the stairs towards their room. He made a quick stop to put the baby down on their bed where Leeloo already was reading her book. She smiled up at them and crawled closer to her brother, softly reading out loud to him. Castiel brushed her long hair back and kissed her temple, then followed Dean into the bathroom. Instead of a bath, they took a quick shower not wanting to keep their pups waiting for too long. The moment they entered the room Dean phased, his mouth stretching wide into a huge yawn. Leeloo was already asleep, her little arms wrapped protectively around Mason who was also sleeping.

"It's good to be home," Castiel sighed crawling up on the bed next to them. The mattress dipped greatly as Dean jumped on, laying behind Castiel and draping a leg over him. Castiel sighed deeply, allowing the comfort of home and his family pull him quickly into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dean threw back his head and laughed loudly, the two wolves in the center rolling around and snapping at each other playfully. Luc had teased Keelie a little too much and was now paying the price. Though Keelie was much smaller than her older brother in wolf form, she was a crafty fighter. Luc didn't stand a chance and was soon whining in submission. Meg snorted next to him, rolling her eyes at her sulking mate as he came trotting back to her.

"It is not my fault you picked a fight with her Luc," Meg laughed kissing his nose that had a tiny scratch on it. Luc huffed but licked at Meg's cheek anyway. Dean stared at them fondly, how the two Alphas managed to mate each other and get along so amazingly was still surprising to Dean. But, they made it work and Dean loved watching them banter.

A small, tawny wolf ran past them at full speed and Dean almost didn't recognize her. He rarely got to see Willa in her wolf form but after Michael and Tessa's little emotional breakdown, he was finally getting to see more of his niece. She was flourishing amazingly and he smiled, watching her play chase with the other little ones. He frowned though when he realized one was missing. Kenton. He'd been kept away when they went to Colorado, which he didn't understand until Castiel explained it to him, but why was he missing now?

His attention got taken away when he heard John calling out for him. Dean hurried across the lawn, clapping his brother Sam's shoulder on the way. The Beta beamed at him but returned to his conversation with his mate and Samandriel. He nodded towards a few others but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Kevin had finally left his house. The permanent stubble on his face was gone and his greasy hair was actually clean. Nancy stood close to him and Dean grinned when he saw Kevin's hand gently take hers. Even though it was slow, Dean was proud that they were making some headway in whatever they were to each other.

"Ah, there you are boy, hand me that plate," John groused as soon as Dean moved to his side. He smiled at his dad and quickly held out the plate. The smells of steak, burgers and hot dogs made his wolf growl hungrily. John nodded, his own stomach grumbling.

Once the plates were filled and a lid was placed over them to keep warm, John turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I don't say this to you often, well, as often as I should anyway. But I am so fucking proud of you son. Of you and Castiel," John said, his voice gruff. Dean's eyes widened and he let out a little laugh.

"Thanks Dad...everything okay?"

"Of course, I just see all of this and knowing that you just came back from another state that are considered our family now. It's truly amazing Dean. You and Cas have done something that hasn't been done since before my granddaddy and we all know what a royal prick he was," John grumbled. Dean bit hard on his lip and held his breath. After everything he had learned from Rowena about his own family, Dean was still hesitant asking John about it. His father frowned at him and opened his mouth to ask but Dean stopped him.

"How did he die?" Dean asked softly. John's eyebrows shot up and he smoothed a hand down his face.

"My father told me it was sickness...but I never believed him. I also couldn't believe that someone as quiet as Henry would ever challenge him so...that was what's been passed down," John said.

"Rowena told us that grandpa did though...that he actually overthrew him in a challenge," Dean argued. John shook his head, laughing a little.

"Well...guess I should give the old man some credit. He had balls. I wish you could have met him Dean. Sam's a lot like him though," John said with a warm smile. Dean grinned nudging John's shoulder with his own. His dad smiled back and snapped the tongs near his face.

* * *

Leeloo chased after her cousin Henry, tackling him into the soft grass with a laugh as the younger yelped. She sat up quickly when she caught the scent of someone she hadn't seen for several days. Kenton was hiding behind the main house but Leeloo saw him. She went to call out to him but he turned, disappearing into the woods. A chill went down her spine and before she could stop, she was running after him. They weren't allowed in the woods without at least one of the trackers or their parents. She had to stop Kenton before he got in trouble.

She wasn't at all surprised to hear not only Rhia but the others following close behind her. They flew through the woods, Leeloo focusing on the scent to guide her. Her stomach was pinching the closer they got to the sensors. Kenton wouldn't be the only one to get in trouble if he set those off.

"Kenton stop!" she called out when she finally caught him running through a bush.

"Just leave me alone!" he cried turning his back on them. Leeloo fought to catch her breath but closed the distance between them. Rhia's hand closed around her wrist but didn't pull her back.

"Why are you out here? You know how much trouble we're going to get in?" Leeloo asked. Kenton faced her and rolled his eyes.

"No one asked you to come out here Lee, you followed me," Kenton spat out. Leeloo rolled her eyes back at him and reached out to grab for his arm but he snarled at her.

"What is your problem? She's just worried about you, we all are," Rhia growled. Leeloo gently pulled her friend back but turned her attention to Kenton.

"Like you don't already know! I can't change! And I don't know if I'll ever be able to," Kenton said, his eyes tearing up. He tried to push them back but failed, a sharp hiccup leaving his throat as several tears fell down his cheeks. Leeloo felt her chest squeeze painfully and she rushed forward to hug around Kenton. Thankfully he hugged her back, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kenton, we'll help you…"

"And what if you can't? What if I'm actually not like you? I know Anna and Charlie aren't my real moms but what if I'm actually not a wolf? Maybe I'm just a stupid human…" Kenton groaned. The others swarmed around them and they turned into a huge hugging puppy pile.

"It won't matter if you're like us or not...Charlie and Anna are your real moms and we're your family. It's just like Uncle Bobby says, family doesn't always end in blood. And if you are just human, well you'll be the coolest human! Because you run with wolves!" Leeloo said hugging around Kenton even tighter when he let out a sob.

"We won't leave you behind again Kenton," Rhia piped in, the others growling as they agreed. Leeloo was just letting go of their friend when a twig snapped behind them.

"Lee…" Rhia whined, tugging hard on her hand. Leeloo spun around and bit back a scream. She had never seen anything like the creature before her and she had no clue what to even do. When it lunged forward towards them this time Leeloo let out the scream.

* * *

A strange silence stretched out through the pack and it took Dean a split second to realize the pups were too quiet. He looked around for them slowly when something shattered through the trees. At first he didn't recognize it when another one followed quickly. It was a scream...and now there were howls...scared ones. Dean's heart throttled him and he was tearing towards Keelie. Her face was pale, her eyes already glazed over as she searched for the source of the screams. Dean already knew who they belonged too and he impatiently waited for Keelie to point them in the right direction.

"What's going on? Where are the pups! Leeloo!" he could hear Castiel screaming but Dean had to ignore him while he focused on his Shaman. She took in a shocked gasp and tore off, phasing rather violently as she crashed through the woods. Dean was hot on her heels along with almost every Alpha and tracker they had. He damn near fell on his face when the sensors started to go off. The screeching noise from Garth's belt searing into his ears. Something was on their land.

And the pups were in danger. He could feel Leeloo's distress pulsing in the back of his skull making him push his legs harder and faster. They got to the spot where the pups' scents were the strongest but they weren't here. Keelie didn't even stop, just kept barreling through the woods. The ground was trembling with the sheer number of wolves pounding into the earth.

They reached the very edge of their property when Dean skidded to a halt. There was a truck driving off and there, in the back window was his daughter slamming her fists into the glass.

"Lee!" Dean screamed about to chase after them when someone grabbed at his arm.

"Let me go!" Dean roared, slashing out his claws and meeting skin.

"Dean stop! Listen!" Benny ordered. Dean stopped just enough to hear the sirens.

"What the fuck?" he asked taking in a shaky breath. It was then he smelled it. Blood.

Keelie let out a wail and he turned to see her falling to her knees on the other side of the road. Dean's vision swam, not wanting to see what was over there. But he had too.

When he finally managed to make his way over and though he was intensely relieved it wasn't any of the pups his heart still shattered into a million pieces.

Someone had gotten to the were foxes...and damn near slaughtered them. Keelie was rocking back and forth sobbing as her fingers fluttered over one of their faces. Dean stumbled back, falling hard onto his knees with a strangled sob.

He had failed them...failed them and their pups. Covering his face he let out a scream before slamming his fists into the hard dirt that made the road.

"Dean...we...we need to get out of here. Those sirens are getting closer," Benny stammered, his face pale and tears streaking down into his beard.

"We...we can't leave them Benny, I won't leave them," Dean said thickly, his heart clenching almost too tight. HIs chest hurt and he couldn't draw a breath.

"Someone help me!" Keelie suddenly screamed. John and Bobby ran over and Dean gasped when his dad hefted someone up into his arms. Dean scrambled to his feet and staggered over.

"Becky…." Dean whined gently brushing her wet hair off her face. She was still breathing but it was shallow. Without another word John was disappearing into the woods with her. Dean turned towards where the sirens were getting louder.

"Get him out of here Benny," Keelie demanded. Dean spun around but found himself being shoved hard towards his second.

"No…"

"Someone has to fall for this Dean...and you need to find our pups. Vic will help me...get him the fuck out of here Benny! Now!" she cried just as the lights turned onto the road. Dean fought against Benny but they slipped into the trees just as several squad cars circled around a blood soaked Keelie.

"Benny no," Dean hissed, both of them freezing when they heard a female voice call out for Keelie's arrest. It was that Ballard woman, the very one that had been poking around their area for weeks. As Dean looked closer, not one of the officers who had their guns out pointing right at Keelie were theirs. His Shaman looked in their direction almost brokenly and she slumped down to her knees, hands held up.

"Fuck! We can't leave her Benny, please!" Dean gasped as he was tugged back again. Benny cupped the sides of his face tightly and forced him to focus.

"Dean...I fucking hate this too but she's right. If she can keep them from coming after us we can figure this out. We can get our pups back and get her home. Right now we have to worry about our two pregnant mates...we have to tell them that...that our pups are gone. I can't do this alone brother...please. I can't fucking tell my mate that our daughter is gone…" Benny choked out a sob and Dean had to support his friend who was about to fall over.

"We'll get them back...I swear to the Gods we are going to get them back and kill the fuckers who took them and murdered our friends…I swear to you Benny," Dean gasped hugging the bear of a man. Benny swallowed hard and nodded, grabbing onto Dean's arm as they staggered into the woods towards the compound.

How the fuck was he supposed to tell Castiel that their daughter was gone and Keelie was being arrested?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a spoiler but I don't care. I swear to you that absolutely no harm will come to the pups.


	23. Chapter 23

Omg, this chapter took a long time to write! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, which I'll be starting this weekend!

* * *

Castiel paced back and forth, his heart hammering in his chest while the others wrung their hands together or whined. He had no idea what was going on, they were all having a pleasant time until things grew unbearably quiet. Before they heard the howls, Castiel's heart had plummeted down into his stomach. Then all of their Alpha's took off, crashing into the woods. It had only been about 10 minutes but it felt like an eternity until someone broke through the tree line. Castiel heard a whine leave his own throat when it wasn't his mate.

But something else was wrong, John had someone cradled in his arms and his face had gone completely pale. Castiel rushed over, his body shuddering at the strange smell. It wasn't one he was used to just yet but that subtle freshly turned soil scent finally triggered his memory.

"Where is Pamela?" John barked out, the girl in his arms slightly stirring. Their healer was already rushing over, her hands skimming shakily over the injured were's body.

"It's one of the foxes...isn't it?" Castiel asked, swallowing down the sudden rise of bile in his throat. John nodded grimly but said nothing else, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"John...what happened? Where are the pups?" Castiel demanded, a low growl leaving his throat when John ignored him.

"John!" he hissed but the Alpha just eased around him, carrying the girl towards Pam's cabin. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. Dean wasn't back yet and their Alphas were slowly coming into view, their feet dragging sluggishly behind them. Tears were already in his eyes, his chin trembling when the level of fear and stress raised rather quickly within their pack.

"Cas...what's going on? Where is Benny and Dean? Where are the pups!" Samandriel cried out, his hands closing around Castiel's arm. He had nothing to tell his friend, all they could do was watch and wait. Benny and Dean were the last to come back, the complete broken anguish on his mate's face nearly tore him apart. Placing a hand on his slightly swollen stomach Castiel ran, allowing his mate to crumple into him once he was close enough.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry," Dean was whining, his fingers digging into Castiel's back while his face pressed into his neck. Castiel didn't have time to figure out exactly why his mate was apologizing, he was too busy trying to keep him on his feet.

"What do you mean she's gone! Where is my daughter!" Castiel heard Samandriel scream. Something cold washed over Castiel and he turned to see Samandriel trying to push Benny away even though the Alpha won in the end, both of them crumpling to the ground with a sob. Castiel wanted so badly to join them but he couldn't get the injured girl's face out of his mind.

"Dean, shhh, look at me. What happened?" Castiel asked cupping the sides of Dean's face. HIs mate swallowed hard, trying to shake his head but Castiel wouldn't let his gaze waver.

"They took her...they took all of them. And they killed our friends...Cas they killed them! I was supposed to protect them and I failed, Cas I fucking failed all of them. I failed you..." Dean gasped, his breathing becoming erratic as his fingers dug even more into Castiel's arms. Though Castiel wanted to scream and panic, roll up into a ball and cry, he had to keep it together for Dean. He swallowed down the rather large lump in his throat and gently shook his mate.

"You haven't failed Dean, listen to me!" Castiel growled when Dean tried to tear away from him. Those green eyes flashed and it was enough for Castiel to hold onto.

"You have not failed. We are going to get our pups back and we will make whoever did this pay for what they have done. You hear me?" Castiel said, his voice tight and slightly wavering. He was on the verge of his own break down and thankfully Dean seemed to sense it as well. The Alpha nodded quickly and wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel's waist, allowing for him to sag and cry out his own grief.

"Where's Keelie?" Garth called out from behind them. Castiel refused to let go of Dean but he quickly looked around for his sister. The wall was firmly locked between them and she was nowhere in sight. Dean tensed at the mere mention of her name and Castiel pulled back enough to look into his face.

"We need to get inside," Dean said.

* * *

"Okay, start from the beginning," Mary demanded pacing in front of them. After making sure the other members of their pack were safely back in their homes and the monitors being watched closely, several of them headed into the meeting hall. They closed the doors and besides the soft sniffles and whimpers here and there, it was quiet. The rage simmering below the surface when the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

Dean sat in his chair with his mate curled up on his lap, his body shivering and clinging to Dean. Castiel had been so strong for him when they first got back, now it was his turn to comfort his somewhat shell shocked mate. Benny had opted to go back to his own cabin, Samandriel was inconsolable and everyone was scared for the unborn pup he was carrying. Besides, Benny had been there for the entire thing, he didn't need to hear it all over again.

John was still with Pam and Becky while the rest of their Alphas were combing through the woods and on lookout. Everyone else had crammed into the meeting hall, the tension in the room high and nearly suffocating.

"We're not even sure what the hell is going on...all I know is when we finally caught up, the pups were inside of a vehicle and I could see Leeloo in the window," Dean said.

"And why didn't you go after them!" Tessa cried out from a corner. Michael tried to calm her but she just leveled him with a glare.

"Because of the sirens and everything else we found out there," Luc interjected with a snarl. Tessa turned to him but Michael darted between them, gently moving his mate away from his brother.

"Sirens?" Mary questioned, a slight tremor in her voice. Dean swallowed hard, his fingers playing with the edge of Castiel's shirt. HIs mate curled into him even tighter and it was then that Dean realized that Castiel wasn't just cuddling on him for himself, but for Dean as well. He pulled Castiel closer and pressed his lips against his warm skin.

"It was all staged and set to all happen at once. We found…" Dean took in a steadying breath before continuing, "We found the foxes a split second after the car took off and then we heard the sirens. Keelie was the one who actually found Becky still breathing. She um, she stayed. Saying that someone needed to fall for it or they would come looking at the compound."

"Okay, so Vic will just get her released then…" Luc sighed but Dean was already shaking his head.

"It wasn't our guys who arrested her...that woman, Diana was there." Castiel sat up a little and rubbed at his eyes roughly.

"We need her back here Dean, we can't just let her rot in there," Castiel grumbled.

"First we need to figure out who the hell took the pups and what they want, this was some kind of message," Mary said moving to finally sink down into a chair. Dean nodded a little, pressing his forehead against Castiel's shoulder.

"But why go after the foxes? They weren't a threat!" Sam cried. Dean glanced over at his little brother, reaching out to squeeze his arm. Sam was visibly shaking, his hands wringing together in his lap. Jess sat next to him silently trying to comfort her mate but it was useless. Dean knew the guilt Sam was feeling, being overwhelmed with. He'd been the one to introduce them to the pack and Dean had been the one to lay out promises of safety. Dean's stomach roiled, the looks of relief on their faces at the very idea of being protected.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered against his ear and Dean took in a slow deep breath. He couldn't go back down that rabbit hole, he had to focus and figure this out.

"They were the message...like the pups are being used as leverage. For what, we have no idea," Michael quipped running his hand over his face before slumping down into a chair. Something nagged at the back of Dean's mind and it wasn't until he saw his best friend trudging into the room that he remembered.

"Balthazar…" Dean hissed, gently moving Castiel from his lap to start pacing.

"What about my brother?" Michael demanded. Dean smoothed a hand down his mouth and eyed Benny who was already frowning.

"There's no way Dean...Keelie would have seen it..." Benny argued.

"She didn't talk to him Ben. Didn't go anywhere near him. That son of a bitch knows something," Dean seethed. Castiel snatched at his arm and was thankful he wasn't the reason for how cold his mate's eyes looked right then.

"Explain, now," Castiel growled out.

"Before I put him in the hole, he kept mutterin something about how we don't have a clue at what's comin, that he wanted me to protect you," Benny said nodding towards Castiel. Michael sighed heavily and shook his head.

"He could be lying, just trying to save his own skin," Michael said.

"But what if he's not? What if he's the reason why this even happened! Get him out," Castiel demanded. Dean snatched up his hand but Castiel just yanked it away.

"I want to have a talk with my brother...now," he said before storming out of the meeting hall.

* * *

Keelie shuddered hard, the silver in the cuffs that bound her was seeping into her viens making it terribly hard to breathe. That Ballard woman had sneered in her face as she was thrown into this dank cell, the scent of old urine making her want to gag.

" _I don't care what you saw, get her out of there!"_

A small whine left her throat when she heard Vic's voice filtering through the door. She knew it wouldn't be long before he would come for her. Though how he was going to get her out she had no idea. She was soaked in blood and surrounded by the torn up bodies of her friends. If she would have been in Ballard's shoes, she would have shot first then ask questions.

" _She's not just some pet you can rescue...she's a murderer Henrickson and she's going down for this."_

Keelie closed her eyes to will down the shuddering. Deep down she could feel Castiel probing at her, needing to see if she was okay. More than anything she wanted to drop the wall and for once let someone else just take on just half of what was going on in her head. But like always, she refused. Her brother had enough to worry about...she could handle this on her own. She did nudge back at him just to get the message across that she was still at least breathing.

"You can't go in there!"

The voices were louder and soon the door blocking the cells slammed open to reveal a very angry Victor, the vein in his forehead pulsing as he rushed towards her. Keelie gasped, trying to stand but only fell to her side on the ground when the silver touched an open wound.

"Fuck, get those cuffs off her now!" Victor shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! I knew you had a thing for the Winchesters but covering up for them?" Diana shouted coming in after them.

"Get her out of here!" Victor shouted. Keelie didn't need to open her eyes to know that one of their own, Ansem most likely, was pulling the woman out of the holding room. The door to her cage slid open with a hiss and suddenly there were warm hands touching her face.

"Hey, hey, Keelie, can you hear me?" Victor soothed, brushing his hands down her arms to unlock the cuffs. She let out a cry when they were pulled gently out of her skin.

"Fuck…" he groaned, touching the wounds on her wrists with something wet.

"Vic...I...I didn't do this," she whimpered. Victor helped her sit up and wrapped his arms around her as he continued to clean out her wounds.

"I know sister, I know. Let's get you fixed up first," he said and Keelie nodded, letting her head loll to the side against his chest.

* * *

Sherman watched as the woman paced in front of him, her teeth set on edge as she grumbled to herself. She was livid, that much was clear but there was something else there, something deep and almost personal.

"Why are you really here Diana?" he asked from his position against the wall. Ansem stood near the door to block her from fleeing out of the station. Victor was still in the holding room tending to Keelie's injuries. To a human, it was superficial, a bruise or two. But even Sherman could smell the infection from the silver. Several years ago, Victor had switched them all too steel cuffs, saving the silver ones for special cases. How Diana knew where they were was a problem but it made him curious that she even knew to use them.

"Does that even matter right now? I told you that I was transferred…"

"That you personally asked for...your boss didn't just send you all the way out here for his health," Sherman said. Diana bristled but kept her eyes locked on the window.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. God, when everyone finds out what's really going on here, this whole precinct is going to go down," Diana said. Sherman let out an abrupt laugh, his head tilting back a bit.

"Oh...if only that were true," Sherman sighed and watched Diana's face scrunch up. Before she could say anything else, Sherman held up his hand to quiet. "You honestly, have no idea what's really going on here. Do you? How much bigger this all is?" he asked. Ansem snorted from his position but Sherman kept his eyes locked on Diana who finally stopped pacing enough to glare at him.

"I know enough. I know that you and this entire squad is covering up for those damn people, that those murders from five years ago is all connected to this and to her," Diana seethed jabbing her hand towards the window.

"True...they are all connected but this goes so much deeper than you can even imagine. I will say this, if you go through with your plan to take not only us but that family down, you'll have a much, much bigger problem on your hands. This entire county, hell all of Oregon will not stand for it," Sherman said. Diana scoffed but froze when there was a very subtle charge in the room, coming straight from Ansem. The young wolf was growling low in his throat and Sherman didn't need to look to know that his eyes had shifted.

"What are you even talking about?" Diana demanded. Sherman grinned at the slight waver in her voice and pushed himself away from the wall to stand directly in front of the window.

"When you first came here, did you not do any research? How in the last five years our crime rate dropped more than 80%? That here in Tilamook it's been completely obliterated? Did you ever stop and think how or why that even is?" Sherman asked turning towards Diana. She merely shook her head and he had to laugh.

"That girl in there...Ansem, their entire family, I'm sure you've felt it by now. The hairs on your arms picking up, the subtle chill along your spine when one of them walk past you. Look, I've been where you are right now, disbelieving in anything strange and well, nonhuman," Sherman said sharing an amused look with Ansem. Diana looked between them and rolled her eyes even though she was trying to nonchalantly rub at her arms.

"The things your parents told you as a child that go bump in the night, the creatures who stalk around in the shadows. All of it, is real Ballard. It just so happens, two of them, are right there in this building. More than half the people here in Oregon know about them even if they don't actually talk about it. They know they're safe here that isn't just us, the cops, that are protecting them. You take that safety away, you'll have an entire state coming after you," Sherman stated.

"Is that a threat?" she asked crossing her arms across her stomach.

"More like a warning actually," Sherman jumped when Victor's voice echoed into the room. Keelie was still in the cell, knees drawn up to her chest as she sat on the little bed. The door was open but she wasn't even trying to "escape", though her eyes were trained on the mirror. He wouldn't be surprised if she could actually hear every word that was being said.

"Listen to me Diana, this entire thing goes deeper than what happened tonight so you tell me now...why are you here? Why are you so interested in the Winchesters and what happened five years ago?" Victor asked softly closing the distance a slight. Diana winced and it was the slight downward look that had Sherman laughing incredulously.

"You're not really a cop...are you?" he asked. Diana flinched but remained quiet. Victor let out a soft curse and ran his hands over his smooth head a few times.

"Start talking, now before I throw your ass in a cell," Victor seethed. Diana swallowed hard, her hands beginning to fold over each other.

"My name really isn't Ballard and no, I'm not a cop. I took the identity of one who died a really long time ago. But it was enough to get in with the _ police force and then to request a transfer to come out here," she explained.

"What's your real name then?" Sherman asked. Her eyes turned a bit cold as her arms dropped down to her sides.

"Roman," she stated. The air in the room instantly became too thick, all of them bristling and there was a muffled growl coming from the cell aong with a much louder one from Ansem.

"Roman? Any relation to Dick Roman?" Victor asked steadily.

"He's my brother...you know him?" she asked, her entire face softening. Sherman sighed heavily, looking down at the ground as Victor cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we knew him. Diana...when was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Five years ago...he told me he was going out hunting with several of his friends. None of them came back and it wasn't until last year, that I even found out he was murdered," Diana answered, her face closing up again and the glare was back.

"And these people you claim that are protecting 'everyone' are responsible!" she cried. Sherman's head shot up in time to see Diana yanking out her gun, the barrel aimed right at Ansem's chest.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Ansem shouted his hands flying out to protect his face.

"Drop it, now!" Victor said, the click of his own gun being cocked and aimed at Diana. The woman's arm wavered a bit and it was just enough for Sherman to slam into her, knocking the weapon out of her hand.

"Listen to me. Your brother was a hunter...like me. And you can trust me when I tell you, that Dick didn't just hunt the deer that roam in our woods," Victor said once Diana's gun was in his hand and Sherman shoved her down into a chair. Ansem was breathing heavily but stayed put near the door.

"Then what exactly do you hunt?" she demanded.

"Like I said Diana, there is so much more to this than what you're seeing. I grew up into this, raised to hunt the things that go bump in the night. But here, it was different, we had an agreement with the local wolf pack...as long as they stayed on their land during their full moons, then we wouldn't take them out. Everything changed five years ago...a war between us and the wolves almost broke out...your brother was here during that," Victor explained. Diana's eyes were bulging and she was shaking her head.

"No, there is no way I can believe any of this! My brother was a lawyer who sometimes went out hunting with his buddies...there is no such thing as werewolves!" she cried, moving to jump from her seat but Victor shoved her back down.

"You hear me real good right now, our world is so much bigger than just us mere humans. There are werewolves, witches, and so much more and not all of them are friendly. Your brother pulled something very stupid and got himself killed in the process. He came here thinking to play the hero and wouldn't listen to the rest of us. Another pack moved in and every little thing they did, every stage that was pulled off was intended to take the entire Tillamook pack out. They tried and nearly succeeded in starting the war between us...your brother took it upon himself to attack the safe house."

"You know who killed him...don't you?" she whispered, a tear falling slowly down her cheek. Victor sighed heavily, moving to sink down into the spot next to her.

"Yeah, I do. Luc Novak, second oldest to the Novak clan. Dick opened fire in that club, with silver bullets. A lot of people were killed and many others were severely wounded, one of them is still suffering from the silver poisoning. Luc was not only trying to protect his own, but the humans that were also in that club. I'm sorry Diana, I really am but your brother went on a suicide mission and lost his life in the process."

"When we found out what happened, we gathered up every hunter in the area and went to take out our revenge on them. Nearly shot up their house too but it was Dean who made me rethink everything I had ever known about them. I was raised to keep my eyes open, to see beyond what everyone else believed. When I saw how panicked Dean was about his mate and the others in the house...I knew right then that this pack was not about hunting or killing but about keeping their family safe," Victor said softly.

"What happened?"

"Thankfully no one fired on that house, there were two pregnant wolves inside and no matter how beastily they seem...I would have never been able to live with myself. Especially since I've gotten to see those pups grow up with my own eyes and Leeloo, Gods, that girl is so strong for a five year old," Victor chuckled.

"Leeloo?" Diana asked with a raised brow. Victor grinned, nodding slowly.

"Dean's daughter and next in line…"

"Wait, I thought Dean had a husband?" she asked with raised brows. Sherman and Ansem merely grinned while Victor chuckled again.

"Yeah, that's a whole other long story. Diana, they're not bad people, if anything they're one of the best. They've been working hard to end the fighting between the packs and create a larger unit of family. I never thought us, as hunters, would ever be included in that but we are. We work to protect each other and all of Oregon...which is why I am here and why I am 'covering' up for them. Because they aren't the bad guys."

Diana nodded slowly, clearing her throat before standing up to look into the window, "How does Crowley fit into all of this?"

"That pack that moved in to start a war, he was the leader's son. And the only survivor. Like you said, someone needed to fall. Dean gave him a choice, either suffer an eternity in a black hole or take the blame. He chose the later," Victor said. Sherman looked over as the door between the holding cell and the hallway they were currently standing in opened, revealing a very tired looking Keelie.

"I know you don't trust us...but we didn't do this. This was just...a distraction. A horrible, disgusting distraction. Those people were our friends, ones we swore to protect. It worked to keep us from chasing after the ones who murdered them," Keelie said through clenched teeth, her breathing becoming a little heavier. Victor placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she shuddered.

"Keelie...what happened?" he asked. Keelie let out a sob, her hands covering her face as her legs nearly gave out.

"Something is here and not only did they kill our friends, but they took our pups! Vic...they didn't even set off the alarms! We didn't hear the sirens until the pups crossed over them," Keelie cried against his chest.

"Why would someone kidnap a bunch of children and then murder a group of people? We didn't show up by accident, someone called it in," Diana said softly.

"You have to let me go home, I need to be with my family so we can figure out what's going on...please," Keelie said, her tone near begging. Diana honestly looked distraught as she gazed between Keelie and Victor.

"It's too late…I've already notified the Feds...I'm so sorry," she said. Sherman felt his eyes squeeze shut as his head slammed back against the wall.

"You...you did what?" Victor demanded. Keelie made a small noise and Sherman got his eyes opened in time to see her standing between them.

"How much time do we have?" Keelie asked.

"Three days."

"Okay...Vic, you need to call Dean, now."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy long time no see Batman.
> 
> I am so sorry took way too long, I can easily blame it on NaNoWriMo but I've literally started this chapter like...two weeks ago? lol but yeah, been a little distracted but me and swlfangirl are actually collaborating on a story that I'm reallllly loving so far. Not sure where/when we'll have it uploaded because it's not Destiel. If anyone is interested in reading it please let me know!
> 
> Anyhoos, here we go!

 

* * *

Castiel bit hard on his thumbnail, eternally he was screaming and shaking with both rage and grief. He wanted his sister back, he wanted his little girl back, Gods he just wanted to be left alone! But as Julian had said a few years ago...you couldn't be the biggest most powerful pack and not expect some conflicts. He just never imagined anyone ever going after the pups. If it hadn't been for the very small fact that the kidnappers had let Dean see Leeloo before they drove off, he'd be in an even worse state. It had been blatant, a sure message that didn't pass any of them.

He was pacing in the interrogation room, waiting for Benny to bring his brother Balthazar to him. Dean had tried to talk him out of it but Castiel wouldn't hear it, wouldn't even allow for his mate to be in the room. Castiel wanted to be the one to ask the questions. He knew Dean was feeling overwhelmingly guilty and probably thought Castiel was angry with him and maybe just slightly, he was. It was easier to place blame on someone he knew than a stranger they had no clue about. He wasn't playing fair, he could be angry at any of the Alpha who had run off to catch them but again, it was easier to place blame on his own mate.

The door to the meeting hall squeaked open and Castiel swallowed hard, pulling his sweater tighter around himself as Benny appeared in the doorway. Balthazar looked horrible, smelled even worse but Castiel didn't care. He was apart of this and he couldn't feel any empathy towards his brother until Leeloo was back in his arms.

"Cassie…" Balthazar gasped, his body slumping a little. Benny dragged him further into the room and threw him down into a chair Castiel had placed in the middle.

"Castiel, I can stay if you wish," Benny said keeping his eyes locked on Balthazar. Castiel shook his head, gently pushing the Alpha towards the door.

"I'll be fine, I promise," he said. Benny gave him a curt nod and closed the door behind him, leaving the two brothers to stare at each other as the tension grew quickly. Castiel had to fight back the urge to hit him, to scream out his frustrations.

"Cassie…"

"Stop calling me that, I am not your whimpering little brother anymore Balthazar," Castiel snapped. Balthazar flinched but nodded minutely, his hands wringing together on his lap.

"Why am I out? It hasn't nearly been long enough for my sentence to be over," he said quietly. Castiel shook his head, moving to lean up against the desk. His stomach roiled a bit and he hummed, rubbing his hands over his belly. The pup hadn't really kicked since she nudged at Dean's cheek but she was definitely moving around.

"You're pregnant again?"

"Yes, she'll be our third," Castiel said softly, losing the edge of hardness in his voice. Whether it was the pup itself or just the thought alone it didn't matter, he felt a soothing wave of calm flush over his body. Castiel turned his gaze towards Balthazar and stared hard at him before moving a chair to sit close but not within reach of him.

"What were you talking about when Benny threw you in the Pit?" Castiel asked. Balthazar's eyes widened almost comically, his lips pressed together as he made a small noise. It was almost as if something was forcing his mouth shut even though he was trying in vain to say something.

"Do you have any idea what happened? Did you know what they were going to do?" Castiel demanded. Balthazar shook his head eagerly, his hands coming up to placate him. Castiel growled, slapping his hands away as he stood up, moving in to hover close to his brother.

"Why can't you answer me! Who took our pups you son of a bitch!" Castiel shouted. Tears sprang up in Balthazar's eyes and Castiel lost his head, his hand closing around Balthazar's throat as he snarled.

It was instantaneous, his vision blurring and several images overcoming his sight. He gasped when he saw a very hazy Balthazar, laughing and smiling at someone, someone Castiel couldn't make out. This black inky darkness was covering them up and he was only able to catch a brief glimpse of a hand touching Balthazar's arm or long blonde hair as they continued to move. The smile on Balthazar's face melted into one of fear and they were running from something, the person he was with doing something to his brother to keep his mouth firmly shut.

Images upon images of his brother fleeing from one state to another, even countries and continents to escape whatever it was chasing him. Then suddenly he was looking through Balthazar's eyes, watching himself enter the newest club with Dean.

Castiel jerked away with enough force he fell back, landing hard on his backside. The pup nudged at him almost anxiously, his chest heaving with each breath he dragged in.

"What...what the fuck was that?" he hissed, staring at Balthazar who looked just as scared as he was.

"Castiel! Are you alright?" Benny's voice exploded into the room and he was suddenly aware of warm hands gently grabbing at him to get him back on his feet. He clutched at his friend's shirt and nodded slowly.

"Yes…I-I'm not really sure what just happened," Castiel stammered, "But he knows what's here, he just can't say it. We need my sister Benny." The Alpha nodded, his gaze wavering between them as he guided Castiel out of the room, making sure to lock the door firmly to keep the Beta inside.

Benny stayed with him all the way to the main house where Dean sat slumped on the porch steps, his head pressed into his hands. Even from 10 ft away, Castiel could see the damp dirt from where Dean's tears had dripped down. Guilt tore through his chest and he swayed a bit, knowing he was part of the blame for his mate being so torn.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, giving his mate a little smile when his head snapped up. He must have looked just about how he felt because the next second the Alpha was barreling towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, pressing his nose into Castiel's neck and scenting him.

"I don't know...something happened when I was in there with Balthazar. Dean, he knows something but, we need Keelie," Castiel answered, choosing to keep the vision to himself for now.

"Cas...I'm not sure if that's going to be possible," Dean said. Castiel jerked away from him, his eyes growing a bit hard.

"What do you mean that's not going to be possible?"

"That woman, Ballard, she's not even a real cop but she called the Feds. I just got off the phone with Victor just before you came out," Dean answered. Castiel shook his head, an abrupt laugh leaving his throat.

"So you want to just leave her there? To let her fall for this? Dean!" Castiel shouted. If they got their hands on his sister, there was no telling what they would do. Not to mention if they started to run tests on her like they did with everything else. All it would take was one blood sample and everything would crumble.

"Of course I don't want that! But I don't know what to do here Castiel! They are coming in three days and if Keelie isn't in that cell they are going to come down on us here at the compound. I can't let that happen," Dean said regretfully. Castiel made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and moved away from his mate. It was beyond fair, his sister didn't do anything wrong and now she was going to be saddled with murdering each of their friends?

"Maybe I can help?" a small voice asked from behind him. Castiel spun to find Hael standing there, her bright blue eyes big and fearful.

"How would you be able to help?" Benny asked moving a bit closer. Dean reached out for Castiel's arm but he just shimmied away, not wanting to be touched by anyone at the moment. He'd apologize to his mate later.

"Well, we do look alike. Dark hair, blue eyes. The men won't even notice if we switched," she said. Dean was already shaking his head but Castiel felt hopeful, maybe if they could get Keelie back and figured this all out then they wouldn't have to leave Hael to fall for this alone.

"No, Hael, we'll think of something else…"

"Like what Dean? You're already wanting to give up and leave Keelie there…" Castiel started but Dean growled at him.

"And you want Hael to take her place and possibly go to prison? No…" Dean shook his head again and started to pace before stopping right in front of the young girl.

"Please, I want to do this. I owe Keelie my life, if it wasn't for her I'd be mated by force with that horrid Alpha from the Claiming Run. I know what could happen, please let me help," she argued. Castiel stared at her and swallowed hard. Dean was right and so was Hael. They would be just giving one up for the other but they needed Keelie here.

"What about your schooling? You wanted so badly to be a psychologist...to help not only battered weres but humans too. You want to give that up?" Dean asked. Hael smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, I don't. But it wouldn't be the first time someone took a leave of absence due to a family emergency. Let me do this Dean, please. We need our Shaman here," she said firmly. Castiel smiled at her gratefully, moving close to hug her tightly. They never did get to talk about whatever was going on between her and Adam but as he looked over her shoulder he could see the Beta making his way over from the parking lot.

"What about Adam?" Castiel whispered. Hael shrugged a little, pulling away to glance over at him as well.

"We'll figure it out when I come home," she said. Adam moved to stand next to them and nodded towards Dean.

"I'll be staying with her at the jail house, I'm sure Ansem can spot me a uniform or something. I'll keep an eye on her in case someone comes sniffing," Adam stated. Castiel felt something unfurl in his chest as he saw Adam hesitate for a brief second before taking up Hael's hand, their fingers interlacing with the other. Castiel looked over at his mate and saw him nod, his hand lifting up to clap his younger brother on the shoulder.

"Alright...go to Keelie's and put on some of her clothes, it'll help with the image," Dean said with a sigh, his eyes down cast as the two of them hurried across the lot towards Keelie and Garth's house. Benny was still standing there almost awkwardly before he finally slipped into the house, leaving Dean and Castiel alone outside. It was too quiet and Castiel's chest squeezed painfully at the overwhelming silence. He turned to head into the house as well when Dean made a gentle noise.

"I'm sorry Cas…"

Castiel spun around and didn't hesitate closing the distance between them, his arms wrapping tightly around Dean's waist as he burrowed his face against his chest. Dean sucked in a breath, his own arms gathering up Castiel to hold him that much tighter.

"It's not your fault Dean…" Castiel started.

"But you blame me, I failed you,"

"Dean please stop. I haven't been fair to you and for that I am so sorry. I'm scared," Castiel whispered, turning up his face to nuzzle along Dean's jaw. Dean swallowed hard with a little nod, his hands gripping at Castiel's waist a bit.

"I am too Cas. But we can't go into this against each other, I need you by my side baby. I can't do this by myself," Dean admitted. Castiel whined softly, brushing his lips along his mate's neck as a deep rumbling noise vibrated out of Dean's chest.

Castiel wasn't aware of how long they stood that way until he scented more than heard Hael and Adam rejoining them. When he looked at her his eyes widened a bit. She could very easily pass off for a younger version of his sister. They had even curled her hair to match Keelie's and her makeup formed her face to create the certain angles his sister's face had as well.

"Wow...this may just actually work," Dean laughed softly, opening his arm to give Hael a side hug. The girl nodded eagerly, biting her lip a little as she took in a deep breath.

"Let's get going, the sooner Keelie comes home the quicker you can figure out what the hell is going on and bring back the pups," Hael said. Everyone nodded their heads and started walking towards the cars, Benny hurrying out of the house to join them. Dean almost stopped Castiel but with one look Dean just gathered up his hand and lead the way towards the Impala.

* * *

Keelie had a very strong headache forming behind her lids and no matter how much coffee she drank the throbbing would just not ease up. That dark haze was forming around her vision, much like it did when that asshole Eldon was near them….or even when Gadreel was close. It was annoying to say in the least.

Thankfully, Vic had convinced that Ballard woman to let Keelie out of the holding area and now she was warm, curled up on the couch in Vic's office. The man himself was at his desk furiously typing on his computer, refusing to leave the station in case someone decided on an early visit. He was trying in vain to hold off the Feds, telling them they had it under control. But whatever Diana had told them, was enough to completely ignore Vic's statements.

Sherman entered the office, looking just as haggard as Vic with three coffee mugs balanced carefully in his hands. He handed one to her which she gratefully took, instantly taking a sip of the searing heat. It felt amazing and helped perk her up. Vic took his but just set it to the side to continue on with his email.

Keelie wanted to say something, anything to ease that tense expression on her friend's face but what could she say? If Vic even so much tried to cover this up they would rain down on them so hard, they would have to flee or just plead guilty to save the rest of their family. Vic and everyone tied to them would lose their jobs...everything they had worked so hard for would crumble. It wasn't fair and it took all her remaining energy to keep from literally punching Diana square in the face.

Even she had decided to stay and try to clear up some of the mess she created. Though Keelie had no clue how she could even do that with being the fraud that she was. She didn't even have the experience a seasoned hunter had, she was a novice in every way and it was really pissing Keelie off that his ignorant woman caused all of this.

Well...the part of her being in jail that is. Groaning she rubbed at her face and placed her cup on the table before resting her head in her hands.

All three of them jumped when the intercom next to Victor vibrated loudly against the wood. Someone was here and Keelie was instantly on edge, her eyes wide with fear. Vic swallowed hard, standing up to readjust his tie as he and Sherman left to answer the call. She waited for something to alert her to get back into the cell but it never came. Instead the office door was pushed in and she let out a sob when her brother's face appeared around it. She flew from the couch and hugged him, both of them crying as they held each other.

"Oh Twin…" Keelie sniffled, taking in a deep breath of her brother and all the other wonderful lingering scents. Home, family and something new that warmed her up from the inside.

"It's okay Keelie...we're here to take you home," Castiel said softly running his fingers through her hair. She pulled back to ask when she noticed not only Dean and Benny but Hael and Adam standing in the room. It took her a moment to understand, to see the young Beta in not only her own clothes but her hair was even styled like Keelie's.

"No...no Cas...we can't do this! Hael," Keelie started but she was quieted by several people but it was Hael who moved forward, grasping at her hands.

"We are...it's the only way Keelie. The family needs you home and I'm the only one who can pull off looking like you. I know you and the others will figure this out before they come," she said simply. Keelie swallowed hard wanting to say no again, wanting so badly to talk Hael out of possibly ruining her life but she was right. She yanked the Beta to her and hugged her tightly.

"We'll come back for you, I promise," she said pulling back to cup the sides of Hael's face. The girl nodded and eased off the jacket she had on to pass it off for Keelie to slip into. After many hugs and murmured promises, Keelie and the others were making their way out of the station when they were stopped in the hallway.

"Hello…" Diana said, her eyes wide as she took them all in. Dean moved in front with a subtle growl but Keelie grabbed his arm.

"You must be Dean but...you're so young," she said. The wolves and even Vic chuckled, Dean shook his head.

"You have a lot to learn about us, we're older than we look. And yes, I'm Dean and this is my mate Castiel...I suggest that any more questions you may have about us, you ask us personally," Dean said. Diana's mouth dropped open and then closed quickly as she looked between Dean and Castiel a few times, her eyes finally landing on Castiel's rounding belly.

"How?" she asked. Keelie moved closer to her brother instinctively, shielding his stomach from her view.

"Like I said, you have a lot to learn from us. Now if you'll excuse us."

"Wait, you're leaving with her? You can't do that!" she cried taking a step forward. There was a loud snarl from both Keelie and Benny but Dean remained calm, taking a few steps closer to the poser hunter.

"What we do is none of your business but we are going to fix this, so please, step out of our way now," Dean said calmly. Diana hesitated for a brief second before side stepping, pressing her back against the wall as they moved past her.

* * *

Castiel was exhausted by the time they pulled back to the house, wanting nothing more than to curl up with his mate. The wolf inside whined almost mournfully, their bed was going to be so incredibly empty without Leeloo.

"So...you finally talked to Balthazar?" Keelie asked as they crawled out of the car. Benny waving at them as he hurried off to his house. Castiel knew he needed to go see Samandriel and make sure he was okay with the baby but he turned to his sister instead.

"Yes, well, I talked he stared at me. It's so strange, he knows something he just can't talk about it, though he does look he's trying to," Castiel explained, "Keelie...something happened when I touched him."

"What do you mean something happened?" she asked looking over at Dean. Castiel felt his stomach drop a bit as he too glanced at his mate. He hadn't even told this to Dean yet and he felt horrible for it but it wasn't' the right time. Dean stepped over with a worried look and Castiel sighed heavily.

"When I touched him...I got so angry I grabbed at him and the next thing I knew...I was seeing things. Balthazar's memories," Castiel said quietly. Dean's eyes widened but stayed pretty quiet even though his breathing became harsher.

"Wait, you had a vision? Twin…"

"I know, it's impossible but I did. It was like watching some weird fragmented dream with certain parts blacked out."

"How do you mean blacked out?" Keelie asked. Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Like something was not only blocking me from seeing it but Balthazar as well. He was with someone in those memories and that someone is connected with this but he can't say anything," Castiel explained. Keelie nodded, brushing her hair behind her shoulders as she paced a little.

"It's the same as it was with Eldon...isn't it?" Dean asked. Castiel groaned when his sister merely nodded. A warm hand touched his back and he melted into it, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep right then.

"And Gadreel," Keelie said. Dean made a comment that Castiel didn't hear, he was too busy burrowing his face into Dean's chest.

"Cas...have you had any other visions?" Keelie asked. Castiel reluctantly peeled himself off of Dean to face his sister.

"No...but I have been feeling strange, dizzy sometimes," he answered. It wasn't very often but it did happen but he just blamed it on the pregnancy. Suddenly it hit him like a pile of bricks. The visions, the dizziness...he stared at his sister as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Am...Am I turning into a Shaman?" Castiel asked incredulously. Keelie was already shaking her head, hands raising to cup the sides of his face. She helped calm him down, taking in slow breaths as one hand slipped down to press on the side of his stomach.

Keelie let out a breathless laugh, "You're not turning into one...you're carrying one," she said with a huge smile.

"Oh my Gods," Dean gasped next to them and Castiel swayed a bit, Dean moving in to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Carrying one? My...My pup's going to be our next Shaman?" Castiel squeaked. The memories of everything his sister had gone through coursed through his mind and all he could do was panic. He didn't want his daughter going through that!

"Shh, hey, look at me twin," Keelie cooed, holding his face again, "I'll be right there at her side, helping her through it. She won't have to go through what I did because we know better now."

"You promise?" Castiel gasped. Keelie beamed at him and kissed his forehead.

"I swear to you that I am not going anywhere," she said. Castiel nodded, a laugh bubbling out of his chest as Dean nuzzled into his neck.

"Told you it was a girl," his mate snickered. Castiel laughed again and turned his head to catch a kiss before Dean could move away too soon.

"Alright you two, time to get to work on getting our pups home safe. Where do we even start?" Keelie asked, the happy glow disappearing pretty quickly. Castiel frowned but agreed, the pups had been gone long enough and he wanted them home now.

"We call in the only person we know who's connected to this besides Balthazar...Gadreel," Dean answered.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, not sure if I mentioned this earlier but my external hardrive completely crashed...and I lost everything on it. Including all my notes for this story. So, if I make any mistakes on which regions I placed certain people/packs...please let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: talk about past abuse, violence, and rape

Okay, so, not sure if I mentioned this earlier but my external hardrive completely crashed...and I lost everything on it.  Including all my notes for this story.  So, if I make any mistakes on which regions I placed certain people/packs...please let me know.  

 

Warnings: talk about past abuse, violence, and rape

 

 

* * *

 

 

A plate piled high of what smelled like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were placed just inside the cage.  Leeloo glared at the man who simply turned on his heel, rejoining the others hissing in the room.  The hissing made her shiver.  It was a sound she wasn’t used too.  Growls, grumbling, yips and howls...those were the noises she knew and deeply missed.  She wanted to go home, she missed her parents but mostly she missed Mason.  Was he sleeping okay now that Leeloo wasn’t there to protect him from falling over the edge of the bed?

 

“Lee..should we eat them?” Rhiannon whispered behind her, a slight whine edging her voice.  She swallowed hard and really wanted too, she was starving but she was scared to eat anything that they gave her.  Whoever they were hadn’t touched them the moment they were shoved into this cage but she didn’t know what they wanted.  The hissing was a way of them talking together and Leeloo couldn’t understand it.  

 

“I don’t know…” she answered, turning away from the bars to squish closer to her packmates.  Oz, Willa, Henry and Kenton hadn’t spoken a word, only cried softly.  They were all hungry and Leeloo needed to get something in at least Henry’s stomach...he was the youngest and was already looking a bit sick.  Holding her breath a bit she reached out for one of the sandwiches and took a very small bite of it.  It tasted and smelled normal and once she finished half of it, she quickly fed the rest to Henry.  Rhia quickly snatched the plate closer and helped feed the other three before she and Leeloo ate.

 

“We’re not going to hurt you.”

 

Leeloo froze in mid chew and stared at one of the females staring back at her.  She was pretty, long black hair curling around her face and shoulders.  The eyes were terrifying even though the smile on her face was kind.  They were bright yellow, a flare of orange around the outer edges of her irises.  She’d seen variations of yellow within her own family, mostly golds or something common with the sun but never this...straight on yellow.

 

“Then why did you take us?  Why won’t you let us go back home!” Rhia cried out, her friend taking in a shuddering breath when Leeloo grabbed her wrist.

 

“To send a message of course,” she hissed.

 

“What message?” Leeloo demanded.  The woman smiled and Leeloo felt a sickening lurch in her tummy.  The teeth were even scarier than the eyes…

 

“That we need to talk but we will not allow for more of our people to be murdered,” she hissed.  Leeloo eyes widened, mouth dropping open.

 

“Our parents didn’t murder anyone!  You hurt our friends!” Rhia shouted.  The woman gave a harsh laugh, fingers tightening around the bars.

 

“That may be so….but you wolves know nothing but violence.  We tried talking...but you only answered with murdering our people out of spite and entertainment,” she said, a tear falling slowly down her cheek.  Leeloo stood up and moved a bit closer, Rhia’s hand closing around her fingers.

 

“Lee…”

 

“We’re not like that...m-my parents would never hurt someone for fun.  Please...if you take us home I swear they’ll talk to you,” she said softly.  The woman blinked a few times, the tears quickly drying as she stood up.

 

“Of course they’ll talk, they’ll have no choice if they want to see any of you ever again,” she said quickly moving away from the cage.

 

“Lee...our parents are going to kill them for taking us…” Rhia growled out.  Leeloo shook her head, turning to look at her friend and gently brushed some of her golden hair behind her ear.

 

“No, Pappa and Daddy will figure this out and will talk to them.  Whoever they are...something happened to them from before…” she said looking over at the group, the hissing softer and muted now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel hummed softly, rubbing at his belly to try and calm the pup.  She was moving around almost anxiously now and he’d barely gotten any rest the moment they called for Gadreel to come.  Balthazar was still in the interrogation room so they opted to use Dean’s office for this meeting.  Dean almost asked for Castiel to not be in the room, almost.  

 

“Here twin, try this,” Keelie whispered handing him a steaming cup.  It smelled like chamomile and lavender and Castiel couldn’t drink it fast enough.  The pup nudged at him before slowly settling and Castiel breathed out a sigh.  

 

“Better?” Keelie asked kneading her fingers into his back.  He groaned with a nod, draining the rest of his tea.

 

“Thank you...I think she’s just as anxious to get her sister back,” Castiel said with a grim smile.  Keelie blinked a few times and quickly nodded, her head shifting to the side to wipe quickly at her eyes.  Castiel opened his mouth to speak when there was a sharp yip from the front door.

 

“You sure you want to be in the room baby?” Dean asked suddenly appearing in the doorway.  Castiel nodded, reaching for Dean’s hand and pulling him in closer.  Having his sister and his mate so close helped calm him and all three of them shuffled closer.

 

“Dean? Gadreel is here,” Sam said softly.  Castiel felt Dean nod and they broke apart from their hug before starting to head towards Dean’s office.

 

The strange awkward wolf sat in one of the chairs, his fingers gripping the arms tightly as he watched Dean, Castiel, Keelie and Benny file into the room.  Instead of Dean taking to his own chair, he leaned up against the front of his desk, arms crossed over his chest.  Castiel could feel the rage building in his mate.  They had no clue if Gadreel really had anything to do with their pups but he couldn’t help feeling that he did.  

 

“Do you know why we asked you to come?” Dean asked quietly, the soft tone of his voice contradicting the flash in his eyes.  Gadreel sensed it enough that he flinched, his head swinging quickly to look at the others in the room before settling back onto Dean.

 

“No?  I-I don’t…”

 

“This has probably been, one of the worst weeks I have ever been through.  And it’s not even done yet...so please, do me a favor and don’t play the stupid card.  I’m exhausted and do not have patience for games,” Dean growled out.  The little color remaining in Gadreel’s cheeks completely drained out as his breath locked up in his throat.

 

“Do you know who took them?” Dean asked even softer.

 

“Wait...took who?  T-They weren’t supposed…”

 

“So you do know who they are,” Castiel said moving to stand next to Dean.  Gadreel’s wide eyes were glassy and he was sucking in harsh breaths.

 

“Y-Yes but, they weren’t supposed to hurt anyone!” he cried.  Dean’s hand thrust out in a blur, his fingers digging roughly into the other wolf’s jaw.

 

“Who are they!”

 

“I don’t know!  I swear to you I have no idea who or what they even are.  All that I do know is that they wanted to get a message to you!” Gadreel declared, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

“A message?  What could they even possibly want tell us by taking our pups and killing our friends!  You know something don’t you son of a bitch!” Castiel cried, his heart hammering in his chest as he struggled to get out of the sudden grip around his waist.  He knew it was Benny and no matter what he did he wouldn’t get loose but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

 

“I didn’t know!  Oh my Gods, please I didn’t know that they were going to do that!” Gadreel shouted, a sharp cry exploding out of his mouth when Dean suddenly struck him.  Castiel gasped and stopped struggling, a soft whine leaving him as he saw how broken his mate looked.

 

“Start talking….now!” Dean growled out, taking a step back away from Gadreel.  Castiel wanted to reach for him but thought better of it.  Dean needed to focus and his touch could very well distract him.

 

“I’m so sorry...I didn’t know what else to do...my pack, we were attacked by a much larger one…”

 

“The same one who took your Omegas?” Castiel asked.  

 

Gadreel let out a bitter laugh, “Yes.  Their High Alpha is trying to work his way all through the east coast, taking over every pack on his way.  One of his many followers tried to push into Texas but somehow, Eldon pushed him back out...and into our territory.  We begged Eldon for help but he refused, saying he had bigger fish to fry.”

 

“They practically decimated us...took our women and Omegas, tied the rest of us up so we couldn’t move.  Most of them they...violated right there in front of us.  Left them to die as they dragged the others off, saying it was retribution to the ones they lost.  Somehow I managed to get free and we could save only one of them.  I took the last remaining members of my pack and ran.  We had no clue where to even go...and it wasn’t even until Mariah came back that we even knew where this...horrendous pack even came from,” Gadreel spat out.  Dean gripped the edge of his desk and this time, Castiel did go to him.  The second he touched his mate Dean calmed, his breathing becoming slower.

 

“W-Who were they?” Castiel asked.  His stomach plummeted when Gadreel took in a deep breath and spoke.

 

“The pack that attacked us were from Alabama...but they were under the orders from the King of Georgia...Uriel,” Gadreel answered.  Castiel felt sick, the bile quickly rising up into his throat.  He had to hurry outside, all the contents leaving his stomach with a heaving breath.  He didn’t remember falling to his hands and knees but he was grateful for the steadying hand on his hip while another rubbed his back slowly.  

 

“Shhh...just breathe baby,” Dean whispered in his ear and Castiel let out a sob, fingers digging into the grass.

 

“T-they were...Gods Dean,” Castiel managed to choke out.  He knew exactly what was meant by retribution...

 

“Cas, you listen to me now.  This was not your fault!  You are trying to change things so this shit doesn’t keep happening,” Dean said and Castiel shook his head violently.

 

“They wouldn’t have tortured those poor women and Omegas if we hadn’t stepped foot in Alabama.  I was warned to not go there, that it was a lost cause but I still pushed for it,” Castiel argued.  Dean cupped the sides of his face and he felt only a fraction calmer.

 

“No, sweetheart.  They would have done that regardless.  These wolves who have no right to call themselves Conris are disgusting and horrible people.  If you hadn’t gone there, Ava, Tracy and Nancy would be going through that horror right now.  They are safe and living full lives because of you.  We may not be able to help those in Gadreel’s pack but we can try to stop it from happening again.  Okay?” Dean said.  Castiel nodded slowly, sighing a little when the pup nudged at him almost hesitantly.

 

“It’s okay baby girl,” Castiel hummed, rubbing his hand over his stomach but it wasn’t until Dean rubbed the other side of his belly that she settled again.

 

“You two okay?” Dean asked nuzzling his nose into his hair.  Castiel nodded and allowed Dean to help him up to his feet, refraining from kissing his mate until he thoroughly brushed his teeth.  They made it back into the house where his sister was waiting with a bottle of water for him.  He took it greedily and remembered to thank her after nearly draining half of it.

 

“Maybe you should stay out here for the rest?” Keelie asked.  Castiel shook his head, firmly taking Dean’s hand and leading the way back into the room.

 

“Castiel...I, we do not blame you.  I know I haven’t been very truthful, but please, being here and needing this alliance were real for us,” Gadreel said the moment they entered the office.  Castiel swallowed hard again and nodded, moving to sit down in Dean’s chair instead of standing.  

 

“So, this, Uriel.  Is he the one who has our pups?” Dean asked, gaining Gadreel’s attention again.

 

“No, from what I know he won’t take a step towards here, he knows how powerful you are.  It was why Eldon wanted what you had, he wishes to take out Uriel and claim what he has as well,” Gadreel explained.  Castiel rolled his eyes and rubbed at his face.

 

“Okay, you really need to start explaining exactly why you’re here and who your new friends are,” Benny growled out.  Gadreel’s face paled even more but nodded quickly.

 

“A-After the attack, we were scared to venture out on our own.  We didn’t know where to go or who would even help us.  Of course we had heard about you but there was no way we would make it through all those other territories if they became hostile as well.  Then, they appeared.”

 

“We still don’t know much about them, can’t even scent what they are.  But they were looking for someone, promising to help us if we just told them where he was,” Gadreel swallowed hard and sat up a bit straighter.

 

“Your brother Balthazar, he came through our land at one point and of course, since he was a Novak and we’d never had a problem with your pack, we let him stay.  That’s why they came to us, they had followed his path to Louisiana.”

 

“Wait...Balthazar?  They’re hunting our brother?” Keelie gasped moving closer to Gadreel.  The wolf flinched a bit but shook his head.

 

“No, not hunting.  Looking for.  I-I don’t know why they turned to violence, they only promised that they wanted a meeting with you, I was supposed to give you a message that night but…”

 

“But what?” Dean said moving away from the desk.  The tension in the room was so thick it was making Castiel’s heart quicken and his stomach roil once again.  He smoothed his hand over his belly where the pup was fluttering, her hand or foot pressing against his fingers.

 

“When I saw Eldon I got scared.  I didn’t want to be associated with anyone who would align themselves with him but...I saw the way he looked at you Dean and then how he followed Castiel into the woods.  I knew what he was going to try and do...I got so distracted and overwhelmed with the need for this alliance I…”

 

“You forgot to send the fucking message.  You forgot about a message for nearly over a month!” Dean roared, his hand about to fly out but Benny was there, holding back their Conri.  If the pup hadn’t been so anxious Castiel would have been trying to calm his mate as well.  Keelie stepped in for him though, her hand resting on Dean’s wrist.

 

“I am so sorry…”

 

“So they think we are deliberately ignoring them or just don’t care…” Dean hissed.

 

“Because of your forgetfulness an entire pack of foxes save for one are dead!  And now our pups are gone!” Keelie growled.  Dean took in a shuddering breath and clung to Keelie’s arm.

 

“You get in touch with them, now.  Set up that meeting.  Then so help me, if there is one tiny scratch or bruise on our pups I will fucking kill you,” Dean seethed, “Get him out of my sight.”

 

Benny happily snatched up the whimpering wolf and practically dragged him out of the house, thankfully taking the stench of fear with him.  Castiel stood up slowly and sighed when he was pulled into the little huddle between his mate and sister.  

 

“Balthazar knows something more…” Castiel said softly, nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest as his sister soothed her hands over his stomach, calming the pup back to sleep most likely.

 

“I think it’s time I have a talk with our brother then,” she said with a sigh.  Castiel glanced up at her and nodded.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! This took forever to write but we are finally here, getting answers
> 
> I hope everyone had a great xmas and a new year!
> 
> Author Note/Edit: I forgot to write that Luc and Meg’s son Chuckie was also taken and is now fixed in the previous chapter.

 

* * *

 

Keelie entered the room with a held breath, one hand clutching Castiel’s while the other pressed against her stomach.  Balthazar was sitting in a chair, elbows on his knees as his face pressed into his hands.  He looked so different but when those blue eyes met hers the spark of familiarity thrummed through her.  A part of her wanted to hug him, telling him everything was going to be okay but she couldn’t.  The memories of the torture her and her twin went through still stung and now this...him being involved with this new threat involving their pups...it was too much.

 

“Hello Balthazar,” she said, thankful that her voice remained steady.  Balthazar swallowed hard, giving her a small nod.

 

“Do you know what’s going on?” Keelie asked softly.  Balthazar’s eyes bulged for a second and each time he tried to speak, his lips seemed to press tighter together.  A slight whine escaped from his throat and he shook his head roughly, a few tears breaking free.  Keelie swallowed hard and let go of Castiel’s hand to kneel down in front of Balthazar.

 

“Why can’t you talk to us?  Did someone do this to you?” she asked.  Balthazar’s body broke out into a tremor, an invisible hand keeping not only his head still but the rest of his body.  She reached out to touch his face when she paused half way, remembering what Castiel had said when he had his own visions.

 

“I need Garth,” she said, looking over her shoulder at Castiel.  He hurried out of the room as she turned back to the brother in front of her.  His hands shook, slowly reaching towards her own hands but quickly pulled them away.  Keelie bit down on her bottom lip and gently weaved their fingers together, a sharp gasp leaving between Balthazar’s lips.  They sat there for a few minutes until Garth was entering the room, her mate’s scent calming something deep down inisde of her.  She took in a deep breath and reached for his hands that instantly wrapped around her fingers.  

 

Without a word, Keelie pressed her free hand against the base of his throat and freely allowed for the images to overtake her mind.  They were dark, muddled and she couldn’t seen through them at first.  There was definitely someone with him, someone who seemed to make her brother happy at first, but as they went further along the more frightened he became.  There was one in particular that she stopped on, slowing it up like a movie.

 

Balthazar was fighting with this person...the grief on his face made her chest squeeze painfully as the words “ _ I can’t leave my family,”  _ were clear as day on his lips.  This person, whoever she was, forced him to leave or talked him into it...something.  The further along she went through the memories the worse they became.  At one point the person kissed Balthazar and left him to run after whatever it was hunting them alone.

 

Gently she pulled her hand away and sucked in a shaky breath, her fingers clutching tightly around Balthazar’s wrists.

 

“Oh Balth…” she whispered, cupping the sides of his face and brushing away his tears as he whined again, “Shh, it’s okay.  We’ll figure this out I promise.”

 

“Keelie?” Castiel asked from behind her.  Keelie stood up and wiped at her eyes.

 

“Someone did this to him...Cas...this same person is also the reason why he left.  Whether he was forced or manipulated I’m not sure,” she said softly.  Castiel nodded, looking around her to stare at their brother.

 

“What do we do now?” he asked.  Keelie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering.

 

“We have to help him.  What happened to us in the past...we can’t blame him and I-I don’t want to be angry about it anymore,” she said.  Castiel rubbed at his stomach slowly, his eyes staring off into nothing for a minute before nodding, his hands reaching out almost shakily.  Balthazar hesitated for a brief second before closing his fingers around Castiel’s hands.

 

“We’ll figure this out,” Keelie whispered, needing to not only convince her brothers but herself as well.

  
  


Dean stayed in his office, fingers pressed into his temples as he waited with the very last ounce of patience he had left.  He was so angry and scared he didn’t know what to do with himself or even how he should take care of Gadreel.  The wolf had kept something so important to himself and now, the pups were in danger and their friends were dead.  If Gadreel had just talked to him that night, would things be different?

 

There was a soft knock on the door to which he merely grunted an answer to.  It opened with a creak and the scent of his best friend Benny entered the room.  Dean didn’t need to look up at him to feel the similar rage and fear simmering off the bigger man.

 

“Gadreel got a hold of whoever they are and set up a meeting,” Benny said softly.  Dean nodded, finally looking up at his friend.  Benny was more bear than wolf but Dean could clearly see the pain in his eyes.  Dean’s throat tightened with the thought of everything that this man had gone through in his life and now this?  Reaching up he squeezed Benny’s shoulder, silently vowing to bring their pups home safely no matter what.

 

“Where is he?” Dean asked.  

 

“Shoved in the interrogation room.  I didn’t want him free in case he might tip them off or somethin, that and he needs to be punished for this.  If not for our pups, then for our friends,” Benny growled out.  Dean nodded, squeezing his shoulder once more before pacing the room a bit.

 

“When and where?”

 

“Just before sunset at Jacoby Creek in Bay City,” Benny answered.  Dean nodded again and took in a deep breath.

 

“I want to take everyone but I can’t leave home vulnerable in case this is a trap.  I want all the Alphas that had a pup taken coming with except for Charlie.  I need her here watchin the monitors just in case.  Call Nathaniel, see if he can get up here within that time frame,” Dean said making a mental list of who he wanted with him during this meeting.  

 

“Of course,” Benny turned to leave but Dean quickly grabbed his friend’s arm.

 

“How’s Alfie?” Dean asked.  Benny swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Not good….he um...he started spotting yesterday,” he choked out before collapsing down into a chair.  Dean felt his stomach plummet as he quickly sat next to him, putting his arm around the man’s shoulders.

 

“T-The baby’s okay...just...he’s so stressed out and he’s not eating.  Pamela can’t be with him all the time because of the injured were fox...Dean I don’t know what to do?  I can’t, I can’t help him,” Benny’s voice broke as his hands started to wring together in his lap.

 

“I can ask Castiel to be with him instead of coming with us…”

 

“No...he’ll want to be there when the pups are released...just...I just need a minute Dean,” Benny gasped, pressing his face almost roughly against his hands.  Dean nodded and quietly left the room, not at all surprised to find Castiel and Keelie standing in the hall.

 

“I’ll go check up on and Alfie before we leave,” Keelie said quickly, turning on her heel as she hurried out of the house.  Castiel looked pale, his eyes wide with guilt.

 

“Baby…”

 

“Dean I’ve been so fucking selfish...Gods…” Castiel groaned, covering his mouth as his throat convulsed.  Dean knew it was going to happen before Castiel rushed towards the bathroom.  He rubbed his mates back as he threw up, a sob shaking his body as he pulled back unsteadily.  Dean quickly grabbed up a towel and wiped at his mouth, then his forehead.

 

“Shhh...it’s not your fault that you’ve been caught up in your own worry…”

 

“But I don’t have a history of a miscarriage Dean...I should have at least thought of him…” Castiel sighed heavily, accepting Dean’s hand to get back to his feet.  Dean cupped the sides of his mate’s face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

 

“You can make it up to him later when you bring Rhiannon home.  We’re meeting with these people in a few hours and I know better than to argue about whether you’re comin with or not,” Dean said with a small smile.  Castiel nodded eagerly, his arms wrapping around Dean’s middle tightly.

 

“I want them home Dean…” he whispered.  Dean held onto his mate and hummed in agreeance, only letting go of his mate so he could go get ready.

  
  


Castiel pulled his jacket tighter around his belly, the need to sit down almost too great as they waited.  The meeting spot had been chosen in the wooded area between Jacoby Creek and Patterson Creek in Bay City.  It was a pretty area that offered a lot of coverage if things went south. They had arrived early to scout out the area and now, they were just waiting for them to show up.  Dean had one of his hands clutched in his own, fingers playing over the silver wedding band around his finger.

 

Castiel wanted this done and over with.  He wanted to go home and sleep for a week then get their house back in order.  He was beyond done with this conflict and with how everyone else was shuffling around, they were too.  Meg and his two oldest brothers stood to his right while Keelie, Benny and Sam stood on Dean’s left.  Balthazar, Garth and John were with them as well.  The other Alpha’s in their pack were at home and thankfully, the leopards had come to help keep watch.  Victor and his hunters were hiding in the forest as back up.  Just seeing their friend made it a bit easier for Castiel to breathe.

 

“Something is coming,” Dean whispered, squeezing his hand a bit.  Castiel took in a deep breath of the air around them but caught nothing but his pack mates.  It wasn’t until he heard the very dull sound of hissing that he noticed anything different.  His heart squeezed when he realized that if this had been a fight, they would have lost.  The moment they even realized they were close, it would have been too late for them.  

 

A group of women emerged from the woods, their movements almost too graceful and fluid as they stopped within 10ft of them.  They stood there, staring at each other for a moment before they divided, allowing for two of them to move forward.  While the main group was mostly made up of brunettes, these two were blonde and Castiel had a sudden recognition with the girl he had gotten a hint of in Balthazar’s head.

  
  


“Who are you!” Dean called out.  The women glanced at each other, the hissing becoming louder and almost panicked but the two in front calmed them down with a look.

 

“I am Lachesisss...this my older sissster, Clotho,” the shorter one said, her voice thick with an accent that Castiel couldn’t identify.  

 

“Where are our pups?” Dean demanded.  Castiel glanced up at his mate and gently touched his lower back, trying to calm him down before he did something rash.  The pack was fidgeting, a low rumble beginning to spill from their lips.

 

“They are sssafe...for now,” the one called Clotho hissed.  The rumble turned into loud growls as several of the wolves took a step forward.  Castiel let out his own growl, thankfully getting their wolves to calm down enough to keep from moving.

 

“Release them and we’ll speak.  It is not our fault that your messenger delayed in delivering it,” Dean barked out.  Clotho and Lachesis glanced at each other and nodded slowly.

 

“Give us Balthazar and we will leave,” Clotho said, her steel blue eyes finding his brother cowering behind him. 

 

“Why?  What is he to you?” Castiel called out.

 

“He knows where our sister is,” Lachesis said, the first hint of pain flashing over her face.  Castiel frowned deep and looked at Keelie who was shaking her head.

 

“He can’t speak of anything to do with her...we’ve tried,” Castiel said.  Clotho smiled a little and Castiel cringed at the row of sharp pointed teeth gleaming in the lowering sun.

 

“Because those who we touch or kiss, cannot ever speak of us.  Or in your sister’s case...see us,” She explained.  

 

“It’s your defense mechanism…” Dean whispered.  Castiel’s mouth dropped open while the others around him shifted uncomfortably.  

 

“That’s why you didn’t trip the alarms...or no one sensed you coming,” Keelie said.  The two sister’s nodded.

 

“Please, just tell us why you’re here and what you want,” Dean pleaded.  The two women shared a look before taking several steps forward.

 

“We need to know if our sister is safe...and he was the lassst one with her,” Clotho said.  

 

“If that was all you needed why did you take our pups!  Why did you kill our friends!” Michael suddenly shouted.  Luc grabbed his brother’s shoulder and held him back, his voice a soft murmur as he tried to calm him down.

 

“We had to prove that we aren’t weak, that you couldn’t just murder us to make us go away...when no answer came we took matters into our own hands,” Clotho said, her eyes growing wide.  It was then Castiel actually caught a scent from them...fear.

 

“Murder?  We wouldn’t have hurt you!” Dean cried.

 

“That’s what they said!  They took us in, making us believe that they would help us.  When we didn’t give them what they wanted they hurt and killed us!  How were we to know you were any different, you are all blood thirsty animals,” Clotho hissed, her fangs growing longer as her sister let out a shrieking noise.

 

“Wait, stop!” Castiel cried, moving in front of Dean with a hand held out.  Clotho took in a deep breath and eyed his stomach, her eyes squeezing in pain as she touched her sister’s shoulder.

 

“Please...just...just tell us what happened to you,” Castiel begged.

 

“We’re not from here...we only came because of Antropos...our little sister Annie.  She wanted a life outside of our nest...though she was the youngest, she’s the strongest of of us all.  So, I allowed her to leave.  A few years passed and we decided to come as well...at first things were well.  But then a group of wolves became too interested in my youngest sister...saying they could smell the difference in her.  It didn’t take long before their king made his interest known...Annie wanted nothing to do with him.  He became a monster, disgusting and murderous.  We helped our sister to flee but we lost contact with her and remained underground for years, until we thought enough time had passed that we could make it back home to Libya.  When we re-emerged, that same man had been waiting...taking several of our young ones as we tried to flee.”

 

The sisters were clutching each other’s hand as tears welled up in their eyes.  The rest of their nest mates began to moan softly, their bodies swaying with the grief that was torn to the surface.  Castiel swallowed hard and rubbed at his belly where his daughter was beginning to become restless..

 

“What did he want with your sister?” he asked softly.

 

Clotho had a hard time answering, her voice stuck in her throat each time she opened her mouth.  Lachesis gently touched at her sister’s face before turning back to Castiel, “She’s strong...a body that can hold more than one soul,” she said struggling to find the word.  Castiel’s heart dropped down to his gut and scrambled back to find Dean’s hand.

 

“She was a hybrid?” Keelie asked moving to stand next to him.  

 

“Yes...she’s a psychic,” Clotho said.  

 

“Okay...so, this guy is hunting your sister because she’s a hybrid?  How does that involve Balthazar?” Dean asked.

 

“Because Annie fell in love with him and couldn’t bear to be alone...she persuaded Balthazar to flee with her when things began to go bad here.  They fled to Europe and that’s when she separated from him, sending him back here,” Clotho answered.  Castiel shook his head, his hand rubbing at his face roughly.

 

“What do you plan on doing to him if we give him over?” Castiel asked.  Keelie gasped and grabbed at his wrist but he ignored it for now.  Clotho looked down at her sister for a brief second before both of them nodded.

 

“We want to take back the venom our sister poisoned him with so he can tell us where she fled to,” Clotho said.  Castiel swallowed hard before turning to look at his brother.  He was cowering still and was trying to shake his head but he was too scared.

 

“Balth...they can help you,” Castiel said softly, trying to tempt his brother from behind Benny.  Balthazar shook his head but with enough coaxing he finally stepped forward, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.  Clotho stepped forward, her hands gentle as they cupped Balthazar’s face before pressing their lips together.  The air grew tight around them and Castiel was just about to get light headed when she finally pulled away.  Balthazar stumbled back with a sharp gasp, tripping over his feet until he fell to the ground. 

 

“What have you done…” Balthazar gasped staring hard at the sisters.

 

“Where is she?” Clotho demanded, her eyes flashing a bit.  Dean let out a growl from behind them and for one tense second it seemed like things could shift to bad very quickly.  Balthazar sighed heavily, holding up his hand in frustration.

 

“She’s not here...I won’t tell you...the less you know the better.  She’s safe and no where close to him,” he answered almost petulantly.

 

“Someone needs to explain exactly what this guy wants with Anto...Annie and who he is!” Dean demanded.  The sisters flinched a bit, their eyes casting down as the others shifted uncomfortably.

 

Balthazar let out a grumble and managed to get to his feet, “It’s the same guy that Gadreel was pissing his pants about.  King Uriel of Georgia.  Guy is a real son of a bitch who likes trophies.  All those women and Omega slaves you saw in Alabama were nothing Castiel.  Those were just the castaways of tributes he didn’t keep.  Or shall I say, didn’t meet his standards of being able to sire him a fucking kid,” Balthazar said, his entire body starting to shake with rage.  Castiel’s eyes widened and suddenly remembered what Gadreel had said about retribution…

 

“Oh my Gods…” Keelie gasped next to him, her hand covering her mouth.

 

“Yeah...all the neighboring packs have to deliver a certain amount of women and Omegas a year to him.  The ones he doesn’t like or show no signs in being able to carry one of his pups gets thrown back as a slave.  A gift to the pack leader as he likes to call it.”

 

“Balthazar...why is he so keen on having a child?” Michael asked, his voice shocking something deep inside Balthazar, his body trembled with it.  He shook his head as his hand ran through his hair in frustration.

 

“I shouldn’t be here...I should have never come back. I only wanted to see my family….to see all of you and get a glimpse of all my new nieces and nephews.  Annie left me so long ago...if they were able to track me here...so will he…” Balthazar said, completely ignoring the question.  There was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead as the panic continued to rise.  Castiel quickly reached out and cupped his brother’s face.

 

“You’re not going anywhere...we’ll protect you,” he said.  Baltazar’s face scrunched up and he tried to shake his head but Castiel kept his hands firm.

 

“Uriel is extremely dangerous Cassie...he’s not...he’s not like the rest of us,” Balthazar said swallowing hard, his fingers trembling as they wrapped around Castiel’s wrists.

 

“He’s a hybrid too...but not a metaphysical one like you, Keelie or even Annie.  His is physical...he can take the form of three different animals.  Wolf, Bear and Snake.  He’s been trying to find someone strong enough to be able to bear him a child like him.  If they even be get a child, many of them die within a few weeks.  That’s why he’s hunting after other hybrids...why he’s after Annie.  If he comes here…” Balthazar said, looking between Castiel and Keelie.  

 

“Fuck…” Dean grumbled from somewhere behind him.  Castiel felt a shock of cold water but it wasn’t for the same reason that Balthazar was scared or that made Dean curse.  It was for a whole other reason and Keelie seemed to come to the same conclusion when they both looked over at Luc.

 

“Amelia....” their older brother hissed, his face going dangerously pale.  

 

Castiel felt like there was water rushing in his ears when he could see the image to perfectly in his mind.  The pack that Amelia had run from, a young Claire clutching at her side.  Claire had two different animal souls within her and it wouldn’t be for a while until they learned who she took after...unless it was both.  And if she did, it would be something that this Uriel seemed to covet.  From what Castiel knew of this man already, he wasn’t below decimating an entire pack to get what he wanted.  Rowena was extremely powerful and though not all her traits had been passed down to her daughter, they may have just skipped a generation.

 

“Who’s Amelia?” Clotho asked, her and her sister taking a step closer.  They truly did look concerned but Castiel didn’t want them anywhere near them.  Their pups were still in their control and the image of Becky being carried in John’s arms made him recoil away from them.  A warm hand touched his side and he melted against Dean’s chest, the warmth seeping through his clothes and into his stomach where their pup clung to it.

 

“No one who concerns you...but she lost her life in the same fight that Annie’s currently in,” Luc answered as politely as he could manage which Castiel could see was a great strain for his brother.  The wolves began to get restless, one even whined low in his throat and Castiel lost his patience completely..  

 

“Now you can understand that this was all a misunderstanding.  Give back our pups now!” Castiel demanded, his voice reverberating along the trees.  The creatures before them twitched around a bit but it was the sisters Castiel watched.  Clotho finally nodded and reached out towards one of the other females.

 

A burst of sweetness exploded into the air as the pups were finally in their view.  Whatever it was that helped cloak these creatures also helped hide the pups’ scents.  Castiel pushed that information to the side and frantically searched for his daughter.  He saw his nieces and nephews flying towards them already crying out for their parents but Leeloo and Rhia were the last ones, probably making sure the others were free first.

 

“Lee!” Castiel sobbed, dropping to his knees as Leeloo crashed into his arms.  Her tiny body was trembling and she let out a small whine as her little hands fisted his shirt.  Rhiannon let out a sob next to them as Benny picked her up, wrapping his long arms tightly around her.  Keelie scooped up Oz and fell to her knees as her son started crying in her shoulder.

 

“Did they hurt you baby?” Castiel asked, groaning when Dean wrapped his arms around them, pulling them against his chest as he nuzzled their daughter’s head.

 

“No, they didn’t hurt us but I was still scared,” she admitted softly.  Dean kissed her cheek and whispered softly into her ear.

 

“It’s okay that you were scared baby girl...we were too.”

 

She seemed to calm a little at that but kept her face hidden in Castiel’s neck even as they slowly got back up to their feet.

 

“We never meant them any harm…” Clotho said softly but Dean barked out a menacing growl.  Castiel could feel the shift and he quickly moved to stand behind the Alphas.  They had their pups back but they still had to pay for what they did to the foxes.  The other pups flocked around him, some wrapping their hands around his legs as several Alphas circled around them in a protective circle.  He was the only Omega there and he wasn’t too proud to admit he was incredibly vulnerable if these creatures turned out to be dangerous.

 

“You still need to answer for the deaths of the were foxes,” Dean growled out, the tension between the wolves and the other creatures so thick it was nearly tangible.  Castiel held his breath, not knowing which way this was going to turn.  It knocked the very air out of his lungs when Clotho suddenly dropped to her knees, her sister and the others behind them quickly following.

 

“Pleasssse...we did not know any other way to gain your attention...the one who callsss himsssself Gadreel failed ussss.  Let usss atone for what we have done, we can help you,” Clotho said, her voice slightly wavering.  The hissing becoming elongated again with their growing stress.  Dean straightened up his back and closed his eyes.

 

“We could never trust you or have an alliance with you but one of our wolves is in jail being blamed for the crimes you commited.  If one of you fall for this...it would be a start,” Dean said.  The alphas around them grumbled, many of which didn’t agree that much was clear.  Castiel didn’t know whether or not he did, he just wanted to get the pups home.

 

“Yessss...Alessa,” Clotho called out as they got back to their feet.  A woman a bit older than Keelie came forward, her long black hair in a single braid that flowed over her shoulder.  She could definitely pull off looking like his sister, the only difference was the height.  He didn’t think that a random cop would know the difference.

 

“Are you willing?” Clotho asked.  The woman, Alessa nodded slowly, her eyes downcast but remained silent.

 

“Our friend Victor will escort her to do the trade,” Dean said, nodding woodenly as their friends emerged from the woods.  Victor smiled tightly down at the pups, Leeloo almost letting go to hug him but Castiel kept a hold on her.

 

“What of us?” Clotho asked.  Dean stared at her for a moment, turning to look at the others behind him before giving her a slight nod.

 

Dean stilled, his eyes flashing as he stared at them for a moment.  He looked back to the other Alphas before his slightly golden eyes found Castiel’s.  His mate was asking for his permission and Castiel wanted to say no, to get rid of them.  But what if they fled back to Uriel?  They had stupidly mentioned not only Amelia’s name but also Claire in front of them.  Castiel closed his eyes but shook his head, knowing that Dean would get his answer.

 

“First of all, I want to know what you are?  I’m guessing some kind of snake…” Dean said.  Castiel heard a rustling and he opened his eyes to see the women smiling widely, their sharp teeth gleaming in the light.

 

“We are Lamias…” Clotho said.  Castiel frowned, he had never heard of them before but the second he got home and got his fill of snuggling his family...he’d be researching them.

 

Dean nodded his head slowly and wrung his hands together, “Alright...you can stay here in Oregon but know this, you will be watched closely.  Any one of you do anything stupid or even so much as reaching out to someone outside of this state…” Dean warned, leaving the rest off for the Lamias to make their own assumption.

 

They watched as the Lamias slunk back into the woods, Victor and the rest of the hunters following them closely.  Soon Hael would be coming home and their pack would be together.

 

“Let’s get everyone home,” Dean said, moving close to Castiel and their daughter.  Leeloo whined softly and reached for him.  Castiel wanted to be selfish and hold on to her but allowed for Leeloo to clamber into Dean’s arms.  Dean sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he started to lead the way back to the cars.

  
  


“Mason!” Leeloo cried tearing across the lawn to nearly attack her baby brother to the grass.  Almost every single member of their pack were waiting for them and there were cries and howls erupting in the air.

 

“Rhia!” Samandriel cried hugging his daughter tight as Benny dropped to his knees before them, his arms wrapping tightly around Samandriel’s swollen belly.

 

Castiel felt the knot in his chest loosen and he was able to breathe a bit calmer.  All around him the pups were being welcomed home and he wasn’t surprised to see everyone hurrying back to their cabins.  Dean was already pulling on his hand eagerly.

 

“The perimeter is being watched strictly as we reconnect with our pups.  No one is to be disturbed for a few days,” Dean said.  Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, helping to scoop up their pups on their way into the house.  They were almost panicky as they hurried into the room, Leeloo instantly shifting and whining.  Her small muzzle dug into the crook of her little brother’s neck and Mason mumbled some incoherent noises as he pulled on her fur.  Castiel wanted to shift so badly but he couldn't risk the new pup.  He waited for Dean to jump on the bed and soon he found himself surrounded by heat and fur.

 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Castiel cried, pulling his babies close as Dean’s leg draped over all of them.  Leeloo let out a few yips before licking all over Castiel’s face.

 

“Shhh, you’re home now sweet girl...and we’re never letting out of our sight again,” Castiel whispered.  Dean let out a growl in agreeance and Castiel rolled over to put the pups between he and Dean.  The new pup nudged at his stomach and he sighed, the connection between them all strengthening.

  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okies, big apology number 10...ish? I seem to be making a lot of these lately.
> 
> The past few weeks have been a freaking roller coaster. From finally moving out of my parent's house to working 6 straight over nights...my brain is officially fried. But I am writing this note on my last overnight and have two days off following so I'm hoping to get back on schedule with everything.
> 
> Once again, you are all amazing for sticking with me!
> 
> P.S. I'm going to be cleaning up this story relatively soon, meaning all Author notes and announcements for my DCBB are going to be gone. So in case you see chapter's changing, that's why lol.

 

* * *

Dean didn't want to leave the bed, even after three days being curled up around his family it wasn't nearly enough to sate the need. Leeloo explained to them on day two what happened and that it wasn't Kenton's fault that they were taken. Dean made a promise to be kind to him and made a personal promise to talk with Charlie about him. It was strange that all the pups were shifting except for him. But he would save that conversation until this new immediate threat was taken care of.

The meeting hall had a sour smell of irritation filtering in the room and he honestly couldn't blame the others for feeling cross. All his Alphas were in the room along with Sam, Gabriel, Victor and Nathaniel. Sam had questioned him about bringing in the leopards and hunters but Dean explained gently that if something happened, it wasn't just the wolves that had to pay...it was all of them.

"I'm sorry I had to call you away from your families but the choices I am about to make aren't easy and should not be made without your voices. All of you heard what the Lamias said about this, Uriel. I didn't want to believe them but everything seems to just be, fitting together. Everything they said along with Balthazar's statements about the wolf. This man is extremely dangerous," Dean explained. The Alphas in the room all sighed heavily, their bodies fidgeting with mixtures of aggravation and nerves.

John leaned forward, his hands clasped together on top of the table. He took in a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out in a whoosh, "We've never come across something like this before. With Crowley and Abaddon, those were old scores waiting to be settled. But this, hybrid business, this is new. Us old wolves...we're not sure how to help or even give advice on this," John said, his eyes tightening when he raised them up to meet Dean's.

"We'll get through whatever this is together," Sam piped in, his fingers running through his hair a few times before placing a thick book on the table. Dean recognized it instantly from Kevin's cabin. Their entire pack and family history was stored in that old journal.

"What are we even assuming may happen?" Michael asked, "We know what he's after but do you really think he'd come all the way here to Oregon?" It wasn't a rude or even sarcastic question, it was honest curiosity and Dean could see the others all nodding their heads slightly.

"He's after hybrids...or someone strong enough to carry his pups to term. From what we know, no one has been able too. All the women and Omegas he's raped, either have been killed in the process, died in childbirth or...cast off to the smaller packs as slaves," Sam answered for him, his voice tight and fists clenched together. John reached over and squeezed his son's wrists.

"So what, we're going to go into war to free them or something?" one of the Alpha's scoffed. Dean let out a subtle growl and the wolf sank back in his chair.

"No, but we need to be ready if he decides to come this way. What you all don't understand is that we have what he is so desperately looking for. Castiel and Keelie are metaphysical hybrids, Claire could be a physical one...we won't know until she presents-"

"So once again we're in a conflict because of the Novak family," another Alpha growled out, his deep voice interrupting Dean. Some of his pack mates grumbled softly and Dean slammed his fist onto the table with a snarl.

"We are a pack...a family. Castiel is your Anamchara and the others are your brothers and sisters. When you joined you swore to protect your family as we would do for you. Now all the sudden you want to start pointing fingers at who is to blame?" Dean bellowed. There was a warm hand on his shoulder and he nearly shook it off but it was his dad; John gently pulled him back to sit on the chair.

"This isn't just about the Novak family...it's about all of us. Including our new friends that we just made alliances with. If Uriel's pack turns this way, Cole's pack is in danger of meeting the same fate as Gadreel's has. Are we willing to let that happen?" John prompted and Dean was relieved to see the same argumentative Alphas shake their heads adamantly.

"What should we do then?" Luc asked, his head bowed and staring down at his hands wringing together on the table. Michael touched his shoulder and the younger Alpha let out a small whine.

"We have some choices...several that I am not even wanting to propose but as I said, we make this decision together. Once we decide, we have to take this to our mates. Ultimately, they are the ones who are in danger and it should be their choice," Dean said. Everyone in the room nodded and silence overtook the room for a moment before Julian leaned forward, his soft but steady voice breaking the growing tension.

"Continue Dean, tell us what you have come up with," he said. Dean looked up at the older man and nodded, feeling his confidence return a bit.

* * *

Castiel was still curled up around his children when the door of their house opened and closed with a soft click. He wanted to stay right where he was but he could smell his mate's distress from their bedroom. Leeloo whined softly when he moved off the bed but he watched as she pulled her little brother closer and fell back asleep.

He grabbed up the robe hanging over the edge of the bed and carefully made his way from the comfort of his bedroom to the cold reality. He understood Dean's need to call the Alphas to a meeting but didn't like that not only did his mate leave their bed, but he was back with an even more tense scent.

Castiel found his mate leaning against the counter with both hands, his breathing a little ragged that calmed almost instantly when Castiel touched his side.

"Cas…" Dean started but Castiel shook his head, moving into the space between his mate's body and the counter. Dean had to shuffle back to make room for his belly but neither of them minded, especially not his Alpha who molded around him. A cold nose found its way into Castiel's neck and he gasped a little but allowed his mate to cling to him.

"What happened?" he asked after a moment. Dean sighed heavily, his body pushing against Castiel's a little before he pulled back just enough to look down into his eyes.

"There something I need your help with baby...we have a decision to make but us Alphas, we can't make it without our mate's. C'mere," Dean said, gently pulling him over towards the couch. Dean sunk down and then guided Castiel to sit on his lap. Once they were comfortable enough Dean's hands began to rub anxious circles at the base of his spine.

"And what were they?" Castiel asked softly, nuzzling into Dean's cheek.

"You know what Uriel is after and who's really in danger here in our pack but if he comes here, he's going to try taking everyone. Not just Keelie or you or even Claire. But all of them. One decision we made and completely agreed on was calling Cole and his entire pack back here," Dean explained. Castiel nodded eagerly, his hands curling around in Dean's shirt. That had been on his mind the moment he was able to sooth the almost hysteria from not having Leeloo within arm's reach. All he could think about was Cole's wife Lizzy and what that bastard would do to her. He couldn't stand it. Castiel was just grateful that he had assumed right about Dean's want to take care of the Kansas pack.

"Sam is already in process of getting in contact with them. We're just worried that we won't be able to get them here soon enough, with how far along Lizzy is, she may not be able to travel," Dean sighed. Castiel frowned, the pup in his stomach nudging a bit until Dean slid his warm hand over his belly.

"Maybe we can fly them out?" Castiel said. Dean nodded, pressing his lips to his cheekbone.

"Already in the works baby...don't worry we'll get them here as soon as possible," Dean took in a deep breath before pulling away so they could look at each other, "Now...I'm pretty sure I know what everyone is going to choose but again, this decision has to be made by our mates."

Castiel bit his lip and wiggled around until he could look at Dean clearly before he spoke again.

"One is we leave…."

"Dean-"

"I know sweetheart, I know but just listen please?" Dean asked and Castiel gave him a timid nod. The mere thought of leaving their home, the place they fought to keep safe was just out of the question. It made his stomach twist and the pup get even more restless. And it would also mean their pack would more than likely split up, that he was definitely not okay with.

"We'd have to separate...keep the one's he's specifically looking for away from the other so he can't get you three all at once," Dean explained.

"No, I am not leaving my sister. And I am not splitting up our pack. We're safer together Dean, you know that," Castiel said sternly. Dean gave him a grim smile and nodded.

"I do, it was just a thought and something I had to voice out in case another one of our pack mates may want to do that," Dean said. Castiel sighed and tried to relax back into the couch for the other choices.

"Another is to send Claire away, possibly to Rowena," Dean said. Castiel's body stilled as something cold slithered up his spine. That left an extremely horrible taste in his mouth and he was already shaking his head before his mate even finished.

"My brother was actually okay with that?" Castiel asked incredulously. Dean snorted, shaking his head.

"Of course not. He said if that was ultimately the decision that everyone chose, then he would go with her. Which isn't even possible because it would create tension between everyone here and the remaining Novaks. Leading to even more tension because one of those Novak's is my mate and some of my closest confidants," Dean exemplified. Castiel gave him a pointed nod of his head that made Dean snicker a bit.

"Yeah, not really wanting that kind of fight here at home," Dean chuckled. Castiel rubbed at his eyes, his hands dropping to Dean's chest with a soft thud.

"So what was the final choice then? All these other ones are definite no's."

"We stay here, defend what is ours like we always have. But we have to be more alert, send any unmated willing Alpha's as close to Georgia as we can. Have them keep an eye out to track their movements. If they start comin this way, then we have a chance to make arrangements then. We also keep our friends even closer than we already have...we may even have to come to some kind of stinted friendship with the Lamias," Dean clarified. Castiel liked and hated this plan. Mostly he hated it for sending out their pack mates and he did not want to make friend's with the Lamia's but he did see the reasoning behind it.

Even if half the time the fled before they fought, they were angry enough with Uriel and over ridden with guilt for what they had done to the foxes that now, they owed a huge favor to them. He liked this choice because it meant their family would stay together.

"Who would we send?" Castiel asked. Dean moved around a bit more and Castiel leaned his head on his shoulder once he was settled again.

"Ansem has already volunteered along with several other Alphas. They want to protect our pack to the best of their abilities," Dean answered. Castiel nodded and let out a long breath.

"Dean...what about Jody? If Uriel does decide to come, after he goes to Kansas, he'll go through Colorado just the same," Castiel said. Dean hugged him tightly and he could feel his mate nodding.

"Sam's calling her as well. It'll be her and her pack's choice to come here if they want too. Ansem and the others will be in place hopefully before Uriel even starts to glance this way so if there is any movement, word will go to Jody first, then us."

"Good…" Castiel sat up with a groan, "Gods Dean, it's like, they were waiting for us to make these alliances before letting the shit hit the fan again."

"I know but, the shit hasn't dropped yet. Right now, we're just taking extreme precautions. Everyone will be on high alert until it does or hopefully, will just be a big assumption. We don't even know if they're going to come our way, they may just try Arizona first," Dean said, his finger firmly pressing against Castiel's lips before he could pipe in," Even if they did decide to go towards Arizona first...Rowena has that place locked down so tight, they won't even make past the border. Rowena is one we don't have to worry about," Dean laughed. Castiel grinned, nodding his head a bit.

"Dean...did anyone choose to go to them first?" Castiel asked almost timidly. Part of him, the overly annoyed and infuriated part of his soul, wanted to take the fight to this disgusting Alpha. End it before it began and to free all those Omegas. It was part of Castiel's mission but it would be highly dangerous, especially if the entire east coast was on Uriel's side.

"Yes...Benny brought that up actually. I think a part of each of us wanted that but we couldn't. We couldn't put all of you in danger if we failed," Dean said. Castiel couldn't help whining as he snuggled back into his mate. Of course he didn't even think about Dean going. If their pack was going to go start a war, their entire Alpha force would go, including Dean. His strong amazing mate would never allow them to go alone.

They would lose too many of them if not all and Castiel's eyes burned at that thought. His chin trembled a bit as flashes of the last time they fought a war flew past his eyes. Seeing so many of his fallen pack mates...ones he had grown up with all lying on the ground cold and lifeless.

"Baby, shhh, it's okay," Dean was cooing at him, his hands rubbing all around his skin. Castiel hadn't even been aware he'd been crying or making a high keening noise until Dean pulled him out of those memories.

"That was a definite no so it wasn't a choice we were going to bring to any of you. I'm sorry I brought it up," Dean apologized, his voice soft and warm against Castiel's cheek.

"I-It's okay...I asked. Dean...I think you know my answer already," Castiel swallowed hard. Dean's lips pulled up into one of the smiles that Castiel adored.

"I know but sometimes, I need your voice to confirm it."

* * *

Keelie was sitting outside her house when Garth emerged from the woods, his face taut but seemed to warm the moment he saw her. Without another word he was rushing up the steps and Keelie found herself moaning softly as Garth wrapped around her.

"Is he asleep?" Garth asked against her ear.

"Mmhmm," she said, allowing Garth to hold her for a few minutes before pulling away and leading him to the porch chairs. Instead of them taking up the two they had, they curled up in the one.

"So what was the decision?" Garth asked. Keelie rubbed at her eyes, the headache slowly forming in the base of her skull. There was no dead set decision just yet but she knew her pack and she definitely knew her twin brother.

"Everyone is going to decide to stay here. I don't need to hear everyone say it, I know it," she answered. Before Garth could say anything, she scented someone coming closer to the house and she perked up just in time to see Benny coming their way.

"Everything alright?" Keelie asked. Benny gave her a small smile and nodded, his boots thumping on the wood as he joined them, sinking down in the chair.

"Alfie's sleeping...he's so exhausted from everything. Pam said the pup's safe but Alfie needs to be resting most of the time and now that Rhiannon's back home, he doesn't want to leave bed," Benny chuckled. Keelie grinned, her head nodding slowly.

"I hear that...Oz got annoyed with us snuggling him so he kicked us out of the house," Garth grinned. Benny chuckled again and sat back in the chair, his eyes closing a bit as a cool breeze blew past the house.

"Did you ask him?" Keelie asked for a while.

Benny nodded, his shoulder rising up in a lazy shrug, "Yeah, said he didn't care as long as we're together. I told him, I won't leave Dean's side and he just glared at me, sayin that he goes where I go, no matter what. Looks like we're stayin right here sister," Benny sighed. Keelie snorted, nodding as Garth laughed.

"Looks like. No place better to pick a fight," Keelie grinned. Benny opened one eye to stare at her before his lips pulled up into a smirk.


	28. Moon of Winds

~March ~Moon of Winds~

 

 

"Alright Castiel, just lift up your hips a little...there we go. Now, how you feeling?" Pamela asked, her hands smoothing the sheet beneath him before draping another on the lower part of his body. It was cold and he couldn't seem to stop shivering even with the space heater blowing right on him.

"I'm alright, she's been becoming more and more restless, not even Dean can seem to soothe her," Castiel sighed rubbing the side of his swollen belly. Pamela hummed a little as she waved her hand just a hair above his skin. The tingling warmth that always spread out through her fingertips made him relax and seemed to calm even his rambunctious child.

"She's just getting herself ready. Probably eager to meet her family," Pamela smiled, stopping on a more sensitive area on his belly and sure enough, the pup pushed against it making him grunt.

"Well, we're excited to meet her as well, I just wish she would calm down enough to let me sleep," Castiel laughed. Pamela snickered, nodding her a bit as she finished up her exam. She helped him redress and move into one of her more comfortable sofa chairs. It was specifically for the pregnant wolves and only on a very slim occasion if Pam was feeling empathetic enough, she'd let an injured wolf sit there.

Castiel glanced around while Pamela wrote in her log book. Her cabin was one of the few that hadn't been torn down. Dean wanted too and had suggested it to Pam but the Healer would hear nothing of it. It was old, passed down from each generation of healers. There was old magick and energy in the place that she was afraid of disturbing it if it were damaged and/or moved. After a while Dean finally was convinced and never brought it up again. Castiel never brought it up but he was relieved. Anytime he came in here, it felt like home and always felt safe. He didn't want to lose that either.

Pamela made a soft humming noise that stirred Castiel from his thoughts and he smiled when she came back to him with one of her amazing teas. Over the years he had tried in vain to make them but they never turned out the same. He could smell the peppermint and ginger as he lifted it to his mouth, the unborn pup settling down almost immediately at the calming scents.

"Mmm, thank you," Castiel said, attempting but miserably failing to sip the tea slowly.

"You know, I never do this but, here. May still not come out the same way but Keelie can probably get close. You need a healer's touch," Pamela grinned, handing out a little folded piece of paper. Castiel grinned wide, nearly wiggling as he took the ingredients to make this very tea.

"The meetings today...isn't it?" Pamela asked suddenly. Castiel stilled, his lips pulling down into a frown as he nodded. There was always a weekly meeting within their own pack but for the past two moons, they had to add a whole new meeting to catch up with not only their new friends but the wolves they had stationed close to Georgia. It was a safety measure that Castiel was still not sure he was in agreeance with. But that was his need to keep their pack within reach, he did understand the necessity of it all. He just didn't like it.

"Yes, two months and nothing. Everything's been quiet with no moves towards here. Dean's been wondering if he should call our wolves back," Castiel sighed. Pamela made a grunting noise, her fingers raising to tip the mug back towards his face. He took the command easily and drowned the rest of his tea before handing the mug back to her.

"That could be why the pup's so restless. If she really is the next Shaman, she could be not only feeding off your anxiety but Dean's as well. Have you had anymore visions?" Pamela asked. Castiel shook his head a little too quickly. Pamela raised her brows as her hand lifted towards him and he instantly grabbed at her wrist.

"Okay fine...yes. But, they're so confused. I can't make sense of them at all and I don't want to make them a huge deal when I don't think they are," Castiel explained.

"Castiel, whatever these visions are, your daughter is desperately trying to tell you something. Have you spoken to your sister about this?" Pamela asked. Castiel groaned, smoothing a hand down his face. Of course he hadn't spoken to Keelie. His poor sister had been nearly over run with headaches the past few weeks it took all her strength to just spend time with Oz.

And nothing was helping her. Not the many meditations that Rowena had taught her or just spending time in the woods in her wolf's skin. And it really seemed that of all the tonics she made for everyone else, not one of them were going to work on her. It was starting to piss Castiel off. His sister had gone through so much already and at one point, given up everything just to save him. He felt utterly useless to help her.

"Castiel?" Pamela's voice poked at him and he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

"I'll see her today, promise," he said softly. Pamela stared at him for a long moment before slowly nodding. Both of them jumped a little when a soft knock interrupted their conversation.

"That's Samandriel. Castiel, since you're getting so close to your due date, I need to see you next week okay?" Pamela said, the slight challenge in her voice making him smirk.

"Of course, thank you Pamela," he said and with her help raised up from the chair and waddled towards the door. Sure enough on the other side was a beaming Samandriel. The other Omega looked amazing and Castiel found nothing but relief any time he looked at his friend. The pup was growing strong, obliterating any and all fears that Benny and Samandriel had at losing it.

"Castiel! I forgot your appointment was before mine, how'd it go?" Samandriel asked, instantly reaching out to touch Castiel's swollen belly. Castiel took relief from the small touch and sighed.

"Good, can't wait to get her out though," Castiel laughed, his smile growing even wider at the giddy laugh in response he received.

"I know. God's...it's been so hard to keep the gender of ours a secret. I want this pup to be a surprise," Samandriel said, a sudden burst of tears brimming in his eyes. Castiel pressed his own hand against his friend's belly and matched the huge hopeful smile of his friend.

"They will. Now go before Pamela feeds you pure ginger," Castiel grimaced. Samandriel barked out a laugh when Pamela shouted that she heard Castiel. They waved to each other and Castiel carefully waddled down the steps. His barefeet touched the soft dirt and grass and he instantly felt calmer.

He wanted nothing more than to find his mate and curl up with him but from the sight of the meeting hall doors still closed he knew it would still be a while before he saw Dean. He tried very hard to not let that thought sour his mood but he couldn't help it. The closer he got to his delivery date the more he needed his mate. Dean had tried to keep the stupid meetings shorter but with all these new friends of theirs, it was difficult. Castiel took in a deep breath and opened that link between he and his sister. A soft sigh of relief blew past his lips, she was already outside and looking for him.

* * *

Dean could feel the back of his neck prickling and he frowned deep. It was his Castiel. Glancing over at the clock he groaned, his appointment was more than likely finished and Dean's meeting was still raging forward. They had just finished with Kali and Magnus with no new information from either of them. Rowena was now on the line and again...nothing new.

Two moons and nothing. It was eating away at Dean, all this waiting and absolutely nothing to come from it. The packs on the east coast were still, showing no signs of making their move towards them. A part of him wanted to pull back, move on with their lives and worry about it later.

The other part, the one more attached to his wolf always roiled in his head each time he thought of pulling back, it was telling him to stay vigilant. That this whole thing with the King of Georgia was far from over and there was just something they were completely looking over.

"Until next week, let's hope that there is still no news," Rowena's soft bird like voice called out through the screen. Dean's head snapped up and he met her eyes with a knowing look. She was right and his wolf preened inside his head.

"Yes, thank you Rowena, see you next week," Dean said raising up his hand as Sam ended the call. Benny groaned tiredly next to him and Dean nodded. They still had to call Cain and that call always took much longer. He usually enjoyed his conversations with the older Wolf King but he just wanted to get home. Castiel needed him and Dean just wanted to curl around his very pregnant mate to soak up all the new scents that were driving him crazy lately.

At the beginning of Castiel's pregnancy the pup had smelled of oranges and cream but now it was shifting to something mintier and at first Castiel had been worried. But both Keelie and Pam reassured him the pup was fine just...being fickle on her scents. It was the first Dean had heard of a pup changing scents like that but he just rolled with it.

"Okay, calling Cain," Sam said, clicking on the wolf's picture on their skype chat. It rang a few times before Corrine, Cain's beta picked up with a soft smile.

"Hello, Cain will be here shortly," she said. Dean nodded and rubbed at his eyes.

"I am so takin a nap after this," Cole said from his other side and Dean snickered. Even though the situation was worrisome one, Dean had never been more happy that Cole and his entire pack were staying with them.

Lizzy's pregnancy had almost stopped them from coming back all together but she was able to make it to their compound to give birth to a healthy little girl. Bringing a feeling of goodwill and a breath of freshness to their pack. Cole was absolutely glowing with his new title as 'dad' that he had actually stepped down from his other title. Dean and Lizzy had both tried to talk him out of it but Cole just grinned, saying he never really wanted to be King. The position had been handed to him because of his father before him. It had taken an entire day of votes and conversations with each and every one of Cole's pack mates to learn, that they all just wanted to stay here in Oregon, to join the Tillamook Pack entirely. It was safe here and they didn't have to worry about being surrounded by Texas and Georgia.

And of course, Dean and Castiel welcomed them in with open arms. Dean allowed Cole to step down but he was still apart of their council and helped to get their packs more acclimated with each other.

"Hello brother," Cain said, his face suddenly appearing on the screen. Dean grinned, waving like a dork that he was and nodded.

"Hello brother," Dean replied. They instantly shot through the usual; problems within the pack that they needed to discuss, any news and the most important, any visual changes in Georgia's pack.

"No, still nothing...should we still be worried?" Dean asked quietly. He hadn't asked any of the other packs this...well maybe he hinted it with Jody but the others he remained quiet. It was a hit to his confidence to even bring it up but Cain never made him feel anything less about himself.

"Dean, tell me honestly. Does it sit well to even think about pulling your wolves back?" Cain asked, his eyes boring into Dean's. His wolf instantly started to pace and snarl at just the thought alone. If he were to pull the wolves back that would leave them incredibly vulnerable. They had no friends out that way and with Cole being pulled away, they definitely would not have any head start if Uriel decided to finally look their way.

But what if they were wrong and they continued this. And it was even years before he finally ended this. He would have wasted years of these wolves lives. Though it had been voluntary and they seemed eager to go, that part wasn't sitting well with him.

"Cain, I've been trying to get my brother to ask you this and I know I'm way out of line here but I'll deal with that later," Sam said and Dean instantly came out of the cloud that was his mind. He snarled at Sam but his little brother ignored him.

Cain snickered and nodded, "Okay…"

"We only want to pull back our wolves to give them a much needed break and rest but we don't have enough Alphas that aren't mated to rotate them with. You are the biggest pack other than ours that we are in alliance with, would you be willing to send some of yours?" Sam asked. Dean wanted to punch his brother to shut up. Yes, it was a valid question and perfectly reasonable to ask of their friend but it didn't mean Dean wanted to.

"I'll have to talk to my generals and see which ones would be willing but I'm sure we can meet your numbers. We should discuss a more permanent rotating system, that way not the same wolves are seen in the same areas," Cain suggested. Dean perked up at that idea.

"Yes, I agree. And, thank you Sammy," Dean said, giving his brother the most apologetic smile he could muster at the moment. Sam just rolled his eyes at him but his hand squeezed his wrist under the table.

"You remind me so much of my brother sometimes Sam," Cain laughed softly. Dean grinned at how easily Sam blushed at that compliment and they continued on with their meeting with the King of California.

They ended on a good note and when Sam finally turned the computer off completely Dean slouched back in his chair.

"Dean, I'm so sorry for over stepping.."

"Shush. Sam, I'm glad you did. That's why you're my Beta, you get my head outta my ass sometimes. We should have discussed something like this with him at the very beginning. I'm not used to asking others outside of our pack for help. It's still weird," Dean admitted. The others around him all nodded. It was the first time in their history that they had something like this and Dean was still getting used to it.

"Alright, as much as I enjoy seeing all you're ugly mugs, my mate should be done with his appointment now. And Cole had a very good idea with the whole napping idea," Benny grinned, slapping Dean hard on the shoulder. It was a solid reminder that he too had a mate that needed to be cuddled with. It made him laugh, you could easily tell which Alpha's or any wolf had a pregnant mate. They were always sleepy and needed a nap with their mate.

"Until next week then," Dean said with a nod to everyone. He turned to grip Luc's and Michael's arms before they headed out to their cars. They couldn't make it every time to their weekly meetings but it always made him feel calmer when the older Novak's showed up. Especially Michael. After everything that had happened with the Alpha, it was nice to see the old Michael there right on the surface again.

"Hey Dean, can we talk for a sec?" Sam asked. Dean turned to look at his little brother and grinned at how nervous he looked. His bottom lip caught between his teeth and his hands fumbling around. It wasn't a scared nervousness so Dean wasn't too worried.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, you know that cabin you took Cas too earlier this year?" Sam asked. Dean hummed in response, that cabin had very, very fond memories for him.

"Well, Jessica is going into heat next week and I was um, wondering if we could use it?" Sam asked quickly, his cheeks flushing a bright cherry red. Dean's eyes widened.

"Are you two…"

"Yeah...Jess wants to have another pup," Sam laughed, his voice giddy as a huge smile broke out on his face. Dean hugged his little brother tight and both of them were laughing as they pulled away.

"I thought you were going to wait?"

"We were but Jess figured out what she wants to do, how she wants to contribute to the pack," Sam said almost in awe as he looked out towards the main house. Dean followed his brother's gaze and instantly grinned when it clicked. Standing on the porch was not only Jessica, but his mother and all the pups in their lessons. It was like staring at the younger version of his mother and he couldn't be more prouder of his sister in law. The beautiful sight of two of the strongest women he knew taking care of their pups made Dean's chest swell with pride as he squeezed Sam's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you guys," he said. Sam nodded eagerly and hugged around Dean again before running off towards the house. Dean watched as his not so baby brother embraced his mate and pressed a kiss to her temple.

 


	29. Chapter 29

"Dean! Stop doing...oh okay, keep doing that," Castiel groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned further back on his hands. Dean merely chuckled from his place on the floor, his warm hands smoothing up the outsides of Castiel's legs that were already trembling from his mate's overly talented mouth. He didn't even know how it was possible for Dean to get to that part of his body with his huge stomach in the way. Though, Dean seemed pretty damn content to smoosh his face against his skin while sending amazing, pleasurable sensations up his spine.

They'd only been home for a few minutes when Castiel found himself being led upstairs and undressed slowly. There was a brief thought that maybe Dean was going to get a bath started but instead sat Castiel down on the bed and began to worship his body. Castiel just rolled his eyes fondly and allowing his silly mate to do whatever he wanted until he found that ticklish spot behind his knee that nearly got him kicked in the face.

"Just relax sweetheart," Dean hummed along his thigh and Castiel huffed out a laugh as his fingers began to run through his mate's hair. Dean nudged against his hand and hummed once again.

"Then get up here," Castiel ordered, gently pulling on the Alpha's hair a bit to get his point across. Dean snickered and came easily, hovering over him as he pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

It took some struggling but finally Castiel was on his side with Dean's arms wrapped around his body while slowly pushing into him. Soft grunts and groans left Castiel's mouth as he reached back, digging his fingers into Dean's thigh.

"Feel good baby?" Dean breathed hotly against his ear, teeth snagging on a sensitive patch along Castiel's neck. Castiel merely nodded, eyes rolling back the moment Dean angled his hips just right and pressed against his prostate, eliciting a loud moan.

"Dean...harder...please," Castiel whined, managing to unhook his fingers from Dean's thigh to instead gripping onto his mate's arm. He could feel the hesitation in Dean's body, his hips nearly stopping all together.

"Did Pam…"

"She said I'm fine, now c'mon Dean," Castiel whined again. The Alpha stayed still for a moment before Castiel's entire body was rocked forward from a powerful thrust. A cry fled from his lips as Dean started up a rather rough rhythm, exploding stars behind Castiel's still closed eyelids.

"Oh! Dean I'm close," Castiel panted, wanting to reach down and touch himself but Dean seemed to read his mind. A large almost too warm hand wrapped around his length and Castiel shouted, his orgasm stretching throughout his entire body as he spilled into his mate's hand. He was hardly aware of Dean's body jerking hard against him as he too finished.

"Shit," Dean laughed breathlessly against the back of his neck, his fingers still wrapped around Castiel's softening cock. Castiel couldn't help grinning as he worked his hips back as much as his large stomach would allow, his bottom lip catching in his teeth when Dean growled at him.

"So, I have a feeling I know what kind of day this is gonna be," Dean chuckled. Castiel looked over his shoulder and shuddered. His mate's eyes were glowing brightly, the gold swirling amongst the green and he could already feel Dean twitching inside of him.

"Yes...mmm, Dean you better call your mother," Castiel groaned, a high mewl leaving his lips when Dean rolled his hips hard.

"Yes sir," Dean growled in his ear and Castiel's eyes rolled back again.

* * *

Castiel sighed happily, his entire body singing with the many, many orgasms Dean had been able to give him over the past several hours. They were lying in a heap on the bed in a yin yang position with Dean's head on Castiel's thigh. Lips brushed along his swollen belly and Castiel just smiled lazily. He was so warm and sated that the mere thought of moving seemed like such a sin.

"One more month baby," Dean whispered, trailing his fingers over the stretch marks that always seemed to make Castiel blush. Dean loved them though, Castiel would wake up some mornings to find Dean touching at them reverently.

"I can't wait," Castiel grunted when she kicked hard, right at Dean's cheek. Both of them chuckled as she settled back down and Castiel sighed.

"You feelin okay?" Dean asked, startling Castiel a bit. There was worry etched on his mate's face and he suddenly remembered the conversation he'd had with his sister just before meeting Dean at the house.

"I'm okay it's just…" Castiel licked at his dry lips as Dean moved to be eye level with him. Fingers carded through his tangled hair and Castiel mewled at the sensation. When he managed to get his eyes open again Dean was smiling softly at him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure-"

"Cas,"

"I'm being honest with you Dean," Castiel sighed again. With Dean's help they moved around until he was propped up against the headboard with several pillows cushioning his back. Dean sat next to him wigging as close as he could while his hand rubbed all over his belly.

"The pups been sending me visions that I can't make seem to make any sense of. I thought, maybe I could get Keelie to help me but she's seeing exactly what I am. It's confusing and disorienting but the worst of it is I know now that's why she's so restless. I don't see getting any rest for the next month," Castiel pouted.

Dean's brow furrowed, "Is there anything that I can do?" he asked after a few moments of trying to process his own thoughts. Castiel smiled softly and dragged his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Exactly what you're doing now. Being here helps. It doesn't completely calm her down but she does seem to be happier when you're close by," Castiel answered. Dean laughed a little, his cheeks going a bit pink as he leaned down and under the covers to kiss at his stomach. Castiel couldn't help giggling, Dean's lips were soft and the scruff on his chin tickled at his sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry the meetings have been going longer than usual," he said a bit muffled. Castiel shrugged a little as he took one of Dean's hands in his to weave their fingers together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love. I may not like it but we need to keep up to date with everything, especially with our friends," he said.

"I don't like being away from you either," Dean sighed heavily. Castiel smiled softly at him, his silly clingy mate curled up around his belly as they settled into their bed. One hand continued to run through Dean's hair long after the Alpha drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~A few hours earlier~

"Should I be worried?" Castiel asked. Keelie bit her lip and guided her heavily pregnant brother towards one of the fallen trees to sit down. She'd been out here praying when she scented Castiel coming closer. The wall that kept them separated metaphysically had been sealed up for so long Keelie was too scared to let it down. There was just too much going on in her head that she refused to let her brother tap into even if it was accidentally.

She grabbed up his hand and sat next to him, a warmth spreading through her when she could not only feel the connection stirring to life between her and Cas but now her new little niece. Laughing softly she shook her head, "About her? Not at all, she's so strong Cas," she said. Her brother grinned wide as the one hand squeezed her fingers while the other rubbed at his stomach.

"Thank you but...that's not what I was asking about," he said, leveling her with a knowing look. Keelie sighed again and nodded, brushing her long hair over her shoulder. They'd talked about this before and then she even had a conversation with Pam. None of them knew what was going on.

As far as Keelie knew, her mother Naomi never got visions when she was pregnant with them. Then again, all she had to go on was what others had told her about the pregnancy. That she was overjoyed until the moment she realized she was carrying twins. There was no talk about early visions or anything that Castiel was going through. Which furthered Keelie's suspicions that she'd been having about herself.

"Twin?" Castiel's soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she forced a smile.

"I'm not sure. I think, maybe because she's still so tiny that actual cognitive thoughts are too much for her to actually pass onto you," Keelie said. Castiel's warm smile turned down and he turned his head to look out into the trees.

"It's cold," Castiel said randomly. Keelie looked down at their joined hands, thanking the Gods that Castiel didn't pull away from her. It wasn't the answer he'd been looking for but there wasn't much else she could give him. Her own visions were messed up and she couldn't focus on anything much less her own family.

"You should get inside, reconnect with Dean," she said softly, not wanting to lose the stirring of warmth from her brother and unborn niece.

"I will but right now I need my sister," he said softly. Keelie swallowed at the lump in her throat and nodded, scooting closer so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. Castiel sighed contentedly and they sat there for a long time. The minutes slowly passing by as they remained quiet. It wasn't until Castiel perked up that Keelie knew their time alone was up. The strong Alpha scents in the air signaled that the meeting was over and Dean would soon be looking for Castiel.

"Twin...I've been meaning to ask. Why are you outside and not in there with them?" Castiel asked as she helped him back to his feet. Keelie stared over at the meeting hall and found herself shrugging for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Being indoors is becoming too much. I get claustrophobic easily now and besides, if it's important, Dean or Benny will let me know what's going on," she said. It was the simplest answer she could come up with. There was truth to it, she could never outright lie to her brother.

"Keelie...I-"

"It's okay Cas. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon," she raised up a hand, quickly cutting off whatever he was trying to say. That was one reason why she never went to meetings anymore. She couldn't stand the way the others looked at her, especially Dean.

Like she was broken beyond repair. And hell, maybe she was at this point.

"Go," she said softly, pushing him gently towards the main house. Castiel stared at her for a long minute before finally nodding. She watched him until he was pulled into Dean's arms their forms becoming smaller as they made their way towards the main house. Keelie took in a deep breath, her body trembling a bit before turning on her heel to stalk deeper into the woods.

_Broken._

" _...but even you couldn't get that right…"_

"Shut up…." she growled, the haunting voice of her mother ringing deep in her ears. It'd been so long since she heard Naomi's taunting words rattling around in her head. Usually she was a pro at keeping them at bay but recently, it'd become harder and harder.

The dirt and sharp rocks cut at her feet but she kept walking, pushing herself farther and farther away from the compound. Smells and sounds of her pack drifted away and soon it was being replaced by the roar of one of the many waterfalls surrounding their home. There were two that were popular amongst the wolves but one in particular was her twin's favorite. It was the one where Dean had taken and marked him the first time.

And also where he claimed he sensed their father's spirit. It hadn't been easy to let the idea sink in but it never stopped her from coming here. She wanted to sense him herself, to have that warmth from their father wrapped around her. It wasn't as if she was ever alone, she had plenty of family members to cling on to but she missed her father desperately.

Keelie took in a deep breath, the scents of fresh water and pine needles permeated her senses as she sank down to her knees. The grass was softer here, almost pillowy under her feet. Dragging her fingers across the green blades she focused on the roaring water and the subtle whisper of wind brushing through the leaves. A deep resounding calm centered her right there in that moment that was when a new scent wafted past and it nearly jolted her.

Chuck had always smelled of an array of different herbs but one always stood out among the rest. A strong woodsy clove clung to her lungs making her glance around almost frantically. She wasn't even sure what she should be looking for but at that point, she'd settle for anything. Her entire body still when something tickled along her bare arms and legs, a comforting warmth that made it almost impossible for Keelie to not want to curl up in a ball.

"D-Daddy?" she called out just above a whisper. The rustle of leaves grew louder as the wind whipped around her, picking up her hair and nearly blocking out her eyesight. She scrambled to get it under control when another brush of warmth trickled up her arm and settled gently on her shoulder. A sharp gasp caught in her throat, her entire body swaying a bit as she touched the same shoulder with trembling fingers.

* * *

Castiel sighed softly, his feet dragging over the prickly grass. The sun was slowly beginning to lower and even though he couldn't physically see her, the hum of energy from the moon settled in his gut as she began to take her place in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful clear night and the anticipation was almost too great as he waited for Dean to finally come join him in the middle of their compound. Other members of their pack were already laying out blankets, curling around each other as the Sun continued its descent.

Someone, not his mate, lowered down next to him and he couldn't help smiling when Samandriel's scent filtered through his nose. The newest pup in his belly gave him a flowery scent, one of sweet roses. Castiel's eyes fluttered opened to see Samandriel smiling brightly, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"What's got you so happy?" Castiel laughed. Samandriel scooped up his hand and pressed it tightly to his bulging stomach.

"Cas...I'm having twins!" he exclaimed. Castiel's eyes widened while a bright laugh escaped past his lips.

"Twins? Oh my Gods Samandriel that's amazing!" Castiel yanked his friend closer and hugged him as tightly as their bellies would allow. He was just about to pull away and ask him something when the overwhelming scent of _Alpha_ left goosebumps along his skin. The other Omega looked up just as two strong arms wrapped around Samandriel's shoulders. Soon after, Dean was crowding up behind him, lips brushing over his neck as his greeting.

"What did we miss Angel?" Benny asked with a hum. Castiel beamed at them, watching as Benny stared at his mate wide eyed before carefully tackling him to the ground.

"Well then, looks like having twins isn't just a Novak thing huh?" Dean asked with a huff of breath. Castiel turned his head and caught his mate's lips in a quick kiss.

"I guess not," Castiel smiled back, settling against Dean's chest. A strange flutter caught under his rib cage and he wiggled around, trying to ignore it. It was too nice of a night to have any worries.


	30. Chapter 30

I had every intention on writing today but with the events of Orlando, I just can't even bring myself to. So I apologize profusely and I promise that I will be updating soon. And again, my stories will not be abandoned.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you all for sticking with me this long!  I know my updates have been horrible but I’m trying lol.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “Charles I do not understand why I must go back to that...healer.  I already know what I am having,” Naomi grumbled, her back aching as they crossed the massive distance between the cars and Pamela’s hut.  _

 

_ Chuck shrugged next to her, his brows furrowing behind his glasses.  He clutched her hand tightly and seemed to hurry her along the path.  Naomi grumbled at him again before snatching away her hand. _

 

_ “Why is this so important to you?  We both know our daughter is healthy,” she said crossing her arms over her heavily swollen stomach.  Chuck glanced down and took in a deep breath. _

 

_ “I just want to make sure she’s okay...you should have gone into labor already.  Wolves don’t have stalled pregnancies,” Chuck argued.  Naomi rolled her eyes but followed him anyway.  Like usual, Pamela was already waiting for them.  Even she looked worried as she helped them through the door. _

 

_ “He’s paranoid, my daughter is fine,” Naomi spat out.  Pamela said nothing but there was a shared look between her and Chuck that irritated Naomi down to her spine. _

 

_ “You don’t...you don’t need to lay down Naomi.  I’m not sure how this happened, seeing that I just did an exam on you last month but…” Pamela rubbed at her forehead and bit her lip.  Naomi glared harder, enjoying it a little too much when the healer flinched. _

 

_ “You’re not just having a daughter but, twins,” Pamela said softly.  Naomi’s heart plummeted and instantly started to pace the room.  This wasn’t part of the plan, this couldn’t be happening to her! _

 

_ “Wait...twins?  She’s having twins?” Chuck asked almost pleadingly.  Naomi turned to see him smiling ear to ear and damn near crying.  She growled at him and he flinched from her.  Some Alpha he was… _

 

_ “How did this happen?  I was careful and did everything I was told to do!” Naomi demanded.  Chuck quickly got between her and the healer and Naomi wanted to throttle him. _

 

_ “Sweetheart, this is amazing news!  Not only are you having a girl but twins!”  _

 

_ “I told you not to call me that and you are far too pleased about this.  I wanted a girl not twins!” Naomi declared, turning her back on both of them.  This wasn’t right...she was promised that she was strong enough… _

 

Castiel sat up in bed with a sharp gasp, his heart so loud in his ears he couldn't even hear the soft keening noises he was making.  His mate stirred next to him and suddenly there were hands all over his body and he calmed into the careful touches.

 

“Shh, shh, hey baby breathe.  You’re safe,” Dean said, his voice still thick with sleep.  Castiel swallowed hard and fell back against his pillow.  The pup was doing somersaults in his stomach and no matter how many slow breaths he took it wasn’t helping.  He whined softly and Dean quickly wrapped around him, his teeth digging into his shoulder.

 

It was that sharp nip that finally pulled him back into his own skin, “Dean…”

 

“I’ve got you baby,” Dean hummed into his ear, both hands on his belly to help calm their obviously stressed out pup.  Castiel melted into their bed, the tension in his body fading away the longer Dean touched, nipped and kissed him.  Whatever it was, a panic attack or something else felt like it was taking forever to end but Dean remained patient, waiting for Castiel’s breathing to regulate before even asking what was wrong.  Castiel licked his parched lips and basked in his mate’s warmth and their shared scents.  

 

“Was it a nightmare?” Dean whispered after several minutes, lips brushing along his neck.  Castiel nodded minutely, finally rolling over to face his worried mate.  He leaned up to press his lips to the crease forming in Dean’s forehead and both of them shared a soft sigh.

 

“Yes but it felt like so much more...like some kind of premonition,” Castiel answered, his fingers grasping at Dean’s arm.  

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I um, saw my parents.  It was when my mother found out she was having twins,” Castiel said, his face tipping down at the sudden reminder at how disappointed his mother had sounded.  Dean hooked a finger under his chin and raised his head to peer down into his eyes.

 

“Sweetheart…”

 

“I know, it sounds crazy but it felt so real-”

 

“I never said you sounded crazy.  I’m just worried about you.  You’re due next month and I’m scared you’re going to get stressed out over all this new shit,” Dean grumbled.  Castiel snorted and pecked at Dean’s lips.

 

“I am stressed but the pup is so strong Dean.  I don’t think we have anything worry about in that department,” Castiel rebuttled.  Dean let out a huff and pulled Castiel closer until his head was on his mate’s chest.

 

“I know, do you wanna talk more about it?” Dean asked.  Castiel shook his head, he was exhausted and both of them needed their sleep.  He let his eyes flutter shut and knew deep in his gut Dean would stay awake long after him to make sure he didn’t have another nightmare.

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed in a blur for Castiel but the uncomfortable feeling gnawing at the back of his head was still there.  Whenever he had a moment to himself or even to space out, the vision would come back to him.

 

“ _...promised I was strong enough.” _

 

It was irritating him so much that his mother’s voice was in his head again, he thought he was passed this.  He had worked so hard for the last few years to get her out that after one stupid dream, she was right back in there.  

 

Next to him Gabriel was prattling on about something...supplies they needed for the compound or something.  Castiel tossed the clipboard on his desk and groaned loudly, his head falling back against the warm leather chair.  It smelled like his mate and suddenly all he wanted to do was snuggle with his family.

 

“You’re getting in nesting mode already?” Gabriel teased, that stupid smile on his face not even wavering as Castiel glared at him.

 

“Can we do this later Gabe?  I’m not feeling up to...well anything today,” Castiel grumbled.  Gabriel quirked up a brow and moved as close as the rolling chairs would allow.

 

“What’s wrong?  You’ve been moody for three days now,” Gabriel asked.  Castiel huffed, trying in vain to ignore his overly observant brother.  He only lasted a few seconds before Gabriel was literally in his line of vision.  He wanted to shout and kick him away but found himself giggling like a child when Gabriel began to make silly faces at him.

 

“Ah, there we go.  Now, tell me what’s wrong before I start tickling you.  And we both know the pup hates that more than you do so spill,” Gabriel taunted.  Castiel rolled his eyes fondly, his hand petting at his stomach reassuringly.  It wasn’t a lie, the pup absolutely hated when someone tried to tickle Castiel.  The last had been Leeloo and he had heartburn so bad the rest of the day he demanded no one ever tickle him again.  His eldest daughter had just cackled, poked him in the belly and took off running to play with her friends.  

 

“I honestly don’t know Gabe, I had a horrible dream the other night and really don’t know who to talk about it with.  Pamela tried giving me some answers but she couldn’t remember much about when Mother was pregnant with me and Keelie,” Castiel sighed heavily.

 

“Cassie, you know your own mother in law probably paid way too close attention to Naomi right?  From what I heard from the other women, Mary never trusted her,” Gabriel replied.  Castiel sat up a bit straighter, wanting to smack himself for not even thinking to ask Mary about it.  Gabriel laughed with a little shake of his head as he scooped up all his papers.

 

“Relax, I’ll go fetch mamma Winchester.  We’ll discuss all this tomorrow whether you’re feeling crotchety or not,” Gabriel said before giving a swift kiss to Castiel’s forehead.  He waved at his older brother and laughed at himself.  This pup was giving him worse mood swings than the week before his heats did.  

 

Using the tips of his toes he spun the chair to glance out the window of their study.  The usual chores were being done by everyone on the compound.  Chopping wood, cleaning up debris and weeds, just the usual upkeep of their home.  On the edges of the woods he could just catch small glimpses of Garth or Keelie in their wolf forms, sometimes even Benny’s large frame would make an appearance.  It made him miss the very fact he couldn’t phase and join them.  

 

Being pregnant was one of Castiel’s favorite things about being an Omega other than the wonderful marathon sex with an extremely doting mate.  But the one thing he hated was the seclusion.  Sighing heavily he spun the chair back around just as the door slowly pushed open to reveal a glowing Mary Winchester.  Retirement and the title of “Grandma” was very suiting and Mary was reveling in it.

 

“How are you love?  Gabriel asked me to come see you,” she said, closing the door and then made her way over to take up the now empty computer chair.  Castiel swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and suddenly found himself being pulled up to his feet.  Mary moved them over to the more comfortable couch and she got him to lean up against her once they were seated.

 

“Take your time Cas,” she said softly, her long fingers carding through his unruly hair.  Castiel reaxed into the comfort and let his eyes close.

 

“H-How much of my mother’s pregnancy do you remember?” Castiel finally asked.  Mary tensed against him but kept up her petting.

 

“Well, I remember the day they arrived here.  Michael, Luc and Balthazar were just children and your mother was pregnant with Gabriel.  Even then she didn’t seem to be excited about having another pup, especially when Pamela told her of Gabriel’s gender.  So it was a little surprising that after Gabriel was born, she was almost desperate to get pregnant again,” Mary sighed and gently moved them around again so Castiel could peer up into her face.

 

“This isn’t going to be a nice story Castiel…”

 

“I know but I need you to tell me anyway, please?” Castiel asked, grasping her hands.  Mary nodded and dragged her thumbs over his knuckles.  

 

“You know I never liked her or trusted her.  The way she treated her children upset me so much John constantly had to talk me out of challenging her,” Mary laughed.  Castiel felt his mouth drop open in surprise.  The fact that Mary absolutely detested Naomi wasn’t a secret, everyone including his mother knew this.  But Mary actually wanting to fight Naomi was; she’d win of course but still, it was kind of awesome.

 

“Anyway, so I kept my eye on her while she was here.  I couldn’t do much when they’d all leave back to the city and that drove me crazy.  Thankfully, Chuck had such a hands on role when it came to raising all of you.  If he hadn’t,” Mary shook her head, “I don’t like to think of how things would be different now.”

 

“It took her several heats to pup again but for some reason when she finally did she seemed ecstatic.  I found her a few times walking around in the woods talking to no one and just, looked at peace.  When Pamela first told her about having just Keelie, that was probably the first time I ever saw that woman truly smile.  Then, you know what happened a few months later.”

 

“She found out about me,” Castiel answered softly.  Mary winced, her hands squeezing Castiel’s.

 

“She was angry again, spiteful, didn’t even want to take care of herself.  I’m not sure what she was after but thankfully it got to a time where Chuck refused to take her back to the city.  That he wanted you two, to be born here.  Gods even though that woman tried to ruin everything, it was still beautiful.  We were all getting ready for the run when Naomi started screaming about her water breaking-”

 

“Wait, we were born during a full moon?” Castiel asked, his eyes widening in shock.  No one had ever told him about this, he wasn’t even sure Keelie knew.  

 

Mary laughed softly, “All three of you were.  You, Keelie and Dean.  It’s how we knew you all would be special and that it was meant to be even while you were just pups,” Mary laughed a little breathlessly as tears began to form, “ Dean was only a year and a half but he was so excited when he finally met you.  Chuck had bundled you up to present to John but you had grabbed the blanket and patted your face.  It was adorable.”

 

Castiel wiped at his face when he felt his own tears fall.  Everyone had been so excited and pleased with him and Keelie...everyone except for the one person who should have been elated.

 

“So, what ended up happening?” Castiel asked.  Mary’s smile wavered but she cleared her throat to continue.

 

“When a pup is born during a full moon, it’s tradition to get them into the circle and be surrounded by the pack.  You were welcomed by the entire pack but I was the first to really hold you,” Mary said quickly, her eyes now down cast and not able to meet his own.  Castiel had a sinking feeling in his gut and he gently squeezed her fingers.

 

“She never held me...did she?” he asked just above a whisper.  Mary shook her head, her mouth opening to let out a sob.

 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.  You’re mother was a vile woman.  Back then I had no idea why she would cast out such a beautiful little boy and hell I still don’t understand it.  All she seemed to care about was that she finally had a girl.  I don’t care how she felt or believed because the rest of the pack, every single one of us knew you two split for a reason.  That you  _ had _ to be born.”

 

Castiel trembled as all this new information processed in his mind.  He tried to be upset that his own mother wanted nothing to do with him the moment he was born but what did that actually mean to him now as an adult?  The woman who craved a daughter so badly only ended up treating that same daughter like some object or tool she could later use for her own gain.  Castiel was ignored but never treated badly by Naomi only after their father was murdered.  Keelie always got the brunt of their mother’s comments and criticism to the point of where Castiel would find his sister crying more often than not.  

 

What Castiel did have though was an entire pack who loved him from the beginning, a woman who was not his mother take care of him and treat him as one of her own.  This same affection from Mary had been expressed to Keelie as well, there were moments in his memory that he’d walk in on Mary rocking Keelie back and forth singing to her.  

 

He could be upset about Naomi or take it as it is, that she was a horrible woman who only had children to benefit her own agendas.

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel said softly.  Mary  stared at him with wide eyes but before her mouth could drop open and speak, Castiel took her hand and squeezed her fingers gently.

 

“And besides, I did have a mom who cared for me,” Castiel said with a slow smile.  Mary laughed a little and quickly brushed the tears from the corners of her eyes.

 

“Yes, you did sweetheart,” Mary said reaching up to cup the side of his face.  

 

* * *

 

Dean glanced over at the house and chewed on his lip.  Gabriel had left in a hurry to retrieve Mary and Dean almost stopped them to ask why.  Castiel wasn’t reaching out for him but Dean could feel something from their link.  It probably had something to do with that damn dream of his…

 

“Heya Deano,” Charlie’s voice rang out making him jump.  He turned to see the red head making her way to him with a huge smile.  Dean pulled her in close and hugged her, deeply relieved to be seeing that look of open happiness.  He hadn’t seen that smile in years, not after the attack from the hunters.

 

“How are you?” Dean asked brushing some of her hair behind her ear.  Charlie shrugged, twisting around to glance around the compound.

 

“Good, Anna’s doing amazing and I’m not sure if it was the new tonic Keelie made or what but whatever it is...I’m just grateful for it,” Charlie sighed.  Dean nodded motioning for to follow and sat down at one of the many picnic tables around the area.  Charlie chose to step up on the actual table with her feet on the seat and Dean moved to sit next to her.

 

“Have you ever heard of a wolf not shifting until they were almost 9 years old Dean?” Charlie asked suddenly.  He tensed up for a moment before turning to look at her closer.

 

“He’s still not shifting?” 

 

“No, before I thought maybe it was the fact that he found out his real mother had died or that he was the oldest out of the bunch and felt left out.  But Leelo and Rhiannon have done nothing but pull him in and accept him.  Even after he told them he was scared he would never shift, those girls reassured him that they’d never cast him out.  I just don't’ know what to do Dean...I had Keelie look at him and couldn't find anything wrong and the wolf is in there.  He just can’t get out,” Charlie said in a rush.  Dean looked back out to watch the little ones playing and couldn’t help feeling the swell of pride for his daughter already looking out for this new generation of pack mates.  

 

“I’m not sure what I can tell you Char.  I’ve never known anyone with a late shifting.  Early ones yes and even premature transitions like Sammy.  I mean, I could try talking to Kevin and seeing if he’s heard of anything?” Dean asked.  Charlie jerked her head in a nod and jumped off the table.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.  Thanks Dean,” Charlie said, forcing a smile before she trotted off back towards her cabin.  Dean shook his head, drawing his hand down his face a few times.  There weren’t any other pressing matter going on, just the annoying wait of what would supposedly come.  Dean took another few moments to take in the scents and sounds of his pack moving around before he was hoping of the table.  

 

Dean was a little ashamed to say he hadn’t really checked up on Kevin in awhile, not since Nancy took it upon herself to start helping take care of himself.  Last he heard, they were on the verge of becoming their newest couple.

 

Just as he was about to approach the scribe’s house something else began to pull at him.  He stopped in mid step and turned towards the woods.  Nothing seemed amiss at first but then again he didn’t really know what he was expecting when something darted between the trees.  Forgetting all about why he was even there in the first place he hurried to follow the figure.  

 

“Becky?” Dean called out, his heart thudding so hard in chest.  The girl hadn’t left Pam’s cabin since the moment she got there, even after she woke up and had pretty much healed all her wounds.  The timid fox refused to leave the safety of the dark room.  

 

“Oh, hi Dean,” she said softly, turning to give him a small but warm smile.  Guilt slammed through Dean and he felt sick to his stomach.  He didn’t deserve her smile or the way she still looked at him as if he would protect her. 

 

“H-How are you?” Dean asked, immediately wincing at how stupid the question was.  Becky huffed a little and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

 

“I’m okay today, some days are harder than others.  But I finally made it outside,” she laughed, turning up her face towards the sun.  Dean swallowed hard as he took a few steps closer to her.  He waited for the flinch or the accusatory stare but none of it came, just that same awe filled look and Dean couldn't stand it.

 

“I am so sorry Becky, I-”

 

“Dean, don’t.  Listen to me carefully okay?  I don’t blame you for what happened,” Becky said softly, closing the distance between them to grab up his hand.  Dean squeezed her fingers but remained silent to let her continue.

 

“You gave us something we never had before, something none of us ever deemed possible.  And even though it was only for a small time, we were safe.  We were able to just, live for a while.  I miss my family, I really do.  But I could never hate you Dean.  And I won’t ever stop trusting you,” Becky said, a few tears spilled from her eyes.  Dean pulled her in close and she immediately nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know how you can stand to be near me...I haven’t even punished them yet, not really,” Dean whispered.  Becky wrapped her arms around his waist and something inside of him clicked back into place, a piece of himself that had, had him feeling out of sorts and wrong.

 

“I know and I understand.  I hate them for what they did but I know you need them for what’s to come.  Please stop blaming yourself though Dean because I don’t,” Becky said.  Dean nodded, silently promising to do better by her and to really try to not feel so guilty all the time. 

 

Becky pulled away and held out her hand to him, “C’mon, you look like you need a break,” she said giving him a moment to decide.  Dean looked back at the compound and smiled, they could handle things for a while.  He slid his hand into her’s and let her lead him further into the woods. 


	32. Chapter 32

I can’t find the ask but someone wanted to know why Claire’s transition is different where the others did so when they were younger.  She was born from two different types of animals so that has confused her biology.  But regardless of the species, the were will present when they hit sixteen years of age.

 

* * *

  


Ansem yawned big and wide, his eyes about to droop shut.  He’d been in this position for a few hours now but it was his own fault for not switching out with his relief earlier.  The wait for something to happen was aching in his bones but he absolutely refused to call it quits.  To tell Dean that this was fruitless.  He owed the Alpha far too much and besides, the wolf inside would snarl at even the premature thoughts of calling an end to this.  They were all restless, wanting for just something even small to happen already.

 

His cell phone buzzed deep in his pocket, reminding him that his shift was over but once again, Ansem ignored it.  Cain’s Alphas were coming tonight to relieve all of them.  He was ecstatic to get back home and sleep in his own bed.  A few more hours wouldn’t hurt.  

 

His eyes were starting to droop again when he heard someone murmuring under their breath.  He straightened up as silently as he could and crouched down on the branch to get a better look.  It was one of the goons that did the perimeter walk and Ansem nearly dismissed it until he heard his voice again.

 

“This Goddamn month better move quickly,” the stranger growled out, pulling a cigarette to his lips to take a long puff.

 

“What are you complaining about now?” Another said, creeping out of the shadows.  Their scents had Ansem’s nose scrunching and he was thankful he had applied an ample dose of pheromones freely donated by the Lamia’s.  It helped to get a closer look without any kind of detection.

 

“I’m bored and with Uriel’s ban on using the Omegas, I need to sink my teeth into something,” the first said.  Ansem eye’s narrowed, deeming this prick to be called Douche from here on out.  The other one snorted, his head shaking as he moved closer.

 

“Yeah, we all are.  But don’t get your panties in a twist just yet.  You know he’s only doing this to get favors from the other Alphas.  Soon we’ll be moving out West for the bigger game,” the other laughed, his eyebrows going high up into his hairline.  Ansem’s heart thudded hard in his chest.

 

_Moving out west for the bigger game._

 

This was it, this was what they’d all been waiting for, just a tiny hint that this Uriel was going to move towards them.  But why the wait? Ansem wanted to throttle the two of them to get answers but he couldn't risk exposing himself to the entire compound.  He’d be dead in minutes then the pack would never know.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know that.  Ugh, all this hanging around and not doing anything is killin me man,” Douche said flicking his cigarette out.  The second one laughed again, clapping Douche on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s get you a drink and hey, maybe one of the Betas would be willing to sit on your knot for a while,” he laughed.  Douche pushed him away harshly, a menacing growl leaving his lips as the other continued to laugh, leading him up the hill towards the house.  

 

Ansem swallowed down his furiously beating heart and silently slipped off the branch.  He landed down at the base of the trunk and glanced around quickly before snatching up the cigarette.  Maybe, just maybe, Keelie could get something off of it.  He doubted it though, Douche was a goon and Uriel kept his most trusted by his sides at all times.  Where Dean had a huge council and shared the information with all of them, Uriel kept to himself mostly and was very secretive.  

 

There was another buzz in his pocket and he was running at a crouch.  He had to get out of there and back to the Oregon.  This information, little as it was would spark life back into each of them.  It wasn’t just an assumption that they were coming anymore and Ansem had the proof.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome home!” Dean bellowed out to the tired Alphas as they were completely surrounded by their pack mates.  They were hugged, nuzzled and some were even kissed on the foreheads.  By the time they were carried towards the large feast Castiel had organized, each of their returning Alphas were beaming with smiles even if their eyes told how tired they really were.  Dean would have to give his little brother a gift for “overstepping” and getting Cain to agree with switching with his Alphas.  

 

Now they would have a few weeks of rest and scheduled (once again organized by his amazing mate) pampering to lift up their spirits.  

 

Dean walked around welcoming each of them personally, the light and hope in their eyes helping ease another part of the guilt that was resting deep inside his chest.  He was surprised that even Becky decided to join them.  Things had grown quiet when the were fox stood on the outside of their circle.  Dean smiled wide as she was pulled into a circle and hugged by the wolves in welcome.  

 

The overall feeling was elation to having their Alphas home and Dean was floating around in it until someone cleared their throat behind him.  Dean turned, the hackles on the back of his neck rising when he saw how tense Ansem was.  He’d been the last Alpha to arrive and Dean knew the moment he saw him something had happened.  

 

“What is it?” Dean asked softly.  Ansem shook his head, then tilted towards the main house.  Dean followed closely, knowing without looking that both Benny and Keelie were on his heels.  They stopped at the steps of the back porch and instantly Ansem began pacing a little.  

 

“On our last night, something happened.  Nothing huge and I’m not even sure if this information is valid but, it’s something,” Ansem said in a rush, his hand thrusting out towards Keelie.  Dean scrunched up his nose at the cigarette in his open palm but Keelie scooped it up without argument.  The familiar zap of electricity rushed around them and Keelie gasped, her eyes taking on that milky silver.

 

“ _Soon we’ll be moving out West for the bigger game_ ,” Keelie’s voice was echoed by another, a male’s and it sent shivers up Dean’s spine.  He reached out to grab at her wrist, another gasp filtering out in that strange echo again.

 

“What else do you see?” Dean ordered.  Keelie twitched a little but her eyes were searching, flicking around at something they couldn’t see.

 

“A map...there’s only a short brief glance at it but the entire east coast is marked in angry red marks,” she said, “He’s trying to take on the wolf kings there but losing.  Only three others have aligned themselves with him.  This wolf is not close enough to see which ones exactly...except...Maine, he hasn’t gotten to Maine,” Keelie said before squeezing her eyes shut and dropping the cigarette to the ground.

 

“Who has control over Maine?” Benny asked as he helped ease Keelie to sit on the steps.  Dean ran his fingers through his hair and took in a deep breath.  He went through their own map in his head and couldn’t recall ever learning the names of the east coast packs.  Never once did he think they’d ever make it out that far for alliances especially when Castiel made up his mind to stop.  

 

“I have no idea, I’ll get Sammy on it.  If we can figure out who it is, maybe they can tell us a bit more about Uriel.  Once the party is finished, I want everyone in the meeting hall,” Dean said.  Benny nodded his head firmly and helped Keelie back to her feet before heading back to the rest of their pack.  Ansem lingered a bit and Dean grasped at his forearm.

 

“You did good Ansem, thank you for bringing this to me,” Dean said.  Ansem let out a breath and nodded eagerly, his own hand gripping at Dean’s arm.

 

* * *

 

“Goodnight baby girl,” Dean whispered, kissing Leeloo’s forehead before hauling himself up from her small bed towards his mate who was smiling softly.  He kissed at Castiel’s lips and ran a hand over his swelling belly reverently.

 

“You’ve been quiet all night, what happened Dean?” Castiel asked, fingers carding through Dean’s hair.  The touch had Dean groaning, wanting nothing more than to lay in bed with his mate.  

 

“C’mon,” he said, turning to close the door and then lead Castiel down the stairs.  It took a bit longer now but Castiel was determined to walk for himself for as long as possible.  Dean grinned every time his hand was slapped away.

 

“Ansem overheard two of the wolves talking and we need to discuss whether or not this information is even valid,” Dean said.  He hated to lie to Castiel but until he knew everything there was no point in worrying his mate.  

 

Castiel glared up at him and Dean wanted to kiss the frown off his lips, “Fine, but the second you come home you’re telling me everything.  Do you understand?” Castiel ordered.  Dean snickered and hugged around him, pulling Castiel in as close as he could.  

 

“I promise, I love you,” Dean whispered brushing his lips over the slowly fading bite mark on his mate’s neck.  Castiel shivered a little before playfully pushing Dean away.

 

“Go on now, get,” Castiel smiled.  Dean pecked at his lips then turned on his heel to hurry towards the meeting hall.  Normally the doors were pulled open to allow fresh air to pass through but now, under Dean’s order they were firmly shut.

 

He was the last to show up and he quickly locked the door behind him.  Everyone was there as he requested, including his own parents.  

 

“Has everyone been filled in?” Dean asked.  The answering growls were enough and Dean took in a deep breath.  Their was a surge of energy flowing around the room and Dean had to hold back his own growl.  When the last they had their meeting it had been stale and almost boring but now, there was a new life to it.  It was the information they had needed and everyone seemed to be buzzing about it.

 

“Sammy did you find out who the wolf king is in Maine?” Dean asked.  Before Sam could answer Julian cleared his throat.

 

“Her name, is Amara DeLune.  A very secluded and quiet Queen.  Why are you asking about her?” Julian asked in his usual quiet manner.  

 

“Maine was one of the few scratched off in red which we’re interpreting as Uriel being denied an alliance,” Dean explained.

 

“And you would be correct.  From what I know of Amara, she would never concede to such a man.  She’d rip his throat out first.  I wouldn’t be surprised in the least that all those Omega slaves that keep disappearing on him aren’t going up there instead.  She never had the power base that Castiel has but she did have safe havens within the three states she controls,” Julian said.  Dean nodded his head and tapped his fingers on the table.

 

“What exactly did the Alpha say again?” Mary asked from his left.  Ansem fidgeted a bit, his hand dropping to his side.

 

“They were pretty anxious, complaining about having to wait for something that would happen next month.  Then they’d be on the move towards here for ‘bigger game’,” Ansem answered.  Mary tensed up next to him and her eyes stared forward at nothing.  Dean wanted to ask what was wrong when his attention was pulled somewhere else.  

 

“We need to start formulating a plan, a course of action for when we see them begin to move here.  So far we’ve only come up with the solution of them coming here, which was to fight on our own home ground.  Which, don’t get me wrong I agree with.  But we have to have a bigger plan,” Bobby called out.  

 

“I agree as well-”

 

Dean listened to everyone chattering beside him, everyone’s ideas were sound but nothing seemed to fit perfectly with this situation.  Some were quickly dismissed, not because they were ridiculous but because the wolf pacing in his mind would snarl instantly at it.  He was learning to trust his wolf’s instincts more and more thanks to Cain’s insistence.  

 

“I know this isn’t...really the right time for this but I do have something to bring up that’s not related to our present problem,” Luc’s voice rang above the others.  Dean silenced the room and gestured for Luc to continue.  The older man seemed a bit bashful which was something Dean had never seen on him before.

 

“This new issue takes precedence over everything and we completely understand that but after everything my daughter has gone through, we were hoping to have a ceremony for her when she presents,” Luc asked biting his bottom lip.  A surge of joy and hope filtered through the room and Dean didn’t have to say yes, everyone in the room beat him to it.  Within seconds, talk of war and running were pushed to the side in favor of turning their home into a huge debutant type like ball.  Dean was laughing heartily when he felt his mother beside him still, her knuckles white from the grip she had on the table.

 

“Mom?” Dean urged, his hand closing over her trembling ones.  Watery blue eyes met his own and his wolf began to whine in distress.  Mary shot out of her chair and began to pace, her hand pressed over her mouth firmly.

 

“Sweetheart what is it?” John asked quickly moving over to her to gently take her other hand in his.  She swayed a bit when their skin touched and she sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“I know...I know what they’re waiting on…” Mary’s soft voice cut through the meeting hall like a sharp knife and everyone instantly grew quiet.

 

“Mom?  What do you mean?  What are they waiting on?” Sam asked getting out of his chair as well to join them.  It seemed with himself, his father and his brother all  touching some part of her body she seemed to snap out of it, the strife in her eyes turned hard and seething.

 

“They’re going to wait for Claire to transition...to see if she’ll become a true physical hybrid,” Mary explained through clenched teeth.  Dean’s eyes widened and his knees almost gave out at the noise Luc made from behind him.  He turned to see the older Novak with his head pressed against his knees.

 

“No, no, no...not my Claire...no,” he kept muttering.  Keelie and the rest of the Novaks in the room hurried to him and were trying to soothe their brother with soft murmurs and touches to any bare skin they could find.

 

“We can’t let this happen Dean,” Michael ordered, his eyes swirling amber red.  Dean’s wolf snarled, the hairs on his hackles rising as the threat to one of their own was made obvious.

 

“Nothing is going to happen to Claire, I swear-”

 

“Dean…” Mary’s voice interrupted him and he didn’t want to look at her, not wanting to hear what he was already thinking deep inside his mind.  

 

Dean finally did turn to her when he felt her warm presence against his back.

 

“It’s not just Claire they’re waiting on,” she said softly.

 

“What else could they be poss-” Keelie said but she stopped herself, her eyes growing wide and wet, “No!  No, this can’t be...how did I not see this!” Keelie shrieked backing away from her brothers as she folded in on herself.  Garth shot out of his chair and tried to hold her but she fought him, her entire body trembling.

 

“What are the rest of us missing!” Michael bellowed, torn between holding his brother or going to his sister.

 

Dean stood there, staring at his mother as the tears began to swell up in his eyes.  It had been something he’d been toying with in his mind ever since Rowena came to them and claimed Castiel to be a “hybrid” whether it be metaphysical or not.  

 

He looked down at Keelie, seeing how utterly _broken_ she was and how this should not be happening to her.  She should be calm and in control of the Shaman residing inside of her.  From the moment she began this transition it had not been easy and it was still proving to be difficult.  They all thought they figured out the answer with Dean marking her as truly his own Shaman, thought that would end all of this and Keelie would truly be what she was meant to be.  But something hadn’t been right from the start.

 

The truth was right there in front of his face and he squeezed his eyes closed.

 

“It’s Cas,” Dean said just above a whisper, “they’re waiting to see if he has twins or not…” There was a moment when the room went completely still, the tension so high and thick it made Dean nauseas.  Then everything exploded all around him.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Dean stared up at his home, hands clenching tightly into fists as Keelie stood beside him.  Her breathing had slowed, becoming less eratic the closer they got to the main house.  The revelations they had found just moments earlier were bouncing in Dean’s head and he wanted nothing more than to keep this from Castiel.  He was tired of his mate hurting, of the past constantly coming back up again and again.  

 

It took only another minute for the front door to open slowly, revealing a very guarded Castiel.  Dean felt his heart quicken as it always did when he saw his mate but his stomach clenched so tightly it made him want to heave in the bushes.  He raised up a hand to beckon his mate closer and though Castiel did, it was very slowly and hesitant.  

 

“We need to talk,” Dean softly said the moment their hands touched.  He felt Castiel’s want to recoil but his ever strong mate gave him a stiff nod as the three of them disappeared into the woods behind their home.  Castiel sat down on the fallen log and Keelie sank to her knees on the ground next to him.  Dean hated that he was the only one standing but he’d become too restless if he sat down for too long.  

 

“What is it?” Castiel asked quietly, those electric blue eyes meeting Dean’s.  His insides squeezed again and he had to swallow a few times to keep the bile down.  Why did it seem that he was always the one to bring Castiel the horrible news over and over again.

 

_Because you are strong enough to bear his pain and keep him standing._  

 

The voice whispered against his ear.  He had no idea who it belonged to but the words soothed him, quieting the turmoil growing in his stomach.  Silently he sent up a prayer of thanks and moved to kneel down in front of Castiel, their hands quickly clinging to each other.

 

“Baby, we know what Uriel is waiting for,” Dean started and instead of trying to let Castiel figure this out on his own, he continued, “They’re waiting for Claire’s transition to see if she’ll become a physical hybrid-”

 

“Dean we can’t let that happen!” Castiel cried but Dean silenced him with a gentle squeeze of his fingers.

 

“Sweetheart, that’s not it.  They’re also waiting on you,” Dean said.  Keelie’s hand touched theirs and both of them looked at her face drawn tight into a grimace.

 

“They are waiting to see if you have twins...like us,” Keelie spoke so quietly her voice was barely heard of the sudden whoosh of wind.  Castiel was on his feet stumbling past them as he began to pace, his fist pressed to his mouth.  Dean thought he was trying to not cry but he was so wrong when he heard the enraged scream tear past his mate’s lips.

 

“Why!  Why can’t we be left alone!” Castiel shouted, his face upturned towards the sky.  Dean knew the question was not for him or even Keelie to answer but the Gods would never do it either.  So it was up to them to bring Castiel back and get him to understand.

 

“Because this was meant for us to handle twin,” Keelie said, her voice now thrumming with power.  Dean didn’t need to look at her to know the Shaman was present, the warmth that rushed past his skin to embrace her brother made Dean shudder.  It always reminded him of winter nights snuggling deep in a blanket with his mate.

 

“What are you even talking about?” Castiel spat, his back still turned to them.  Dean and Keelie shared a look and moved to stand beside each other in front of Castiel, creating a triangle on the earth.

 

“Think about it Cas, your mother was not the strongest wolf.  She was weak and easily manipulated.  Crowley was feeding her lies, saying that her body and mind were strong enough to birth a true Shaman.  In the end, the two of you split, creating you.  You, my love had to be born,” Dean said softly taking up Castiel’s right hand.  Keelie was nodding, reaching out to take Castiel’s left.  The moment Dean and Keelie joined hands the wind rushed around them again and for a brief second Castiel smiled.

 

“Our entire generation has been working and fighting for the peace that our parents never thought possible.  And that’s all because you instilled that strength within us Castiel.  The Gods needed you to be born to make this peace between the packs possible.  You two splitting was not an accident, it was fate.  Without you, Leelo would have never been born and neither would the next true Shaman,” Dean continued, pulling their hands to his mouth to press a kiss to Castiel’s knuckles.

 

Before Castiel could speak it was Keelie’s turn and though her hands were trembling, her voice came out strong, ”I haven’t fully transitioned and I don’t believe I ever will.  That’s what’s wrong with me.  My soul isn’t whole because the Gods needed you to be born.  But that isn’t a bad thing my brother, because now, I can help her...teach her so she doesn’t have to become...this.”

 

“Keelie...I-I don’t want you to have to live like this!” Castiel cried, his hands almost tearing out of theirs but Keelie and Dean held him strong, pulling him even closer.

 

“It’s okay.  I understand it now.  Everything we’ve been through, every last painful moment was put on us because we can and will survive it,” Keelie said as a few tears spilled from her eyes.  Dean couldn’t help smiling at her, so proud of his best friend and sister for being so damn strong.  He’d never have the honor of having such a strong influence for his children other than his own mother.

 

Castiel swallowed back a sob and before Dean or Keelie could stop it the Omega was falling to his knees.  They surrounded him and held him as he cried, his body shuddering which each breath he tried to pull into his lungs.

 

“Shhh, baby it’s okay.  We’ll get through this like we always do.  Together,” Dean whispered, turning his head to kiss at the fading bite mark on his mate’s neck.  Castiel shuddered and leaned heavily against them, his body too weak at the moment to carry not just the physical weight on him.

 

“I know,” Castiel answered, his voice so soft and broken it tore at Dean’s chest.  His mate was beyond exhausted and they still had a this fight ahead of them.  Deep down in his gut where his wolf was rumbling and pacing, he knew this would be their last.  Just one more and everything they had worked for would be waiting for them.

 

The wind rustled around them once more and Dean swore he caught a distinct and familiar scent.  One he hadn’t been around in so long it took a moment to even name it.   _Cloves._  

 

* * *

 

Castiel wiped at his eyes and swallowed down the anguish that wanted to tear him up from the inside.  The pup was doing her best to try to calm him down even from inside his belly and just that had him smiling again.  Two sets of hands including his own touched at his stomach and Castiel sighed with relief, the bond he shared with his mate and then his sister seemed to magnify for the moment.  It helped strengthen him to stand on his feet.

 

“Okay, get me to the office and we can start discussing what we need to do.  Call Gabriel and Sam, they’ll need to take notes and a lot of them,” Castiel said with a stern nod.  The smile that grew on Dean’s face had him blushing.  He wanted to ask if he had overstepped but his sister was already jogging towards the meeting hall where he assumed everyone still was.

 

“C’mon, let’s get you some tea before they get there,” Dean said wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist, guiding him through the woods and up the stairs.

 

“Dean wait...there is something I need to say to you before anything else happens,” Castiel said turning to face his mate who was still standing on a step below him.  It was easy to make eye contact and Castiel felt that blush creep up his neck again.

 

“I spoke with your mother about Naomi.  She told me everything.  My mother never wanted me and never held me-”

 

“Cas…”

 

“No let me finish please,” Castiel said, putting both his hands on Dean’s shoulders.  The tension there melted and Dean looked up at him, giving him a nod to continue.  Castiel touched the side of his mate’s face and felt a small smile tug at his lips.  

 

“What you and Keelie said, about our lives being intertwined because of fate, its’ true.  Your mother also told me that the three of us were born during the peak of a full moon.  That didn’t happen because of chance,” Castiel said, loving the awed expression that grew on Dean’s features.  His eyes became softer but still glowed that wolfish golden green and the creases in his forehead disappeared.  Dean looked so young but he was always beautiful to Castiel.  He couldn’t help leaning in and kissing him.

 

“I will never be able to thank the Gods nearly enough for allowing us to be together.  No matter what happens, I will never regret being with you,” Castiel said firmly.  There was a shade of doubt that clouded Dean’s eyes, making something Castiel had assumed his mate had felt before true.

 

“Even if being with means all of this trouble?” Dean asked quietly.  Castiel laughed and kissed his mate again, a soft moan leaving his lips when Dean held him tight.

 

“You mean the opposite right?  It seems I keep dumping all this trouble on your lap,” Castiel teased.  Dean grinned wide and nuzzled their noses together.

 

“Your trouble is my trouble.  And no, I will never regret us either Castiel.  All I’ve ever wanted was you, to be your mate and take care of you.”

 

“I love you so much _Mo Chroi_ ,” Castiel hummed, feeling the old term swirl around him like some kind of warm spell.  Dean took in a deep breath and calmed with a slow exhale.  It was then Castiel heard more than sensed that they weren’t alone anymore.  He lifted up his head to see Keelie, Gabriel and Sam all smirking at them.  Benny was there too along with Meg and surprisingly Castiel did not blush or stammer.  Just shared their smirk and headed into the house while the others followed closely behind.

 

* * *

 

Dean rubbed at his face and groaned.  The ideas they were coming up with were the same ones that had been discussed in the meeting hall and Castiel, like him, had shot them down immediately.  Even though he couldn’t shift, he could see Castiel’s wolf present in his eyes.

 

“Okay, we have to come up with something.  We can’t just sit here like ducks and wait.  I’m all for fighting on our own terms on our own land but we can’t have the two things he wants here on a platter,” Meg growled out.  Dean nodded, hating to agree but it felt right to him.  

 

“Why aren’t we discussing this with the others?” Sam asked.  Dean frowned at him but stopped when he realized his brother was just merely curious.

 

“Because it’ll just continue to be a squabble fest where nothing is being truly decided on.  We trust in our wolves and our pack but...if I had to call us something it would be a council.  This is something _we_ need to figure out.  Then we’ll present it to the others and vote,” Castiel explained.  Sam nodded with that half smile of his and Dean snorted.  

 

“Okay, so we’re all in agreement that having Castiel and Claire here on the compound is a no?” Sam asked writing something down on his notepad.  Dean nodded, hating the idea of being separated from Castiel at any time but it was the right thing to do.

 

“As much as I don't like it, yes.  Claire and I shouldn’t be together either.  The more we can split up their group the better,” Castiel answered.  Dean got up from his chair and sighed heavily.  His eyes scanned over the large map in the room and frowned.

 

“I know we have a lot of planning ahead of us but we also need to think of their own plans.  Look, if they come our way the first places they’re going to hit is Arizona and Colorado,” Dean said pointing at each of the states.

 

“When they start to move, our own alphas need to alert Rowena and Jody.  I know Rowena will remain in Arizona but Jody and her pack need to move here the second they get that call,” Keelie said getting up as well, her fingers traced Arizona and bit her lip.

 

“This is where Claire should go.  She’ll be safer there,” she said softly.  Dean glanced over at Castiel and got a nod as his answer.

 

“Alright...we need to formulate a phone tree system with our allied packs and get them on board with these plans,” Dean said.  Sam and Gabriel were writing furiously on their notepads, constantly looking at the others to make sure their notes were the same.

 

“Dean, we also may need to call in the Lamias and the debt they owe us,” Benny piped in, Dean opened his mouth to answer but his friend raised his hand, “Hear me out brother.  I agree it is probably safer for Claire to go to Arizona once the shit hits the fan.  But what of Cas, our other Omegas...the pups.  They can’t be here and wherever they go their scent will be tracked,” Benny said.  Dean’s eyes widened and it was Castiel who answered.

 

“Their scent will block them from us!  Gods you’re a genius Benny,” Castiel laughed reaching out to squeeze the Alphas wrist.  The man flushed a little with a shrug of his shoulder.  Dean nodded and started pacing again.

 

“Okay...so our Alphas along with cain’s will remain stationed around Georgia.  The moment they begin to move, they will call us, Jody and Rowena.  Claire along with Luc and Chuckles will go to Arizona….”

 

“What about Meg?” Castiel asked.

 

“I stay with you, you idiot,” Meg laughed incredulously.

 

“I can’t have you split from your family-”

 

“You’re just gonna have to deal Cassie.  I knew what I was signing up for when I proclaimed myself as your second,” Meg said firmly.  Castiel pressed his lips together, nodding and accepted it for now.  But Dean knew his mate all too well.  He’d try everything in his power to talk Meg out of staying.  Which Dean also knew wouldn’t work.  He bit back the bubble of amusement and focused.

 

“Jody will come here…”

 

“Actually Dean, I think Jody would be better off going to Idaho, to Kali’s pack.  If she comes here who knows if Georgia will end up turning their sights on Idaho,” Sam said glancing up at the map.  Dean nodded.  If Kali had back up maybe Uriel wouldn’t bother with them at all.  

 

“Yes, so Jody will go to Idaho.  Magnus will go to California, more than likely towards the southern part.  I doubt Uriel will waste his time with Cain’s pack if his main goal is here.  Once we get our pack to vote on this, we need to call each of our friends and get their votes and opinions as well.  Cain may want to bring his whole force here,” Dean said, his heart spiking.  There was a warm hand on his shoulder and he melted into his mate’s touch.

 

“It’ll be done Dean.  We’ll be ready for those bastards,” Castiel hissed.

  


“So I take it those...Lamias are on board then?” Rowena asked, her eyes flicking to another part of the screen.  They were on a conference call with each of the Kings and Queens that they were allied with.  Jody, Magnus and Kali were all in an agreeance for their parts which had something calming settle in Dean’s chest.

 

“Yes, Gabriel just spoke with them.  With the debt they owe us, they’ll do this regardless how it turns out for them,” Castiel answered.  He sat up a little, his face twisted in discomfort.  Dean pulled Castiel’s chair closer and began to dig his fingers into the knots on Castiel’s lower back.

 

“We must finish this quickly,” Rowena said, concern written all over her features.

 

“No, I’m alright, we need to get this discussed and voted on.  I’ll lay down in a bit,” Castiel said with a smile.  Cain nodded and brushed his long hair behind his ear.

 

“We’re with you Dean and Castiel, our pack has grown restless with this new threat and they are wanting their own piece of this... _King_ ,” Cain spat.  Dean nodded heartily and felt the rush of energy from the other wolves floating around in the room.

 

“Okay...so to clarify that we are all agreed….the Alphas continue their vigil over Georgia.  We wait for the two events...Claire’s transition and Castiel’s labor.  The moment they catch sight of them moving, they call us, Rowena and Jody.  Jody moves to Idaho with her pack to be her support.  Claire, Luc and Chuckles all travel to Arizona where Rowena will protect them there.  Several Lamias will be with them as well to confuse the scents,” Sam read from his notes.  Where he left off Gabriel continued.

 

“From there, we call Magnus.  He takes his pack to the central part of California to aid Hannah.  Lisa and Eleanor will be on the ready to move up in case Uriel does decide to hit California on his way here.  If they head for here instead, Cain will move to aid us.  That’s just phase one,” Gabriel laughed a little even though his eyes were tight.

 

“Yes, phase two is we take care of the ones here remaining in Tilamook. Castiel will go with Meg and several of the Lamia’s south towards Eugene.  We’ve already talked with our friends the Leopards and they are ready to aid Castiel and protect him.  The pups, Omegas and anyone else not able to fight will be going North with the remaining Lamias.  The two sisters of the Lamias requested to fight by our side in this and we have agreed,” Dean explained.  All five heads on the screen nodded and Dean felt calmer than he had in what felt like days.

 

“Phase three is them arriving here.  Not at the compound but a clearing a few miles from here.  Our scents will be strong and will lead them there where we will have the advantage,” Castiel said softly.

 

“Have you spoken to that cop friend of yours?  It would be wise to get him involved and to watch the roads for them to appear,” Cain offered.  Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to add that to the long list of things they needed to do.  To be honest, Dean hadn’t even thought of Victor.  He wanted to keep the humans out of this and keep their state safe.

 

Dean glanced out the window and felt his chest lock up when he saw a familiar were fox walking around outside, her face upturned towards the sky.

 

“I think Becky should go with Claire and Luc to Arizona,” Dean said almost too quiet for the others to hear.  Thankfully Castiel did and made the proposition for him.  He was grateful when Rowena agreed quickly, giving him a comforting smile.

 

“So are we all in agreeance with this plan?” Sam asked prodding Dean back into the conversation.

 

There were a chorus of yeses and Dean wanted to cheer but he kept that to himself, “Alright.  We have a lot to do and only a few weeks to do it.  Be ready,” Dean said.  One by one the screens flicked off and Dean sank back in his chair.  Castiel eagerly climbed in his lap and Dean clung to him, pulling in the scent of his mate and unborn pup into his lungs.


	34. Growing Moon

_**April ~ Growing Moon** _

 

Sweet scents of wildflowers and damp earth permeated the air around the compound, creating a strange combination of calm and anxiety. Today was the day of Claire's 16th birthday. The entire compound had been transformed into what Dean assumed a debutante ball would look like. Twinkling lights were strung around almost every tree around the perimeter along with the woodens beams of the stage they had built. Smells of roasting meat mingled with the other sweeter scents, enticing hungry growls out of the wolves walking near.

Claire's transition was such a different one from the rest of the wolves they really had no idea what to prepare for. They invited everyone, the hunters, the leopards and of course Rowena was there. If the girl turned out to be solely a leopard, she'd more than likely would be leaving to live with her grandmother for a while. Which broke Luc's heart but he completely understood.

If she was both animals, they still had no idea what to do with that. Would she stay here or go with Rowena? They had no idea how to tame or help with something like this.

Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. Today was very bitter sweet. They'd all been so eager to see what Claire would turn into but it also meant something so much bigger. There had been no news from their wolves keeping strong in their constant watching. But as Jody and many others had said over and over again, no news wasn't bad at all. It just meant even more waiting.

He turned as a snuffling noise was heard, a smile pulling at his lips as he watched his mate pull their two children closer. Leeloo had already put on her prettiest dress, her hair in braids here and there thanks to Mary. Though she was ready for the evening, she couldn't give up her afternoon nap with her brother and Castiel.

Dean quietly crept over to the bed and knelt down so he could drag his fingers through Mason's dark blond hair. He was going to take after his coloring, Dean just knew it. His eyes were so blue but as Castiel had pointed out, there was also green in there as well. Then of course Leeloo had to show off her own gorgeous green blue eyes as well. Dean was so undeniably proud of his beautiful children, it had his throat locking up to see just how magnificent their next child would be.

Gods he wanted so many more with Castiel. To have their house bursting full of children and a happy mate, he couldn't help the single tear sliding down his cheek.

Mason made a humming noise, his little hands grabbing at Dean's arm to yank closer to his chest. Dean chuckled softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his son's forehead. He was growing so fast. Just a few days before he had literally tore across the grass to chase after a bee that everyone had stopped to watch.

Bee had also been his first real word other than 'pappa' and 'dadda'. Which earned him the fond little nickname and now Castiel wanted to redecorate Mason's entire room into a bumble bee theme. Dean tried to talk him out of it but even Mason seemed excited every time a new bee decoration showed up in his room. So of course Dean just held his hands up and walked away laughing.

Something soft touched his cheek, he didn't even need to look up to know it was Castiel. He tilted his head into his mate's palm and grumbled low in his throat.

"Why don't you lay down with us?" Castiel whispered, dragging his nails through Dean's hair.

"Because some of us have work to do and not get to lay around all day," Dean teased.

Castiel huffed out a laugh as he fondly rolled his eyes, "Perks of being a very pregnant Omega."

"Mmhmm, excuses."

"Just get on the bed Alpha," Castiel demanded and who was Dean to argue with a very pregnant Omega?

* * *

A few hours later had them all outside joining with the other members of their family. Long embraces, kisses on the cheeks were being shared everywhere. For the moment all the stress and worry seemed to flit away in favor of being around the people they loved the most. Even Balthazar who had taken to hiding away for the most part was out of his cabin. His eyes were downcast but the other Novaks easily pulled him in. It hadn't been easy but the old wounds were slowly healing.

Dean felt his body swaying a bit to the beat of the drummers and a variety of other musicians they had nearly surrounding the entire stage. The music was soothing and calling out to his wolf to come and play. They had asked Claire what she wanted and surprising all of them, chose the more traditional music over a boom box.

The girl herself was dancing around in the center of the stage with the other young wolves. Adam, Ruby, Kevin, Tracy and even Nancy were all there with her. Claire looked beautiful in her flowing white summer dress, her long blonde hair curled and hanging down nearly to her waist. Dean laughed softly as Leeloo rushed to join them, a crown of flowers in her hands. Claire picked the girl up and smiled brightly when those flowers were placed gently on her head.

Claire was family, it didn't matter if she was a leopard or wolf or even just a human after all of this. She was family.

The music grew louder as the sun slowly began to set. The intensity of the surrounding energies flowing quicker, pulling everyone closer towards the little stage. More and more people were joining in on the dancing but Claire remained in the center.

Warm hands wrapped around Dean's waist and he groaned, the smell of mate and his unborn pup seeping into his nose. He turned to find Castiel looking beautiful as ever, the gown he chose earlier showing off his huge tummy. Dean found himself kneeling down and nuzzling his face all over that stretched skin had Castiel throwing his head back and laughing.

"Come you silly wolf," Castiel said, pulling Dean back to his feet and leading him towards the center.

For whatever reason, Dean had a flashback of almost over six years ago. The first time Castiel had come back to the compound after his father's murder. How shy and reserved he had been. Just the mere thought of any kind of attention on him making him flush crimson.

Oh look at him now. Dean's chest swelled with pride with how much his mate had grown and changed. He was commanding, strong but still his sweet precious mate. Dean crowded up against Castiel's back and hummed, the sound of the drums swaying them to the beat.

The moon wasn't quite full yet but it still held such great power over them, the unison of growls as it began to ascend into the night sky. They danced until the moon hit its peak and it was instantaneous. Claire let out a shriek and the music stopped, the crowd around the young girl grew tighter, lending their strength and loyalty to help her transition. Only Rowena, Pam, Samandriel and Castiel were allowed near her but did not touch. They kept to the four directions while the rest of their pack and family circled around them.

Claire had collapsed to the ground, her back bowing as she let out shriek after shriek. Dean watched, mesmerized at how her body was slowly changing. Then, as it did with every one of them, a tangible swirl of energy and magic seemed to wrap itself around her.

Everyone seemed to still as Claire let out one last sharp gasp, her body erupting into dark red fur. The muzzle was long as her eyes glowed that familiar electricity that Castiel had but instead of blue or silver, it was amber.

They waited with bated breath for her to shift into the other animal but nothing ever happened. The wolf yipped almost as if she was scared to not be welcomed but Luc quickly broke into the circle to embrace his daughter. Cheers and Howls exploded into the air followed by the sound of the leopards growling.

Dean made his way into the center and smiled brightly at the beautiful new wolf. He cupped her head in his hands and kissed at her muzzle, "Welcome to our family Claire Novak."

He pulled away quickly as the others wanted to welcome their new pack mate officially, many of them shifting into their animal skins to nuzzle her. Dean swallowed hard and felt the bittersweetness of the situation tighten his throat. When he looked up, he wasn't the only one.

Keelie was staring at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 

_~A few days later~_

 

Castiel rubbed at his belly nonchalantly as he read in the window seat of Dean's office. The days were growing shorter and soon he would be giving birth to their third child. It was so close and neither of them could stand to be apart from the other. Mason and Leeloo were with them wherever they went as well. The need to have his family close was overwhelming and nearly sending him into a panic when his daughter would disappear to play with her friends.

Mason was asleep in his playpen while Leeloo was coloring in one of her books at the desk with Dean. His mate was going over what Castiel was assuming all the notes of their impending move. Dean and Keelie were so sure of him having just a single baby. Was it wrong of him to pray to the Gods that this pup would follow in his and Keelie's path? He did not want his child to suffer but he also wanted to be left alone. He just wasn't sure which want was winning at this point.

There was a tug on his sleeve and he instantly put his book down to pull his daughter into his lap. Her little hands petted at his stomach and he smiled warmly.

"She's coming soon," Leeloo said, laying her head down and sighing. Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, his fingers trembling a little as he ran his fingers through her hair. He gazed up at Dean who he knew was feeling the same as he did. He wanted this to be joyous, to welcome their new pup with happiness, not sorrow. Dean made to get up and join them but the phone on his desk rang, surprising all of them.

"This is Dean Winchester. Ansem, what's-" Dean said, his entire body becoming rigid. Castiel sat up a little and watched the range of emotions fly over Dean's face.

"Are you sure? Okay, thank you so much for calling, keep us posted for more updates," Dean said quickly and hung up the phone. Their eyes met and Castiel's breath locked in his throat.

"They're moving out of Georgia...we need to call a meeting now," Dean said. Castiel nodded quickly and ushered Leeloo off his lap. Dean opened a hatch in the desk and pressed a series of buttons. Castiel had teased that it made his mate seem like he was batman or something but right at this moment, he was grateful for the new paging system. Charlie had created it to make it easier to call on Mary when Castiel needed her quickly or when like now, Dean needed to call a meeting.

By the time they were downstairs, Mary was ready to receive Leeloo and head upstairs. Her face was grim but didn't stop her from kissing both Dean and Castiel on the cheek.

Dean stopped him just before they went outside and kissed him fiercely, little bursts of arousal spreading out through his veins. He shook with the intensity of it and gasped when Dean pulled away to press their foreheads together.

"I love you," Dean whispered. Castiel swallowed around the growing knot in his throat, his body begging to be closer to his mate. They held tightly to each other until they heard the yips coming from outside.

"I love you too Dean, no matter what," Castiel said, kissing him one more time before Dean pulled them outside.

* * *

Dean stood before his entire pack and took a deep breath, "We just received a call from Ansem. The Georgia pack was seen moving out last night but they aren't coming here just yet. It seems that-that they're trying to take out several packs first," Dean said solemnly. There were questions flying at him from everywhere and he held his hands up to quiet them.

"Tennessee was taken out and they're continuing to move North. From what we saw in Keelie's vision, they're planning to take out Kentucky and both North and South Virginia. We're not sure who else is on his list. We've been in contact with the Queen of Maine, Amara through Julian. She's standing strong and will not let them any further than New York. The packs up there are banding together to keep Uriel and his pack out. But this...this confirms our suspicions. Uriel is trying to gather as many as he can to come here," Dean said. He felt Castiel sway next to him and he quickly grabbed at his mate before he was able to fall to the ground.

"I'm okay...I'm okay just light headed," Castiel said quickly. Dean didn't like how pale his mate was or how wide his eyes were. Keelie and Pam were quick to asses him and both of them reassured Dean that his mate was just fine.

"What do we do now Dean?" Michael called out, his face tight with worry. His daughter Willa tucked in against his neck. Tessa stood tall next to him and Dean was ever more grateful to the Gods for the wolves figuring out their differences. They were so changed from earlier this year they were hardly recognizable. And Willa was flourishing from it.

Dean kissed Castiel's temple as the two women helped him to sit on the porch steps instead of standing.

"We continue to wait, keep our eyes and ears open for anything even if it's small. Keep your phones close but don't forget to live. We may be heading for the biggest fight of our lives but we can't let everything stop because of this. We will survive this and come out of it stronger, like every time before this," Dean answered. The wolves responded with shouts and howls, making the hairs on Dean's arms stand on end.

Dean dismissed them quickly and instantly moved to Castiel's side, his hands touching every bit of skin he could reach without being indecent, "Shhh it's okay. I'm okay," Castiel cooed. Dean wasn't convinced and continued to nuzzle his way into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"Let's get them upstairs," Pam said quietly. Dean lifted Castiel into his arms and was lead blindly back into the house. Somehow he managed to get them both upstairs and onto the bed. Leeloo and Mason quickly crawling in between them to be smothered by their parents scents and kisses.

The door clicked closed and it was then Dean finally pried himself out of Castiel's neck to look at his family.

"We'll make it through this Dean, we will," Castiel whispered, his eyes clouding with tears. Dean nodded numbly, pulling his mate and children that much closer.

* * *

"Dean...oh thank God, I haven't heard from you since Claire's transition," Victor said, his hand swiping down his face. His heart was hammering in his chest as Dean told him of the news. It made him want to throw something. They had all been through enough. Especially Castiel.

"You gotta stay out of this Vic, we don't know how bad this will get…" Dean said softly. Victor stopped in his pacing, his face drawing down in a deep frown.

"Like hell we're stayin out of this Winchester, you know damn well we will be by your side," Victor groused out.

"Vic-"

"You listen to me wolfie," Victor said, his heart lightening when Dean gave him a chuckle, "We're fighting with you. That's what family does and that's what we are aren't we?"

"Of course...Gods Vic, I'm fucking scared I'm going to lose everything," Dean hissed, a not so subtle sniffle coming through the phone. Victor felt his own throat close up and he nodded to himself.

"That ain't gonna happen Dean, not on my watch. Stay strong brother, those bastards have no idea what they're walking into," he said, his voice much stronger than the way he felt on the inside.

"Thanks Vic, I gotta go. Castiel's waking up and we need to feed the pups. I'll call you tomorrow, promise," Dean said softly.

"You better, get some sleep Dean," Victor answered, hanging up his cell before tossing it on his desk. Hearing the amount of fear in his best friend's voice shook him to the core. In the nearly six years since he'd known the wolf, he'd never heard him that freaked out.

He had just picked up the framed picture of him holding Leeloo on her second birthday when the door to his office creaked open. His eyes stayed on the picture though, the way the little girl was smiling, the otherworldly glow in her eyes caught by the camera. He didn't have children of his own yet but he would die before anything happened to those pups again. It wasn't a lie, the Tillamook pack was family and Victor was determined to not let that get ruined.

"What is it boss?" Sherman asked. Victor let out a petulant breath and shook his head. He was surprised to see that Diana woman with him but her presence was becoming less annoying.

"We've got a fight comin, you ready?" he asked.

"You bet your ass we're ready," Sherman said.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fluff/angsty/filler chapter. The next one should be coming right after!

This is just a fluff/angsty/filler chapter. The next one should be coming right after!

* * *

Keelie was staring at the walls of her bedroom when the door behind her opened slowly. The scent of her mate washed over her and the wolf whined deep and pitiful. Her entire body was screaming at her to just give in, to let the pain overwhelm her and maybe, just maybe she'd finally be free. All she wanted was peace within herself and Garth's presence used to give her a moment of that freedom but it was becoming harder and harder every day. To the point where she rarely ever spent time at home, even sleeping in the woods. It was the only place where the skull splitting pain could recede.

"Keelie?" Garth called out softly, his voice soothing some of the rawness she felt in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, pull him down and beg him to never let her be alone. But things were never that simple for her.

She barely looked over at him from her position on the bed but she could hear him shuffling further into their bedroom, his woodsy scent filtering all around her and making this even harder than it already was.

"Keelie...I'm still here," Garth said, his voice pleading as his searing hot fingers clung to her icy cold ones. A timid smile pulled at her lips as he tried to warm them, blowing his breath into her palms. They tingled in his grip but never lost their frigidness. It seemed that everything about her was turning to ice.

Keelie took in a shuddering breath and the first of what would be many tears began to fall, "I don't know if I can do this anymore," Keelie whined as her body began to tremble. Garth moved suddenly and he was sitting behind her, his legs and arms wrapped around her like some kind of octopus. She shuddered even harder, a wrenched out sob exploding out of her throat.

"I'm here, I'm not going to leave you alone," Garth's warm breath tickled along her ear. Keelie felt so blocked and frozen she was scared to try and melt back against him. It was a deep fear that if she did, she'd end up taking him down with her.

"G-Garth, I-I can't.." she sobbed, her body wracked with them as Garth continued to be the only thing that seemed to hold her together. She wasn't even aware of him moving her until his body was pressed on top of hers.

"We're going to get through this, we always do," he whispered, lips grazing over her's before trailing down her neck. She gasped as a burst of warmth spread through her when he kissed at the mark on her neck. Something deep down buried underneath all the ice was struggling to surface. Garth dragged his teeth against his mark just as his body pressed harder against her when some of the ice shattered.

"Garth, please," she whined. Her fingers were still numb as she struggled to remove his pants. Garth tipped up her face to kiss her deeply, his hands taking her place to undress them both quickly. Tears were trailing down her cheeks as he finally sank deep inside of her, breaking down more of that ice and warming her up from the inside. Feeling returned to the tips of her fingers and she was able to cling to her mate as he made love to her, those warm lips kissing her tears away.

* * *

"Alright Sam, we've got pretty much everything done on the list," Gabriel groaned, fingers digging into his eyes. His best friend and co-worker sat next to him, his body sagging heavily into his plush computer chair. They were in the office of the main house, stacks of papers and lists piled all around them. A huge map laid out on top of the desk, nearly taking up the whole thing. Several different colors decorated it, telling them who their allies were, where the enemy was moving and lastly, their own _escape_ plan. Only him and Sam knew how to read it, others tried too only to get a migraine.

"Good, I think it's time to leave this be for now anyway. We've only got a few days until the full moon," Sam said quietly. They shared a knowing look and no words had to be spoken. Castiel was going to give birth on the full moon and everyone knew it. The timing was perfect and it was befitting the situation. Even though the both of them were beyond ecstatic to be welcoming not only another niece but a new pack mate there was fear beneath all that.

"So uh, are you and Jess still?" Gabriel asked, teeth tearing at his bottom lip. In the corner of his eye he could see Sam nodding, a little half smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. Dean was right when he said we have to keep living. And if she catches and if we win…"

"When we win."

Sam huffed out a laugh, his hand clamping down on Gabriel's shoulders, "Of course, when we win, it'll be a good thing. A blessing almost."

"It will be a blessing Sammy. Every pup is a blessing, not just Dean's," Gabriel said with a raised brow. Sam blushed so dark it looked like it hurt but there was a small smile on the younger Beta's lips.

"Yeah...of course. I know that I just...It's hard you know?" Sam said quickly. Gabriel rolled his eyes and thunked Sam in the back of his head.

"You're telling _me_ that? The older brother of Castiel the great?" he laughed. Sam's eyes bugged but once he realized Gabriel was only teasing he burst into a fit of laughter. Something warm and fond slithered through the cloud of anxiety and Gabriel was able to let out a breath.

"Our families are pretty damn special," Sam said, his voice still tinged with laughter. Gabriel nodded eagerly.

"Yes, nothing has ever been easy for any of us. But I would never change it."

"Me neither. Now c'mon, we've been buried under all this for too long," Sam said gesturing to the pile of mess. Gabriel snorted and quickly followed his fellow Beta out of the office. The house was quiet which was pretty normal for it being the middle of the day. The pups were in the meeting hall for their lessons while Dean and Castiel were off visiting Jo and Ellen up in Eugene. Gabriel had argued about his little brother going but Castiel was a stubborn and highly bossy Omega. It was even worse with him being this far into his pregnancy. Dean had just held his hands up in surrender and Castiel left with him.

"I'll see ya later," Sam called out, already running towards the meeting hall.

Gabriel watched until Sam disappeared into the house before turning towards his own cabin. He was practically itching to hold his twins close to his chest. They were only a few months but already they had such little personalities to each of them. Tibby was just like her mother where Tommy was a little bit shyer, allowing his sister to do the exploring. Gods Gabriel loved them both so much.

He entered the house and groaned at the smell of homemade stew and happy pups. Krissy was singing to herself in the kitchen and Gabriel didn't hesitate from entering the room. The twins were in their play pen and his mate was stirring a rather large pot. She turned just as he embraced her, his face instantly burrowing into her neck.

"Well hello to you too," Krissy laughed, twisting as much as possible to drop the spoon onto the counter before hugging him back.

"Smells amazing in here," Gabriel said, kissing her soft skin and pulling away enough to look into her dark brown eyes. They always held so much mischief Gabriel wondered if she truly were the trickster Loki, a wolf they were commonly confused with.

"I bet, when was the last time you ate?" she asked pecking at his lips. Gabriel grinned, shrugging his shoulders as he released her to head over to the twins. He could practically hear the roll of his mates eyes and he just chuckled, reaching in to snag one of the wiggling twins. He somehow managed to grab Tommy and kissed at his forehead.

"Well you're lucky I made extra. Was gonna take some over to Benny and Alfie," she said covering the pot. Gabriel turned to give her a look of confusion but she was already shrugging.

"Samandriel is only a month a way and is refusing to cook anything and Benny somehow forgets he's one of the best cooks around when his mate is stressed out. They are truly hopeless," she laughed. Gabriel grinned and moved to sit down at one of their chairs. Krissy took the one next to him and leaned her elbow on the table to press her chin into her palm.

"What's up babe? You're never this quiet," she said.

Gabriel sighed a little, his cheek resting on top of the baby's head, "Just worried. About so many things. I'm glad I have a mate who doesn't forget she can cook," he grinned. Krissy slapped at his knee playfully but her face remained worried.

"Gabe, everything's gonna work out okay? We've been through shit before."

"Nothing on this scale though. Next week should be a celebration, not..whatever this is," he said, getting back up to put the pup back into the pen. Both of them glanced up with soft noises before crawling close to each other. There was a warm hand at his back and he sighed, leaning back against his mate. Krissy wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"The plan will work."

"But what if it doesn't? Something could go wrong-"

Krissy spun him around and gently pressed her fingers against his lips, "There is always a chance for something to go wrong. But we'll work around it, keep going and survive it. It's what we do. And hell maybe there's something amazing waiting for us over this mountain," she said softly.

Gabriel pursed his lips to kiss at her fingers and nodded, "I believe that too," he said and pulled her close. Something deep in his gut unfurling, allowing just a little bit of worry to release.

* * *

Hael trailed her fingers through the icy cold water and shivered. It wasn't even that cold out yet but the water was frigid against her skin. She wished it was still frozen over enough to skate on. It was one of her favorite things. When she was just a pup she'd sneak out and slide along the ice with several of the younger wolves her age. She couldn't remember a time she wasn't here but from what she was told, she was only five when they brought her to Tillamook.

No one could remember why or how she managed to hide herself in a hollow oak tree near the Washington border but it had been Rufus who heard her cries. It still made her chest hurt when she thought of the older gruff Alpha. He'd been so strong in their last fight, he truly went out the warrior way. They'd given her the honor of lighting his pyre and even though she wanted to collapse at saying her final goodbyes to her savior, it was right.

It was also the beginnings of a very long court ship between her and Adam. A bubble of laughter left her lips just thinking about it. All that time she thought the guy was head over heels in love with Jo Harvelle. Come to find out he was just trying to get advice on how to actually talk to a girl. They'd talked that night and he walked her to her cabin at the end of the night. It was sweet but she wasn't ready for anything serious. At the time she was still a little jumpy from when that Alpha had dragged her into the woods during the claiming moon.

After Leeloo's naming ceremony Ruby had come to her talking about wanting to go to a college out of state to get away from everything. To be somewhere other than Oregon. As much as Hael loved her home, she was itching to do something different for a change. She jumped at the chance and of course, Adam decided to follow. It surprised her even now how patient he'd been with her, waiting for her to even go on a date with him.

They still weren't technically together but after Hael had impersonated Keelie and Adam stayed by her side the entire time, she knew it was time. Biting her lip she glanced down at her reflection in the water and couldn't help smiling. She was more than ready for this part of her life to move forward.

Just as she was about to stand there was a crunch behind her and she jumped, turning to see Adam there. As if she had conjured him up by just her thoughts alone. He had a bashful grin on his face and she laughed, beckoning him closer.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as he sat across from her. He ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair and shrugged.

"Was out walking and realized I hadn't seen you all day," he said. Hael shook her head fondly and laughed. He tried to run his fingers through his hair again but she snatched at his hand instead. It was a nervous tick of his and she wanted him to never be nervous around her.

"I'm glad you found me," she said twining their fingers together. Adam's eyes widened as he scooted a bit closer.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, watching their hands for a moment then raised her eyes to meet his, "If you're still wanting to, I want you to be my mate, my Mo Chroi," she said softly. Her breath sped up a little as her heart did, her eyes never leaving Adam's face. It seemed to take forever but he finally smiled wide, nodding eagerly.

"Of course I still do. I love you Hael," he said, leaning in slowly. Hael laughed and pulled him in close, humming as their lips touched for the first time.

"I love you too Adam," her eyes fluttered shut as they nuzzled against each other. She fell back against the grass and pulled Adam down with her, snuggling with him as the cool hair blew past them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna move super fast, just sayin now lol.

 

* * *

The night of the full moon everyone waited with bated breath for it all to begin. Dean stood upon the rock, calling out to them to stand together and never forget who they were. Castiel waddled into the circle to give the offering, his large stomach illuminated by the moon herself. No one wanted to shift and run off, they all wanted to stay and give their energies to the newest pup.

And just how they all predicted, it happened the moment the moon hit it's peak. Castiel dropped his offering basket with a sharp gasp, the ground beneath him becoming wet. Dean jumped down from the rock, calling out orders here and there. Pam, Keelie and Mary rushed forward with blankets and quickly got Castiel on the ground.

At first Dean thought Castiel would become shy or claustrophobic with the entire pack and all their friends surrounding them but he was thrilled to be wrong. His mate soaked in all of the energies pushed to him and used it to strengthen himself.

Dean held tightly onto one hand while Keelie held the other while whispering his own encouragements into Castiel's ear. His mate's entire body was trembling but soon it was time to push. Dean moved quickly behind Castiel and helped him to sit up, both of their hands gripping onto his knees.

He had a sudden flashback of Leeloo being born, how tired and weak Castiel had been from hours of pushing. Then Mason's birth, how he'd screamed and cursed until their son finally decided to pop out. Now, Castiel was a warrior in his own right, gritting his teeth and pushing with barely even a scream.

"You're doin so good Cas, I can see her head," Pam said, her eyes focused and ready to deliver their third child. Dean was beyond amazed how their women and Omegas did this, how they were able to bear all this pain. His mate was so strong it made him smile so big and want to kiss him. But when he tried Castiel growled at him.

"Focus silly Alpha," Castiel gritted and Dean chuckled, getting back to giving the support his mate needed. Castiel stiffened as he pushed again, his head falling back against Dean's shoulder as he released a labored breath, his body slumping.

"We got the head out, c'mon Cas one more push," Pam urged. Castiel nodded and finally turned his head to look at Dean. The wolf was right there, shining in those electric blue eyes and for a moment Dean was completely lost. He did kiss him then and Castiel hummed against his lips. Their wolves nuzzled and marked each other eagerly before his mate was gently pulling away to press his forehead against Dean's chin.

"You can do this baby," Dean said, holding onto his mate's legs as Castiel began to tire.

The pack pushed closer, a soft murmuring of growling and whispered words emanating around them. Dean closed his eyes felt more than heard Castiel's wolf howl as he pushed hard, a sharp cry erupting through the night air.

Dean held his breath and pried his eyes open to gaze upon their beautiful new daughter. Her eyes shining brightly and wide open. She was staring right at them, the silver already present in caught the firelight and Dean wanted to cry she was so magnificent. It took him a long moment to realize Castiel was holding his breath, his hands no longer gripping Dean's arms but pressing on his stomach. Almost as if he was trying to push out another pup.

"Cas…" Keelie whispered, her head shaking minutely. Her own hand pressed against his and Castiel sucked in a sharp breath. He squeezed her fingers and nodded jerkily.

"I-I know...give her to me," Castiel said thickly, his throat caught on a sob the moment he had their daughter in his arms. She was even more beautiful up close and Dean's smile was so wide it nearly hurt. Castiel sobbed as he touched her face, his fingers trembling.

"Hello my beautiful little girl. No matter what happens, know that you are loved and wanted," Castiel whispered. Dean's chest squeezed and he hugged his family close. After the first squall, the pup was incredibly quiet. Her eyes taking in everything around her before finally resting on her parents once more.

"I wanna see!" a little voice shouted and Dean laughed, turning to see his oldest dodging hands trying to stop her from entering the circle.

"It's alright, she needs to meet her baby sister," Dean called out, holding out his hand for her. Leeloo quickly ran to him and gasped when she finally got to look at their newest family member.

"Oh Daddy, she's beautiful," she whispered. The pup opened her mouth in a smile when she caught sight of Leeloo and his oldest squealed with delight.

"What's her name?" Pam asked, a tired smile stretching her lips. Dean gave her one right back and kissed at Castiel's temple.

"Aine...after the Old Goddess of love, growth and light," Castiel said, his eyes never leaving her face. Dean nodded and looked up to the others who were waiting both patiently to learn their new little pack mate's name.

"Let me introduce you to Aine, welcome to the family my sweet little girl," Dean said. The air around them exploded with the sounds of howls and roars. Aine smiled that huge toothless smile of hers and Dean couldn't help joining in.

* * *

Dean pulled the blankets up to Castiel's chin and leaned in to kissed at his cheek, his mate murmuring in his sleep. They'd finally made it back home and as much as his wolf was eager to go run, he couldn't leave his family. Leeloo was curled up on the bed with her brother Mason while Aine slept peacefully in the small crib they used for their bedroom.

He was about to get undressed to join his family on the bed when something stopped him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and then suddenly the front door was being slammed shut.

"Dean!" Sam's voice carried through the house and Dean groaned with how much stress was tinged within it.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked, his eyes squinting as he tried to sit up. Dean shook his head and hurried out of the room. Not only was Sam waiting for him but so were Benny, Bobby, and his father John. Mary, Ellen, Nathaniel and Victor came in next. All of them short of breath but it was Sam who's face had gone completely pale.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, taking the last few steps down slowly. Sam swallowed hard, his hands fumbling together as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

"We just got the call from Ansem...they've already started to move. He was switching shifts with one of the other Alphas when he caught their scent. They're on their way to Texas right now," Sam said in a rush. Dean stared at his brother, willing him to be wrong. To have this all be some kind of nightmare. His blood ran cold and he didn't remember staggering. John helped him into a chair while his mother rubbed his back.

"H-How many?" Dean stammered. Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally realized what Dean was asking. Any color remaining in Sam's face drained and he looked ready to throw up.

"Ansem said it was close to two hundred, he has seven different packs including his own. If he takes out Eldon in Texas, it'll push him over two hundred," Sam said thickly. Dean groaned, his head dropping down into his hands.

"Oh Gods….Okay, we know the plan. We just, have to go through with it. Tell everyone to get ready, phase one starts tomorrow. Get Ansem back on the phone and tell him to get his ass back here along with all the other Alphas," John demanded. Dean didn't even care that John was doing his job, he was grateful for it. All he could think about was the fact that his newborn pup was upstairs and soon he'd have to say goodbye to her along with Leeloo, Mason and his mate. He whined low in his throat and strong hands were suddenly lifting him.

"We gotta get him back upstairs to Castiel. We'll take care of everything else," Mary said quickly. He could hear everyone moving all around him but he couldn't see them. Everything was a blur but he was aware of being hauled up the stairs which meant it was Benny helping him. Before they could reach his bedroom door he stopped to stare into his best friend's face.

"We'll get through this...right?" he begged. Benny's eyes suddenly clouded with tears but he nodded.

"Of course we will brother. We have too," Benny whispered. Dean felt himself nod and pull Benny close to hug him tight. They clung to each other for a moment until Benny tore himself away to get to his own mate. Dean sucked in a lungful of air and tried to get his heart to calm down. His hand was twisting the knob when the door flew open revealing his mate.

"It's happening isn't it? They're coming…" Castiel said.

"Baby, you shouldn't be standing," he barely got out as Castiel swayed. Dean was quick and got him in his arms before he even hit the floor. He got them into the rocker, not wanting to disturb their sleeping pups and held Castiel as he cried into his shoulder.

* * *

"I'd like to know how exactly they found out so fast? It's only been a few hours since Castiel gave birth, how the fuck do they already know?" Balthazar growled, his arms crossed over his chest as he paced the kitchen of the main house. He could faintly hear his little brother crying and every instinct was to go upstairs and check on him. Instead he focused and continued to pace while everyone else shook their heads.

"Me too brother. Seems we have a traitor in our midst," Michael said. His hands clasped together on the table while Tessa stood close, her eyes staring off into nothing. Balthazar still wasn't sure what his brother saw in the girl but now wasn't the time to question his brother's motives.

"But who? I don't believe it to be the Lamias, they've been nothing but very compliant with anything we've asked of them," Gabriel said. Keelie nodded her fingers pulling at her hair a bit.

"They weren't even on the property to know," she said quietly.

"That we know of anyway, no one can sense them remember?" Michael snapped. Balthazar rolled his eyes and continued on with his pacing. There was something off but he couldn't get his mind wrapped around what he was missing.

"It doesn't matter now, we've got work to do," Bobby groused, taking his leave with Ellen and Jo right on his heels.

"We gotta warn the others, especially Rowena and Jody," Sam said to Gabriel and soon the two Betas were hurrying off towards their office. Leaving Balthazar alone with his oldest brother. Someone he hadn't seen or talked too since receiving his punishment. There'd been a moment of acceptance at the full moon but Balthazar still felt a huge wall between them. After all, Michael had wanted him to take over the business.

"You should get some sleep Balth, got a long day tomorrow," Michael said, taking Tessa's hand and headed for the door. Something squeezed at Balthazar's chest watching his brother leave but he didn't stop him. It was as if that magick binding his tongue was still there. Shaking his head in frustration he turned as well and headed towards the office instead. Gabriel and Sam were well under way with contacting all their allies. He could hear Rowena's and Jody's voices as he closed the door.

He'd only been in this room a handful of times but for some reason it looked so different now. For one, there was a huge map on the wall with all kinds of different markings. He glanced over at the Betas before stepping over to it. He could clearly see the outlines of their allies and then separate ones for their enemies. Then green for neutral for states that could be possibilities. Amara's was a huge one and Balthazar hoped that maybe someday they could be allies. He missed Maine and really wanted to go back there.

His eyes traced over the map a few times before landing on Louisiana. There was a name crossed out with a question mark. He leaned in, his heart hammering in his chest.

"That son of a bitch…"

"Balth? What is it?" Gabriel called out. He faced his brother and shook his head.

"Gadreel...has anyone seen or heard from him? Or any of his pack mates for that matter?" he asked walking closer to the desk.

"Well he was supposed to check in last week-"

"But he never did," Sam interrupted, immediately reaching out for the phone.

"You think he could be the traitor?" Gabe asked as both of them watched Sam frantically jam his finger into the buttons.

"Yeah, I do. The guy was scared shitless of Uriel. The thing is, he's supposedly not under the Lamia's protection anymore so why didn't we sense him?" Balthazar questioned.

"It wouldn't have mattered. He and his pack were invited so scenting them wouldn't have been strange or out of place. I just don't know if they were actually here," Gabriel answered. Balthazar growled low and slammed his fist into the table. He'd spent years running from Uriel and now the prick was coming right to them. Castiel tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, that by Balthazar returning home hadn't brought Uriel. It brought the Lamia's yes not the hybrid piece of shit. Though Balthazar had to agree, it was just easier to blame himself.

"The Lamias have not seen Gadreel or his pack but Charlie just messaged me, she saw one of his pack mates right before the ceremony. So they were here, we just have no idea where they went," Sam said running a hand through his hair.

"Then we need to find him-"

"There's no time for that now brother. Uriel already knows about Castiel and knowing that coward, Gadreel's on the run. We need to focus on getting everyone out of here and ready," Gabriel argued. Balthazar took in a deep breath and shook his head again.

"And what if he finds about all this? What if he's in the woods right now learning about our plans? I'll find him and bring him here to face our Conri. And I'll do it alone. Please let me do this," Balthazar practically begged. Gabriel shared a look with Sam before nodding.

"Okay...keep in touch with us. I can't lose you again Balth...no one in our family can lose you again," Gabriel hissed. Balthazar swallowed around the sudden knot in his throat and he surged forward to hug his brother.

"I will, promise."

* * *

The next couple of days went by so fast that Castiel wasn't even sure he'd been awake through any of it. The very next day after the full moon had been the gathering of everyone, making sure every single one of their pack mates knew and agreed on all of the plans. Only a few had some remarks and those were ones who wanted to stay and fight. Dean had been so good explaining that they were truly needed else where, to protect those of who couldn't protect themselves. The children, the elderly and some who just couldn't fight.

It had also been the day Castiel had to say goodbye to not only his niece and nephew, but to his brother Luc. It was too hard and he refused to let go. Luc had laughed softly and kissed his forehead, promising they would see each other again. His big hand cupped Castiel's cheek like he had when they were younger and he watched them climb into the jeep. Meg stood beside him with her own tears rolling down her cheeks. She gave him a brave smile and turned to hurry back into the meeting hall. If it was hard for him, it must have been devastating for her. To not only watch her soul mate leave but her children as well. The guilt in his gut tried to overtake him but he managed to push it down. There would be time for when this was all over for him to keel over.

But right now he had a job to do.

This day would be the hardest one of his entire life. It was the day the pups were to be moved to somewhere up north towards Eugene. Only the ones accompanying the pups knew where they were going, hoping to keep them safer. Garth, Charlie, Anna, Samandriel several of the Lamias and a handful of the Leopards were part of that group. All the rest of their Omegas and ones who couldn't fight would be going with them as well. Link and Lyra volunteered themselves and Castiel couldn't say anything, all he could do was hug them tightly. After how they had protected him all those years ago while at school made him comfortable putting his children's lives in their hands.

The pups themselves had an idea something was happening but to keep the panic to a minimum they kept it a secret until now. Leeloo had stared up at him with a mixture of anger and hurt that it made his chest squeeze painfully. She said nothing, just trudged up the stairs to pack up a bag. He was so scared that this would be his last moment with his oldest daughter that he'd started crying the moment she came back down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Peanut...I wish-I wish this could be different," he gasped. Leeloo dropped her bag and launched herself at him, tucking her face into his neck.

"I'm not mad daddy, I promise I'm not mad," she whispered, soft little sniffles brushing against his ear. He gently pushed her back to see those gorgeous eyes filled with tears and Castiel broke down even more, picking her up to take her outside to meet up with the others. There was such a sour scent in the air he nearly choked on it. Dean was already out there, Aine cradled in one arm while the other supported Mason on his hip. If it had been any other time than this one he would have taken in the moment to remember forever.

Castiel knelt down on the ground and brushed Leeloo's hair back behind her ear and tried so hard to smile for her. Of course she wasn't having any of it. She looked behind her as all the other pups were saying goodbye and quickly brushed the tears from her own cheeks.

"Promise me we'll see each other again," she demanded. Castiel's mouth dropped open and the only sound that came out was a strangled squeak.

"Lee…" Dean started but Leeloo let out a growl that could easily rival her father's.

"No...you both have to promise me. I won't go unless you do!" she shouted, her tiny body starting to shake. She was trying so hard to keep it together, to show that she was strong enough and Castiel couldn't hold back the sob that ripped out of his chest.

"You'll see us both again, I swear it," he said, frantically pulling his daughter into a hug. Suddenly there was a head pushing between them and large, warm arms wrapped around both of them. Castiel made room for Mason to wiggle in the middle as they snuggled into the comfort Dean was trying to give them. It made him a little angry that his mate wasn't as upset as he was. But he knew Dean better than anyone. He knew that his Alpha was breaking apart inside but he was better at hiding it now. The moment they'd be alone though, both of them were going to be inconsolable.

"We'll be together again, before you even know it little one," Dean whispered. Leeloo whined and they wriggled around to get even closer. Much too soon there was a clearing of a throat and Castiel glanced up to see Garth looking down at them with a grim look.

"We have to go now," he said, wincing a little. Castiel nodded and smothered both of his children with kisses before Aine was being pushed into his arms. This was the moment he was not wanting the most. He'd barely even gotten to know his newest daughter and now he was having to say goodbye to her? He was thankful there was already a connection between them, especially when she'd look at him in this way that told him she already knew what was going on. Her little hands found his face and a soft wave of warmth covered him like a blanket.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered, brushing his lips over her forehead before reluctantly handing her back to Mary. His mother in law looked just about as wrecked as he felt. Her hair was haphazardly thrown into a braid, her face streaked with tears. He quickly gave her a hug and she kissed his cheek.

"I so wish you didn't have to deal with this," she said, anger lacing her words. Castiel nodded woodenly, his arms wrapping around himself as he watched all three of his children be ushered towards the SUV's. Leeloo was holding Rhiannon's hand but before both of them were put in the car she looked over at Castiel and gave him the bravest little smile he'd ever seen on a six year old.

"I love you," he said quietly. She nodded and blew him a kiss, finally allowing for Garth to put her in one of the many car seats. He watched numbly while the cars backed up slowly, turning onto the road even slower. It was almost as if the drivers were trying to give them just a few more moments. There were little hands pressed against the windows and when the cars finally drove out of view Castiel collapsed to the ground crying out his grief. The air around him was so thick it was damn near suffocating. Sounds of howling, groaning and sobbing surrounded him and Castiel couldn't take it. Even as hands tried to stop him he pushed them away and took off in a run.

He wasn't being fair, his mate was hurting just as much as he was and Castiel was being selfish. He couldn't help it though. Emptiness was clawing it's way through his now hollow belly, tightening his throat to where it was becoming difficult to breathe. He finally collapsed onto the forest floor in a heap, the air in his lungs getting trapped.

"Baby, c'mon you gotta calm down," Dean said close to his ear and Castiel would regret it later but he shoved Dean hard. His mate barely even looked phased and it was killing Castiel. He stumbled to his feet and shoved his mate again, wanting to feel anything other than this grief trying to drown him.

"I'm not going to fight you, no matter how hard you try," Dean said, his eyes tightening with pain. Castiel crumpled into himself and as he fell, he knew his mate, his best friend, his everything would catch him. Dean's arms pulled him in and both of them sank down into the grass. It was then he finally felt Dean crying and as much as Castiel had wanted it, it hurt even worse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Dean jerked back and quickly cupped his face, both of them were such a mess of tears and snot it was almost, just almost enough to make him laugh.

"Don't you ever apologize again. This is not your fault. The only one we can blame is this bastard Uriel but we'll get through this. I swear to the Gods I will get you through this baby," Dean said, his warm breath tickling Castiel's face. He nodded eagerly and fell forward to push his face into Dean's neck.

"I know it's hard but I feel deep down in my soul that everything we've ever wanted is just over this last mountain," Dean said. Castiel tried to argue, to say that it'll never be over. There would always be someone out there who wanted to take everything away from them. But something stopped him. A warm brush of wind and the smell of cloves so strong he thought he was dreaming washed over him. It was incredibly soothing and it was enough for him to calm down to really see what Dean was saying.

Uriel owned all the states they had troubles with. All the states that still practiced having Omega slaves. They all stood with Uriel and if he took out Eldon on his way here and they in turn took Uriel out...it would end all of this. Castiel smiled for the first time in days and peered up into his mate's face.

"I believe that too," he said. Dean looked at him in wonder and he too finally smiled, both of them leaning in at the same time to kiss chastely.

* * *

Dean tucked Castiel into their bed and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. His mate was beyond exhausted and this fight hadn't even begun yet. Dean was tired too but his brain was too alert for him to even try and rest with Castiel. He'd just end up tossing and turning, disturbing his mate and both of them would be grumpy. They'd spent hours in the woods after both of them had broken down. Saying goodbye to their pups would forever stay in his mind as the worst. It made him proud though. His daughter was so strong with her growl towards him, he'd wanted to scoop her up and tell her just how amazed he was by her. He'd make up for lost time when they got them back.

Now he had to let his poor mate get some sleep. They'd taken a bath the moment they returned home and Castiel nearly fell asleep in the tub.

Dean sighed heavily as he closed the door and headed down the stairs. The air was becoming less and less thick with grief as the hours went by but it was still making his skin itch. He hated when his pack felt this horrible. They'd all agreed though so the guilt of putting his wolves through this thankfully didn't try to pull him down. He was also grateful that his mother had finally agreed to join the group. She'd wanted to stay behind, to fight with them but John, Dean and Sam all disagreed. Of course she took offense and Dean didn't fault her for that. The stress was too high and normally she'd know right away they weren't calling her weak. She was the strongest out of all of them and Dean needed his mother to be with the pups. And even though Jess was a great fighter, she agreed to accompany them as well. It eased Mary's tension and she went to work almost immediately.

He shook his head fondly and entered the office. It was a mess but he didn't have the heart to clean up after the two Betas. Everyone had been in a rush to get things moving that Dean wasn't surprised to see it in this state.

Something near where they placed the huge map on the wall caught his eye and he slowly walked over. Someone had placed a sticky note over Louisanna and when he looked closer, his heart jumped into his throat.

Gadreel, not checked in since last week. Balthazar tracking him down.

"Fuck...that's how they found out," Dean spat, slamming his fist right into the middle of the map. The wall behind splintered and in turn ripped the thin paper a little. He couldn't bring himself to care. Gods he'd been so stupid to keep that damn pack here. He thought maybe if he showed them their ways maybe, just maybe they'd join them. Once again he'd been so stupid!

He wanted to shift and run through the woods howling. Maybe find that coward himself and tear into his throat. Of course it didn't change the fact that Uriel was coming no matter what, but maybe they'd have more time.

A bitter laugh bubbled from his throat. More time. Hadn't they all been complaining about the wait just a few weeks ago? Dean shook his head and slumped down in the window seat. He needed to sleep, his body was aching for it but he just couldn't relax. Something else was bugging him and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dean laid down on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling as his brain worked into overdrive in a vain attempt to figure out what it was.

He hadn't been aware of when his eyes closed or when he fell asleep but it felt like minutes when someone shook him roughly.

"What the fuck-"

"Dean, wake up. You gotta wake up man, Victor's on the phone, something's happening," Sam said in a panic. Dean shot up so quick he tumbled off the window seat but his brother helped him over to the computer where Victor's face was way too close to the camera.

"Vic? What's wrong?" Dean demanded, his knuckles going white with how tight he was gripping the desk.

"Dean...I-I don't even know how to tell you this….they're here," Victor said. Dean's stomach plummeted to the ground. How could they have gotten here so fast! Castiel was still upstairs and nowhere near safe enough from the compound.

"They're all here," Victor said, his face breaking out in such a wondrous smile Dean's head spun. He glanced up at Sam who looked just as confused.

"Wait...who? Who's there Vic?" Dean asked.

"The people of Tillamook…" Victor whispered.

Dean's mouth dropped open and next to him the phone rang, making him jump. Sam quickly picked it up and instantly put it on speaker.

"Dean! It's Jo! You're not going to believe this...fucking hell I'm not even sure I'm awake. But the people of Eugene...they're all outside the club. They want to help! The humans want to help!" she said, her laugh being muddled through a sob. Dean's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Victor in the camera.

"It's the same here too Dean, everyone wants to help," he laughed. Then the camera was zooming through the station and sure enough, when the doors opened, there were hundreds of people waiting outside. The cheers made the speakers on his desk crackle and he was so stunned, he couldn't even make a noise. Suddenly that Diana woman's face appeared in the screen and she smirked.

"A close friend of yours once told me that if the people knew that if the reason why their safety was in jeopardy, they would come together. Seems that he was right," she said. Dean huffed out a laugh, his heart damn near exploding when the camera panned out to the people again.

They stood a chance. They could win this.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong I've been wanting this chapter to come to life. I've had this idea in my head for so long and this part, where the people show up is something that's been in my head since almost the beginning. Finally it's here! I'm so happy!


	37. Chapter 37

hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates.

I am still here and my stories are still active.

I work in retail and if any of you know how it is during Christmas...it's been seriously kicking my ass this year. And now that we're open till midnight, all I wanna do now is play video games lol. Just wanted to give you all an update.

Love you all very much!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a big thank you to everyone who has stayed with me for this long! This story is getting to it's last few chapters and it's gonna be a wild ride.
> 
> Some major, major tags for this chapter. Extreme Violence, suggested rape and torture, and yes, there will be some deaths. I can't give it away but what I will say is there is a reason why I did not tag Major Character Death.

  


* * *

Dean was still in the office when Castiel finally made his way out of their bedroom, his eyes puffy and red even after his small nap. Dean couldn't help smiling fondly at how his hair was sticking up in every which way as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. His mate looked so very young at that moment but Dean knew just how old Castiel truly felt. It was probably just as much as it was for himself. Dean held out a hand to him but Castiel paused in taking it. The sudden flurry of the others in the room finally registering to him.

"What's going on and why didn't you wake me?" he demanded as he moved to join Dean at the desk. Though his mate looked incredibly grumpy at that moment, Dean couldn't help himself. He leaned in and caught Castiel's lips with his own, a soft hum leaving both of their mouths. Castiel must have forgotten he was supposed to be annoyed with Dean and instead allowed for the kiss to continue. After a few heartbeats though, Castiel pulled away with a dazed look that made Dean grin wide.

"That was nice...but seriously, what's going on?" Castiel asked glancing at all the people buzzing around in the room. Dean practically bounced on his toes as everyone seemed to quiet down.

"While you were resting, Victor, Jo and the twins all called in. It's so unbelievable even I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around that it's real-"

"Dean just tell me!" Castiel cried, his face twisting into a pout when several of the wolves chuckled at him.

"The people of Tillamook, Eugene, and Portland are all behind us. I'm still not clear on the details but somehow they got wind that we were in trouble and are wanting to help out as much as they can," Dean explained. All of the color drained from Castiel's face and Dean had to quickly help him into a chair.

"Baby...this is a good thing," Dean said cautiously. He had hoped this news would cheer Castiel up but the stoney expression on his mate's face had him rethinking it. Something melted in those eyes that still drove Dean crazy as fingers pressed gently against his lips. Castiel's face softened with a little smile, allowing for the knot in Dean's chest to unfurl a little.

"I know, it's just a little overwhelming and now I'm trying to decide whether or not I'm still asleep," Castiel laughed. It was such a bright happy sound that had Dean's chest ache for it to continue. He hadn't heard his mate laugh like this in what felt like months. He cupped Castiel's face tenderly and brought their lips together again.

Castiel pulled away almost roughly, "But Dean, how can they even help us? They're only human, not even hunters. And so much more vulnerable than any of us," he argued. Dean chuckled a little, his mouth opening to answer him but Castiel was already in motion. He watched as Castiel looked around the room with haste before he was sinking into the computer chair. Dean had to shuffle back to give him room as Castiel frantically tried to pull up the video chat. Dean assumed he was going to try and call Victor and he was right when he noticed their friend's name showing up in their contact list. He placed a gentle hand on top of Castiel's, stopping him before he hit the green call button.

"Baby, I can't be sure of anything but what I do know is that Vic's got it under control. They won't be fighting but from what I think Vic's planning on is for them to become our eyes on the road. It's not much but it _is_ something. It scares me that they are putting themselves out there like this but I have no words to describe how grateful I am for it," Dean said softly. Castiel swallowed hard, turning in the chair as Dean knelt down next to him. Cold fingers brushed over Dean's face and he tilted his head to push into his palm.

"How was this even possible?" he heard Castiel whisper. Dean took those hands in his and kissed first his fingers than his open palms.

"I'm not sure. I do know that Diana woman was involved somehow. Whatever brought this one though, it's fucking amazing," Dean laughed. A small but carefree smile flitted on Castiel's lips as he squeezed at Dean's fingers.

"It really is Dean."

* * *

If only that small and feeble happy moment in the office would have lasted even if for a few more hours. Maybe Castiel would have been able to handle the next turn of events much easier. It was too quiet over the next few days. With the return of Balthazar with no news of Gadreel and his pack, the overall mood of their pack seemed to shift. There was too much anxious tension as they waited for the calls to start up again and it had everyone on edge. The pack began to snap at each other for over the smallest things that Castiel had to quell quickly before they turned into actual fist fights. He and Keelie were exhausted trying to separate everyone. Castiel could understand though, he truly did. With the pups gone and all of their other Omegas, the calm they always brought to their Alphas was missing. It made what Rowena had told him all those months ago much more truthful.

Just the thought of his pups had him keening softly and caused that ache in his chest to throb. Each time it happened his mate had tried so hard to keep him calm with reassuring touches and small kisses. It wasn't nearly enough and Castiel tried to control the urge to bite at Dean to leave him alone. Dean was doing everything in his power to help him amongst trying to get them out of this mess they were all in. Castiel forced himself to not take it all for granted and to be thankful he even had his mate within arms reach.

Castiel froze in his conversation with his sister and shared a worried look with Dean. They were all in the office again, most of them pacing and waiting for any kind of news when the video chat appeared on the computer screen. It was from Rowena and Castiel had to grip at his sister's arm to keep him from teetering over. Dean shared a worried look with him as he stepped closer towards the desk. There was a hesitation to his movements to answering the phone and Castiel couldn't blame him one bit. When he finally did hit the green button on the screen they were met with an image that made Castiel's stomach churn.

"Oh my Gods, Rowena!" Keelie cried out, rushing closer towards the desk. Castiel was on her heels but stopped short when the Leopard Queen let out that bell like laugh of hers. It looked wrong on her face that was marred with scratches and a massive black eye but the sound was contagious as it always was.

"Don't you fret, they tried to break through our borders but they weren't expecting such a retaliation from us. We sent them off with their tails tucked between their legs," Rowena laughed, her eyes tightening as the cat within her made it's presence known. She touched at the monitor, turning it a bit to show Luc, Claire and Chuckles all smiling and waving. Meg let out a cry as she pushed Keelie out of the way.

"Thank the Gods," Meg gasped pressing her fingers against the screen just as Luc and Chuckles did the same. Claire gave them an exhausted smile, her own face gracing some new scratch marks but she blew them all a kiss just as Rowena appeared at the side of the screen.

"Everyone is alright here. Though, it wasn't Uriel who attacked us. It was one of his cronies, Zane," Rowena said, her face pinched with disgust. Castiel pressed a hand to his chest at the mention of that man's name and groaned. If Zane was in Arizona, where the hell was Uriel and the rest of his pack?

As if reading his thoughts Rowena sighed, her eyes downcast as she said softly, "Texas has fallen. According to that mutt, Uriel was there overrunning that pack and taking Eldon out. I'm so sorry but it's time to move. Are you absolutely sure you do not want us to come?"

Castiel wanted to say no, to beg for her entire pride to come to Oregon but it would defeat the purpose of keeping Claire and Castiel separated. Dean's hand on his hip helped ground him if only it was just a little.

"Yes, the plan stays the same. Thank you Rowena, for everything," Dean said softly. Rowena's eyes lost their usual mirth and she nodded sadly. The camera focused back on Luc and the others melted away to give Meg a moment alone with her family. Castiel's chest was so tight he could barely breathe. He wanted one more moment with Dean. One more with his children...just more time with his entire family. But there was no more to be had. As it was, Dean was standing in the middle of the office conferring with the rest of the wolves in the room while Sam and Gabriel were talking avidly on their phones. Castiel could hear Jody's and Kali's voices on the other side, reassuring them that they were only within hours of arriving at the compound.

Castiel would have to leave soon. He'd have to say goodbye to his mate and watch his home he had worked so hard to get disappear into the distance. Gods he wanted to throw up but there was nothing but bile in his stomach.

"Cain's pack is arriving!" Someone shouted from outside the house. Castiel sucked in a breath shook his head vigorously, trying to rid his mind of everything but the right there and now. A warm hand closed around his and Castiel nodded not only to himself but to Dean, letting him know silently that he was okay.

He followed everyone outside to see nearly their entire parking lot filled. Cain and Collette stood before them along with their generals Hannah, Lisa and, Eleanor who were all shouting out orders to get everyone organized. They brought a little more than fifty wolves with them. It wouldn't be enough to meet Uriel's numbers if Ansem's report was correct. But it was something. If they hadn't had to split up as much as they had, their numbers would be better. Castiel tried to keep reminding himself that the plan was a good one and this was why he had worked so hard to make these alliances.

"Dean, I wish this was under different circumstances but it's still good to see you," Cain said taking Dean's forearm before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Castiel's eyes welled up as he was eagerly pulled into Collette's arms. The warmth radiating off the older Omega fed into his soul and he attempted to bury himself closer to her.

"You were supposed to stay in California with Magnus," Castiel whispered.

Her arms tightened around him as her lips brushed against his ear,"I'm going with you," she whispered back. Castiel bit his lip hard to keep from sobbing. He wanted to argue, to tell her no, to either stay on the compound or try to get her to connect with their other Omegas but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. He simply nodded his head and held onto her even longer.

"Jody and Kali will be here soon, have you heard about Texas?" he heard Dean ask. Castiel untangled himself from Collette just in time to see Cain's eyes harden, the wolf present itself in a dim glow.

"He fell, didn't he? That stupid son of a bitch. How he thought he could stand up to Uriel..." Cain growled, his voice trailing off as his fingers dragged through his long hair. Dean nodded a little but his lips were set in a tight line. Castiel reluctantly moved out of the warmth Collette's arms and went to his mate. A soft sigh leaving his lips when Dean pulled him in close.

"Nothing we can do for them now. Let's get inside and you can go over that plan of yours with me again," Cain stopped and looked down at Castiel with those cold, dark eyes that softened into something more fond the longer he stared at him, "When is Castiel's group leaving?" Cain asked Dean. Dean's arm tightened around him, pressing Castiel's ear against his chest. He heared the moment Dean's heart skipped a beat and then thud almost dreadfully hard against his ribs.

"We haven't really decided but more than likely tonight, at sundown," Dean said softly. Castiel swallowed hard and fought every urge to run back into the house. He needed to stay by Dean's side, he was afraid if he didn't his mate could begin to feel that Castiel didn't support him or his decisions.

The older Alpha nodded solemnly and gestured towards the house. Cain, Collette, Castiel and Dean among several others who were apart of the making sure the plan was successful went inside the house. Everyone else busied themselves with helping their new arrivals get settled in. Castiel was incredibly grateful for all of them, for doing these things without even being told or asked. It made things much easier.

"Dean, I need to lay down," Castiel said, stopping his mate with a hand buried in the front of his henley. He'd been feeling fine up until when he saw just how many wolves were in the office. The walls were too close and all of the sudden he felt short of breath.

"Go Dean, we got this. Take care of him," Castiel could hear his sister somewhere in front of him. The thrum of her voice soothed at his frayed nerves like a cool balm. He wanted her to come with them but knew she'd have to stay behind. Between her and Benny, they were Dean's advisors just as much as they were his protectors. They acted as one for Dean's voice when neither of them could be present in the room.

Castiel caught her eyes and swallowed thickly at the deep sorrow he saw shining among the silver and blue. It was so great that he had to quickly look away from her. She was gifting them with the chance to say a proper goodbye to each other. One he was beginning to understand that she didn't really get with Garth. Something pinched deep inside his soul and he wanted, no needed to hold his sister close.

Keelie seemed to have felt it too or seen something change on his face because she flew at him. He shuffled back a bit with the force of her hugging him, pulling out a broken noise from deep in his chest. Something deep in his gut was screaming at him that this could very well be his last goodbye to his sister. If he was leaving before dawn, they wouldn't get much time to really say their farewells. It made another sob leave his throat but he wasn't entirely sure it was him or her that made the sound.

"Shhhh, Cas you'll be okay," she whispered, pulling away to cup his face in her hands. Something she had always done to soothe him, even when they were children. It was such a simple gesture but right at that moment it was breaking his heart even further.

"You're going to make it through this, I promise you," she said wiping at his cheeks with her thumbs. Castiel nodded numbly and buried his face in her neck. Their wolves emerged from deep within and nuzzled, marking each other with the powerful bond they always had for each other. Castiel attempted to nudge at the wall between them. It shuddered for one split second as if it thought about coming down but Keelie forced it up firmly.

"Keelie, why won't you let me in?" he begged, digging his fingers into her back and shoulder. Keelie shushed him as she lifted her head to kiss his forehead.

"It's better this way twin. When this is all over I'll let it back down, I swear," she said with a smile he hadn't seen in so long. He nodded and hugged her one last time before allowing for Dean to lead him back upstairs.

Dean must have picked him up or something, he couldn't remember making it up the steps without tripping but when he blinked he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean was before him, kneeling down on the carpet with a look of worry etched all over his face.

"I don't even know how to begin trying to help you feel better about all of this," Dean whispered. The room was too quiet. Castiel could faintly hear the voices from downstairs but other than his mate's soft words, his own heartbeat was filling the silence. Making it all the more suffocating. He rose up from the bed and went straight over to their huge window, yanking it open. The cool night air washed over him and he sucked it greedily into his lungs. Pale light from the moon brushed over his skin and much like his sister's energy had, the rays seemed to soothe him from the inside.

There was a soft pulse of electricity from behind him and he reached back without looking, pulling Dean flush against his back. Dean's lips slowly dragged up his neck and over the fading bite mark that pulled a deep sigh from Castiel. The continuously tightening knot in his core loosening just an inch.

"This, just us is all I need right now," he finally answered. Dean kissed his skin again and continued to hold him for the last few hours they had left.

* * *

Dean kissed his mate one last time, his hands clinging to Castiel's for as long as he could. Even as the door closed, the window flew down and they took that last few seconds to touch. Then the SUV was pulling away and Dean had to let his hand fall down to his side. He felt so incredibly raw, his insides being ripped to shreds as he stood watching the car get further and further away. It wasn't until Benny's hand touched his shoulder did he finally come back to himself.

His family was gone but Dean had to find comfort in the fact that they were safe and hidden away. They weren't in danger and Dean could focus on ending this threat. The sooner he killed that bastard, the sooner he'd be reunited with his family and reconnect with his newest daughter. A deep ache pulled at his heart and he had to suck in a sharp breath to keep it from completely taking over him. They were going to win this, they had too.

"C'mon brother, let's get this started," Benny said. Dean nodded woodenly and turned on his heel to head back towards the circle. The others had tried to argue with him about using it to address everyone but something told him it was the right choice. The soft breeze tinted with the scent of cloves helped further it and calm the others as they moved towards the stone.

All the packs and every one of the Oregon leopards had finally arrived, including Micah. The leopard hadn't kept it secret that he wanted nothing to do with this fight and that taking part of Crowley's incarceration was the only thing he'd help with. When the man had pulled up in his expensive car, looking far too put together for the events that were about to unfold, Dean had gaped at him. Not really know what to say. His presence had even surprised Nathaniel. Finally he explained that even though he wasn't much of a fighter, he was a doctor. One who had been trained as a medic when the first wars were going on in Arizona. Dean blinked away his shock and quickly thanked him for wanting to be there with them.

Dean quickly took his place on the stone, the soft murmurings of the others coming to a halt as they all raised their heads to look at him. He felt proud but there was a bitterness on the back of his tongue. They were all waiting for him to say something but Dean took the moment to take in each of their faces. He knew once this night was over, he may never get to see some of them again. And though it was killing him to think this way...he had too. It was the reality of the situation but if they didn't stand up now, who knew how far Uriel would push.

Dean's gaze stopped at his best friends standing vigilant and patient for his orders. Victor had been amazing, getting all the humans organized and in place to let them know exactly when Uriel passed into Oregon. It would be the last thing that the hybrid would expect or look for as they drove up to Tillamook. There were so many humans that it was easy to have every highway covered. It wasn't like Uriel was trying very hard to be inconspicuous anyway. When they received the first call from Diana, she had been puzzled at the show of over two dozen sleek black cars tearing across the road.

"I know this will be the hardest fight we will ever have to face. And there are no words to even begin to describe how grateful I am to each and every one of you. This isn't just about protecting your Anamchara or your future Conri. It's about ensuring a future...a safe future for the next generations to come after us. It feels like we've been fighting forever but I can feel it, deep inside my bones that this will be the last. We get through this, there is no one to stand against us. We we will be united and the peace we worked so hard for, will finally be within our grasp. I have never been more proud to be your Conri then right here at this moment. We stand with not only our own families, but with other packs that have aligned with us. With the leopards who have been our friends from the beginning. And the hunters who we've fought with but now fight together. Now, even the humans who strived to protect are out there, protecting _us_ ," Dean said and the air around him exploded with howls, shouts and menacing growls. He felt the tears on his cheeks before he could even brush them away. The loss of any one of these magnificent people was going to kill him but their deaths would not be in vain.

* * *

A sour taste filled Dean's mouth as they broke through the tree line of the clearing. All the good memories of this place would soon be corrupted with the wake of war. This was where he had claimed Castiel and where his mate scented his father's spirit for the first time. Of all the areas they searched through on their maps, this place was the most logical. It stood in between the compound and no matter what, Uriel had to pass through them to get at Castiel.

Dean promised himself that once this was all over, he and Castiel would return to this spot and make better memories. Maybe even bring their pups and watch them play among the flowers that would soon bloom. He fought back the hopeful smile and took in a deep breath as everyone fanned out. The leopards took to the trees while the hunters moved behind the wolves. He shared a look with his best friend and with a nod, Vic followed after the others.

A flurry of excitement and anxiety fluttered around in his chest as he took the front, his closest spreading out behind him. Benny, Keelie, Cain, Jody, Kali, Cole, his father and Bobby stood directly behind him. Sam and Gabriel were there as well but Dean had ordered that they stay in the back. He had tried to argue with his brother about coming at all but Sam was adamant and insanely stubborn. John even tried to talk him out of it but it was no use. And of course, if Sam was coming so was their other Beta. The Novaks stood to the left of Dean's group while Julian, Krissy and Tessa stood to his right. The rest of the wolves fanned out along the edge of the tree line, the waterfall to their left as they watched the far end of the clearing.

A warmth spread over him and Dean knew without having to look that Keelie was searching out for them. He heard her gasp just as all the hair on his arms stood on end. Something was definitely coming their way and fast. Everyone seemed to tighten together as the intensity of the moment began to thicken all around them. Keelie grabbed at his hand just as the trees on the other side seemed to part away to reveal the group heading their way. The wolf who stood before them was nothing like he had expected.

"That's not Uriel," Keelie hissed, her grip tightening. Dean didn't dare look away but he heard her spit out the name Zane and Dean's stomach dropped. Something was wrong. Where was Uriel?! Dean was about to demand it out loud when Zane smiled wide, baring his teeth at them as he shuffled to the side. The group of wolves parted, allowing for someone else emerge that had Dean staring in shock, his entire body frozen still.

"Surprised to see me?" Eldon shouted with a bark of laughter. There was chorus of murmurs behind Dean that quieted when someone else was pushed forward to stand next to Eldon. Dean barely had time to compose himself when Keelie was quickly moving to yank Balthazar back towards their older brother.

Dean frowned and looked towards the girl, then back at Balthazar. The Beta's face had gone stark white as he groaned out, "Annie..."

* * *

Keelie's world spun around her. The girl standing before them looked sick and frail as Eldon gripped onto the back of her neck. this was the very same one who had stolen her brother from her. Balthazar was trying to fight against her hold on him but he wasn't getting very far. Michael finally got a grip on him just enough to allow Keelie to return back to her place at Dean's side. They all had placed the blame on Gadreel and his wolves but it was clear who had been the real "informant".

Somehow Uriel had found Annie. Then more than likely forced her to see for him. And by the looks of Annie, it was completely against her will. There were welts all over her face that resembled fingerprints. It explained how Uriel knew about Castiel giving birth so quickly. Keelie herself was still struggling to see past whatever it was that blocked the Lamias from her but with Annie standing there, it was impossible.

"We heard Uriel took you out," Dean said interrupting her inner thoughts. Eldon laughed, releasing his hold on the poor girl. She fell to her knees with a groan and tried to crawl away from them but Zane moved quickly behind her, his fingers tearing at her hair to keep her still.

"Leave her alone you prick!" Balthazar cried. Keelie squeezed her eyes shut as the other pack snickered.

"Oh don't' worry, we've all had our fill with that one. We're looking for better game now," Eldon sneered, his tongue snaking out to wet his lips. Something dark curled within Keelie as she dug her nails into her palm. She had to fight to keep her wolf from exploding within her to get at the son of a bitch. Annie looked horrible beaten and weak in Zane's hold. Keelie didn't want to even begin to imagine what they had done to her.

"Leave, while you still can," Dean threatened. The thrum of power in his voice reached each of them, drawing them back into the moment. The vibrations of power mingled with the rumbles emanating from the wolves as they lowered towards the ground, readying themselves to fight.

Eldon shook his head slowly, almost taunting Dean as he smirked. He took a few steps closer towards them, "Nah, you see Dean-o, Uriel promised me that once he's done fucking your little bitch and gets exactly what he wants from him, he'll give me Castiel. Along with your precious Oregon. A little reward for joining him."

A deep snarl ripped out of Dean. Keelie almost went to grab at him but refrained when Dean didn't move forward at all. Their pack did though, they shuffled closer to their Conri, strengthening him with their own energies.

"Over my fucking dead body," Dean growled out, his hands shifting into claws. Eldon opened his mouth wide, letting out the loudest roar Keelie had ever heard. It left her gasping as the ground began to shake. Uriel's wolves were tearing at the earth towards them. Benny and Keelie moved as one, joining together in front of Dean. Their hands locked in one last fleeting farewell to the other just as three wolves flung themselves forward.

Everything became a blur around her. All her senses filled with the sounds of growls, screams and flesh being torn. She focused all of her energy on the wolves trying to get past her. She was able to take each one of them down, her claws ripping into their throats and chests. There was so much blood she was almost choking on it but she kept fighting. Benny kept his place next to her while the others stood their ground around Dean.

She had just taken down a female wolf when she heard her name being shouted. Her head snapped up just as three came at her all at once. Her body slammed against the ground, pain radiating through her as one dug its claws into her shoulder as one bit her other arm. She'd been holding the Shaman part of her back and with a feral scream, she finally let her body succumb to it. A pulse waved through her and the wolves staggered back, giving her enough time to scramble back up to her feet and fight back. Her claws tore into their flesh like butter and when she finally got them down, she spun around to see just how badly they were doing.

The wolves had knocked her several feet away from the circle. Benny was fighting two of them while Dean was taking on three. She fought to get back towards them but got knocked down onto her side again. Slashing out, her claws connected with flesh and the warmth of their blood fueled the Shaman burning inside of her.

Just as she got back to her feet, everything froze, a horrified scream tearing out of her throat.

Eldon had somehow broken through the line and too close to Dean. Her Conri's back was turned to him and she tried to scream out his name but it was too late. The other wolves had gotten Benny too far away from Dean as well and she had to watch as Eldon swung his arm around, tearing into Dean's gut. A feral, rage filled scream ripped out of her, the power exploding from her entire being, sent Eldon staggering back from Dean. It was just enough for Benny to surge forward, ripping into Eldon's throat with his claws. Keelie couldn't see what else Benny did to him, she was scrambling towards Dean. Her pack surrounded them as her hands shook, trying in vain to hold him together.

"Oh Gods, Dean...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried, trying to pull enough air into her lungs but it left her gasping. Dean was breathing heavily, his own hands trembling as they flailed around to hold onto something.

"C-Cas..." Dean gasped, blood already bubbling at the corner of his lips. Keelie shook her head. He looked so pale, his brilliant green eyes becoming dull the longer he bled out. His hand finally gripped at her shoulder and she let out a whimper.

"You have...you have to get to him. This...this was a dis-distraction," Dean said, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Dean, I have to stay with you," Keelie argued though her voice came out strained. Dean shook his head minutely, the hand on her shoulder gripping the back of her neck to push their foreheads together.

"Please...Keelie. I n-need you...Cas," Dean shuddered, his body slumping to the blood soaked ground beneath him. Keelie couldn't move. The sounds of fighting muffled all around her. She had a duty to protect her Conri but her brother was out there with Uriel tracking him.

"Keelie! Go! I got him!" Benny bellowed. His voice shook her and she glanced down at Dean. He was so white but somehow managing to hold on to the last threads of life. Keelie bit back a sob and finally got to her feet. Their wolves had circled even tighter around them, fighting off the wolves trying to finish off their Conri. With one more glance back at her brother, her best friend and savior she broke through and phased in mid leap.

* * *

Castiel had been attempting to climb up one of the many hills that lead to the cave they were trying to get to when something sharp pierced through his chest. He stumbled to his hands and knees, his body sliding down the hill a bit. Meg moved to his side quickly, her hand touching his shoulder. The Lamias and the few Leopards with them fanned out, their eyes steadily watching the woods for any kind of movement. Collette joined Meg next to them but kept silent.

"What is it Cas?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet. Castiel couldn't answer her for a moment. The air in his lungs locked up tight. His vision blurred for a moment and he gripped onto Meg's arm a little too tightly.

"I-I'm not sure," he stammered. It wasn't Keelie, that he was sure of. He'd felt that pain before and it had nearly killed him. This, this was different. His wolf was whining in distress and he sucked in a shaky breath. Dean, it must have something to do with Dean. He wanted to turn back. Dean needed him.

"Cas-"

"Dean needs me!" he hissed but Meg kept him on the ground, her eyes burning into his.

"No, Cas we have to keep going," Meg urged. Castiel sat there for a moment and finally nodded, taking up Meg's to allow her to pull him to his feet. All of them froze the moment they heard something running through the trees towards them. Castiel was quickly circled by his protectors just as the scent of his sister hit his nose.

"Keelie?" Castiel called out, pushing his way forward. Keelie's wolf pushed through the bushes and phased back to her human self instantly. He gasped as he took in his sister. She was covered in blood and tears stained her cheeks.

"Cas, we have...oh," Keelie's body jerked forward. Castiel stared at her, not understanding what was going on. His eyes widened, his heart stuttering when he finally saw it. Something sharp was protruding out through her chest and it took far too long for him to make any sense of what he was staring at. There were shouts all around him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his sister. Her mouth had dropped open as her hand rose up to touch at the arrow. It was then he could smell it. Silver. The entire arrow was made of silver.

"Cas?" she whimpered.

"Keelie? No! Keelie!" Castiel screamed. He tried to go to her as she began to crumple to the ground but someone was holding him back. He scratched and tore at the arm only to fall himself. The side of his face hurt and he had to blink furiously to get caught up to his surroundings. He had been so preoccupied with his sister that he hadn't realized someone else had emerged from the trees. Several of the Lamias and leopards lay dead around him while Collette and Meg were held by silver daggers to their throats.

Suddenly Zane appeared before him and Castiel bit back a strangled sound as the Alpha towered over him. There was a crossbow in his gloved hand and a dangerous smile on his face. Nothing was said as the wolf flung his hand out, grabbing a fistfull of Castiel's hair.

"Let me go!" he screamed, flailing his arms trying to make some kind contact. The wolf didn't say anything just held him as even more wolves filtered through the woods. A tall, well dressed dark man came forward and Castiel bit back another scream. He knew exactly who this was and he couldn't stop his body from shaking almost violently.

"Hello Castiel, I have been waiting a very, very long time to meet you," Uriel said, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight as everything around Castiel went dark.

* * *

"Get away from him!" Keelie tried to scream, her body moving as if it were stuck in the sand. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get close enough to her brother to help him. She had to watch as they dragged his body away from the carnage that was their slain friends. Meg and Collette tried to fight back but the wolves that held them was too strong. Keelie couldn't understand how this had happened, how everything turned so disasterous. They were supposed to win. They were all supposed to get their happy ending when the credits rolled.

"How could you let this happen!" Keelie screamed looking up at the moon. Her entire world was shattering and she hadn't been able to stop it. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention but she was too scared to look.

"No...it isn't real," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. She supposed it should be warm against her skin but she couldn't feel anything. Nothing felt right and she knew the moment she looked at the ground, it would all become too real.

A searing pain rocked through her chest, a force moving her to look and accept the fact that her lifeless body was on the ground. She looked just as broken as Dean had. A sob tore through her throat as she fell to her knees. Something else was trying to prod at her, beckoning her attention elsewhere. She wanted to go to it, the comforting warmth and smell the only things making sense to her at the moment.

Slowly she got back to her feet and turned to face it.

"Hello sweetheart," he said, the same warm smile she remembered gracing on an all too familiar face.

"Daddy?"

 


	39. Chapter 39

So...January has probably been the worst month ever. But I'm still here! Lol

I'm sorry. That's all I can say. Just keep in mind those tags from last chapter.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart."

Keelie stared at the apparition before her. It looked and smelled just like her father did but this couldn't be him. He was dead and if she was seeing him, then that meant she too, was dead. And that couldn't be possible. Not now. Not when her brother needed her the most.

"Keelie...it's really me," he said and reached out. Keelie staggered back as if his touch would burn her. And who knew, it could very well singe her skin. He looked at her sadly and his arm dropped slowly to his side.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why are _you_ sorry?" she demanded. Chuck glanced down at the ground and Keelie turned her back on him, not wanting to look at the carnage of what her body had become. She refused to accept it.

"How could this have happened? How could I have not seen this!" Keelie cried, her hands clamping on either side of her head. Something warm brushed over her and she tried in vain to hold back the whimper that exploded from her.

"Because it was meant to happen sweetheart," her father whispered and she jerked away from him again. He was too close, the scent of cloves too real and warm in her nose.

"What are you even talking about?" she spat. Chuck sighed heavily and moved, his body half solid and half ethereal as he flitted around. It made Keelie's vision spin but she couldn't hold onto anything to keep her steady.

"Every choice you've made, every turn you took, would have all lead here, to this very point-"

"So this was what the Gods wanted? For me to die and my brother tortured?" Keelie demanded. Her eyes burned but there were no tears for her to spill. Chuck looked up at her with those sad eyes of his and shook his head.

"You're not dead Keelie, not yet but you are running out of time. All of this had to happen for you to be here and for me to give you their message," he said.

"What message?" Keelie asked, voice small and quiet.

"They are giving you a choice, my sweet daughter. You have suffered so much in your life and they want to give this to you," he answered. Keelie felt numb and she stumbled, falling down on what should have been sharp rocks but she felt nothing. Chuck moved swiftly and knelt down before her.

"You can either return as Keelie Fitzgerald, beloved mother, mate, sister, and trusted friend. Or as Keelie Novak, Shaman to the most powerful Conri this country has ever seen."

Keelie stared up into her father's face and for the first time since she fell, she could feel something burning inside of her chest, "Y-You mean...I can go back to being just me? No more pain?" Charles gave her a simple nod and she let out a sob. It was too good to be true. There was no way they would gift her this without wanting something in return. It wasn't how they worked and she knew this deep down in her bones.

Her father's fingers brushed over her cheek and she trembled, "Which one will help me save Castiel?" she whispered. That sad smile of his returned and he took up her hand.

"You are the most selfless person I have ever known. Even in the face of your own freedom, you can only think of your brother. I cannot tell you which to choose Keelie. I am only but their messenger here," he said regretfully. Keelie jerked away from him and stumbled back to her feet. Her eyes casted over her body and felt cold all over. She didn't want to make this decision and it be the wrong one. Even though, deep down, she knew which path she had to take. Just before reaching out towards her body, her father grabbed at her wrist.

"I have to warn you, no matter which one you choose, someone beloved of your pack will die tonight," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek. Keelie felt as if she were being stabbed all over again, the pain radiated throughout her body, ripping a scream from her throat.

It was then she opened her eyes and slowly sat up from the rocks underneath her.

* * *

Castiel slowly came to, he was barely aware of his body being jostled and dropped onto the ground. He grunted and finally got his eyes open only to try and scurry away from the hands trying to grab at him.

"No! Let go of me!" He shrieked. Uriel laughed darkly from above him, his entire body spasming as the animals within him tried to break free. Castiel felt sick for so many reasons. He wasn't going to survive this, even if he had to take his own life afterwards. He tried to crawl away again but Uriel grabbed his legs, yanking him over the rocks and splinters of wood.

'You can't get away from so easily, sweet Omega," Uriel growled. His hand flung out and Castiel sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn't noticed Zane or any of the other wolves surrounding them.

"I do not need your assistance," Uriel snarled. Zane gave him a leering look and Castiel couldn't fight the tears off even he tried. There was a hole the size of Texas crumbling away around his heart. He hadn't had any time to process the fact that his sister was dead and Dean may very well be too.

There was the sound of pants being undone and Castiel screamed, fear and rage surging through him as he tried to get away again. A fist connected with his face and he went limp, his vision dancing around as he felt the weight of Uriel sitting down on his legs.

"This would go much easier for you if you stopped fighting me," Uriel said. Castiel couldn't see him clearly but something sharp was being dragged down his chest. Either it was a knife or a claw, Castiel couldn't make it out but it made him sick.

"Dammit," Uriel spat as Castiel turned his head and threw up. It was enough for the weight to remove off his legs and Castiel somehow got to his feet. He didn't get very far until he was tackled, face and chest shoved down into the grass.

"No! Get off!" Castiel screamed. Uriel had just barely gotten Castiel's pants down past his ass when everything around them went still. All sounds ceased, even the insects went completely quiet. Castiel was jerked to his feet by his hair, a silver knife to his throat as Uriel started to back them up.

Castiel was beyond confused and scared. He was running out of options not to mention the energy to keep fighting. Uriel was going to take him and that would be the end. Castiel had a brief thought of running himself forward, of taking his life on the silver dagger being held to his throat but something stopped him. A calming wave washing over him. It must have had the opposite effect on Uriel, he snarled and whipped them around trying to find the source of it.

Castiel looked out into the darkness and gasped as a tangible pulse surged towards them, going right through Castiel and pushed Uriel several feet back. Castiel stumbled back and clung to the tree behind him, waiting for the next threat to come at them but what appeared out of the darkness had him sobbing.

"Keelie!" he screamed. Uriel grabbed at him again just as the wolves that had surrounded them in the clearing sped out, rushing to attack his sister. Castiel screamed as Uriel dragged him off by his hair, throwing him back on the ground.

"It's too late, you're mine, and no one is going to stop me," Uriel snarled, pinning his hands above his head. Castiel found a renewed source of adrenaline and fought with everything he had. Uriel snapped at him, his face changing with each animal that lived within him and when the hybrid's neck was close Castiel took his chance. He reared up and sunk his teeth into his throat.

Uriel shouted and tried to pull away but Castiel just clamped down tighter. Blood began to pour down over his face but Castiel still held on. There was a loud thunk and Uriel's body slumped to the side, the piece of his throat being ripped out by Castiel's teeth. Castiel spat it out and flung himself away from Uriel, his breathing becoming ragged. Someone's hand appeared at his face and he looked up with a sharp gasp.

"Gadreel?" Castiel stared at the wolf who nodded before helping Castiel to his feet. A heavy stick was in his hand and Castiel couldn't help laughing a little. He glanced around him, two of Gadreel's wolves were untying Meg and Collette while the rest of them were putting down the Uriel's remaining wolves.

Castiel hurried forward and stared in wonder as his sister glided towards them, her hand rising slowly to gently caress the side of his face.

"I-I thought you were dead," he said. Keelie tilted her head to the side and a small smile pulled at the corner of her lips. She was so different but this _being_ was still his sister. Her eyes no long held the familiar blue that resembled his own but were made entirely of moonlight. Even the way she moved was different. Smooth and effortless, everything seemed to flow around her like water. He wanted to beg her to explain but she raised a finger to her mouth and silenced him.

"Castiel, we must hurry," she said looking over at Uriel's lifeless body. As much as he wanted to know what was going on, she was right. The fight was still going on and he had the only thing that would stop it. Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, grabbing up the discarded silver knife and knelt down by Uriel's head.

* * *

Dean's fingers clung to the grass beneath him, his strength fading at a snail's pace as he fought to hold on for as long as he could. The sounds of fighting became muffled as everything seemed to blur and slow down all around him.

He was going to die and he wouldn't even know if Castiel would survive the night. Dean gasped as the pain seared through his veins.

"Oh Gods," he prayed, his eyes clouding over as memories of his life flitted before him.

" _Would you leave him alone!" a five year old version of himself yelled up at Lucifer. He'd been teasing Castiel for hours about being an Omega and Dean never understood why that was such a bad thing. His mom was one and he thought it was so cool!_

" _Thanks Dean," Castiel said, those sad blue eyes shining with tears. Dean took up his hand and smiled._

Cas…" Dean moaned, tears steadily dripping down his cheeks now.

" _Daddy!" Leeloo said, holding up her little arms to him when he came in the room._

" _When-how?" Dean asked, his eyes welling up as Castiel smiled brightly at him._

" _She missed you," Castiel said, getting up from the couch to join them, "I missed you too."_

_Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around his mate as his daughter buried her face into his neck._

"No...please.."

" _Dean! Oh thank the Gods there you are. I have, the best news," Sam cried, the door slamming shut behind him. Dean came into the main room, his daughter Leeloo resting in his arms._

" _Jess...she's pregnant!" Sam shouted. Dean wanted to throttle his brother for being so loud but it finally dawned on him what he was saying. His little brother was going to be a dad…_

" _Sammy...oh my Gods, I'm so happy for you!" Dean cried, rushing forward to embrace his brother._

Dean wanted it to stop, to just end it already instead of seeing these memories taunting him with the amazing life he had that was now being ripped away from him.

Something heavy landed next to him and he pried his eyes open, "No...no, Benny! No, get up you son of a bitch, get the fuck up," Dean shouted, using the last of his strength to pull himself towards his best friend. Benny's entire body was shaking, his breathing coming out in short gasps as his hand flailed around. Dean grabbed at it and tried in vain to get his best friend to calm down.

"D-Dean...b-brother," Benny gasped. Dean squeezed his hand tighter.

" _I would like you all to meet Benny Lafitte, he'll be joining our pack, let us welcome him," John's voice bellowed out. Dean was the first to approach him with a hand held out. Benny instantly gripped his forearm with a grim smile._

" _Why don't you come run with us?" Dean asked pointing to the group of wolves behind him. Benny looked over at them and took in a deep breath._

" _I'm not too good in groups," he said quietly._

" _It's okay, really," Dean said. Benny could have made a choice to stay behind but for some unknown reason, he decided to follow Dean that day and hadn't left his side since._

"Don't you fucking dare Benny!" Dean demanded, his entire body going cold as Benny's went still, "Fuck...fuck no...fuck!" Dean screamed, his body slumping back down on the ground. It was over. Everything was gone, ruined.

Dean's eyes had finally started to close when something exploded through the air, a roar so loud it reverberated over the sounds of fighting. Dean could barely move, let alone lift his head but somehow he managed. There was someone standing on the hill, something clutched in their hand.

"Your Alpha is dead! It's over!"

Castiel, it was his Castiel shouting from that hill. His precious mate was still alive!

"Cas...Cas!" Dean tried to shout but it was barely coming out in a whisper.

There was flurry of movement and sounds around him but he was only hearing his mate's voice coming closer and closer.

"Where is-Benny? Oh Gods….DEAN! No, no, no, no," Castiel dropped down next to him and Dean whined, needing his mate close. His warmth was the only thing keeping here in that moment.

"B-Baby…"

"Shhh, I'm here. You're going to be okay, Dean, no open your eyes and keep looking at me," Castiel demanded but Dean couldn't hold on anymore. He had been reassured that his mate was alive and now, Dean could sleep. His hand touched at Castiel's cheek and he let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

"Dean! No, please! Dean," Castiel screamed, holding his mate's head to his chest. There was so much blood that he wasn't even sure how Dean had survived this long but everything inside of Castiel was ripping apart at the seams.

"You can't leave me here alone!" Castiel cried, "Dean...please, I don't want to do this without you." The wolves from their pack closed in around them but even with their comforting energies and mournful howls, Castiel couldn't breathe. The love of his life was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. They had failed.

"No...this...this wasn't supposed to happen," Keelie's voice shook him enough to look up at her. For the first time since her 'resurrection' there was an actual emotion on her face. She looked heartbroken as she took in all of their fallen friends.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked. Keelie turned those eerie eyes on him and a shiny tear slipped down her cheek. Without answering, Keelie stepped closer and knelt down next to them.

She reached up and touched the side of his face, "I love you twin," she said softly. Castiel opened his mouth to ask her what was happening but he never got the chance. Keelie pressed her palms on both Benny's and Dean's chests. A bright, blinding light erupted out of her along with a scream that Castiel had to scramble to cover his ears.

"Keelie!" he cried, noticing that the light was coming right out of where the arrow had pierced her chest. He tried reaching for her but the earth was starting to shake and Castiel had to cover his eyes.

The moment it was over, Castiel thought he'd gone deaf it was so quiet. Then something grabbed at his arm, a touch he knew all too well. His head snapped up to see Dean blinking up at him, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Dean? Oh my gods, Dean," Castiel cried, hugging his mate tightly and kissing all over his face.

"Cas? How-" Dean started but his attention was stolen by something moving behind Castiel and he spun around to see Benny rubbing his forehead.

"What the…" Benny's face fell, eyes staring past them. Castiel swallowed hard, not wanting to look but he did, following Benny's gaze. All around them, the bodies of their fallen friends and family were being resurrected. A glow of moonlight settling within their chests and healing them seconds before they could sit up. There was only one that wasn't moving.

Castiel crawled over to Keelie, sobs already racking through his chest as he reached her. He touched her face and gasped sharply when she looked up at him with eyes that were blue again. The very same electric blue they had been before this whole Shaman thing tried to destroy his sister's body.

"Twin?" he whispered, gently putting her head on his lap. She blinked slowly a few times and smiled up at him.

"There's...there's no pain," she whispered. Castiel swallowed hard, his hand finding hers and squeezing her fingers, "Did it work?"

"What did you do?" he asked. Her hand shook in his and he clutched them to his chest.

"I couldn't...I couldn't let it end like this," she said, voice trembling as a tear trailed from her eye.

"It worked Keelie...they're all coming back. Now we just have to help you," Castiel said even though his heart squeezed painfully.

"Oh twin...I'm-I'm so sorry.."

"Keelie...you can't. You promised, you swore you'd be here, to help me with Aine," Castiel cried. Keelie's chin trembled and she shook her head.

"I'll always be with her and with you Castiel. I-I'm so sorry," Keelie touched the side of his face and then pressed her palm against his chest. The wall between them crashed down and he gasped. The peace his sister was feeling at that moment washed over him and he couldn't help sobbing.

"I love you twin," she whispered and Castiel kissed her forehead as she took in a deep breath, her eyes closing as she relaxed in his arms. Castiel continued to hold her, long after her body went limp and the presence he had always known as his sister residing inside of him had gone silent.


	40. Chapter 40

Okay guys, so so so sorry about the wait.  I’ve been trying very hard to get more healthy and I am proud to say that since March 1, I have lost 33lbs!  I feel so much better now.  

 

We are coming to the end of this wonderful verse (This isn’t the last chapter yet so don’t worry! lol).  I have loved writing this so much.  There will be several time stamps that I have planned for after the last chapter.

 

Here we go. (sorry if it seems rushed!)

 

* * *

 

  


Garth shot up, sucking in a sharp breath that stung his chest and lungs.  Frantically he looked around the area but didn’t see the pups or his group.  Whether that was a good or bad thing he wasn’t so sure yet.  His entire body was cramping and with every move he made had him wincing at the strain.  How long had he been lying there?

 

His hand shot up to his throat and came back sticky.  It hadn’t been a dream.  They had been ambushed, forced to leave the cave and scatter.  Garth’s memories were so foggy it was difficult to pull everything together and make sense of it all.  The last thing he did remember was racing through the woods, several of Uriel’s wolves on his tail.  He was trying to get them away from the pups but he had been knocked down.  

 

And now he was here on the ground disoriented and literally covered in his own blood.  Swallowing hard he used a nearby tree to haul himself up onto shaky legs.  He had to find the others.  To make sure they were okay.  

 

It took a long time but he finally caught his son’s scent.  It burned his nose and he tried to not whine at how distressed it smelled.  He wanted to shift to get there faster but his body couldn’t handle the change.  He could barely keep himself up on his feet.

 

“Uncle Garth!”

 

“Daddy!

 

“Oh my God’s you’re okay!” Several voices assaulted him all at once and he dropped to his knees to catch his son in mid leap.  Oz clung to him, his sobbing echoing in his ears.  It was definitely a sound he never wanted to hear again.

 

“What the hell happened?” Garth demanded looking up at Mary who was somewhat hovering over him.  She had scratches all over her face that were slowly healing and her hair was a matted mess that she had hastily thrown into a bun.

 

“We were attacked.  Somehow they knew where we were.  When you ran off only three followed you and we tried to get the pups somewhere safer but they just kept coming…” Mary took in a shaky breath and wiped the tears from her face angrily.

 

“Who-”

 

“Ruby...she-she didn’t make it.  One of them went straight for Leeloo, had her in his hands when Ruby knocked him away.  Bastard ripped her throat open,” Mary hissed.  Garth winced, his fingers touching his own throat.  There was a flash of memory that had him quickly moving away from his son in case he got sick.

 

“Garth?  What is it?” Mary asked, her hand gently touching his shoulder.  He watched the knowledge bleed into her eyes and she frantically touched his neck and chest, “Wait...I don’t understand-”

 

“Neither do I.  I can’t remember anything.  Just that I was knocked down.  But this is my blood…” Garth cut himself off as another flash of memory hit him.  He hadn’t just been pushed over or punched, one of the wolves chasing him had slashed his throat, “I should be dead…”

 

“Garth-”

 

“Guys, we need to get back.  We need to get back now,” Jess exclaimed, her cell phone clutched in her hand.  

 

“We can’t-”

 

“I just got the call from Meg, Uriel’s dead,” she explained.  Garth swallowed hard and nearly fell to the ground again.  It was over.  It was finally over.  There was a tug on his pants and he knelt down to pull Oz back into his arms.

 

“Daddy, he finally shifted,” Oz whispered, pointing over towards where the other pups were huddled together.  He recognized Leeloo and Rhiannon but there was a new larger wolf sitting next to the two girls.  A smile tugged at his lips when he realized that it had to be Kenton.  

 

“When did that happen?” Garth asked lifting his son as he stood up.  Oz hugged around his neck tightly, his face pressing against his cheek.  

 

“It was after Ruby, they tried going at the pups again but Kenton let out this amazing howl and suddenly he was covered in fur,” Mary said with a soft laugh.  All of them looked exhausted and Garth couldn’t wait to get home and curl up on the bed with his pup and mate.

 

His mate.  

 

_Keelie_.

 

Why did the thought of her suddenly bring such a dull, painful weight on his chest?  He sucked in a breath but the dullness only continued to grow until he was falling down to his knees.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Garth what is it?” Mary asked, her cold fingers touching his face.

 

“I can’t...I can’t...somethings wrong.  Oh Gods-”  

 

_Garth spun around and had to blink several times to get his eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light.  Everything around him had changed, shifted to someplace new.  The open meadow felt peaceful and warm, the grass soft under his barefeet.  In the back of his mind, if he concentrated hard enough he could still hear Mary’s voice calling out to him.  But there was something else pulling him further away.  When he turned towards it, his entire body stilled._

 

_“Hello my love,” Keelie said, a sad smile lifting her lips.  Gods she looked beautiful.  Almost younger somehow and that’s when it hit him like ice in his chest.  She looked the way she did before all this Shaman crap began to try and destroy her body._

 

_“Keelie...what-”_

 

_“It’s okay,” she said taking a step closer to him, “I’m okay now.”  He reached out for her and when their fingers touched everything rushed back to him.  The moment the wolves caught up to him, how they held his arms behind his back as one ripped into his throat.  His lifeless body tossed to the ground like garbage._

 

_“How am I alive?” he asked.  Keelie’s fingers grazed his cheek and he whined, pressing his face against her warm hand._

 

_“I couldn’t let it end this way.  Not if I could change it,” she said as a small tear slid down her cheek._

 

_“Keelie I don’t understand-”_

 

_“I know, and hopefully soon you will.  Garth, my sweet, caring and patient mate; you were one of the best things that ever happened to me,” she said, her voice cracking with the sudden anguish etched in her face, “I couldn’t leave….not without saying goodbye first.”  Garth’s insides twisted painfully and he grabbed onto her arms tightly, praying that this was just some kind of nightmare._

 

_“What are you talking about?  Goodbye?  You can’t leave me Keelie!  Please, I can’t-”_

 

_“Yes you can.  You have been for quite sometime.  I haven’t been a very good mate or mother-”_

 

_“Keelie no, that wasn’t your fault!”_

 

_“I know but it doesn’t change things.  Everything led to this.  Every choice we made, no matter how small, every turn...this is where it was leading.  And I’m okay with it,” she said softly.  Garth shook his head, her arms slipping easily out of his grip as she cupped his face._

 

_“I’m free Garth.  There’s no more pain and I am finally at peace.  I chose to be the Shaman to save my family but I died as Keelie...as myself.”_

 

_Garth swallowed thickly, the knot in his throat only growing tighter.  He threaded his fingers through her hair and let out a shaky breath._

 

_“I’ve always loved you Keelie.”_

 

_“And I’ll always love you,” she whispered, her lips sweet and soft against his own, “I release you Garth Fitzgerald.  Goodbye my love.”_

 

Garth tried so hard to hold onto her, to keep her there in that dream world but when he opened his eyes she was gone and he was back on the ground.  There was a sharp, loud keening noise that he hadn’t realized he was making until Mary touched his cheek again.

 

“Keelie…”

* * *

  


Dean stared down at his mate, his body refusing to move from that spot.  There was a solid hand on his shoulder but even that wasn’t enough to pull him away.  Castiel was rocking back and forth, his sister still in his arms.  She looked so peaceful and Dean was angry when he realized he couldn’t remember the last time she’d been like that.  He was so angry for multiple reasons but he knew not one of them were truly justified.  

 

Keelie sacrificed herself for them...for him.  She gave them all another chance to live in the peace they’d all been aching for.

 

“Dean,” Benny said softly, his fingers squeezing at Dean’s shoulder.  

 

“What?”

 

“There’s something you need to do,” he said.  Dean shook his head, not wanting to move away from Castiel.

 

“Brother, your pack needs you-”

 

“My mate and sister need me,” Dean growled out, his head snapping to Benny’s.  The moment he did though his stomach dropped.  Even though Benny was alive and breathing next to him, there was little to no color in face and Gods he looked exhausted.  He had almost forgotten for one split second that Benny had died as well.  That he had sacrificed his life for Dean too.  There was an apology ready to come spurting out but Benny shook his head minutely.

 

“Don’t, not now.  There’s something you gotta do Dean and as much as I don’t want to leave her side either, we have to,” Benny urged.  Dean swallowed hard and nodded.  He knelt down in front of Castiel and tried to not look at Keelie’s still form.  It was too hard to accept that he would never see her again.

 

“Cas-”

 

Castiel looked up with watery eyes and nodded, “It’s okay, go.  I’ll be fine,” he said thickly.  Dean touched the side of his face and Castiel let out a shaky sigh.

 

“We’ll help him,” Collette said moving up behind Castiel with Meg by her side.  Both of them had seen better days but the fact that they were still breathing had something settling in his stomach.  He stood and grasped both of them by their arms.

 

“Thank you,” he said firmly.  Both women nodded and he finally followed Benny away from his mate.  Members of his pack were walking around almost in a daze but Dean stopped when he saw more than a dozen wolves all on their knees.  They were Uriel’s and he almost demanded for them to be taken away when one of the males looked up at him with such an a tight expression of pain Dean faltered a bit.

 

“Please...you have to help us,” the man begged, his accent thick and barely understandable.  Dean’s breath halted in his chest and he quickly turned towards Benny but it was Tessa who answered his silent question.

 

“These are the Alphas from the packs that Uriel overtook.  Their families, their pups...everyone who wasn’t deemed strong enough to fight are being held captive.  With just one phone call their entire packs will be slaughtered,” she said through clenched teeth.  Dean’s blood ran cold as he saw the men, every single one of them sway with that word.  He didn’t need Keelie’s magick or even Pam’s to know what Tessa said was true.

 

“What are we gonna do?” Benny asked.  Dean felt a brush of warmth at his back and he turned to see Castiel standing tall behind him.  He was covered in blood but there was a strength in his eyes Dean had never seen before.

 

“We finish what we started,” Castiel said.  Dean couldn’t help smiling up at his mate and nodded his head.

 

“We finish what we started,” he repeated before turning back to the kneeling wolves.

 

* * *

 

“This is Sam Winchester, Beta to our Conri Dean Winchester,” Sam said, only his face appearing into the web cam.  The woman on the other side sized him up a bit before the call was patched through to another computer.  Soon a beautiful brunette with a curious expression was appearing on their screen and Dean took over.

 

“Ah, the infamous Dean Winchester.  I am hoping this call is to tell me that the son of a bitch is dead?” Amara asked.  Dean tried to smile but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.  The last several hours they’d burned the bodies from Uriel’s camp along with the bastard himself.  They reconnected with everyone at the compound and had to spread the horrible news of Keelie’s death.  It hadn’t surprised him in the least that Garth already seemed to know.  Garth hugged Castiel tightly and mumbled that he needed to take his son home.

 

Through all the grief came a joyous surprise when Ruby came crashing through the woods.  Everyone who had been with the pups thought she was dead but it seemed that Keelie’s magick had somehow managed to reach her as well.  Meg collided with her sister in the middle of the compound, both girls crying and laughing that they were both alive and safe.

 

“Actually, it is but we have a new problem and I am in need of your help,” Dean said.  Amara’s brow quirked up as she leaned in a little, motioning for him to continue.

 

“There were several packs that had been forced to fight with Uriel and their families are in danger.  We have no idea how many wolves Uriel left behind to keep the threat.  I plan to send groups of Alphas along with myself to these packs to rescue the families and then put down the remainder of Uriel’s group.  We’re afraid that once they hear we’re coming that they’ll run and they’ll be heading your way…”

 

“You want us to block them,” Amara said, the surprise clear on her face.  Dean nodded and leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk.

 

“I understand that you want to remain neutral in this but we desperately need your help,” Dean said.  Amara took in a breath and held it for a few seconds before letting out slowly.

 

“You promise to end this?  Once and for all?  Every last wolf that followed Uriel executed?” she questioned.  Dean had already started nodding even before the second one.  Amara’s eyes closed and she gave a minute nod.

 

“Give us eight hours to move and we will hold the line, they won’t get past New York.  Any who do try will be held for your orders,” Amara said, her eyes glancing to the side.  Dean assumed her Beta was writing things down or even dealing out the orders already from the soft murmuring he could hear.

 

“I am eager to finally meet you Winchester and once this is over, we will discuss a possible alliance between us,” she stated.  Dean’s heart lept into his throat and there was a hand gripping at his shoulder.

 

“You’re serious?” he asked.  Amara belted out a laugh.

 

“Very.  Us east coast wolves have been waiting for something like this for a long time.  Uriel just happened to be in the way of that.  So thanks to you, we will now have a safe route to the rest of the country,” she said.  A large smile was working its way onto Dean’s face and he couldn’t help laughing himself.  They quickly said their goodbyes and thanks to Sam, his brother turned the screen off.  Dean couldn’t stop staring at the monitor even after several minutes had gone by.  

 

“You did it…” Sam whispered.  Dean turned to look at him and the same look of wonder that was on his face was exactly how Dean felt.  

 

“No, Sam.  This was because of all of us.  Every last one of us had a part to make this happen...even Kee-” Dean swallowed hard and blew out a hard breath, “Especially Keelie.  If it weren’t for her, a lot of us would be dead right now.  Me, Castiel, Benny, Ruby...there were so many-”

 

“Then let's honor her sacrifice and finish this.  Once and for all,” Sam said through clenched teeth.  Dean nodded and rose up from the desk to get things ready.

 

* * *

 

Castiel watched from the side as Mary, Collette, Jess, Anna, and Pamela very carefully wrapped his sister’s body in a soft white cloth.  He wanted to have a proper ceremony for her before they left for the other states.  Dean had tried to talk him out of it but Castiel needed to see this through.  To finish what he and his sister had started what felt like eons ago.  

 

Charlie, Meg and Samandriel stood with him, their hands gently touching his arms, shoulders and back to keep him balanced.  It wasn’t fair.  He already lost his father and now her?  Somewhere deep in the pits of his heart he knew this was coming.  They never spoke of it but he was pretty damn sure his sister did too.  The last time he hugged her felt like a goodbye and that it would be the last time he truly saw her.  

 

“It’s finished,” Mary said softly, her eyes red and almost bruised from all the crying she had done.  Castiel swallowed hard and nodded quickly.  He went to grab the torch Benny was holding out for him when he stopped.  All the pups were walking forward with Leeloo in the front.  Castiel opened his mouth to tell them they needed to go back in the house when his daughter’s eyes met his.

 

“We want to give Keelie this,” she said and held up a crown of flowers.  They were all of Keelie’s favorites and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from falling to his knees.  The pups surrounded him, nuzzling against him as he sobbed, his face buried in his hands.  It was too much and perfect all at the same time.  The pain squeezed around his heart but he managed to hug the little ones close.  There was some wiggling but his son Mason managed to get between them all and rest his face against his chest.

 

“It’s okay daddy, Auntie Keelie’s in a better place now,” Leeloo said softly.  Castiel’s head snapped up and he blinked a few times.  His daughter had a knowing smile and she looked over at Dean who was holding Aine.  

 

“What-”

 

“She’s with Aine now,” Leeloo whispered.  Castiel’s voice got trapped in his throat as each of the pups nodded.

 

“How do you know that?” Castiel finally managed to ask.

 

“Because we saw her.  After we ran away and I shifted, something came to Aine and rested within her,” Kenton explained, a little blush appearing on his face.

 

Not even a second later a warm breeze picked up and Castiel whined.  There was a mixture of Orange Blossoms and Cloves surrounding him.  Every wolf around him took in a deep breath and Castiel braved a glance towards his brothers.  Each one had their eyes closed and tears pouring down their cheeks.  

 

His sister and father were together.  And they were safe now.  

 

“Oh my Gods...it’s them.  It’s Keelie…” Mary said breathlessly.

 

John stepped up next to her and added with a trembling voice, “And Chuck.  Hello my old friend.”

 

Castiel stayed there on his knees surrounded by his pack, the scents of his deceased family and the pups until his tears dried and he was able to raise up to his feet.  Leeloo was lifted up by Luc to place the flower crown on Keelie’s chest and Castiel stopped as Garth took a few steps forward.

 

“Goodbye love,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her covered forehead.  Castiel waited until he was safely back with the others before touching the wooden logs that created her pyre.  The second the flames engulfed her body, the air was filled with a burst of Orange and Cloves again, masking the scent of burning flesh.  It was incredibly comforting and helped Castiel be brave enough to stay on his feet.

 

There was a gentle hand on his lower back and Castiel sighed softly, his body moving to melt against his mate’s, “I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered against his ear.  Castiel turned his head just enough to press his forehead against Dean’s chin.

 

“I am too.  I’m not the only one who lost a sister,” Castiel said.  Dean’s chin trembled and Castiel quickly kissed at it, trying to calm his mate as much as he could.  

 

Once the fire was down to embers Castiel was filled with a renewed sense of energy and strength.  He turned towards the rest of the pack and then met his mate’s eyes.

 

“Now, let’s end this.”


	41. Chapter 41

“Have you heard from any of them?” Patrick asked pushing open the flap of the main tent.  Theo, their Alpha’s second stood near a table, his eyes down cast as his fingers trailed over invisible lines.  Patrick couldn’t understand why Zane insisted on leaving without Theo but then again, he never understood much of what Zane did.  He’d gotten stuck with this pack when he was barely 16 years old and for the past five years he’d been too frightened to leave.  And where else could he possibly go?  Zane would have just gone after him just like everyone else who had tried to escape.

 

“No, but that doesn’t change anything.  We do as we were told pup,” Theo muttered barely tearing his eyes away from the faded map.  Patrick sighed heavily and moved a touch closer.

 

“Okay, I understand that but he never told us what to do if we haven’t heard from  _ any _ of them in almost a week!  What if-”

 

“Stop worrying yourself Patrick.  I’m sure they’re just preoccupied.  Tilamook is an extraordinarily large pack and not to mention the Omega Uriel will have to break to become more obedient.  We’ll hear from them soon enough, now go do something useful,” Theo dismissed him with a huff.  

 

Patrick’s stomach churned at the mention of the Omega like he was nothing but a unstable horse.  The way they treated Omegas made him ill.  His own mother had been one and what he could remember of his family, she was never mistreated like this.  The one and only time he had tried to stand up for them he spent over a week in the clinic tent.  Patrick kept his head down from then on but if a few of the Omegas woke up to find their chains unshackled in the middle of the night no one would know better. 

 

With a deep sigh he trudged down the path towards his tent near the edge of the clearing.  He kept away from the rest of the pack as much as he was able to.  Just as he was about to slip inside a branch snapped to his right.  He stared off into the darkness and was ready to shrug it off when he was suddenly knocked down onto his back.  He grunted as the air left his lungs in a painful woosh and rocks stabbed into his spine.  There was a growl in his throat but he choked on it as the scent of silver stung his nose.  Hovering over him was an Alpha he’d never seen before with blazing golden green eyes.  

 

“Make a sound and I’ll slit your throat,” the Alpha growled.  The knife pressing just a bit more into his neck for emphasis.  Patrick held his breath as his eyes darted around nervously.  There was a blur of movement that took him much too long to recognize.  Wolves, humans and leopards were slowly emerging through the trees.  He’d never seen so many different factions working together as a single unit before.  If he didn’t have an extremely poisonous knife to his throat at the moment he’d be a bit more awed by it.  

 

“Wh-Wha”

 

“Where are your Omegas?” the man demanded, the knife biting into his skin.  His arm flailed out towards the tents to the right of them.  The Alpha let out a strange clicking sound and in a blink of an eye the tent was swarmed with weres.  His fellow  _ pack mates _ who guarded it were quickly and quietly taken down.  For one tiny brief second the thought that this was just some pack trying to take over swam around in his head.

 

Then he appeared.  

 

The most beautiful Omega male slowly came to stand next to the Alpha and Patrick’s chest squeezed almost painfully as magnificent blue eyes lowered to meet his.  He remembered who this was, even if he had only gotten a glimpse he would never forget those eyes.  

 

Maybe...Just maybe they could be saved.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean wiped the silver blade off on a towel from his shoulder and continued with his pacing in front of the kneeling enemy Alphas.  Their plan had gone smoothly, with the exception of maybe one or two problems that were handled quickly.  For every pack that Uriel had taken over they sent a group large enough to overpower the enemy and gain it back.  It had to be done all at once or risk the chance of one contacting the other and then the Omegas would be lost.  With one single text message their plans went into action.

 

It had actually been at Castiel’s insistence for the separate groups but he demanded that he  personally be there to see Zane’s back taken out.  And of course Dean was 100% okay with that.  How could he not?  They sent the largest group led by Cain and his three generals to take out Uriel’s base.  Now there was a picture of Uriel’s house engulfed in flames in his phone that he would share and cherish with his mate later..  

 

“So what’s your plan then?  Kill us?  You’d be no better than that monster Uriel,” one of them growled out.  Dean cocked his head to the side and pointed the tip of the blade in the Alpha’s direction.  

 

“I’m gonna guess that you’re Theo...Zane’s second in command.  Am I right?” Dean asked with a sly smirk.  The man pressed his lips together and said nothing more but it only made Dean’s grin grow wider.

 

“You see, it’s actually not  _ my  _ decision what happens to you.  You’ve committed heinous crimes towards Omegas and thus, should be judged by one,” Dean stated.  The Alphas in the line, all but one, spat and began laughing.

 

“You let a bitch make your decisions?  What kind of fucking Alpha are you?” one of the burlier ones  snarled.  Dean shook his head, a dark chuckle creeping out as he stepped closer, the tip of the blade catching just below the burly Alpha’s chin.

 

“The kind that just took out your entire fucking pack.  Uriel, every single one of his allies, including your piece of shit pack leader.  I’m the kind of Alpha that can admit that I couldn’t have done any of this without my mate by my side.  Things are changing and no one wants your old world of treating Omegas as slaves anymore.  So either accept it and change or suffer the punishments he will deal out to you,” Dean said.  The Alphas snarled again but quieted as their eyes moved just behind Dean.  

 

There was a warmth vibrating along his skin and Dean hummed as his mate moved closer.  Castiel’s fingers touched at his shoulder and he stood, flipping the knife in his hand to hold the hilt out towards his mate.   

 

“There are six missing since your last headcount two weeks ago,” Castiel said, his voice low and calm as he tossed some kind of notebook on the ground.  Only the youngest of the group swallowed hard and flinched.  Castiel moved over to him and knelt down in front of him.

 

“Talk, now.”

 

“Some of them ran away-”

 

“Shut it you piece-” the burly Alpha didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence, Castiel was a beautiful blur as he struck out his hand.  There was a trail of blood at the Alpha’s mouth now and Dean couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“I-I think they maybe have headed North,” the young one finished.  

 

“Amara…” Castiel said raising curious blue eyes up at him.  Dean nodded and walked away to begin calling her.

 

“Stupid fucking Alpha, leaving your precious bitch with us,” one of them laughed.  Dean looked back at them and then at his mate who was playing with the knife idly in his hands.

 

“Believe me, I have nothing to worry about.”

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel watched from the side as each of the Alphas who stood against them were executed swiftly.  It was bloody and brutal and he had to keep reminding himself that it was necessary.  None of them were willing to change.  They couldn’t let this continue any longer and were finally within their power of making sure it never did.  He and Dean discussed it with the other pack leaders and the vote had been unanimous.  

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket again and he sighed with relief.  For each time it went off meant another one of Uriel’s allies were taken out and more Omegas were safe.  There’d been one problem in Uriel’s home state but Cain took care of it so swiftly it was barely newsworthy.  

 

“May I speak?” 

 

Castiel jumped at the sudden voice from behind him and turned to find the young Alpha who had begged for forgiveness, Patrick.  The moment Castiel asked if any of them would change the boy debased himself.  Laying face down in the dirt crying and begging.  He was young and Castiel felt they could help him find a better life within their pack.  As he stared into the young man’s eyes he could feel a small piece of his sister still residing within him.  He could sense the boy’s sincerity and Castiel had taken his hand to lift him from the ground.  

 

“Of course, what is it Patrick,” Castiel said turning away from the carnage that was happening a few feet away.

 

“There’s one Omega that...he um...he was Zane’s favorite,” Patrick said, his eyes downcast.  Castiel swallowed down the fury bubbling within him and nodded.

 

“Is he still here?  Alive?” 

 

“Yes but I don’t think he can move.  Before they left Zane was...relentless.  He was in so much pain I didn't know what I could do for him,” Patrick said.  Castiel wiped at his face and gestured for Patrick to lead him to the poor Omega.  He didn’t want to see this.  He’d give anything to never have to see this in his life but he forced himself inside the tent that had once belonged to Zane.  The only solace he could give himself was the bastard was dead and gone.

 

The smell that hit him in the face nearly made him gag but he held it together as they stepped closer to what was more creature than human on the bed.  He was covered in dirt, blood and most likely his own waste.  One of his wounds was infected, Castiel could smell the sourness of it.  He turned to tell Patrick to get Pamela when the Omega’s eyes blinked open.  That shade of blue...he recognized it from somewhere.  It took a long hard minute of staring before he finally realized who this was.

 

“Oh my Gods,” Castiel gasped as he rushed towards the bed.  The Omega flinched, a sharp whimper leaving his throat until his eyes widened.  He must have recognized Castiel as well; his hands reached up and gripped at Castiel’s arms desperately.  It was the same boy Castiel had seen his one and only night here.  The one who had been chained up to a post.   But there was something else there too.  He knew this boy other than that one night and he would never forgive himself for leaving him here.

 

“Andy?” Castiel hissed, his hand trembled as he gently pushed the Omega’s hair off his forehead.  Those steel blue gray eyes widened and his hand instantly gripped at Castiel’s. The scent of panic overwhelmed Castiel and he touched the side of Andy’s face with his other hand.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

 

“H-How do you know me?” Andy asked, his voice so small it broke Castiel’s heart.

 

“Because I know your twin brother,” Castiel answered.  Andy tried to sit up but Castiel gently kept him down.

 

“Ansem?  Ansem’s alive?  They...they told me they killed him.  That I had no one!” Andy began crying, deep heavy sobs that shook his entire body.  Castiel didn’t want to move him, he wasn’t sure where the Omega was hurt but he did manage to pull Andy up just enough to hug him.

 

“He’s alive, shhh, he’s alive,” Castiel cooed and kept repeating it over and over again until Andy wasn’t sobbing anymore.

 

“What happened to you?” Castiel asked.  Andy’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and Castiel was scared he passed out.

 

“T-The last time I saw my brother...they nearly killed me.  They weren’t apart of Zane’s pack yet...they didn’t belong to anyone.  When the trackers who had gone after Ansem never came back they-they took it out on me,” Andy took in a deep breath and Castiel gripped his hand tighter, “I don’t remember much but I was given to Zane as payment to join the pack.”  

 

Castiel bit down on his tongue until it bled.  He was so angry and disgusted with not only himself but every Alpha that belonged to Zane.  How could they do this to their own?  His head bowed down and he shook himself when trembling fingers touched his cheek.

 

“You couldn't do anything then.  They would have killed you and you wouldn’t be here now, so please...please don’t blame yourself,” Andy said.  Castiel swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded woodenly.

 

“What’s the name of the Alpha that sold you?” Castiel asked.  

 

Andy trembled,  Castiel’s hand on his arms the only thing keeping him calm at the moment.  After a few minutes he finally closed his eyes and whispered, “He calls himself Raphael.”

 

“Is Raphael still here?” Castiel asked barely turning to look at Patrick.

 

“I’m not sure, I can go check?”

 

Castiel nodded and waited as he heard Patrick's feet hit the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

“This is the one named Raphael,” Benny growled out throwing the Alpha on the ground.  The large dark man snarled up at him and Benny had no problem shoving his boot in his face.  Castiel hated violence, just the mere fact that his Anamchara wanted to take this one out himself meant a great deal.  

 

“Good, keep him over there until Castiel is ready,” Dean called out.  They were filthy, sore, and to the bone tired.  Benny was more than ready to return home and hold his mate close.  Their pups were due soon and he was afraid that all this stress would make them come early.  Especially if Benny ever told him how he nearly died…

 

“Benny you okay man?” Dean asked, his hand warm and comforting on his shoulder.  Benny nodded and tried to give his Conri a smile.

 

“Yeah, still shell shocked I guess.  We haven’t had time to really process anything,” he said.  Dean frowned deep and looked out in the distance. 

 

“We’ll get home soon.  And then we’ll be surrounded with quiet and peace,” Dean said softly.  Benny laughed.

 

“With the exception of our pups running around,” he said.  Dean cracked a smile and it was worth it.  They clapped each other on the back and returned to their work.  Benny was just about to grab up the Alpha Raphael when someone shouted.  Over the course of two hours he had heard some of the worst sounds of his life and shouts being one of the main ones.  He’d learned to tune it out but this one was different.  His head popped up to see two burly what at first looked like Alphas running towards him.  

 

Then he caught the scent of Omega.  Benny’s eyes narrowed and suddenly recognition slammed into him.

 

“Oh my Gods...Jesse...Cesar!” he cried opening his arms to envelope the two of them.  His heart leapt up into his throat and he was wolf enough to admit he was full on snot crying by the time he pulled away.  

 

“I thought I’d never see you two again,” Benny said cupping each of them on the side of their faces.  They still looked the same as they did nearly ten years ago with the exception of a few gray streaks in Cesar’s hair.  It didn’t surprise him that Jesse was here among the other Alphas, he was constantly mistaken for one and even smelled like one if he spent too much time with Cesar.  They were mates of course but Cesar never once hated the fact that Jesse looked even more Alpha than he did.  

 

Benny had befriended them during his stay in New Mexico.  Their pack had been attacked and Benny got separated from them.  It took weeks for the pack to finally reconnect but his two best friends never returned.  Benny’s heart broke in a million pieces as he figured they didn’t survive the attack.

 

“Benny?” Dean asked making Benny spin to face his Conri.  

 

“Dean, this is Cesar and Jesse.”

 

Shock flashed over Dean’s face and he stared wide eyed at them, “I thought you said-”

 

“I know.  What the hell happened?” Benny demanded.  Cesar laughed, his head shaking as he playfully pushed Jesse forward.  

 

“We tried to find you but we had four Alphas on our tail...I was on the brink of my heat and couldn’t stop once they caught the scent.  They didn’t know whether to fight me or mount me which we of course, used to our advantage.  By the time we were able to stop we were in Mexico,” Jesse rolled his eyes.  Benny’s mouth dropped open.  It didn’t surprise him though.  Every Alpha Benny had ever seen approach Jesse never expected for the Omega to flatten him on the ground.  Cesar never got to really “protect” his Omega, usually he sat back and watched with a smile.

 

“How’d you get here though?” Dean asked.  Cesar and Jesse shared a look and Benny’s heart ached when Cesar squeezed his mate’s shoulder.

 

“We were on our way to Colorado.  Jesse finally caught with pup and we wanted to find a pack to settle in with.  Mexico is nothing but rogues wandering around and though we were happy on our ranch, we knew we would need help with the pup.  There was a rumor circulating around that Colorado was Omega friendly.  We stupidly went through Texas though.  We had no idea what the hell was going on up here, we’ve had our heads in the sand for the past however many years,” Cesar explained.

 

Benny looked at Jesse’s stomach.  No other words needed to be said.  That deep sadness in both his friends’ faces mirrored his own and Samandriel’s.  

 

Next to him Dean was clenching his jaw and seemed to shake himself a little, “I’m so sorry you were caught in the middle of this.  I don’t know what your plans are for the future but you are more than welcome to come stay within our pack in Tillamook,” Dean said.  Benny’s smile nearly cracked his face it was so big.  Jesse and Cesar laughed and nodded, agreeing to think it over before everything was said and done.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later found them all gathered outside of the abandoned house that used to be Eldon’s estate in Texas. Every single wolf, leopard and hunter that fought, bled and nearly died were circled around the pack leaders, including Amara who had been ecstatic to learn she no longer had to keep the East Coast blocked off.

 

“I don’t know what to say or how to even thank you all for this.  You not only helped me protect my family but Omegas everywhere,” Dean said looking at each of the pack leaders.  They were all tired and so eager to return home and celebrate the wonderful peace they could now cherish.

 

“None of this would have been possible without you Dean or Castiel.  We would have all stayed within our borders content to stay out of the impending war,” Kali said with a soft laugh.  The others nodded in agreeance.  

 

Amara stepped forward, her arm outstretched towards Dean, “It’s time we truly stand together against ones like Uriel.  And we’re ready to fight any who try to oppose it,” she said.  Dean glanced at Castiel and when his mate smiled brightly he took Amara’s arm in a firm grip.  Howls bellowed around them, raising the hairs on his arm.  

 

“Dean, all of us have been talking from the moment Uriel’s camp began to burn.  We’ve voted and it was unanimous,” Cain said once the howls quieted down and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “We want you to be our High King Alpha.”

 

Dean’s heart leapt up into his throat and he shook his head.  High King Alpha?  That title had been destroyed eons ago, before the war that his grandfather had fought in.  He maybe have led this fight but he didn’t deserve a title that grand.  

 

“Dean-”

 

“I-I can’t.  We work together-”

 

“And we will but there will come a time when your decision alone will be needed.  Before there was no one we thought fitting for this, until you came along,” Cain said with a warm smile.  The other pack leaders were all nodding again and Dean barely managed to keep himself together.  Castiel threaded their fingers together and he took in a deep breath.

 

“I accept,” Dean said.  There was another wonderful bout of howls that Dean and Castiel gladly joined in.

 

A little while later the pack leaders moved into the manor Eldon had called home and Dean walked around his bottom lip caught in his teeth.  The house itself was gorgeous and to think a man like Eldon owned it made his stomach churn. 

 

Eldon was dead and so were many other of Uriel’s followers.  Leaving several states vulnerable and without any kind of leadership.  All the enemy Alphas were dead as well and all that were left were the good hearted ones and their Omegas.  None of them wanted the title of Pack leader but had practically begged Dean to help them.

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked, bringing his attention back to the moment.  Dean wrapped his arm around him, drawing him in close enough to kiss at his lips.  Castiel hummed softly before pulling back gently with a questioning look.

 

“Just thinking about those packs we left without a Conri,” Dean said.  Castiel frowned, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

 

“What do you think we should do?” he asked.  Dean rubbed the back of his neck and strolled over towards a desk.  On it sat a state map with a bunch of different markings all over it.  For whatever reason there were several copies and he was able to find a clean one underneath.

 

“I think we need to reorganize and put people in place to help lead the states without Conri’s,” Dean said.  He looked up and grinned as the other Pack leaders moved closer to the desk.

 

“What did you have in mind Dean?” Cain asked.

 

Dean stared at the map for a while and began to visualize who he could see in which states.

 

After several hours and many long debates they came up with a solid plan.  Kansas would return back to Cole while Gadreel would not only take back Louisiana but Mississippi as well.  The Carolinas and the Virginias were being gifted to Cain’s generals Hannah and Lisa.  Eleanor wanted to remain at Cain’s side in California while the other two quickly agreed.  Georgia and Alabama were going to be gifted to Ansem once they returned home.  He’d fought so hard for them even without being officially part of their pack it was the least Dean could do for him.  They were all excited for this along with bringing his brother Andy back to him as well.

 

After some deep consideration and persuasion, Texas would be going to Cesar and Jesse.  Over the past few days Dean was able to see how hard they worked and how well they worked together.  It reminded him so much of himself and Castiel.  Benny was a little sad to be so far away from them but Dean reminded him that there was nothing standing in his way of visiting them now.  The look of pure elation on Benny’s face had Dean’s heart singing.  To be able to gift this to his best friend meant the world to him.

 

“Are we all in agreeance then?” Amara asked.  

 

“Yes,” they all said in unison.  It was one of the best sounds he’d ever heard.

 

 

 

 


	42. May ~ Lover's Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!

 

* * *

 

 

_ May ~ Lover’s Moon _

 

 

 The moment Castiel’s feet hit the ground of their home a rush of so many different emotions washed over him.  He wanted to laugh, to cry, to drop down and kiss the dirt.  After taking a quick glance around he could read the very same thing on almost everyone else’s faces.  They were all returning today.  All the Omegas, the pups, everyone who fought.  They were finally home.  

 

There were so many reunions going on around him he nearly missed his own pups charging towards him.  He fell back onto the soft grass as Leeloo and Mason climbed all over him, kissing at his face and trying to hug him as tightly as they could.  

 

“Daddy!” Leeloo cried and then she was off to be scooped up by Dean.  Castiel got back to his feet, lifting Mason onto his hip on the way up.  Mary was hurrying over with his newest pup in her arms and Castiel was so eager to hold her.  He hadn’t had nearly enough time to connect with her yet.  Somehow he managed to hug Aine to his chest while Mason stayed glued to his side.

 

“Dad!” Castiel pried his eyes open and pivoted just in time to witness Claire tackling Luc to the ground.  Chuckles wasn’t too far off, his little hands reaching first for his father and then for Claire.  It had Castiel’s chest squeezing painfully.  There was one pup who wouldn’t be reunited with their parent and it didn’t surprise him in the least that both Oz and Garth were missing.   
  


“Let’s take care of a certain reunion and then we can retreat back to our home,” Dean whispered against his ear.  Castiel nodded quickly, handing Aine back to Mary and gently setting Mason down.  Neither of his pups were happy about it but he kissed them with quick promises that it would only be a few minutes.

 

Andy was still in the SUV waiting to be brought out.  He was still incredibly weak even after Pam and a few other healers worked on him.  Castiel knew though that the moment the twins were back together he’d be able to walk on his own in a matter of days.

 

They tracked Ansem over with a group of Alphas.  He looked exhausted like the rest of them but there was a soft smile on his face.  Castiel couldn’t wait for him to see Andy.  He and Dean agreed they would tell him of the news of getting his own state in a day or two.  Everyone needed time to digress and settle back into some sense of normalcy.

 

“Ansem, it’s so good to see you,” Castiel said giving the Alpha a tight hug.  He hugged back and quickly pulled away to grasp at Dean’s forearm.

 

“Likewise, just real glad to be home finally,” he said with a laugh.  

 

“C’mon, we have something we gotta show you,” Dean said clapping him on the shoulder.  Castiel walked a foot behind them as they got back towards the parking lot.  Before Ansem could ask the door to Andy’s side of the SUV was pulled open.

 

“Who’s that-” Ansem said a split second before his entire body went still.  He staggered back a step and it was Dean’s hand on his back that kept him standing.

 

“H-How?” Ansem hissed, his voice cracking on a whine as he raced forward.  Andy was barely out of the car when his brother pulled him into what looked like a bone crushing hug.  Castiel was struggling to breathe.  A part of him was ecstatic to reunite them while the other part was so incredibly envious.  He missed his sister so much and watching this was almost torture.  

 

“Shhh, baby it’s okay,” Dean cooed in his ear and all Castiel could do was shake his head.  Now that everything was over the crushing weight of his sister being gone was trying to swallow him up again.  He thought he was doing okay, that he had it under control but seeing Andy and Ansem ripped that miniscule bandaid off.

 

“Go on Dean, we’ll make sure everyone gets home and situated.  Take care of him,” he heard someone say softly.  Castiel was pretty sure it was John who spoke but he didn’t know for sure.  Dean was picking him up and Castiel instantly buried his face in his mate’s neck.  He needed Dean and he needed his pups.  It was the only thing that would help him not feel like he was breaking apart inside.

 

Within moments he got just that.  He was on the bed with his pups snuggled around him while Dean shifted into his wolf form and curled around his back.  It so soothing to feel Dean’s fur against his bare back while his pups cuddled against his stomach.  Leeloo was in her wolf form as well and nuzzled at her brother and sister.

 

Castiel stared up at the ceiling for a really long time.  Long after his mate fell asleep and the last of his pups began to breathe heavily.  It was then his mind began to wander, to play over some of his favorite memories with his sister.

 

_ “What’s the matter twin?”  _

 

_ “Nothing, it’s-I’m fine.” _

 

_ “No you’re not.  What is it?  You know you can tell me.” _

 

_ “You’ll make fun of me like Gabriel did.” _

 

_ “Well that was your first mistake, telling Gabey anything,” Keelie laughed.  Castiel stared at her with wide eyes and she stopped instantly.  She moved closer until they were shoulder to shoulder and he gripped her hand tightly in his. _

 

_ “I think they’re right.  That I’m an Omega,” he said.  Keelie just stared at him unblinkingly and he groaned. _

 

_ “What?  Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?  To actually be surprised?  Twin, I knew you were an Omega eons ago.  And I’m not going to feel sorry for you.  Being an Omega doesn’t mean anything bad!  I don’t care what mother says,” Keelie growled out.  Castiel blushed and tried to avoid looking at his sister.   _

 

_ “Wait...ooooooooh this has to do with Dean, doesn’t it?’  _

 

_ “Shut up…” _

 

_ “Castiel, Dean would never-” _

 

_ “I know he wouldn’t!  But this will change things!  He’s an Alpha and soon he’ll be able to smell the Omega on me and-” _

 

_ “And what?  If he likes what he smells all he’ll do is try and court you.  Twin, is that really such a bad thing?  You like him and he likes you.  Anyone with eyeballs can see that you two are meant to be together.” _

 

_ “I don’t know.  He deserves someone so much-” _ __   
  


_ “I swear to the old and new Gods if you utter that you’re not good enough for silly and clumsy Dean Winchester I’ll slap you.  Dean deserves what fate deems him worthy of and so do you.  In years to come Castiel you could be the most powerful Anamchara.  You just need to have a bit more faith in yourself,” she said.  Castiel laughed a little at how ridiculous she sounded but couldn’t help the flutter of excitement her words brought him.  She shared his laugh and snuggled close, her head dropping on his shoulder. _

 

_ “Just wait twin.  Just wait and see.” _

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears spilled out, his breath catching in his throat on a shaky gasp, “I love you Keelie,” he whispered, the last of his tears finally drying on his cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this?  I’m just a rogue, I don’t know anything about leading a pack,” Ansem said nervously.  Dean smiled big as he nodded.

 

“Yes we’re sure.  And I’ll help you.  We all will.  You gave us a fighting chance Ansem and you stayed to fight with us when you didn’t have to.  We owe you so much and this seems small in comparison.  This is our gift to you,” Dean said.  Ansem swallowed hard, his hands wringing together in his lap.

 

“What about Andy?” he asked.

 

“He’ll go with you once he’s ready and strong enough to be moved again.  The silver Zane poisoned him with is nearly gone and thank the Gods there is no lasting side effects,” Dean said.  Ansem sighed heavily and nodded.

 

“Yes...a part of me wishes that bastard was still here for me to torture,” he snarled.  Dean couldn’t help but feel the same.  They had acted so quickly that any foresight on someone needing vengeance was simply not there.  It was his only regret but it was one he could live with.  

 

“I understand, I do.  But we have to thankful that we’re home, that we’re safe.  That your brother will never have to go through anything like that again.  No Omega will for that matter,” Dean stated.  Ansem stared at the ground for a moment and then nodded slowly, his hand reaching out for Dean’s.

 

“I accept your offer.  Thank you High King Alpha,” Ansem said with a little smirk on his lips.  Dean guffawed but still took his arm to seal the deal.  Laughing he dismissed Ansem and settled back in his chair.

 

His eyes had barely closed when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.  There was an urge to let it go to voicemail when he noticed several wolves running across the compound through his window.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dean, it’s Benny.  I need you to bring Castiel over to the cabin as fast as you can.  Samandriel just went into labor.”

 

Dean’s mouth dropped open along with his phone to the floor and he quickly snatched it back up, “Yes, we’ll be there!” he shouted and tore out of his office.  Castiel met him in the hall with his duffel bag and both of them hurried out of the house. 

 

Samandriel’s water must have broken somewhere outside, there were too many wolves near their cabin.  They parted quickly though, making way for Castiel and Dean to rush through.  Mary and Pam were already there and Dean was ordered to stay out in the family room.  He didn’t mind, knowing all too well just how territorial he got each time Castiel went into labor.

 

He paced for what felt like hours.  The noises coming through the door searing through his brain.  They were pained and he could just barely hear his best friend whispering reassurances into Samandriel’s ear.  

 

There was another pained wail and Dean fell to his knees.

 

“Please. Give this to them.  They’ve already gone through so much.  You didn’t give Keelie the ability to bring everyone back to just take this from them.  Ple-”

 

And there it was.  The first shrill cry of a pup.  Dean’s laugh was nearly hysterical as tears blinded him.  Their entire pack was still surrounding the cabin, their happy laughter muffled but Dean could still hear them.  It lifted his spirits and he hoped it would help Samandriel too to know that their pack was there.  

 

He held his breath as a scream tore through the bedroom quickly followed by another pup crying.  Dean cried out along with the wolves howling outside and within seconds Benny was opening the door.  His poor best friend looked wrecked but there was an ecstatic smile on his face.

 

“Come, meet your new nieces,” he said.  Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and nodded.  Never in his life did he ever imagine someone looking more beautiful than his own mate holding his pups but Samandriel did in that moment.  He was glowing and smiling even as the tears poured down his cheeks.  Dean wanted to embrace the Omega, to tell him how proud he was but he couldn't push it.  Benny may have invited him in the room but could still go into full Alpha mode if Dean went anywhere near Samandriel.  Castiel was there though, his fingers pushing Samandriel’s sweaty hair off his forehead.

 

“This one is Willow,” Mary said holding up a small bundle and Dean felt his heart squeeze.  She was beautiful and Dean gently traced his finger down her nose.

 

“And this one...she gave us the most trouble and we wanted to ask you and Castiel if we could name her Kelanie,” Benny said.  Dean sucked in a painful gasp and glanced over at his mate.  Kelanie had been Keelie’s real name, the nickname only sticking because when Castiel was little, he couldn’t pronounce her full one.  Castiel gave him a watery smile but was nodding eagerly.  

 

“Of course.  I’m sure she’d be honored to have this beautiful one named after her,” Dean said and did the same thing, tracing his finger down her little nose.  Her eyes popped open and stared at Dean before her little hand reached up to punch him in the chin.  He laughed and shook his head.

 

“I’m so happy for you two, so damn happy,” Dean said looking up at his friend, his brother and then over at Samandriel.  

 

“Thanks Dean, thank you for everything,” Benny said in a low whisper.  Dean shared a knowing look with him and touched the side of his best friends face.  Both of them knew who he was really thanking.

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel collapsed onto the bed with a groan.  He was exhausted and yet he’d only be even busier tomorrow.  The full moon was coming and their land had been neglected for too long.  There were plans already for them to do a massive clean up early in the morning.  

 

Samandriel was doing wonderful along with the newest additions to their pack.  Willow and Kelanie were beautiful and Rhiannon was beyond ecstatic to finally become an older sister like Leelo was.  It was such a wonderful thing to have after everything that had happened.  It healed over Castiel’s raw heart, making it easier for him to breathe.

 

“Cheater,” Dean chuckled.  Castiel lifted up his head just enough to see his mate leaning up against the door frame.  He reached up with grabby hands and Dean kicked off his boots before joining him on the bed.  

 

“Where are the pups?” Castiel asked nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest.

 

“Leelo is with Rhiannon.  She wanted to spend more time with the twins.  Mason and Aine are with my brother.  Henry wanted Mason to spend the night and Jess was okay with babysitting Aine as well,” Dean explained.  Castiel grinned.  Their pups had Dean so completely wrapped around their fingers it was adorable.

 

“So we’re finally alone?” Castiel asked slowly moving until he was straddling Dean’s hips.  His mate’s eyes widened as he reached out to grip Castiel’s thighs.

 

“Yes.  What’d you have in mind baby?” Dean asked.  Castiel was tired and he could see that his mate was right there with him but they hadn’t been intimate in so long.  The wolf inside whined for it and Castiel couldn’t help rolling his hips down.  The scent of his arousal exploded into the room and Dean growled.

 

“I need you,” Castiel gasped, the bulge in Dean’s jeans dragging along his ass.  Dean surged up, their lips connecting in a heated hungry kiss.  It didn’t take much effort to tear the others clothes off.  Castiel remained in Dean’s lap as their bodies began to writhe together.  

 

“Oh Gods yes, Dean,” Castiel cried out, his arms tightening around Dean’s shoulders.  He dug his heels into the bed to help give him some kind of leverage so Dean wasn’t doing all the work.  

 

“Missed you so much Cas,” Dean panted, his breath ghosting over Castiel’s wet lips.  A mewl escaped Castiel’s mouth and kissed his mate.  The bed creaked beneath them as they sped up, their breathing and aborted moans being the only other sound in the room.

 

Minutes later Castiel came with a loud moan as Dean bit into his shoulder.  He felt light headed and strung out but couldn’t let go of his mate for the life of him.  Dean was no better.  His breathing heavy and fingers digging into Castiel’s skin.  It took a long while but Castiel managed to pull back and gaze into Dean’s face.

 

“I love you,” he said nuzzling their noses.  Dean sighed softly as he nuzzled him right back.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 


	43. Epilogue ~ Singing Moon

 

 

_“Howl At The Moon”_

 

_7/29/2014 - 7/23/2017_

 

_Epilogue_

  

* * *

  
  


_A little over a year later._

  


_September ~ Singing Moon_

  


Castiel watched as the dried herbs trickled from his palm into the waiting clay bowl sitting on the ground.  Over a dozen crystal jars sat to his left, filled to the brim from their garden last month.  The scent of Angelica and Rosemary lifted up to his nose making him hum softly.  This was probably his favorite part of getting prepared for the Full Moon Rituals.  It never failed to bring back memories of sitting side by side with his sister preparing these mixtures.  In the beginning his heart would squeeze so painfully it was difficult to breathe but with each month that passed, the easier it became.

He was outside in the woods, only a few feet from the house and sitting on the damp earth.  There was a deeper connection here than in the apothecary Dean had converted one of the rooms into.  It was nice to have though, a room to store his dried herbs and oils.  

 

There was a shout ahead of him and he smiled.  The pups were outside as well, playing chase and running all over the place.  Krissy, Tessa and Samandriel were watching them while they talked and laughed with each other.  Leelo, Rhiannon, Henry, Kenton, Willa, Mason, Oz, Chuckles, Tibby, Tommy and the newest additions Aine, Willow and Kelanie were all running around playing.  The littlest ones were trying so hard to keep up but would end up tumbling in the soft grass.

 

Much to his delighted surprise Balthazar walked over to join them, a tray of snacks in one hand with a pitcher of Mary’s ice tea in the other.  He was practically tackled before he managed to set it all down and their happy laughter echoed throughout the trees.  His brother was finally back to his old self, his old wounds inflicted on him during his time with Annie were all but a fading bruise.

 

Though Annie survived the ordeal, all of them agreed it would be best if she left with her sisters in the end.  Castiel had expected for Balthazar to be broken up about it but seemed to accept her choice.  It took a long time but Balthazar managed to pull himself up and get back to working with his brother and making up for lost time with his family.  Castiel was just grateful to have him back in their lives.

 

With a soft sigh Castiel returned back to his work, the mixture in the bowl growing larger and soon would be ready to fill the waiting jar to his right.  There was a rustle of leaves from behind as someone moved through the woods closer to him  The scent was almost unfamiliar but he recognized her anyway.

 

“Hale, how are you?” he asked glancing up at her.  The young Beta looked radiant in the lowering sun, her dark hair tied up in an intricate braid that seemed to loop in on itself.  There was something different about her but Castiel couldn’t put his finger on it.  He gestured to the space next to him and she instantly lowered down.

 

“I’m good, how are things around here?” she asked.  Castiel looked back out to where now even more of their pack was crowding around the little ones.

 

“Peaceful,” he said with a small laugh.  Hale nodded, her fingers coming up to brush her hair behind her ear almost nervously.  Castiel froze, it was her scent that was off.  It was sweeter, almost like carmel

 

“Hale?”

 

“I wanted you to be the first to know, Adam’s telling John and Dean right now as well,” Hale said, her face breaking out into a huge gummy smile, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Castiel had to be careful not to knock his herbs over but he managed to tackle Hale, hugging her tightly, “Oh my Gods I’m so happy for you!  I didn't know you were trying to have one.”

 

“Thank you and it was a split decision.  Now that I’ve graduated we both decided that when my next heat hit we would leave it up to the Gods, if it happened, it was meant to be,” she said.  Castiel felt his throat lock up and he nodded, leaning in to kiss Hale on the forehead.

 

“I’m so incredibly happy for you,” he said.  Hale laughed, her hands gripping Castiel’s wrists.

 

“I uh, I hear I’m not the only one who’s pupped around here?” Hale asked.  Castiel barked out a laugh and shook his head.

 

“You heard right.  This one was a little more planned out but the news still hit our pack like a ton of bricks.  And in a good way,” Castiel laughed pointing out towards the group forming out on the lawn.  Hale followed his direction and knew when she spotted Jess who was swinging Henry around,  her rounded belly pushing out the front of her dress.  

 

“Oh my Gods that’s amazing!”

 

“Yes it is.  I still don’t know what I enjoyed the most, the happy news of Jess’s pregnancy or watching Sam nearly fall to the ground crying,” Castiel laughed shaking his head, “Your pup and Jess’s will be the first pups to be born this year.”

 

Hale’s smile widened as she gazed back towards the others.  She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again, “It’s good to be back home again.  We’ve been talking about moving back for awhile now.  After we found out the test was positive we both decided it was time.  Besides,  Adam wants to be closer to Dean and Sam and well...you’ve all become my family,” she said as her pale cheeks turned a soft pink.  Castiel reached over and squeezed one of her hands.

 

“We’re all family here Hale.  And I’m thrilled you’ve decided to come back,” he said.  Hale laughed a little, her whole body seeming to vibrate with her happiness.  She leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek before scrambling up to her feet.  Castiel watched her walk towards the others, the little ones already racing forward to greet her.  It had a laugh bubble out from his lips.

* * *

  


“So we are in agreeance then?  The territory of Georgia and Alabama will go to Andy and Ansem?” Dean asked, his eyes scanning each of the video screens on his monitor.  There were so many of them it was hard to keep track who was agreeing.  Thankfully Sam and Gabriel were with him and taking notes.

 

“I can’t thank you all enough for this opportunity, we won’t let you down,” Andy said into the webcam, next to him, his twin brother Ansem was nodding with a little smile stretching his lips.

 

“You’ve shown great leadership and compassion to those who were lost there.  We have faith you will do great things there my friends,” Kali stated, her dark brows rising.  Dean grinned wide, a swell of pride nearly exploding through his rib cage.  It had been his idea to send the twins there for “damage control” but he knew how well they would do.  The floundering Omegas there flocked to them and soon wayward Alphas who needed a home in that area came next.  The pack had been small in the beginning with only fifteen but now six months later it was nearly doubled.  Dean hadn’t been surprised in the least, he knew with every fiber of his being that it would work out.  The twins worked together almost they were a mated pair.  Neither of them were interested in finding mates and were such polar opposites of each other that it worked.

 

“If there is no other business to attend to, I do believe this month’s meeting is finished,” Dean asked openly.  He waited for anyone to speak up but when no one did he said goodbye to each of the pack leaders before Sam was reaching out to turn the camera off.

 

“We should go over our plans for next month’s summit, make a checklist of what still needs to be done,” Gabriel mumbled looking down at his notebook.  Dean nodded, his gaze drifting over to their old map with all their scribbles on it.  Sam had wanted to take it down for a new one but Dean wanted to keep it.  To help remind himself how far they had come.

 

“I agree, but that will be for tomorrow,” Dean said.  Both Sam and Gabriel looked up from their notebooks to stare at him questioningly.

 

“As in I think we should call it a day,” Dean laughed, “I want to see my family and I know you wanna be with Jess Sammy,” Dean teased.  His little brother laughed brightly and jumped up from his chair.

 

“You have no idea.  She’s getting close to the date and Gods I can’t wait.  Another little one to join the brood,” he said throwing his long arms up in the air.  There was chuckle from behind them and Dean’s entire body lit up when he turned to find his mate leaning up against the door frame.

 

“Not to mention Adam and Hale’s pup as well,” Castiel said.  Gabriel’s mouth dropped open that had Dean throwing his head back laughing.

 

“Yeah, forgot to mention that by the way,” Dean said.  Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and lead him out of the room, explaining the good news that only an hour before Adam had come bursting into the room nearly shouting it out.  

 

“How’s my wonderful big Alpha doing?” Castiel asked sauntering in the room and placing himself right on Dean’s lap.  Dean grinned and pulled his mate in close, his nose instantly going to Castiel’s neck.  The scent of Earth was all over him and it tickled his senses.

 

“Good, even better now that you’re here,” Dean said.  Castiel laughed softly, those bright blue eyes rolling fondly.

 

“So...have you thought more of what I asked you last night?” Dean asked biting down on his lip.  Castiel’s cheeks flushed and Dean couldn’t hold back his grin.

 

“Of course I have, it was very distracting by the way,” he said playfully punching Dean in the arm, “And my answer is yes.  I think it’s time we try for another one too,” Castiel said.  Dean stood up so fast his chair knocked over but he had his mate securely in his arms as he spun them around the room.  Castiel’s laughter echoed throughout the room.

 

“You have made me the happiest Alpha ever,” Dean mumbled as he kissed all over Castiel’s face.

 

“C’mon you silly wolf,” Castiel grinned pulling him out of the office.

* * *

  


Leeloo stepped away from the others and chewed on her lip.  She was seven and was allowed to venture on her own but it was difficult to be truly by herself now.  Rhia and Henry were always following her and usually she didn’t mind.  But today she needed it.  

 

After a few glances back she was relieved to find that no one had followed and she started to run through the woods.  She didn’t stop until she was at the waterfall.  It was a special place.  Her dad had told her it was the first time he had felt her grandfather Chuck’s presence and sometimes, even her Aunt Keelie.

 

Leeloo reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of herbs, ones that she remembered were her Aunt’s favorites.  Ones that helped connect Leeloo with her.  She tossed them into the water and instantly there was a breeze tickling her cheek.

 

“Auntie Keelie?” she called out softly.  There was a warm brush on her hand and she smiled.

 

“I know I’m not supposed to ‘abuse’ this but I need help.  It’s not really for me but you’re the only one who can help them,” she sighed, sinking down to her knees on the grass.

 

“It’s Uncle Garth,” she said as another warmth brushed over her, pressing her to continue, “I think he’s scared to move on, that he’s worried of hurting you if he does,” she said, “I may only be seven but I know what I’m seeing when he’s around Becky.  Neither of them want to replace you Auntie Keelie but I truly think Becky can help them to be happy,” she said.  Nothing happened.  No warmth at her hand, no increase in the wind...no random scents filling her nose.  She let out a heavy sigh and sunk down on the ground some more.  She had really hoped her Aunt would understand and possibly give her blessing.  Leeloo was just about to give up when something fluttered down into her hand.  It was a single flower and if she was remembering correctly with her lessons with her dad, this was a peony flower.  One that meant happiness.  

 

Leeloo jumped to her feet but kept the flower cradled in her hands, “Thank you Auntie Keelie!  I knew you’d understand,” she said blowing a kiss and racing out of the clearing.

 

_“Even if you have to lie to me...tell me they’ll be happy,” Keelie asked wiping a tear from her cheek.  Her father’s hand closed around hers and she smiled._

 

_“They will be sweetheart.  All of them will be, I promise,” Chuck said gently tugging his daughter away from the falls._

  
  


The End

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe it’s been almost three years since I started this story. I absolutely loved writing this story but I’m also a little relieved it’s finally over. With everything that is going on in my life right now this was one of the hardest things to keep up. I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me through all of this. Every comment meant the world to me.
> 
>  I will try to write some time stamps here and there so if there are any requests please let me know and I will try to write them. 
> 
>  Again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart, I love you.
> 
>  Sandy


End file.
